Shinobi of Destiny
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: At the Konoha Orphanage there were two infants. One was the vessel of The Nine Tailed Fox sealed in him. The other was a boy who had the blood of both the Slug and The Snake in his veins. These two maybe the ones who change the world. Pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In the orphanage at Konoha there were two cribs each containing an infant. In the first one, was a boy who was unaware of the demon inside that had been sealed into him. In the second was a boy who in his veins ran the blood of both The Slug and The Snake. These two shall find in each other the power that may in fact change the world.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Standing up upon the mountain that had the faces of The Four Hokages carved into it was a woman with blonde hair. She looked up at the cloudy sky and then down at the village of her home. Konoha The Hidden Village of The Leaf. She looked at the scene and remembered the tragic events that had happened just recently but felt like a lifetime to her. She turned her head and looked at the carving in stone picture of the former Yondaime, Namikaze Minato. A blow that had shook Konoha to its core at what had happened.

A small cry interrupted her thoughts and she lowered her head and looked down at what she held wrapped in a bundle that she held in her arms. The thing she held was letting out small cries and squirming in her arms as it cried. And its cries where piercing her heart.

How could she have been so foolish to let this happen? How could she, find herself wrapped in the coils of that treacherous backstabber who used her? She should have known better but after all that has happened in her life she didn't care, she just didn't care and allowed him to do what he would with her. After losing her brother and her love she could not bring herself to resist him.

A vision of a tall black haired man with ghost like skin and golden snake eyes appeared in her mind. As always he had that arrogant smirk on his face. Which seemed to be even more arrogant after he had taken her. She looked down at the bundle and saw the short black hair he had. His skin was not as pale and ghastly but she knew what she saw when she looked down who the father was. Faintly she could see the amber eyes that the babe had much like her own.

She had not meant for this to happen. She hadn't wanted any of this. Discovering what had happened to her as he had planted his seeds in her. For nine months she carried a second life in her belly. None in Konoha knew what had happened; she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone what had happened. She even used a genjutsu to cover her belly that grew with each month. But he knew, she could tell whenever she saw or thought she saw him that he knew what she carried. And although she prided herself on her strength he was one of the few people who could intimidate and terrify her. He said nothing but his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

On October Tenth was the day she gave birth, ironically enough or perhaps fittingly enough that was the day that tragedy happened. The death of The Yondaime and the appearance of the Nine Tailed Fox who seemed bent on the destruction of the Leaf. She had been prepared to go out and help her teammate and the Yondaime stop him but then her water broke and she knew that it was coming. Having helped people deliver before in the hospital and as a medic nin, she coached herself through it and soon enough the bundle that she held in her arms was born.

That was a week ago…

She looked down at the infant, her…son. The father was gone, having vanished the day after the tragedy. She didn't know where he was but she hoped it was at the bottom of the depths of hell. She still hadn't told anyone about this child keeping him a secret, how would they react to this infant who had the blood of two Sannin in his veins? She herself didn't know what to do. A lone tear appeared in her eye and went down her cheek as she clutched the infant. Fear had gripped her heart. She didn't want this child and a part of her hated it for fear that he would turn into the same thing his father was.

She looked at the cliff and looked down below at how high she was. She started to move forward to the edge of it and a part of her couldn't believe that she was trying to do something like this. She looked down again; no one could survive a fall this high onto the ground below. She felt her arms starting to shake. The infant in her arms was starting to squirm again and cry.

She suddenly found herself hoisting the infant over her head. This was it; she was going to end it. She found her breath picking hard and becoming harder and harder to breathe as her chest was raising and falling with each breath. Above her, it started to rain drenching her and the bundle she held overhead.

The infant let out a cry as it was squirming in her arms unaware of the peril it was in. She looked down at the ground and then slowly she raised her head upwards and at the child. Lightning cracked above her as the infant continued to cry.

And its cries where reaching her heart as tears of her own fell out of her eyes…

She collapsed and fell to her knees and embraced the child as she held it against her chest. The hood that covered its head coming off revealing his features. She couldn't do it, she couldn't bring herself to do such an act. She couldn't bring herself to kill her own son, even if a part of her did hate him and his father. Tears fell out of her eyes as she cradled the child in her arms as the rain soaked her and the infant to the bone.

She stood up on her feet and wiped away the tears that were on the child's face. She felt a presence behind her and turned around and saw an old man. A look of sadness was on his own face as he walked towards her. He looked at the child and genuinely pity was in his eyes. She looked at her sensei as if anyone knew the truth about the boy, he would know.

"I…I can't stay here, you know that." She said and he nodded.

"Will you take him with you?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"No…" And it sounded like her voice was devoid of emotion though he could sense the pain she had. "I can't take him, not now. He, he will have to stay here."

"But you are his-"He started to say but got cut off.

"This child, will be better here with you than it will with me. Someday, I don't know when to be sure, but I will come back." She said and he knew that there was no point in arguing with her. "Protect him, but do not let him know who I am or who his father is. Better for him to live a life of ignorance than to be burdened with the painful truth."

He had wanted to argue with the woman, to tell her that she couldn't just abandon her own child like this, but he find himself unable to say a word as he saw her turn around.

"I…I will put him in the orphanage. Farewell, Sensei." She said and then left.

Sarutobi watched her go and slowly a tear fell out of his eye.

The blond woman walked up to the orphanage of Konoha. The rain was still going on as she entered the building. There was no one inside the building as she saw no one. She slowly walked around and saw the room where the youngest slept. She entered the room and saw the cribs. Most were occupied but she saw an empty one at the end. With heavy footsteps she walked to the end of the room and looked inside it. She looked down at the infant and pulled him up to her and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodbye…Hanbei." Tsunade said to her son and placed him in the crib. She gave one last look at the child and slowly turned around and exited the room.

In the crib next to the one she put Hanbei in was an infant that was born on the same day he was. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. And on his face was six whisker like markings. The child was known as Naruto Uzumaki, in truth the son of The Yondaime who had sealed away The Kyuubi into him at the cast of his own life. The infants slept next to one another at the moment unaware of the other.

The two boys slept in their separate crib unaware of the strange world that they were in or of what would happen to them. One the vessel of the nine tailed fox who would no doubt be shunned and hated for being a Jinchuurki, the other the son of two of the most powerful ninjas in the world who had been abandoned.

No one knows what will happen to both boys for their future ahead. Trials that will be ahead as each will find himself in as the secrets of their past are for now a mystery to them. Each unaware of what they have. But maybe, just maybe with a little bit of luck and skill and given a chance by those who would overlook them.

Naruto and Hanbei might be the ones who will change the world.

A/N: Well, tell me what you think of this. Please listen and know that Hanbei will not be a SuperOC or some Gary Stu so don't start please.


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny, a couple years have passed ever since the beginning. How are Naruto and Hanbei doing now in a village that does not care what happens to them? Maybe there will be someone who will look at them for more than just a second.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

At the Ichiraku Ramen Bar in Konoha were two boys seated next to one another. Both were of Seven years of age and each was eating their meals of Ramen.

The owner of this place who went by the name of Teuchi hummed to himself as he was working. He could hear his daughter in the back as he was teaching her the family business. She was currently washing dishes and cleaning up.

As he looked around Teuchi noticed that aside from the two boys, the restaurant was empty and a small frown was on his face as he knew why most people had left. Just a minute ago a man had come in but had seen one of the boys and with a look of disgust exited the place not before he sent Teuchi a harsh glare. Teuchi scowled as the man left. He knew why the place was mostly empty but he knew the place would get busier once a pair of customers left.

Besides he didn't really have to worry, the blond boy was eating enough to keep him in business.

The two boys continued to eat. The first one was scarfing down the food as if he had a bottomless stomach, while the other boy was eating more calmly and slowly, at least bothering to actually his food chew instead of inhaling it.

The two's names were Naruto and Hanbei. Naruto Uzumaki was the blond boy, hyper active and a bit scatterbrained. Hanbei had black hair and amber like eyes and was more quiet and reserved than his counterpart. The two boys seemed to be an odd match but they were the only friend the other had. The two where orphans, born on the same day and each had no clue about their past. Neither knew about their father or their mother. And no one bothered to tell the boys as Naruto was often looked down at with and disdain and disgust by most of the citizens and ninjas in Konoha. Hanbei was often ignored as well by the villagers due to being associated with Naruto, no one seemed to like the boys or want to do anything with them. Although Naruto always had a happy grin on his face, Hanbei it seemed was affected more by the fact that he was looked down upon and knew nothing about his parents.

Hanbei had been discovered in the past at the orphanage the morning after his mother had left him there. The owners and workers had been surprised to see him as they did not know who he was and he was not in their records. They had reported this to Sarutobi who told them to let the infant stay there and gave him the name of Hanbei. He had light black hair and a pair of amber eyes. He was normally quieter than most boys his age and didn't seem to speak much. He longed to discover who his parents were.

The two boys were the only friend each other had. Growing up in the same orphanage, the two had not experienced a good time growing up. None of the other kids at the orphanage ever wanted to play with them and the owners seemed to dislike them, although they acted somewhat nicer to Hanbei when Naruto wasn't around. The two boys had befriended the other, Naruto befriending him one day when he saw him sitting by himself on the day of their fifth birthday.

Most of the people in Konoha seemed to dislike Naruto and at times rocks would be thrown at the boy and at Hanbei too because he was associated with him. The boys were old enough to enter the ninja academy in Konoha now, so they had left the orphanage (or in Naruto's case got kicked out) and each had an apartment home of their own in Konoha.

Teuchi had been asked numerous times why he let the boys eat there and although he had been threatened with loss of business and people threatening to never come to Ichiraku ever again if he did not banish them he did not waver. His place was open to all; no matter who they may be he did not refuse their service. What kind of example would he set for his daughter Ayame if he refused the service of those who wanted a meal? Their money was as good as the Uchiha's in his mind.

He smiled and saw two ninjas come in. Both of them where Chunin and one had brown hair in a ponytail and a scar on his nose. The other had white hair and a large shuriken on his back.

"Good day Teuchi." The brown haired one known as Iruka said not noticing the boys.

"Good day Iruka and Mizuki what will you be having."

"A bowl of ham ramen for me what will you-Mizuki-san?" The Chunin started to say and noticed his partner looking at the boys.

"Iruka-san if it doesn't bother you I got stuff I gotta do." The other nin said glaring at them. Hanbei noticed him and lowered his head not to be seen.

"What kind of stuff?" Iruka asked him

"Just stuff!" He snapped angrily and walked out of the place not before giving Teuchi a harsh glare.

Teuchi sighed and watched him go. "I suppose you're going to leave as well Iruka." He said and Iruka looked at him and back at the two boys who had stopped eating.

"Nah, I think I'll stay. I'll have a bowl of Ham ramen please." Iruka said and smiled.

Teuchi smiled at him. "Coming right up!" He said and made him the bowl of ramen. Iruka paid for it and walked over to a table in front of the boys and sat down and began eating his meal.

Hanbei and Naruto watched him as he was the first person that bothered to stay while they had been here. Everyone else had just stormed off in anger at seeing them. Naruto had returned to his meal while Hanbei watched him.

Iruka saw the boys out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smile at their antics. The black haired one was a bit shy and reserve while the blond was hyper. A contrast to each other. He had seen them before and like most had never thought much of either of them but as he watched them it looked like they weren't so bad after all.

"Ahhh!" The blond said loudly and burped after drinking the soup of the bowl. "I'm full! Hey Hanbei wanna go to the park?" The blond asked him.

"It's getting late Naruto, we're not allowed to be out so close to dark." The other boy said to him.

"Oh c'mon quit being a sissy! We're not going to get in trouble and it's just the park. We'll be fine!" The blond said to him

Hanbei thought over it. "Well maybe after a while."

"Meh, I'm gonna go now! I'll see you there!" Naruto said and got out of the table. "Bye old man! It was good!" He said waving to Teuchi who waved back at him as he left.

Iruka watched him go and smirked. The boy sure was full of energy. He looked over at Hanbei and noticed that the boy resumed eating.

An half hour later Naruto was at the park on the swing set. He was seated by himself as most other kids had left or had been dragged off by their parents. He wished they hadn't left as he wanted to play with them. Except for Hanbei no other kid would play with him. Their parents would always call him mine names.

As he sat by himself he was unaware of a figure approaching behind hm.

Suddenly he felt a hand clamp over his mouth and before he could struggle everything went black.

Iruka Umino was heading to his home when he heard a voice. He turned his head and saw the boy, Hanbei trying to talk with people. They responded loudly at him and told him to get lost. The boy winced but continued trying and talked to another person who nearly took a swipe at him.

Iruka looked surprised that someone nearly tried to hit the boy and saw him walked towards them a downtrodden look on his face.

"What's wrong little boy?" Iruka asked him and he looked up at him.

"I can't find Naruto." Hanbei told him. "We're supposed to meet at the park but when I got there he wasn't there. He should have been there."

"That's strange. He seemed like the type of kid who would be there." Iruka said

"I tried asking others if they saw him but they won't help me. Will you help me find him?" Hanbei asked him.

Iruka looked at the boy and knew he was upset. "Alright, I'll help you find him. He shouldn't be too far from here." He said with a smile thinking it would be easy to locate the missing boy.

Hanbei smiled at him.

He lead him to the park and told him that Naruto was going to be here. Iruka looked around and thanks to his ninja training discovered a pair of tracks. And they weren't a child's.

"Was there any other kids here when you came by?" He asked Hanbei.

"No, they usually leave whenever me and Naruto come by or their mother drags them off." He said and Iruka frowned. He could tell where the tracks where going too.

"C'mon I think I know where Naruto is at." Iruka said and the boy took his hand which surprised him. He didn't let go though as the boy latched onto his hand.

Following the trail it appeared as if the tracks belong to a person who was carrying something. The tracks soon lead to an alleyway and Iruka frowned wondering what this was all about.

Suddenly a lashing noise was heard followed by a cry. Both Iruka and Hanbei eyes widened when they heard it. They quickly increased their pace through the alleyway and heard another cracking sound followed by a loud scream.

They soon came to an secret entrance and Iruka's eyes widened in horror and anger at what he saw.

Two men, each of them drunk laughed loudly as one of them had a whip in his hands and the other had a rope. And tied at the end of the rope trying to get away was Naruto! The boy was crying as his back had welts on it and the man who wielded the whip cracked it without mercy at the boy. The boy was trying to run but couldn't as the rope was tied around his neck and prevented him from running.

"C'mon! Scream! I know you can scream louder than that!" The man said and hit him in the back getting a loud scream from the boy who was shirtless and in a lot of pain.

Iruka watched in shock at what they were doing. How could they do something like this to a child? A child that couldn't defend himself! Did they have no sense of morality or decency!

Suddenly Hanbei rushed past him and covered Naruto with his own body.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Hanbei shouted at them.

"Stupid brat move!" The man said and went to crack the whip again planning on hitting both of them.

The whip suddenly was blocked and it was wrapped around the arm of Iruka who had seen enough. He couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting a child, even if the child did contain a demon!

"What the hell are you doing that's the demon brat!" The drunk shouted at him. Iruka pulled the whip out of his grip and cut the rope around Naruto's neck off.

"Let's see how you like being whipped!" He shouted and cracked the whip and hit them. He whipped them again and again showing no mercy. The men cried out in pain and quickly ran off.

Iruka watched them go a scowl on his face and looked at the boys. Naruto was on the ground crying still his back covered with lashes and welts done to him by those two drunks. Hanbei was trying to comfort him as Naruto had been hurt.

There was no reason for this in Iruka's eyes. Naruto hadn't done anything wrong! When he looked at him he didn't see a demon. He saw a sobbing child instead. Hanbei himself looked like he was ready to cry as well as he looked up at Iruka.

Iruka didn't know what came over him but he felt an urge to comfort the boys. Kneeling down beside them he took each one in his arms and hugged them. The two boys hugged him back as he comforted them letting them know that everything was okay.

He stayed there with the boys as he wasn't going to leave them.

Watching from his crystal ball Sarutobi smiled. Although he was pained to see both boys having been treated so poorly and Naruto being hurt he was happy to see someone for once look after them and care for them.

Maybe just maybe this would be a better start for both boys…

A/N: This chapter is done, review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. Naruto and Hanbei after being shown kindness by Iruka grow in this chapter as their take another step in their destined paths.

Disclaimer: I own Hanbei, but Naruto isn't mine.

At the Chunin Iruka Umino's home the ninja had two unexpected guests that where occupying his bedroom. Earlier in the day he had meet the two little boys. Two young kids that he had taken to his home after discovering what one of them had went through and having to put a stop to it.

The two boys lay on the bed that he had allowed them to sleep on as he was going to sleep on the couch for the night. They needed it more than he did he could tell.

Naruto was lying on his belly while Hanbei was sleeping on his back. A blanket covered both boys placed on them by the Chunin. Bandages had been put on the Blond's back as Iruka had tended to his wounds that he had suffered earlier in the day due to being whipped mercilessly by two drunks earlier in the day. Knowing that the hospital wouldn't take him Iruka had tended to the boys wounds himself and believed he had healed most of the wounds using healing salves and herbs to tend to the welts and lashes he had received.

The two slept as it was nighttime and both for the moment was peaceful. The only sound being their breathing as they tried to forget what had happened earlier.

Hanbei suddenly heard a noise and the boy opened his eyes. At first he thought it was Naruto but he turned and saw him out like a light the only sound being his breathing. He then heard the sound again and it sounded like voices coming from the other room.

Quietly getting out of bed he snuck over to the door as he heard voices and one of them sounded like Iruka's.

"What the hell are you doing Iruka? How in the world could you let THEM stay in your own house? Do you have a death wish or something?" A voice said and it was harsh.

"They needed a place to stay Mizuki-san, He had been hurt and you know the hospital wouldn't accept him. I had to take them here and take care of them." He heard Iruka's voice and Hanbei listened in.

Iruka looked at his best friend wondering what has gotten into him. He had been harsh to the boys whenever he had seen them before but he didn't understand why he was so upset.

"The boys are cursed beasts Iruka-san! You know what that Fox brat did, and who knows what that other kid is capable of as he appeared out of nowhere." Mizuki said bitterly and Iruka frowned

"Their kids Mizuki. Defenseless children, they are incapable of defending themselves or harming anyone. I can't stand by and watch as someone hurts them. I don't care what most of Konoha see in them. Their good kids I can tell by looking at them and they only want someone to notice them for a change."

Mizuki scowled at him. "You know what that boy is, have you forgotten what he did to your parents seven years ago?"

"Never…I'll never forget what happened on that day." Iruka said with a frown remembering the death of his parents. "But that doesn't mean I'll take my anger out on him. He's a child, not some demon like some believe."

Mizuki growled as he looked at the door which had the room the two boys where at. Hanbei felt his piercing glare even behind the door and it scared him.

"I'm telling you as your best friend that you're being stupid. You're leaving yourself wide open by showing kindness to these brats. The owner of Ichiraku received threats as well and you know that you will also if you continue this foolishness."

Iruka frowned at him. "You may think I'm being foolish but I'm doing what I know is right in my heart. They are human: they bleed, they smile, they feel pain, and they feel hunger, just like you and me."

Mizuki looked at him as if he was crazy. "Where are you getting this from? You know what that boy contains! If you let your guard down that fox that's inside him will kill you just like it did your parents! And who knows what the other little brat is capable of, nobody knows anything about him there's nothing no info or data about him in hospital records or anything. Look at his eyes, at times they seem like a snakes!" He said and Iruka scowled.

"Listen Mizuki I don't know where you're getting this from. You know how the citizens make up the stories to top the other; nearly everything they say can be counted as a lie. Naruto and Hanbei are just two kids."

"It's that foolishness that's going to cost you Iruka! You know that ever since we were trained as young boys not to be fooled by appearances. Sure they may look innocent now but who's to say that when you fall asleep this night that you will wake up in the morning without your legs?"

Iruka shook his head in disgust. "Now you're just being stupid. I'm not going to let you come into my home and tell me what those two boys are. You're my best friend since we where students Mizuki-san and I don't want our friendship to be splintered due to foolishness."

Mizuki looked at him and didn't say a word for a few minutes as the two Chunin stared at one another.

Mizuki shook his head at him and stared at the door and turned and exited Iruka's home. Their once impenetrable friendship now looking bleak due to a disagreement.

Hanbei having heard what happened felt bad as if it was his and Naruto's fault that they were fighting. He also heard his words about no one knowing who he was or where he came from. He didn't know either as he had few memories of himself as a baby. The hospital didn't have any records on him nor did the orphanage. Naruto didn't know about his parents either as both boys had spent their entire lives not knowing who their parents was. Like they had been born without a mother or a father. Carefully heading back to the bed he crawled in and covered himself.

"Hanbei, what's wrong? Naruto asked him waking up feeling a bit drowsy.

"…It's nothing Naruto, just go back to sleep." Hanbei said and closed his eyes. Naruto looked at him and wondered what was up but the blond could tell he wasn't going to respond.

He could only close his eyes and ignore the pain that he still had in his back from.

The next day when they woke up, Naruto and Hanbei were surprised to find two plates of eggs and ham set out for them at the table when they entered the kitchen. Iruka seeing they weren't used to this told them to eat up as he made them both breakfast.

Iruka watched as the two ate hungrily, eating the food he had cooked for them. The two boys weren't used to being shown kindness ate.

After they got down eating Iruka talked to them. "Okay, I got things to do at the academy so I'm leaving now. Just remember if you two are having any problems from now on just find me and I'll take care of you. Understand?" He asked and they nodded their heads at him. He smiled at them and patted the top of their heads.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys later. Be careful." He said to them and left the apartment.

Later that day the two boys were walking around Konoha when they heard some commotion from elsewhere, coming from the other side of the fence they were on.

The two boys quickly scaled on top of the fence and sitting on it looked and saw what it was. It was the main members of the Uchiha clan. Fugaku the leader of the clan along with his wife Mikoto and their two sons Itachi the older who was a prodigy and ANBU captain who many believed would be a prime pick for Hokage once he was older due to his talent and skill and the younger child Sasuke who was Naruto and Hanbei's age and was entering the academy as well. The four where walking through the main street of Konoha and many people stopped and bowed and showed respect to the family as they made their way pass them. Some even kneeled before the Uchiha's. Fugaku had a stern look on his face while his wife was smiling as their sons walked with them Sasuke clinging to his mother's hand while Itachi walked beside his father.

The two boys watched on. "Wow, people sure do respect them don't they Hanbei-san?" Naruto asked the other boy as they watched on.

Hanbei nodded at him. "Yeah, they don't have to do anything at all and people here will part for them like they were gods." He said.

"I'd like to be respected like that one day, people liking you and telling you how great you are. It must be the life to be treated like that." Naruto said with envy looking at them as they walked.

"They are the most dominant clan in the village. Nearly all of them possess the Sharingan I don't think we'll ever get the type of treatment they get." Hanbei said looking a bit down.

"Oh c'mon well get that kind of treatment one day! We'll show everyone!" Naruto said with determination in his voice. "We'll be…We'll be Hokage one day!" He said loudly to him and Hanbei looked at him surprised. "One of us will become Hokage one day and then people will treat us with respect just like the Uchiha's and the Hyuga's and the other clans get. Then no one will ever treat us bad again!"

Hanbei looked at him wondering where he was getting this from. He turned to look at the Uchiha family and for a moment he thought he saw some strained looks between Fugaku and the elder son. As if there was tension between them. He wondered what that was about when he was roughly shaken by Naruto.

"Hey! Ain't you listening-Whoa!" Naruto said as he surprised and startled him and Hanbei lost his balance and pulled Naruto down with him and the two boys fell down off the fence and landed in the garbage.

The two groaned as they didn't land gently as Naruto was on top of him. Hanbei then heard a laughing sound. He opened his eyes and saw a girl their age with an older woman.

She was wearing a purple kimono and had violet eyes. The woman had light black hair and red eyes and weared a leaf hitai-ate and appeared to the girl's guardian and had an amused look on her face at their predicament. Hanbei recognized the girl as the heir of the Hyuga clan the second most powerful clan in Konoha and she was laughing at their state.

Hanbei shoved Naruto off of him and looked at the girl. The child seeing him clunged to the kunoichi's leg and hid behind her.

"Come along Hinata." Kurenai Yuuhi said and not giving the boys another look leads the girl away.

Later that day while Naruto and Hanbei where going to Ichiraku's to have dinner they were surprised when they heard a loud commotion. It sounded like people screaming in horror.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked him and Hanbei shrugged.

They then heard a voice.

"Their dead! Their all dead! They all have been killed!" A frantic voice shouted and both boys eyes widened in shock wondering what was going on.

The two boys broke into a run and saw a large group of people.

"I can't believe he would do such a thing!" One woman said her voice in tears.

"How could he wipe them all out?" A man said in a panicking voice.

Several ANBU and other ninjas where trying to get the crowd under control including Hatake Kakashi.

The boys saw Iruka and ran over to him.

"Iruka-san! What happened?" Naruto asked him and Iruka's voice looked a hundred years older.

"The Uchiha clan has been wiped out all of them, except for the youngest son." He said and both boys looked shocked.

"Who did it?" Hanbei asked and he heard the crowd talking.

"Itachi did this? Why! Why would he do such a thing to his own clan and family? What did he do too his brother?"

Iruka looked at the shocked boys. "Naruto Hanbei you two better get on home. This is getting bad and it's only going to get worse."

The two nodded and started to make their way home when a man spotted them. "You!" The man shouted pointing at them accusingly. "You two did this! There's no way someone like Itachi would murder his own family. You must have done this!" He shouted and the crowd turned and saw them.

"It's the fox!" A woman said and the crowd grew angry.

"He must have been responsible for all this! That demon brat and that other child is the cause of this!"

"Uh oh!" Naruto said as the crowd glared at them and some where brandishing weapons and starting to advance to the two boys.

"Get them! Kill them both!" The crowd shouted and both boys panic in their eyes started to run and the crowd gave chase.

"Naruto! Hanbei!" Iruka shouted trying to get to them but was blocked and unable to do anything.

Watching the events fold, Mizuki watched with a dark smirk on his face.

Naruto and Hanbei ran from the angry mob fear on their faces as the mob gave chase. Rocks and items were thrown at them narrowly missing them.

Both boys ran as fast as their feet could carry them from the mob. They had to get away but no matter where they seemed to go the mob seemed to find them.

Hanbei tripped and fell. Naruto quickly stopped and pulled him back up and continued running. They had to escape, or find a place to get safe. The ANBU and other ninjas where trying to stop them but the crowd would not be denied as they gave chase. The two boys looked around trying to find some place to get to safety but it didn't seem to be any use.

The two cut a corner and found to their dismay and shock they were blocked by a wall in the alleyway. The two attempted to go back the other way but found themselves caught between the wall and the mob.

"It's time we finish what was started seven years ago!" A man wielding a knife shouted and the crowd roared.

Both boys looked around trying to find some way to escape but they couldn't see anywhere for them to run. They were trapped with nowhere to go.

Suddenly a burst of light appeared in the air that lighted up the sky.

"ENOUGH!" A voice shouted and everyone looked up and saw at the top of a building was the Hokage who had casted the jutsu.

"This has gone far enough! These children are not to be harmed! They have done nothing!" Sarutobi shouted at the crowd who reluctantly backed away from the boys. "I know what has happened has shocked all of us but these two are not the cause of it. Return to your homes at once! That is an order!" He ordered and few could match the old man's glare that he was giving them all.

Slowly the mob began to disperse and headed back.

Naruto watched them go when he heard a crying noise. He turned his head and saw hiding behind a trashcan his back to him Hanbei.

"Hanbei?" He asked him and saw his shoulders shake as the boy was sobbing. "Hanbei? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked him.

The boy turned to look at him and tears where going down his face. "They were going to kill us; they were going to kill both of us Naruto!" He said in between sobs. "We've been threatened before but they never really tried to kill us. They hate us Naruto! We will never be accepted because they will always hate us!"

Naruto looked at his only friend and took him by the arms and hugged him. "That's not true! We will be accepted Hanbei I know we will one day! I don't care what they think of us, I don't care that they call me demon for no reason or why they look down on us. We will show them that we're not garbage! We'll…We'll become great ninjas!" He said and tears where going down his own face but they were tears of determination in contrast to Hanbei's tears of fear at what had just happened.

"You and me will become Hokage one day, I swear!" He said and wiped away his tears. "We'll show everyone that we aren't garbage and that we deserve to be appreciated like the Hyugas or the Uchihas! I know we will!!"

Hanbei looked at him. "Do you really think that?"

"I know we will but we first we gotta stop crying. No more tears you hear? I know you feel like crying and I wanna cry also right now. We'll show them…we'll show them all!!" He said and pulled him in and tightly hugged him and the black haired boy returned the hug

As the two hugged they made an unspoken vow that they will succeed that they will not quit and they will become great ninjas and show everyone…

Time and years passed. Each boy studied and trained as hard as they could. Learning the ways of the ninja and the code that they follow. Despite the looks of disdain and hatred they were at times given they knew they couldn't just quit. They had to keep going.

Neither boy would give up, when it looked like one of them was going to give up the other would pull him up and remind them of the vow they took. Aided by Iruka the boys knew they would face troubles along the way but as long as they had one another they would not give up.

The two grew from child to academy students looking and hoping to become ninjas and show everyone.

As the boys grew they changed, becoming taller and bigger and more muscular.

Soon five years had passed and the two boys had been replaced.

The first was blond and blue wearing an orange and blue outfit. The second with longer black hair that he had to his shoulders weared a similar outfit but his was a dark purple uniform with also white on it. The two stood side by stood at the academy gates for the important date they had.

The day they would pass the test and become Genin and both Naruto and Habie took one step closer to showing everyone what they are capable of.

A/N: That's it for this chapter I hoped you liked it. Next time, both Naruto and Hanbei now twelve years old take the Genin test in hope to become Genin. Afterwards Naruto gets the seal of scrolls and Hanbei discovers a jutsu that might lead to a clue to who his parents really are. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. Naruto and Hanbei take the Genin test in hopes of becoming closer to fulfilling their goal. And a jutsu from the Seal of Scrolls that Naruto gets might be a clue as to who Hanbei's mother and father are.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto and Hanbei stood outside the gates of the academy the now twelve year olds looking at the building. Each was just hours away from an important step of their lives. The past two times they had taken it they didn't pass and each hoped that third time would be the charm for them.

The blond and black haired boys had relied on each other with aid coming from them from Iruka who was a teacher now at the academy. They had worked together and strived to prove themselves to the village that looked down upon them.

The orange wearing boy looked at his best friend. Hanbei had worked with him studying and making sure he did do his work as Hanbei was pretty smart and skillful and good with test scores. He wasn't as smart as some of the other students but he was up there and was no idiot. Naruto had struggled at times but Hanbei made sure he did his work and helped him with problems. Naruto was lower than he was at the grading scale for scores but only around the middle area.

They had worked on their strength, speed, and stamina. Working in secret at night when no one was around to bother them or make degrading comments towards them. Practicing the jutsus they needed to learn in order to pass the test.

Hanbei weared a purple outfit similar to his but with white in place of the blue that was on Naruto's. Although they weren't exactly ideal ninja uniforms or colors they had been the only clothing they could afford as the stores charged them outrageously. So instead of complaining about it they decided to make the best with what they had. Maybe when they had some extra money on hand they get better clothes.

It was early and not yet time for them to enter the building. They still had some time before they needed to be in the classroom.

"You ready Naruto-san?" Hanbei asked him and the blond nodded at him.

The two then entered the academy and headed to the room.

Iruka was seated at his chair in the room and saw the door open and a smile showed on his face as he saw his favorite students enter. Although that didn't mean he gave them special treatment as he was like an older brother to the two ever since he met them five years ago.

"Good morning Naruto, Hanbei. You're a bit early today" He said with a smile and the two boys smiled at him and took their seat.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei." The boys said to him politely.

Iruka cared deeply about the boys. In a way they reminded him of himself when he was younger. Losing their parents when they were young and wanting to prove themselves. Naruto was a bit of a prankster at times and Hanbei was more serious as the two were inseparable. This was the third time they took the exam. The first time they got disqualified as Hanbei was caught giving Naruto the answers and he had expressed his disappointment in them afterwards as they were better than that. The second time they took it they failed the Jutsu part of the exam.

He had a feeling this time would be different.

The door opened and they saw a woman dragging her son in by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Mom quit!" The boy complained as he was shoved into the room.

"Get your butt in there and I'll be making sure you don't try to get disqualified or fail on purpose young man!" The woman said and slammed the door shut.

The boy grumbled and went and took his seat and plopped his head down muttering about troublesome women. Naruto and Hanbei snickered at Shikamaru's antics as he took a nap.

Gradually the room started to fill up as those who would take the exam entered the room.

Naruto and Hanbei watched as the room filled and saw a person enter the room which was followed by a loud squeal from many girls and both boys looked in disgust at who entered the room.

Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan and the top student of them all entered the room full of confidence and arrogance as if he didn't need to be here in both boys' eyes.

Sure he was the top male student but that didn't mean he automatically deserved the heaps of praise that was put upon him as if he was God's gift to Konoha. He was treated with respect and had the finest teachers and many fangirls. This got on Naruto and Hanbei's nerves as they thought he didn't deserve it just because he was the last Uchiha.

Of course saying that out loud would get you castrated by the villagers, or worse. Everyone always talked about the tragedy he had suffered and how brave and noble he was to become a ninja after what he experienced. It was enough to make Naruto sick. They had lived for the past twelve years without anyone except for Iruka and each other and no one ever gave them any sympathy or pity that was heaped upon him.

As he walked past him Naruto gave him a friendly smile and Sasuke didn't bother to look at him and turned his nose up at him. That got him a glare from Hanbei at his actions.

Behind the two boys where a couple of girls gossiping excitedly about the Uchiha. Hanbei rolled his eyes. Fangirls, that's what they were. They weren't ninja they were just dumb lovestruck girls with a stupid crush on the Uchiha who fawn over everything he does even if he picked up a pencil.

The two worst where Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. They had no business being here, they weren't cut out for being ninja. Maybe Ino had a chance due to her clan's jutsu but Sakura despite being the smartest female in the class were a weakling and despite mastering basics had nothing going for her.

Iruka watched as the students formed in. Hopefuls from the Hyuga clan, The Aburame clan, The Akimichi clan, as well as others took their seat. He looked at the clock and noticed it was time to start and got their attention.

"Alright class you know what today is as it's an important day for you all. This is the day where we decide if you have what it takes to become a Genin. First we will be doing a written test and then afterwards we will call you back to the back room and see if you can perform the basic Jutsus." He said and picked up a stack of papers and walked forward. "Cheating is not allowed and any who does will be automatically disqualified. Is that clear?" He asked and then dropped the stack of heavy papers on Shikamaru's desk waking him up. The students nodded at him.

"Good, you will have one hour and you may begin when I hand you the tests." He said and handed them out to them all.

Naruto and Hanbei received the tests and immediately went to work as they did the written part. Each boy had been studying for this for a while and they knew most of the answers.

After fifteen minutes had passed Hanbei turned his paper in and took his seat. He watched as Naruto struggled with it a bit as he would erase and recheck his answers to make sure everything was right. Written exams weren't exactly his strongest area.

After half an hour had passed he managed to get done and handed in his paper and wiped the sweat off his brow. Iruka smirked at him and gave him a knowing look letting him know that everything was going to be alright if he just believed in himself as he graded the papers.

After an hour had passed he mentioned the results of the exam. To pass and take the other part you needed at least seventy percent. Any lower and you failed.

"Okay let's see, Sakura Haruno, ninety one percent." He said and the pink haired girl gave a laugh at her blonde rival who scowled at him. "Kiba Inuzuka, seventy one percent. Shikamaru Nara, ninety five percent. Sasuke Uchiha, ninety three percent," At that there was a loud cheer from the fan girls much to his annoyance as he gave out more test scores.

"Hanbei, eighty seven percent." He said and Hanbei smiled as he had passed. Naruto looked on as he gave more names. "Hinata Hyuga, eighty four percent. Ino Yamanaka, seventy six percent." He said and went on.

"And Naruto Uzumaki…seventy four percent. Congratulations to all who passed the written exam!" He said and smiled at the two boys.

After those who failed the written exam had left Iruka looked at the remaining students. "Alright then, now is the Jutsu part of the exam. We're going to take one of you at a time and you have to do a series of jutsus. You must do three out of the four correctly to pass and be granted the title of Genin. First up, Hanbei."

Hanbei looked a bit surprised that he was called first. Hesitantly he made his way up front and went with Iruka to the back room. Naruto watched him go into the back room.

Hanbei was a bit hesitant as he was hoping Naruto would go before him. In secret the reason he failed last year was because Naruto did. He didn't want to leave him behind as he could do most of the jutsus already so he had messed up the jutsus on purpose after learning he failed. Now he had no choice but to do them correctly.

"Alright then Hanbei, now then you need to perform these correctly in order to pass. Understand?" Iruka asked him and in the room where two others and one of them was Mizuki. Mizuki and Iruka where still friends although their friendship had been strained over the past years.

"First perform a bushin jutsu." He said and Hanbei did the symbols and produced a series of clones that looked like him. Iruka looked at them and nodded. "Alright, you pass that one. Now then perform a henge. Do it on me if you can."

Hanbei again performed the hand symbols and soon a poof of smoke and he was replaced with a co[y of Iruka. The three looked at him and scanned him and he hoped he got it right. Iruka looked at him closely and smiled as everything was perfect

"Excellent! Now then if you get this one right you will pass. All you need to do is a Kawirami correctly." Iruka said smiling. Hanbei smiled and performed it flawlessly.

"Well done Hanbei! You have passed and are hereby a Genin of Konoha. Congratulations!" Iruka said smiling and gave him a hitai-ate that had the Leaf symbol on it.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei. Is it alright if I stay here until Naruto takes his turn?"

"I don't see any harm. Just don't cause any trouble." He said to him and Hanbei left.

Mizuki had a bit of a scowl on his face as he exited the room.

Naruto smiled as he saw Hanbei walk out of the room with a Leaf hitai-ate. He was happy as his best friend had passed and took a seat next to him as the next person was called in. Naruto was happy and hoped he would pass as well.

Hanbei smiled at him although he hoped Naruto would pass as well. If he didn't then the two would be separated since Naruto would still only be a student while he would be a Genin.

Soon enough Naruto's name was called and the boy stood up and walked to the room a eager bounce in his step hoping to pass.

The girl he walked past weared a pair of pants and a large coat and she took a seat near Hanbei and she let out a sigh as she head a leaf headband as well. Hanbei looked at her as she had also passed.

The girl the heiress of the Hyuga clan Hinata opened her eyes and saw him looking at him and turned her head and looked away. He stared at her strangely at that as she was devastatingly shy. She was one of the few people nice to him and Naruto although she was mostly quiet and had a thing with twiddling her fingers.

Hanbei turned his attention from her and back at the door where Naruto was at.

Inside the room Naruto was breathing hard. He had messed up the clone jutsu doing the wrong symbols and unable to fix it before it was too late as he failed that part. He had managed to get the henge one correctly and now needed to do the Kawirami in order to keep going and take the fourth one.

Doing the symbols he was replaced by the log and felt satisfaction go up inside him as he had done it.

"Good Naruto! Now then for the fourth you-" Iruka started to say but Mizuki interrupted him.

"Pardon me Iruka but let me handle this." He said and stood up. Naruto watched him as he didn't like the man and he walked forward to him and produced two coins. "Flip these into the air boy, let's test your dexterity as a key skill for any ninja is how he can grasp his items and keep a hold of them."

Naruto looked at him and at Iruka who shrugged. He flipped the coins in the air and caught them easily enough. Mizuki smirked and produced two more and ordered him to do it again. He did so and caught them two in each hand.

"Let's increase the amount." He said and produced four more gold coins and handed them to Naruto. "Catch them boy, don't let one hit the ground or it's back to the academy for another year!" He said with a dark smirk on his face.

Naruto flipped them up into the air and timing it moved his hands and caught them holding four in each hand.

Mizuki not impressed gave him six more and ordered him to do it again. Naruto flipped the fourteen coins into the air and watching and timing it carefully caught the coins seven in each hand.

"Impressive, it took me a couple attempts to do that many." Iruka said a smile on his face.

"This is my test Iruka-san if you please?" Mizuki said to him and produced six more coins. "Catch all twenty boy; Itachi Uchiha was able to do this when he was half your age. Catch all of them and you will be a Genin." He said and he doubted he could catch that many.

Iruka looked at the scene wondering why now Mizuki was doing this. He hadn't done anything when the others tried the fourth jutsu. Why now was he doing this? He didn't like Naruto's chances to be certain to pull this off.

Naruto took a deep breath and flipped all twenty coins into the air. Some went higher than others and he caught the lower ones first. The higher ones didn't look like they would be coming down the way he planned them though.

Thinking quickly he did a series of quick hand movements going back and forth and making sure to keep the coins he had on his hand. One started to go past him towards the floor when he made a swipe at it.

Too late, the coin fell to the floor and hit the ground. And with it Naruto's chances.

"Oh, tough luck. Better luck next year kid." Mizuki said to him and took back his money.

Naruto looked upset that he had failed. "Naruto!" Iruka said to him standing up. "You can still take the fourth jutsu. You shouldn't have had to have done this. No one else-"

"That's alright Iruka-san." Naruto said his voice devoid of emotion and a pained smile on his face. "I failed, I tried to do something and I failed to do it. I'd probably fail the jutsu as well. There's…There's always next year. It will be a bit of a bummer to see that Hanbei gets to go on missions though, but hey it's just another year" He said and although he looked on the verge of crying he turned and exited the room.

Mizuki watched him go a smirk on his face. 'Lousy brat almost had me there for a second. He came pretty close. He'll be easy to get him to get me the scroll.' He thought to himself as he watched the boy go.

Hanbei when he saw his painful smile on his face knew he had failed. Pain went through him as while he had passed Naruto had failed and would be left behind for another year. "Naruto." He called out to him. "Are you okay? I'm sorry you didn't-"

"It's alright Hanbei-san, these kind of things happen. …If you don't mind, I wanna be by myself for a little bit." Naruto said and left the room and Hanbei could only watch him go.

Later Naruto sat on a bench in the park. Thinking about what just happened. He had failed…it was as simple as that in his mind. Hanbei would get to be a Genin and be assigned to a team and go on missions. He'd have to wait a year before he could.

If he managed to pass the test…

A lone tear slowly fell out of his eye and went down his face as he had let him down.

He heard footsteps and thought it was going to be Hanbei or Iruka. To his surprise it was Mizuki.

"Tough break there kid, you was so close." He said to him a smirk on his face. "Well there's always next year, it's just a shame you and that other brat won't be ninjas together this year." He said and Naruto looked down as he felt pain go throughout his body breaking his spirit.

"I guess there's nothing you can really do, unless nah you wouldn't be interested." He said and that got his attention.

"Interested in what?" Naruto asked him.

"Ah, it's nothing you wouldn't care."

"What is it?" Naruto said and got up. Mizuki smirked at him.

"Well there is a scroll that can help you. It's something a lot of would be ninjas study. If you managed to get it you would be able to do the jutsus easier." He said stroking his chin.

"Where is it?" Naruto asked him and he smirked at him.

"I can lead you to it, but you'll have to get it boy."

Naruto looked at him not exactly sure if he should trust him. He then made his decision. "Alright… can you lead me to it so I can get it?"

Mizuki smirked darkly. "No problem at all kid."

Later that day Hanbei was looking for Naruto throughout as he hadn't seen him since earlier in the day. He wondered how he was handling it as he knew he was hurting after failing. He wished he hadn't passed as well as he didn't want to leave him behind.

Walking through the woods he heard a voice and soon found the source of it.

"Naruto?" He asked him and saw the orange wearing boy. He was training and Hanbei saw a scroll on a log. "What are you doing?"

"Hey Hanbei, I'm just doing some training."

"Where you'd get this?" Hanbei asked him picking the scroll up.

"Oh that? Mizuki helped me get it, I know I shouldn't really trust him but he said it would help me with the jutsus I need to learn." He said and walked to him.

Hanbei looked at it. He didn't really understand it. It seemed advanced to him.

"I managed to learn one of them, it's this one." Naruto said to him. "I can teach you it." He said and performed the hand symbols teaching him. Hanbei wasn't able to learn it fully and glanced at the scroll looking at the jutsus it contained. Another one caught his eye and he saw the symbols for it that it required him to do.

"Naruto! Hanbei! There you are!" A voice shouted and they turned and saw Iruka approaching them and he appeared upset. "It's true, you do have the scroll. Quick give it back to me."

"What are you talking about Iruka-san?" Naruto asked him.

"That's the scroll of seals!" He said to them loudly. "It contains forbidden jutsu! I never thought you would do such a thing. Sarutobi has sent ANBU to look after you and get it back. Many are upset that you stole it!"

"But this is just a genin scroll." Naruto said as he and Hanbei were confused. "Mizuki said that it would help me."

Iruka looked at the boys. "You don't know what that scroll possesses Naruto, give it back quick! You don't know what AAH!" He shouted as he was suddenly attacked from behind and was sent into a tree and hit hard.

"Give me that!" His attacker shouted and Iruka saw his attacker.

"Mizuki?!" He shouted in disbelief. His former friend smirked at him.

"Sorry Iruka but our friendship is over. I need that scroll and I'd like it very much if these stupid brats didn't try anything dumb like disobey me!" He said with a snarl to the two boys.

"What do you want with this?" Naruto said to him.

"Stupid boy, that contains powerful jutsu. It's too good for the likes of you. Give me that now or else." He said warningly. "I can't believe you would believe me. You're stupider than I thought."

Naruto and Hanbei backed away from him refusing to give it up.

"Stupid kids die!" He shouted and reached for the Shuriken on his back when he was suddenly tackled by Iruka to the ground.

"I won't let you harm either of them!" Iruka shouted at him and got kicked him off.

"Why do you protect these brats Iruka?" Mizuki shouted at him getting up. "That blond one contains the Kyuubi and he killed your parents!"

Naruto's eyes widened and Mizuki smirked at him. "Oh, was I not suppose to tell you that? It's true, wanna know why people hate you Naruto? It's because you contain the fox demon inside of him. The Kyuubi that attacked twelve years ago on the day both of you miserable brats where born!" Both boys looked at one another in shock. "You stupid fools really believe the people here will accept you after all you done? Ha! You must have rocks for brains. You are a monster Naruto, and as for you I don't know about you but you must be some kind of freak as well." He said as he spat at Hanbei.

"That's not true!" Iruka said. "What happened was a horrible accident and my parents did die that day. But I don't blame you, either of you for what happened. I know it was an accident. No one meant for that tragedy to happen. You two are my closest students and I have learned to forgive you Naruto for being the vessel of Kyuubi." He said to them and both boys looked at him knowing his words to be true.

"Stupid fool move out of my way Iruka!" Mizuki shouted as he stood between them.

Suddenly a fist hit Mizuki sending him backwards surprisingly.

"N-Naruto?!" Iruka said in surprise.

The blonde had a look of determination on his face. "I won't let you hurt Iruka or Hanbei! Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He shouted doing hand symbols. Suddenly hundreds of clones appeared throughout the area as Naruto successfully did the jutsu to the shock of all.

"What? Impossible!" Mizuki shouted.

"Get him!" The clones shouted and charged and overpowered and pummeled him. Mizuki was soon defeated and unconscious.

Iruka soon binded him and rolled up the scroll of seals and put a lock jutsu on it to prevent anyone from opening it.

"Naruto, Hanbei. Are you two okay?" He asked and checked them to see if they were hurt. "I was surprised to see you learn that jutsu Naruto. You have shown that you told the truth."

"Iruka, Hanbei, since I'm the vessel for this fox demon. Does that mean you are going to hate me now?" He asked them.

"Of course not Naruto, I don't hate you. I moved past what has happened. I'm sure Hanbei doesn't hate you either." He said and looked at him who nodded.

"Then, I guess I don't have any problem with it if my true friends don't care about it. It's fine with me!" He said with his trademark smile.

Iruka smiled as well and remembered something. "Here Naruto this is for you." He said and reached into his back pocket. "You successfully did a bushin jutsu, and since the day is still going on you have earned this." He said and strapped onto Naruto's head a leaf hitai-ate to his surprise.

"Y-You mean it? I'm a Genin now?" He asked him and Iruka smiled.

"That's right so you won't have to spend another year practicing. Both of you have earned the title of ninja of Konoha." He said to them and they smiled. "It won't be easy but I'm certain you will be able to handle it." He said as he put his arms on them letting them know how proud he was.

The two friends smiled at one another and then at him.

Later that night however Hanbei was unable to sleep, he was glad that they were both Genin but he had wanted to try something. He had during his brief time looking at the seal of scrolls learned a Jutsu. Not the one Naruto had learned as he wasn't able to get that one.

Instead it was a different jutsu, one he had saw and quickly studied and learned before Iruka had come by and took the scroll back.

Wanting to know what it did he got out of bed and sat on the floor and slowly did the hand symbols required for it and whispered the name of it.

"Yukue Fumei Ai Ichi No Jutsu." (Missing Loved Ones No Jutsu) He said and suddenly the room became filled with smoke. He looked around and saw two different colors of smoke. One was a light green color and the other was a dark purple one. Both smokes circled around him. He looked a bit confused wondering what was happening.

Suddenly the smoke began to take shape. The purple one formed on his left and the green one formed on his right and seemed to be taking the shape of a human it looked like. A male and a female. He couldn't make out the full features of them as the male on his left and the woman on his right formed around him and seemingly looked like they wrapped their arms around him.

Hanbei was uncertain of this as it looked like they were giving him a hug. It felt like it too. He didn't know who these two clouds of people where but they seemed to be hugging him. He slowly brought his hands up and wrapped an arm around both of them as they hold him.

He looked at them, he couldn't fully tell their features but he noticed that the purple one had long hair and the green one was shaped like a female and hair in a bow. The two wrapped their arms around the child and he wasn't sure what to make of this. Somehow they seemed familiar to him although he had never seen the people before. Did these two forms represent the two people who he longed to find?

"Mom…Dad?" He asked himself as he hugged the two clouds of smoke.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. Naruto and Hanbei both meet their teammates and sensei in this one and try to figure out how to work with them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

In Sarutobi's office the Hokage was talking things over with a ninja who wore a Jonin vest and had a leaf hitai-ate strapped across his arm. He was around twenty eight years of age and had light black brown hair and brown eyes. He worn a light black tunic with a shirt underneath it with blue pants and had his arms covered up.

The two were discussing about him becoming a sensei again.

"Hokage-sama…I understand your hopes but I have no intentions of ever becoming a sensei again." The man said to him.

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe. "It's been ten years; you cannot keep blaming yourself for what happened to your team."

"It's because of my stupidity and believing in the council that they died on that mission." He said bitterly remembering his first and only team he ever had.

"You keep blaming yourself and letting what happened consume you, your students would have forgiven you and you must move on after what has happened. You where a fine sensei, I understand why you resigned from your position but you can't let the past overwhelm you."

"If I could have forced those fools to listen to me and not have gotten arrogant instead all of them would still be alive! Hokage-sama, it was my foolish mistake and abandoning my team when I should have stayed is the reason why I don't wish to teach a team again. With all due respect sir, I deny your request." He said and started to turn to leave.

"Kojiro wait!" Sarutobi said and stood up. "When are you going to learn that what happened wasn't your fault that your students didn't die in vain? It was just a mistake of what occurred back then. You need to move on from the past."

"And what would you have me do? Train another team? Teach them everything I know? What good would that do? You know why Team 9 was disbanded and no group has ever taken that name ever since then after what happened." He said with a bit of anger in his voice. He then sighed.

"Fine…I'll do it, but if I see anything I don't like from these three future ninjas I will resign from my spot and you can have someone else deal with them."

Sarutobi looked at him. "Kojiro trust me, I know that you will be able to overcome the tragic event that happened to you and your former students. You just have to stop blaming yourself and realize that what happened wasn't your fault."

The Jonin looked at him and left the room.

Sarutobi sighed and went to resume his paperwork when he heard the door reopen. He looked up and saw a black haired Genin enter the room. "Ah, Hanbei is there anything I can do for you?" He said with a smile although he was a bit pained when he saw the boy who had his mother and father's features.

"Hi Hokage sir, me and Naruto are getting our teams and sensei's tomorrow." He said to him as he took a seat.

"Yes, tomorrow is an important day, you two represent the future of this village and it is important that you are able to work well. Although you may be separated for the first time in your lives due to being put in different squads."

The young ninja nodded at him. "I know…but that's not exactly why I'm here." He said to him and looked up at him. "I…I want to know about my parents sir, who are my mother and father."

Sarutobi looked at the boy as he could sense that the boy at his age was starting to wonder who his parents where. He knew the boy longed to find out who his parents where.

"Old man, who are my parents? Who gave birth to me? I have the right to know who it is that's my father and mother." Hanbei said to him. "I want to know if they are alive."

Sarutobi looked at him. "I…I have no idea who might be your parents child." He said to him not telling him the truth. "No one not even I knows who are your parents."

Hanbei looked at him. "You have to be kidding sir, there has to be some data, some information on them. I know that my mother and father are out there!" He said a bit upset.

"I'm sorry Hanbei, your past is a mystery to all. You were born during the day of the Kyuubi tragedy, which was the deal that the fox was sealed into your close friend Naruto. The only info we know is that we when found you in the orphanage you where barely a week old. All other things are unknown to us. Your parents may have died during the attack…" He said to him and it pained Sarutobi to be lying to the boy. "Only your birth date is known in the records of all Konoha. I am sad to say that you are basically an unknown."

Hanbei looked at him and a frown played across his face. "You're lying; I know my parents are out there, somewhere. They…They have to be! They can't be dead, I have every right to know who I am Hokage. I've lived all my life not knowing who I am or who my parents are. No one else knows who they are…why did they abandon me!" He said angrily and stood up.

Sarutobi looked at him a pained look in his eyes as he knew this was something he had dreaded, the boy's questions about his parents.

But what was he to tell him? That he was the son of two Sannin, two of the most powerful ninjas the world has ever known one who was a traitor to the Leaf and the other who abandoned him? His father might not even know he even existed and who knows where his mother could be. The child was left by both of them and knew nothing about them.

"Hanbei, I am sorry but there is nothing I can tell you. You don't know how much I wish I could tell you about your parents, you're a fine boy and anyone would be proud to have you as a son."

"Well then why don't I know who my parents are? No one wants me, the same way with Naruto. It's like we're cursed and nobody wants anything to do with me or him. I…I just want to know what it's like to be loved by a parent for once." He said and then turned and exited the room.

Sarutobi watched him go, he wanted to tell the boy who his parents where he truly did. But what could he do? How could he tell a child his parents didn't love him and they abandoned him? His students two of his prized students had created him but it wasn't out of love he knew.

Although it pained him, it would be better for him to never know who his mother and father where than to experience the shock he would face if he knew who they were.

The next day at the Academy…

Naruto looked at his friend Hanbei who had his head down on his desk. Ever since he saw him the day before he had been in bit of a funk. The blond wondered what was up with him and glanced around the room at the other Genins. They would be put into teams today by Iruka and assigned a sensei. Put into them so they would balance each other out. He paid attention when he saw Iruka enter the room.

He hoped he and Hanbei would be put together but knew it wasn't likely. He would be happy with who he got just as long as it wasn't either the Uchiha or the Pink haired fangirl.

"Okay then, it is time we assign teams, if you don't like who you got with, get over it. Okay then for first," Iruka said and started giving out the assigned teams and their sensei's they would have.

"Team 10, Ino Yamanka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara." He said and a loud whine come from the blond's lips as she wasn't paired with her Sasuke-kun.

Iruka ignored her and continued listing teams.

"Team 7 will include Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…"

"Ha! In your face Ino pig!" The pink haired girl said to her.

Naruto had his fingers crossed hoping he wasn't going to get picked and praying to any god that existed would hear his prayers.

"And Naruo Uzumaki." Iruka finished.

Naruto hit his head against the desk hard. Kami had a cruel sense of humor it looked like. He was stuck with the two people he really didn't want to be with.

"Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said as he smirked at Naruto's actions while Sakura was delighted to be paired with The Uchiha who it appeared couldn't care less about his teammates.

Hanbei noticed that he hadn't been picked. His name hadn't been called up. That made him realize he was the odd person out

"Iruka-san, what about me? I didn't get picked." He said to him.

"Just a second Hanbei, the rest of you go to the training grounds with your senseis." He said and the rookie genins left.

"Wish me luck," Naruto said to him as he trudged out of the doorway cursing his luck.

Soon Hanbei was left in the room. "Iruka-san how come I didn't get picked?"

Iruka brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his head. "There wasn't enough genins to divide you equally. You are being put on a squad so don't worry. I just need to introduce you to your teammates and sensei. Come with me." He said to him.

Hanbei followed him throughout the building and Iruka opened a door and they stepped in. Inside the room where two thirteen year olds genins that Hanbei recognized who graduated last year.

The first was a thin short girl with white hair that went down past her neck. She weared a traditional kimono style outfit and had light red eyes. She was flipping through what appeared to be a medic book.

The second had messy brown hair and had green eyes and weared a brown shirt with black pants and a coat and weared gloves to cover his hands. A hitai-ate he weared across his forehead and he appeared friendly.

"Hi there, my names Motochika Osaka, what's your name?" The boy said extending his hand to him with a smile.

"Hanbei," He responded and shook his hand. From the built of him, he appeared to be a fighter of sorts.

"That's Jun Seiko over there, she doesn't talk much." He said pointing to the other girl who didn't look up from her book. "You're new, I think I remember seeing you at the genin exams last year."

"Yeah, I failed last year but I graduated this year."

"That's cool." Motochika said to him.

"Hmph," Said a voice and they saw a man enter and Hanbei recognized him as the man he saw the day exiting the room before when he went to see the Hokage.

"These are my students? Sarutobi must be getting senile in his old age." He said bluntly as he looked at them all.

Iruka let out a cough. "Jun, Motochika, Hanbei, this is Kojiro Oda, he will be your sensei. You will be known as Team 9." He said to them.

The three looked at their sensei and he appeared to be an imposing man as he had his arms crossed and looked down on them with a frown on his face. He turned to face the chunin "Iruka, I have better things to do than waste time teaching some cannon fodder techniques they won't even use." He said bluntly.

"Hey!" Motochika shouted upset over that remark while Hanbei frowned as Jun continued reading.

"Their test scores where high Kojiro, and they succeeded in doing the jutsu part of the test. Plus Motochika and Jun have an extra year of experience as a Genin. Jun also has been taught medical-"

"Save your speech, I can tell just by looking at them they wouldn't last a day." He said waving him off

"What makes you think of that?" Hanbei asked him and the Jonin looked at him.

"Kid I've seen more than what you could comprehend, the best you three could be would be as fodder for real nins." He said as he stared him in the eyes

"That doesn't mean you can just brush us off, we deserve to be given a chance to prove yourselves. You don't seem to be a good teacher if you would just give up on us before we get a chance."

"Ha! You have some spirit I'll give you that." Kojiro said and then smirked. "Fine then I'll humor you for a while. All three of you come with me to the training grounds. If I'm going to waste my time with you I should at least know your names." He ordered them.

The three walked out of the room and Iruka watched on. It was the first time in years since Team 9 was active as it had been disbanded due to what happened years ago. He hoped Hanbei would do well.

At the training grounds the three Genins looked at their sensei. "Well then don't just stand there, speak up!" He ordered them.

Motochika stepped forward. "My name is Motochika Osaka and I'm thirteen years old. I hope to become a skilled ninja one day and my hobbies include-"

"Alright I didn't ask for your life story, girl you go next." Kojiro interrupted and pointed to the female of the group who was still reading her book.

She closed it and looked up and spoke quietly. "My name is Jun Seiko, my father works at the hospital and he has taught me about the body. I hope to become a medic like him one day." She said and went back to reading her book

"A medic eh? Well you have some potential at least. Alright then, now you tell me about yourself." He said to Hanbei.

"My name's Hanbei, just Hanbei. I wish to show everyone that I can be strong one day, and I hope to find out about myself one day as I-"

"That's enough." Kojiro said cutting him off. "I can tell just by looking at you, that you three don't have a chance. There is more to being a ninja than just throwing a smoke tag and dashing off. The ninja code is something that has been passed down through the years and it must be respected. You three, hmph you three don't have a chance."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Hanbei asked him.

"Test scores mean nothing in missions or in battle. An enemy doesn't care that you are ranked number one in your class and frankly neither do I. All he cares about is finding your weaknesses and exploiting them and running you through. It doesn't matter if you are first or last in the field of combat. The only thing that matters during that time is surviving and fulfilling your mission." He said to them.

"I'm only putting up with you three because it's the Hokage's orders, I don't like you I'll make that clear as of now. This is my first time being a sensei since I resigned years ago and I can tell that he may have made a foolish mistake picking you three. Team 9 as that is your team name I expect nothing but the best from my team. If you fail to live up to my expectations I won't hesitant to resign and have someone else deal with you three."

The three looked at him not liking his words.

"If by some chance you succeed I will teach you everything you could possibly want to know as a ninja. But a ninja doesn't fight with his hands. He fights with his brain." He said and pointed towards his head. "Show me that you know how to fight with that, and I'll show you how to fight with these." He said and produced a summoned scroll and summoned a rolled up red cloth and unrolled it and the three looked in surprise at what was on it.

Weapons, Scrolls that contained jutsus and all sorts of tools where on it sprawled out across it. Kojiro smirked at them as they looked over the items.

"These are the tools and allies of a ninja. Kunai, Explosive Tags, Shuriken, Ninjato, Blowgun, Kama, Kusarigama, Jutsus, Smoke Bombs and others. All of them that a ninja will use. But only, and if only you pass will I teach you how to use them and the usage of chakra. Tomorrow be here at five A.M. sharp and make sure you eat breakfast because you're going to need all the energy you need. You're dismissed." He said to them and put the cloth away and started to walk away

The three looked at one another and not exchanging a word went their separate paths.

Later that day Hanbei was at Ichiraku's and saw Naruto enter a frustrated look on his face.

"Give me a bowl Old man, and make it the biggest one you got." He said as he paid for his meal. Teuchi gave him a bowl of ramen and Naruto took it and took a seat next to Hanbei.

"That bad?" He asked him and Naruto looked at him.

"Even worse, I can't believe my luck. The guy that's supposed to be our sensei, he didn't show up until two hours had passed. My teammates, god my teammates they're a bunch of jerks. And tomorrow we have a test and if we fail we'll be sent back to the academy." He said angrily as he devoured the Ramen bowl.

"It'll get better Naruto, I had some problems of my own as well today with my team." He said to him.

"Well I'm not betting on it, Sasuke's full of pride and Sakura is just basically his cheerleader. Neither want anything to do with me and I tried being nice to them."

The two boys discussed their day as they would have a long day tomorrow.

The next morning Naruto walked to the training grounds a pack on his back. He soon came to the destination and saw his teammates.

"Hey guys," He called out to them and frowned when they ignored him. Sasuke was seated down while Sakura was looking at him fawning over her crush.

"Heads up!" Naruto called out and Sakura saw him throw a bento box at her. She gasped and quickly caught it and frowned at him.

"You idiot! He said we weren't suppose to eat breakfast you baka!" She shouted at him and he rolled his eyes as he got out his own.

"Sakura, do you remember how long it took him to meet us yesterday? Sensei looks like the type of guy to spend an hour washing his face. It's kinda obvious and you should figure that out that he won't be here at the time he said he was."

Sakura frowned at him but a pale look appeared on her face when her stomach growled she hadn't eaten breakfast like Kakashi had said. Naruto handed one to Sasuke as well who took it and didn't say a word.

"Let's eat some breakfast before he gets here. We're going to need our strength. Hanbei told me to pack a breakfast and I made extra for you guys as well just in case." Naruto said and opened the box and began eating.

Sakura looked at him a part of her surprised and a bit upset that he outsmarted her. She had thought he was just a clueless idiot but that was actually pretty cunning of him in her eyes. She shrugged and ate. Ah well, who cares? He was nothing compared to her Sasuke-kun.

After eating Team 7 waited for their lazy sensei to show up. After an hour and a half had passed Kakashi finally showed up.

"It sure took you long enough." Naruto said dryly to him.

"Sorry but I got took a wrong turn on the way here and when I was retracing my steps I spotted a man playing a shaminsen by the water and I couldn't help but appreciate his art. After that I noticed that I forgot-"

Naruto rolled his eyes at his excuse while Sakura seemed upset. Sasuke finally stood up and stepped forward

"Alright, now then I suppose you want to know what we are doing today right?" Kakashi asked them

Naruto wondered how Hanbei was doing…

"To be a ninja means that you must hide in the shadows! To strike your enemy down before he knows you are there." Kojiro Oda said out loud at the training grounds. He saw something appear out of the corner of his eye and turned and dodged the attempt at him.

"Too sloppy!" He said and hit Motochika in the back of the neck.

Another attempt came at him from the side and he dodged Hanbei's attack.

"You hesitate too much!" He chastised him. The three where tasked with stealing three eggs that was in a box from him that he was guarding. One of the fake eggs contained a bell while the other two where duds. Whoever got the bell would pass.

"You cannot succeed unless you put everything into it. Come at me with the intention to kill! Don't just charge me, you need strategy to win. A ninja's greatest weapon is not his speed or strength but his brain!" He called out to the woods where they were hiding. They had been trying for the past hour to get the egg but he was vigilante and if none of them got it within ten more minutes they would all fail.

Hanbei, Motochika, and Jun where sweating hard as they hid in the trees. They had managed to get one of the eggs but it didn't contain the bell.

"Listen, guys were not getting anywhere like this. If we don't get that egg we all fail. Better that one of us pass than all of us." Hanbei said to them. "I'm willing to work together with you. But we need to trust one another. Two of us are going to have to sacrifice passing in order for one of us to pass."

Motochika looked at him. "How are we going to do that? He's ready for everything we throw at him."

"I have an idea." Jun said and the two looked at her. "We can't get him in a frontal assault but we can make him come to us." She said to them.

Kojiro checked the timer. "Five minutes left? Have you decided to give up?" He said and looked at the bushes.

Suddenly Motochika emerged out of the left side of the bushes and charged him. Hanbei suddenly charged out of the right side as well.

The two suddenly stopped and saw one another. "What are you doing? Get back, I'm getting that bell!" Motochika shouted at him.

"No way, I'm not going back to the academy for another year. You tried now it's my turn."

"Like heck I'm going to let you pass!" Motochika said getting up in his face.

"Get out of my face you moron!" Hanbei said and shoved him. Motochika shoved him back and the two exchanged shoves and began fighting one another exchanging fists and falling and rolling on the ground trying to get on top of the other.

Kojiro laughed at the scene. They had resorted to fighting amongst themselves. He noticed they had thirty seconds left and smirked and started to walk to the boys. "Alright that's enough, you can settle your fight back in the academy for another year."

The two saw him coming and then shouted at the same time. "Now!"

Kojiro's eyes widened when he realized that it was a setup. He tried to rush back to the box but was too late as Jun had come and swiped the egg that had the bell. His timer went off as she got it at the last split second. A look of shock and anger appeared on his face as he fell for a trick that he should've have known better than to fall for!

"Since she got the bell she gets to stay right sensei?" Hanbei said as the two stood up. "We knew we couldn't get it working separately so we decided that one of us should at least get to pass."

Kojiro looked at them. "So…you mean to say that you sacrificed your own chances to let your teammate pass and pretended to fight so that my attention would be on your and not her?" He asked and all three nodded. "It was a bold move, a risky move, and something most people would never think of trying or pulling off. Well done!"

The three Genins eyes widened at what he just said. "That is what I am talking about. You three have all passed my tests. You knew you couldn't get it as one so you worked together and sacrificed your own personal goals so that one would succeed than for all to fail. I must admit I am surprised you did and will admit when I am wrong. If you had somehow managed to get the bell working by yourself I would have flunked all three of you still. But you surprised me and I maybe wrong about you three. You are now my students officially and I expect nothing but the best from you three from this day forward."

The three stood side by side as Team 9 had passed the test he had given them.

Elsewhere Kakashi was lazily seated against a tree and reading his favorite book. He checked the timer and it said fifteen minutes left. The trio had been attempting to get the bells he had from them as he only had two. Whoever didn't get the last one he had would not get lunch or be allowed to stay. Sasuke had managed to get one and now it was down to Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto looked at him from up a tree and knew he had to time this perfectly. He had tried working with Sakura and Sasuke but it didn't go so well. He had almost gotten a bell when he and The Uchiha had worked together only for him to swipe it away from him at the last second. He knew he could probably handle anything Sakura threw at him but he had to deal with Kakashi and get that bell.

He started to make hand symbols up in the trees and also reached towards his pocket.

Sasuke watched the scene with little interest. He did not care who got sent back to the Academy as it didn't matter to him in his eyes if the girl or the boy got sent back. He doubted he would need either one.

Kakashi flipped a page and suddenly heard something stick into the tree he was leaning back on. He looked and saw a kunai sticking into it. And attached to it he noticed was an…

Boom! The tag that was attached to it went off and a bright light covered the area briefly. Kakashi covered his face as he was not suspecting that.

From out of nowhere multiple Narutos appeared and charged and attacked him looking to take him off guard. The Jonin although blinded heard them coming and evaded their attacks and dealt some of his own causing them to blow up.

"Nice try Naruto but I can still hear you coming a mile away." He said and tried to adjust his eye. "Although I am surprise you got your hands on a flash tag before you came here." He said a bit impressed.

Naruto frowned as his plan didn't work and he didn't have much time left. He had to get it quick! Making more clones they rushed him and Naruto noticed the water behind Kakashi from the stream. Another idea came into his head.

Sakura also watching from a nearby bush was looking for an opening. Maybe when he was distracted beating the baka and the clones she could get that bell.

Kakashi easily avoided their attacks and dealt with them, he then delivered a kick to the real Naruto's jaw and sent him flying into the water and landing with a splash.

Kakashi waited for him to pop up and give it another go as the boy was making up plans to try and catch him off guard but he had avoided each and every one. He was good at making things up on the fly he would give him that.

He started to notice that Naruto wasn't emerging from the water. Surely he didn't kick him THAT hard did he? The bubbles started to slow down as well and Kakashi frowned as a minute passed and no sign of him surfacing.

"Great, now I'll have to fish him out and keep him from drowning." He muttered and went to the clear blue water and lowered his head trying to look for him.

Sakura seeing him in a crouching state prepared to make her move.

As Kakashi looked Naruto's head suddenly popped out of the water and sprayed him directly in the face with water catching him off guard. Not expecting that tactic Kakashi was hit in the eye and was vulnerable.

"Got it!" Naruto said and snatched the bell that was attached to his belt off him.

"What! NO!" Sakura shouted in disbelief as she was getting ready to get it. He had managed to beat it.

Kakashi removed the water from his face and stared at the smirking boy. Sasuke gave him a glance and returned to thinking as he would be his teammate while Sakura had a look of shock on her face.

"Not bad, I'll give you that. You and Sasuke will stay and have lunch as well." Kakashi said to him.

Naruto grinned at him as his plan had worked.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but you will have to go back to the academy for another year." Kakashi said to the pink haired girl who was upset.

"But, But it's not fair!" She said.

"Sorry but that's the way it goes. I'm afraid you won't have lunch either and will have to be tied to a tree during that time period."

"Sensei that's not right." Naruto said to him. "She should at least get to eat."

"Sorry, but those are the rules." Kakashi said and took the girl by the arm and getting a bit of rope tied the disappointed girl around the tree. "You and Sasuke are allowed to eat. Go ahead and eat as you will need your strength." He said and laid out the food for them.

Naruto and Sasuke sat down and began eating but Naruto couldn't help but look at Sakura who was noticeable upset as she had to watch them eat. He tried to ignore it but he couldn't just leave her there while he stuffed himself.

Getting up he picked up a rice ball and walked towards her. "Here, you shouldn't have to go hunger." He said to her and she looked at him a bit surprised.

"I'm not hungry…" She said and her stomach let out a rumble and she frowned. "Look I don't need anything. Just go eat Naruto." She said unconvincingly as she stared at the rice ball.

"C'mon don't let your pride get in the way. I don't like seeing people starve."

She frowned at him. "I'm telling you Naruto I'm not OOF!" She was interrupted by him stuffing the rice ball into her opened mouth.

"Go on eat up. If you're still hungry there's plenty." He said as a smile on his face as she glared at him. She was actually pretty cute when she was mad.

Sakura chewed and swallowed the rice ball and although she wouldn't admit it was glad he sacrificed his food to feed her although she lost. He came back with a bowl of sushi and chopsticks.

"C'mon say Ahh." He said to her. She groaned and opened her mouth and he plopped the fish into it. She chewed and swallowed it. She was a bit embarrassed having to be feed like this but it was better than starving. Although she was happy he was feeding her, he wasn't exactly the type of guy she wanted doing this to her.

Sasuke looked at the scene in amusement. Naruto was too friendly in his eyes, compassion and friendship for someone was a weakness in his eyes. He wouldn't have that killing instinct in his eyes if he gave mercy.

The type of killing instinct he needed for revenge…

After done feeding her Naruto heard Kakashi walk forward. "So you feed her even against my orders?" He asked him.

"Yeah, she was starving and she needed her strength. I'm not really hungry anyway and she doesn't deserve to be hungry while I eat unnecessary food. If she was my teammate I would feed her as a ninja without food would be weakened.

"Heh," Kakashi said and smirked under his mask. "Very well then all three of you are my students then." He said and they looked at him in surprise. "You went against my orders directly and with no fear of consequences. None of the other squads I have assigned did that." He said and cut Sakura loose.

"A squad is only good as long as all of them are one hundred percent. Teamwork is vital to their success. At times you will have to go against your sensei's orders to be able to succeed. There are some flaws with you three and it looks like I will have to fix them. But for now you are Team 7 and I am your sensei."

The three looked at one another. Although they didn't really like one another at the moment they would have to put their differences aside at the moment. Only then would they be able to work together.

Elsewhere…

"Tsunade-sama what's wrong? A young girl asked to the woman who sat upright in bed with concern in her voice.

The blonde looked at her apprentice. "Nothing, it's nothing Shizune. Just had a bit of a dream." She said to her a false sense of reassurance in her voice. "Go back to sleep. We're leaving in the morning." She said and laid back down.

The girl looked at her wondering what was that about as she had suddenly bolted right up.

She had that dream again, that dream she would have every now and then about what happened twelve years ago. The vision of her standing on the carved faces of the Hokage and holding a crying bundle in her arms.

"Just a bad dream." She said to herself and closed her eyes hoping it wouldn't bother her.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. Naruto and Hanbei now that both are on a team try to work with them and get to know one another as the rookie teams do tasks before they can get a serious mission.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Come here you rotten cat!" A voice shouted and a boy lunged at a cat who saw him and the cat dashed out of the way and he ended up getting nothing but dirt. The boy spat out the dirt that got in his lips and glared at the cat who seemed to mock him.

"Gotcha!" Another voice shouted and a boy with black hair went to grab it by the cat sensed his presence and avoided his grasp and ran in between his legs. Hanbei scowled and went to chase after it when he saw it run up a tree in the park.

"Lousy cat…" Motochika Osaka his teammate muttered picking himself up as Team 9 had a mission. They had been assigned a D rank mission to find a cat for an woman who was the wife of The Fire Daimyo. The woman's cat had ran off again and they had been sent for and where trying to get it. Unfortunately for them, the cat was agile and always able to stay out of their way. Every time they missed it seemed like the feline gave them a mocking look

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw a shuriken and take one of its nine lives." Motochika said to Hanbei and Hanbei also was getting irritated at the pesky feline's elusiveness.

"Come on, let's climb up from different sides and snatch it." Hanbei said to him and he nodded and both boys went to the tree and climbed up from different sides. The cat watched them a quizzically look on its face as one boy got on one side and the other went up the other.

The two boys carefully made their way and the cat realized they had surrounded it.

"Alright, now be careful, don't do anything that might threaten it." Hanbei said to him as the two made their way across the branch. The cat went into a defensive stature and hissed at them but saw no way for it to escape aside from jumping.

Motochika stretched an arm out towards the cat looking to pick it up by the neck. "Come here you lousy flea bitten tuna eating-" The cat suddenly took a swipe at him scratching his hand. "OW!" He shouted and the cat leapt off the tree and took off. Each boy growled and leapt off as well continuing their pursuit of the cat throughout the park.

"A pampered pet shouldn't be able to move this fast!" Hanbei said in between his teeth as the cat which was the pet of the Fire Daimyo's wife was fast.

They chased after it and the cat went into a different direction. The cat turned its head and smirked thinking it had escape when it suddenly bumbed its head. It rubbed its head and saw a pair of chakra wires that it couldn't get through. It pawed at it and hissed but was unable to get through.

From a distance a Jonin scowled in disbelief that his students where having that much trouble catching a blasted feline. It should have taken them five minutes at least but it had been a hour. Kojiro Oda finally had enough and using the wires he used on his gauntlets for long distance attacks to be a wall of that the cat couldn't get through.

"There it is!" Motochika shouted as they where joined with their teammate Jun Seiko. The cat hissed at them as they advanced. "Get over here you furball." He ordered it and the cat hissed loudly again.

He scowled and his patience at a end went to get it himself when Jun spoke up.

"Hey!" She said in the loudest tone of voice she had spoken with and the cat looked at her. She patted her knee and mentioned for it to come here. The cat stuck up its head and much to the surprise of the boys waltzed over to her and she gently picked it up.

"Well that certainly took long enough," Their sensei said a frown on his voice at how long it took them. "You three handled that with the precision and skill of a surgeon…" The three brightened up at that. "Who went to medical school for a minute." He said and they winced at that. "C'mon, take the cat with us and let's return it." He said and turned around and they followed

Later…

"Oh my precious Tora there you are!" A woman said and grabbed the cat and hugged it tightly. The cat let out a loud meow of pain. "Oh yes I missed you too, but don't worry I'll never let you out of sight again!" She said and kissed it multiple times much to its chagrin. The three genins winced at the bone crushing hug she was giving it and understood why it ran away.

"How can I ever thank you for finding my beloved kitty?" Madam Shijimi asked and Kojiro waved it away. She was unaware of Tora's attempts to break free

"It was nothing ma'am," He said showing respect to the Fire Daimyo's wife. "It took us longer than I wanted it too but in the end we caught it just like you asked us too." He said and bowed.

"You're a lot faster than the last teams. The last one took nearly six hours to find her. From now on I know who to ask for if she ever gets lost again." She said with a smile and Hanbei and Motochika behind false smiles let out a groan of the thought of chasing after the cat again while Jun said nothing. Madam Shijimi reached into her pocket and gave Kojiro a envelope that contained a hefty amount of money. "Here's your reward as promised. Now come Tora, Momma has a new dress she wants you to try on." She said and exited the room as the cat let out a pitiful wail.

Team 9 watched the two go and Kojiro split the money they had gotten four ways. "Alright," He said as he gave them their share as they had been paid a large amount for finding the cat by the Daimyo's wife. "You're free for the rest of the day. Be at the training grounds tomorrow at precisely six A.M. and we will resume training. Hopefully you'll perform better on our next mission than you did today. You're dismissed." He ordered them

Hanbei was heading towards his home. He worn his leaf hitai-ate across his arm instead of around his forehead or throat like some ninjas would. Naruto wasn't here as his team had left in the morning to help a farmer deliver and plant his crops in a village not far from here. He was thinking about his team and their personalities.

Motochika was a nice guy and hope to become a weapons expert. He and his other teammate where a year around of him.

Motochika was expert with long range weapons and also worked with martial arts as well. Looking to utilize weapons beyond that that a ninja would use and adjust them to his personal style of fighting and Taijutsu. He was friendly and the two had become friends but could be annoyed when he was put down or when something wasn't going right like how he threatened to stab the annoying cat with a kunai.

His parents where civilians his father a blacksmith who designed many of the weapons at the shop they owned. He had introduced him to Naruto as well and the two hit it off quite well.

Jun was a contrast to him. She was quiet and rarely spoke unless she was being spoke too, and then only in a quiet voice rarely raising her voice. She often could be found with a medic book reading it as she was the daughter of a medic at the hospital and he was teaching her everything. She hoped to become a medic like him and so she had the most potential of the three as he was a skillful medic and surgeon.

She seemed cold at times and rarely showed emotions and had a way with bluntly saying things at times that might be insulting but she didn't seem to mean any trouble. She was hard to open up too as she didn't want a whole lot to do with them as she had denied their attempts to get her to come get a meal and often was only interested in reading her books. Her skill was average but she did have good chakra control and her father was teaching her as well so she was training 24/7 it seemed like.

He then thought of his sensei, he was the hardest of them all to read. Kojiro Oda was the sensei of Team 9 and he demanded nothing but perfection from his team which had been formed a week ago. He expected them to live up to his expectations and wasn't afraid to criticize them if they messed up. He was strict, straightforward, and blunt. The few times he complimented them was grudgingly. But he did know what he was doing that was certain as he was teaching them.

He never bothered to tell them about his past as when they asked he either rudely told them to drop it or changed the subject. It seemed like there was something in his past that he didn't want to tell anyone or wanted to remember. It made Hanbei wonder what had happened before in his youth that seemed to pain him that he didn't want anyone to know about. There must be some reason he acts for the way he does.

Hanbei thought about it as he headed home and wondered how Naruto was doing.

Elsewhere…

"Man this is dull." Naruto said as he carried a bag of feed over his shoulder. He was with the rest of Team 7 at a farming village as they had been assigned a D class mission to help an elderly farmer. The village wasn't too far so they wasn't in any danger but the mission was rather boring as they helped him and the other villagers. "C'mon, eat up." He said as he put the feed down and poured out the food for the hens and roosters the man had.

He looked around the area. The place was nice and the villagers where content to work their farms but for Naruto it was dullsville. He couldn't bring himself to stand the idea of going through the same routine everyday with nothing every happening but some people like that kind of life. It wasn't too bad he'd admit as the people where nice and didn't ask about his scars on his face as they treated him like a normal person but nothing seemed to be going on.

The life of a farmer wasn't the one for him in his eyes…

"Oh well, better get back to work." He said as he had to help a man with his fence that he was building for some cattle.

After helping the man with his fence and using his Kage Bushins to help out other people he then went to see what his teammates where doing.

"Hey, Uchiha! Fifty percent off my freshest crops just for you how about it?" A voice called off and Naruto saw the marketplace of the village and saw Sasuke walking, Sakura Haruno trailing behind him like a lost puppy as usual.

"Try these tomatoes, grown and handpicked myself!" Another man said although Sasuke ignored their offers as they where bartering as outsiders brought in money and the crops they growed where sent to Konoha as well.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Of course even here people still praised the Uchiha clan. Naruto had seen this before, Sasuke got discounts and special deals at Konoha at shops and restaurants just because of his last name. Sometimes he even got stuff for free. Naruto on the other hand had to pay double at times for his groceries and other things. When he and Hanbei went to get some clothes, the outfits they worn was the only thing they could afford as the owners jacked up their prices. He knew he looked ridiculous in this orange getup but it was all he could get. How many ninjas actually wear orange? Until he managed to scrounge up enough money to buy some new clothes this was all he could wear.

Naruto saw Sakura and rolled his eyes at her crush on the Uchiha. Sure after he had feed her after she had failed to get a bell she was friendlier to him and didn't treat him like dirt all the time but it was pitiful the way she acted. She acted as if Sasuke was her true love and that he loved her as well although Sasuke could care less about her. Yet still she acted like she was his true love and that he was shy. Maybe he was jealous of the attention he received, but he didn't like the fact that Sasuke did nothing and got everything while he only got insults tossed at him by the villagers.

It didn't help either that their sensei who Naruto saw talking with the elder in charge of the village favored Sasuke as he worked with him so far for the majority of the time spent with him. He didn't too much with him or Sakura and his lateness really got on his nerves sometime as it took him hours to get to the training grounds. Naruto was starting to get annoyed with Kakashi and his ways of training which mostly involved taking Sasuke and working with him and doing nothing with him or Sakura except for teaching them things they already knew.

"Naruto…" He heard him call out and Kakashi walked towards him. "We're going to be leaving and heading back to Konoha in about an hour. Help out any of the villagers that still need help and meet me later at the village entrance." He said to him.

Naruto nodded and watched him walk away. He decided to help out the villagers as they seemed to appreciate him using his clones to help out with fences and building things.

A couple of minutes later carrying a board over his shoulder and a bag that contained tools in the other hand he was making his way when he saw Sasuke seated down and brooding as usual.

He called out to him. "Hey Sasuke, help out a little will ya? There's still plenty of work to be done. Make yourself useful and take these tools to one of the farmers building a fence." He said and tossed the bag beside him.

Sasuke looked up at him and frowned "Leave me alone Naruto, I'm not in the mood. Helping these farmers won't help me in the long run with what I need."

Naruto frowned at his attitude. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to help. These farmers hired us to do a job. And I'm sure they would like it if you helped as well instead of being a sourpuss all the time. Now c'mon go take those tools to them."

"Do it yourself Dobe." Sasuke responded snidely to him and Naruto scowled at that.

"Sasuke stop acting like this, what's wrong? Is the Uchiha too high and mighty to get off his throne and actually help for a change? You and your clan never worked before?"

"What did you say?" Sasuke said and stood up as if he insulted him. Naruto entertained the thought of slamming the board into his head but stopped himself.

"You get tons of praise you know that. Although you don't deserve it you know that? Everyone's always going around kissing your butt and treating you like you're the a god although you haven't done anything. And this high and mighty attitude you have is getting on my nerves. Either help out with the villagers or get out of here."

"You dare talk to an Uchiha that way?" Sasuke said angry at the fact that someone with his profile was talking to him like this.

Naruto dropped the board as the two glared at one another. "Yeah I dare and here's another thing I dare to do as well." Before Sasuke could respond Naruto shoved him and sent him back a few feet. "Just because you are an Uchiha doesn't mean you get to stick your nose in the air and act like you're better than everyone else. As far as I'm concerned you're nothing but a spoiled brat!"

Sasuke shoved him back. "You're nothing but a dead last loser dope! How dare you think you know me? You're nothing but garbage compared to me!"

"I'd rather be garbage than be you," Naruto said as the two where ready to go to blows.

"Naruto! What are you doing to Sasuke-kun you baka!" Sakura shouted as she saw what was going on. "Why are you messing around with him you idiot!" She snapped at him and Naruto rolled his eyes not surprised that she was taking his side.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi said as he appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Sasuke's not helping out, he hasn't done any work at all since we got here. I'm trying to get him to help out but he's being a jerk." Naruto said a frown on his face.

"Hmmm…well maybe he's conserving his energy for tomorrow when we resume training." Kakashi said and Naruto scowled at him.

"I don't care that he's an Uchiha I'm not going to be submissive to him like everyone else. He's not doing his part of the work and you're allowing him to do whatever he pleases."

"Naruto stop thinking Sasuke is getting special treatment." Kakashi said to him.

"Oh really, well then maybe if I was an Uchiha also maybe people wouldn't look at me like a freak for a change." He said bitterly.

"That's enough both of you," Kakashi said to them both. "It's time we head back. I won't have fighting between my students or else you'll be punished. Both of you…" He said and left the warning in the air as the two glared at one another.

Team 7 soon left the village and began the trip back to Konoha. Kakashi standing in between the two boys keeping a wedge between them as he knew they where close to blows.

Sakura watched the two. A part of her was mad at Naruto's actions at him but a small part of her did think that maybe he was right in calling him out as she noticed Sasuke wasn't really doing a whole lot of work while she and Naruto did most of it.

The dysfunctional team headed back to Konoha.

Elsewhere…

"My lord," A man entered a man's room and saw him staring out a window his back to him.

"What do you want?" The man asked him harshly not bothering to look at him.

"The experiment has died, the chemicals had no effect in healing it. The attempts to combine DNA of human and dragon and create a specimen failed. The mixture of cells was too foreign and the body could not withstand it as it grew too fast and was unable to stabilize itself." He said a bit of fear in his voice

"You said that this one was different!" The man hissed and the man stood up.

"My lord please if you give me but one more chance I am certain that I-"

"Silence!" The man's shoulder twitched slightly and the former scientist fell to the ground dead a kunai in his throat. "I want results! I have no use for excuses nor failures." The black haired man said coldly as the body was removed by two other men.

Slowly he turned around and you could see the ghost white skin and golden eyes that he had. "I will raise the army to take the vengeance that I shall have…" He said in a snake like voice as the body was disposed of. "And to find the woman who has what I want."

AN: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. Hanbei's sensei Kojiro Oda takes the team on their first serious mission as they look for a bandit who's been robbing merchants. Plus Naruto struggles to cope with his team.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

At the training grounds The sensei of Team 9 watched his students in action his arms folded across his chest as he looked on at their progress.

Motochika Osaka was working with a staff that the shaolin monks used to train with and smashing clay pots that had been set up. He twirled the staff and used broke the pots with ease pretending each pot was an adversary. The boy being parents of blacksmiths had used a variety of weapons each day never settling on one. At times he would use long distance attacks to practice on, other times he would use short range weapons and also unique weapons as well. Never once in the same week in the month Team 9 was formed did he use the same weapon twice. He was being a jack of all trades.

But a master of none in Kojiro's eyes.

Elsewhere Jun Seiko was reading as usual in one of her father's medical books. He had gotten on to her at times about her studying all the time yet she was rarely if ever without a book. She was currently reading about healing minor wounds and cuts and bruises. She was gifted in the medic arts yet she didn't focus on physical attacks as her strength and aim and reflexes where mediocre at best. If she lived long enough she'd be useful as a medic but a burden in battle.

His final student was practicing on his chakra techniques as so far Hanbei was his best student as he had grasped the handling of chakra well and was going through a series of katas and workouts going at a slow and steady pace working on his physical and mental state. Hanbei did stay focused on his task as he wasn't easily distracted like most youths his age. He was good but he didn't fully settle in one area.

"Alright that's enough for today." He called out and the three looked at him. "We'll continue Thursday."

"Thursday? Don't you mean tomorrow sensei?" Hanbei asked him as it sounded like he was giving them a day off.

"No, tomorrow is an day of importance for me. Do whatever you want tomorrow and we'll pick up where we left off Thursday. You're dismissed…" He said and walked away without even saying goodbye.

The three watched him go in his usual manner. That guy was colder than ice in Ice Country.

The next morning Kakashi was stopping at the shrine he had for a dear friend of his that he visited every morning to pay respects to a fallen comrade and ally who saved his life back in his youth at the cost of his own and was the reason why he contained a Sharingan eye.

The clouds where blocking up the sky and it appeared that it could rain soon as the sky was grey and dreary.

As he stared at the shrine he heard footsteps and turned and saw to his surprise Kojiro Oda. The Jonin was walking throughout the cemetery and Kakashi saw him carrying a basket in one hand and he stopped and stood before three graves.

Kakashi watched him as he got on his knees before the graves and pulled out of the basket three small cups and a large one for himself and a container of tea. He poured into the cups and set them on the graves. He then lifted his cup up in a salute to the graves and took a drink, drinking the tea.

Kojiro kneeled in front of the graves and Kakashi could see pain in his face. He had heard the tale that was one he didn't like to discuss about his former students. About what had happened to them ten years ago. The original Team 9 that he was the sensei of. After their bodies had been returned and properly buried Team 9 had been disbanded after their sacrifice and Kojiro had resigned from his post as a sensei. From what he had heard from Naruto, his friend was a member of the new Team 9 and The Hokage had coaxed him into becoming a sensei again.

Kakashi had never talked much to him, only seeing him a few times. The few times he had seen him he seemed to have hold anger towards the Council about something. Though as he saw him he noticed that he appeared to be in pain as he kneeled before the three graves which Kakashi figured to be those of his former students.

He continued watching him as he remained there, not moving a muscle as he stared at the graves. Kakashi his curiosity getting the better of him started to make his way towards him. He walked to him and his back was to him as he approached the place.

"Shouldn't you go see to your students Copy nin?" Kojiro said catching him off guard but remembered that he was a Jonin and probably knew he was already there. "Perhaps you can surprise them by being early this day for a change." He said not looking at him.

Kakashi stared at him and shrugged and walked out of the place and headed towards the training grounds.

Later that day Naruto ignored the complaints that his female teammate was saying outloud over the fact that Sasuke wasn't here.

The boy was working on his accuracy throwing shurikens and kunai into wooden dummies but his aim was off due to her constant griping that Kakashi had taken Sasuke an hour ago and was going to teach him a move and told the two to work on their accuracy and aim. Naruto was working but it was hard to work with her constant complaining.

"How come Sensei didn't let me come see what Sasuke-kun was going to learn? It's not fair that he left me here all alone?" She said a frown on her face as she sat down on the ground.

Naruto missed what he was aiming at and growled in frustration as she was getting on his nerves. "Sakura instead of complaining, what don't you actually do something to improve yourself so Sensei will take you next time?" He said as politely as he could.

Sakura frowned at him. Team 7 was a dysfunctional unit not yet able to fully pull it off. Naruto and Sasuke disliked one another after what happened back at the farming village weeks ago and Sakura had taken the Uchiha's side. Kakashi had done little so far to break it up as he knew he couldn't just step in and solve the problem for them.

But it was so difficult to get along with them. Neither of the two liked him very much even though he had tried being kind to them. Sakura it seemed had forgotten what he had done on their first day together and was back to drooling over her precious Sasuke who had turned down her offers of a date. Kakashi wasn't helping either thanks to always working with him.

"Well it's not fair that I'm stuck here with nothing to do." She said as she folded her arms.

"Nothing to do? He told us to work on our aim and accuracy with long range weapons and so far the only thing you've done is distract me and cause me to miss." He snapped at her and she looked at him surprised at his tone. "Either get off your butt and do something for a change or get the hell out of here!" He said as he was tired of her whining.

"How dare you speak to me like that you baka!" Sakura shouted at him standing up. "I'm a lady it's rude to speak to girls in that tone!"

"You're no lady, you're just a pain in the neck." He responded as he held a shuriken upwards and got ready to throw it.

Sakura scowled at him. "Why can't you be more like your friend and actually treat people with respect? Didn't your parents ever teach you or him how to act instead of being a selfish moronic loser! My parents would never stand for how I-" She was then surprised when the shuriken flew past her missing her head and she saw how angry he was.

"Don't you ever…Don't you ever talk about me or him that way again!" He snapped at her and she could tell he was upset. "We don't have the simple things in life that you take for granted Sakura. We don't have parents, never had and probably never will. The only thing me and Hanbei has ever had is each other." He said and caused her to back up with his tone of voice. "We've never had a single thing in life and we've had to fight and crawl our way to get where we are. While your mom takes you to a spa on your birthday we've had to run from crowds looking to hurt us for no reason other than the fact we where defenseless."

"You're selfish you know that, you don't know and you probably don't care about what we've been through. All you do is sit there and complain and fawn over your precious Sasuke! You have no idea what it's like wondering if this is the day a mob chases you and this time you can't get away like me and Hanbei did. I was tied to a rope and whipped like I was a beast when I was seven years old! You never have had to worry about what people are saying about you have you? You've always had a good home, loving parents, and a place to sleep. We've been treated like crap by the villagers some of them cursing the day we was born. The only thing I've ever had my whole life is him and I'm not going to let you talk down me or him."

Sakura looked at him shocked as she didn't know about his past. "You act as all your life is difficult well think of what I've been through instead of yourself for a change." He said to her and turned his back. "Never knowing what it's like to be loved. Not knowing the feeling of a parent's touch as they hold you. The both of us have wondered why we don't have parents and it torments him more as he is just a regular kid and he doesn't deserve to put up with the same crap that I go through everyday, he want's to find his parents and I want to find mine as well. Odds are they are both probably dead but if there's a million to one chance of finding them we'll take it. We've taken so much these past years I can tell when his smile is fake and when he is truly hurting inside. I envy you, you know that? Both you and Sasuke, not because of your last name but because you both have had parents that loved you. We've never had anyone in our life that loved us."

Sakura felt guilt come over her as she felt stupid about the things she had said and done to him. She imagined herself in his position. Always on the run, dodging rocks and rotten food, insults being hurled at you all the time, never having anyone and no one to call family. It was enough to make a normal person despair. She doubt she could stand it. Like he had said, except for his friend who suffered just as much as he did and Iruka, he didn't have anyone. She felt herself starting to tear up over hearing what he had gone through

"Naruto I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" She started to say when he interrupted her.

"It's okay, besides you didn't know better. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and walked away leaving the training grounds.

Sakura watched him go and the pink haired girl knew she had a lot to make up to him for how she treated him.

The next day…

"Alright listen up we've been given a C rank mission." Kojiro Oda said to Team 9 at the training grounds. The trio stopped what they was doing and looked at him as it was their first real mission. They have had E and D rank missions before but they where simple and easy to do with the exception of chasing after the cat that belonged to Madam Shijimi. A C rank mission meant that there could be some risk involved.

"We are to head outside of Konoha and near to the woods. There have been reports and sightings of a bandit, just one by the sound of it and he has stolen supplies from wagons including medical supplies for the hospital."

"My father was talking about that last night, he was a bit upset that some of the supplies had been stolen." Jun spoke up and he nodded.

"Correct, our mission is to find the bandit and capture him as well as get the supplies back. We leave in fifteen minutes at the gate." He said to them and mentioned for them to follow him.

A half hour later the four where making their way to the woods. Kojiro looked at the trail that merchants had used, either the bandit was very skillful or the merchants and their guards where very sloppy. He couldn't see how just one managed to do all that.

"Keep your guard up, odds are he's probably here as well." He ordered his students.

Hanbei reached towards his pocket and produced a kunai and he looked at Motochika he today was wielding a pair of tonfas that he had been working with. Jun had no weapon on her but was looking around focused.

"Motochika!" Kojiro mentioned for him and he stepped forward after a couple of minutes of walking around. "Have you noticed something strange about our surroundings?" He asked him. The weapons specialist looked at him not understanding and he shook his head. "Figures, keep a more watchful eye around here. A ninja needs to rely on his eyes and senses. And get a weapon that you know how to use instead of a new one everyday. You're not learning anything if you constantly switch and forget what you learned previously." He said to him and Motochika frowned. Kojiro then mentioned for Hanbei and the boy came forward.

"Have you sensed anything strange going on Hanbei?" He asked him the same question he asked Motochika

"It does feel like we've already passed through this parts of the woods." He said to him and he nodded.

"Precisely, we are in a Genjutsu. We've been in one for the past fifteen minutes." Kojiro responded. "I was wondering if you three noticed. I noticed at the start and I can see you have a keen eye. It appears our bandit is a former ninja and with some skill as well. But nothing to concern ourselves with." He said as he explained it to them. "That's how he's been operating, getting merchants and their wagons to walk around in circles for multiple hours and then stealing their stuff when their guard is down. But I've had enough of this." He shouted and brought his hands together and made hand symbols and let out a cry

A loud popping noise was heard as it seemed like a wave of energy flowed over the area.

"Ah! What the heck? How did you break through my jutsu so easily?" A voice cried out and they turned and saw a ninja wearing an unusual getup. He had a band to cover his eyes and had brown spiky hair and a air mask over his mouth and weared what looked like a straight jacket. On his forehead was an hitai-ate with the symbol of the Hidden Village of Rain.

"Hmph, rain nin, so you must be our bandit." Kojiro said in disdain as he looked at him.

"I'm no bandit, I'm Oboro." The Rain nin said to him. "I told the others that we stayed too long and was testing our luck." He muttered to them. "Beat it already, you're interfering in my own mission."

"You're the ones who've been stealing from merchants?" Hanbei said to him.

"What if I am kid? My team's mission has us stealing from those moronic merchants and taking their stuff. One of us each day distracted them and lured them in circles like sheep and then we rob them. We where suppose to tomorrow to go at it together all three of us and take all their things. But you jerks have ruined our plan." He said to him.

"You're going to pay for what you've done. Where's the stuff you've stolen?"

"Ha! You think I'm going to tell you?" Oboro laughed at them. "Like I'll ever tell you it's stashed away in a big log from-D'oh!" He shouted as he clamped his hand over his mouth as he gave it away. "Forget what I just said, you'll never get past me!" He shouted as he leapt down

Hanbei scowled and stepped forward but was stopped by Kojiro. "He has more experience than you Hanbei, let me deal with this." He said to him.

"Take this!" Oboro shouted and did hand symbols and produced multiple clones that surrounded him and weaved in and out as he hid amongst them. "Can't find the real me can you? My Oboro Bunshin No Jutsu is supreme!" He shouted although Kojiro didn't appear fazed by it whatsoever.

"Is this all I was expecting more?" Kojiro said and did hand symbols of his own and raised up his wired clawed gloves that he had and suddenly hundreds of wires shot out and went into the fake clones going through them but the razor sharp wires soon started to circle around one who noticed what was going on.

"What the? Crap I gotta get out of here? Doton-" He shouted as he was suddenly trapped and they wrapped around him. He struggled to break through but cried out in pain as they cut into his clothing and his skin.

"My wires detect my enemies chakra as I made my gloves myself. They can cut through solid steel if I wished them too and are impossible to break out of. Plus with the fact that you was babbling with your mouth and your clones don't make a sound when their feet touch the ground made this a pitiful try." He said as he tightened the grip. "Can you imagine what they can do to human skin? You'll find out if you don't surrender!" He said as Oboro cried out as they was cutting into him.

"Damn it, I yield!" He shouted and Kojiro nodded and let go and he fell to his knees.

"Now get out of here and if I see you again I will kill you…" He warned darkly to him.

"You Leaf nins will pay for this, I won't forget this or your faces." Oboro said glaring at them and ran off.

"Whoa I gotta get one of those." Motochika said to him and he scoffed.

"These are far beyond a rookie ninja's skills. It took me three years before I could master them." He said as he returned his wires to his gloves. "It takes a lot of skill to wield these as most ninjas ran the risk of injuring themselves with them if they are not careful." He said as he turned to face them. "What are you waiting around here for? The log is around here somewhere. Find the supplies that have been stolen." He said ordering them who quickly went to find it.

After finding the supplies stashed in a log which the Rain nins foolishly left unguarded by any traps, they started to head back to Konoha the mission a success.

After heading back to Konoha, Hanbei made his way to his home. After locking the door and making sure no one was around he went to his room and casted the jutsu he learned from the scroll of seals.

"Yukue Fumei Ai Ichi No Jutsu…" He said as he sat on the floor and did the hand seals. Like before two clouds of smoke appeared in the room. The purple one taking the shape of a man and the green one taking the shape of a woman. The two circled around him like before and the boy watched as what he believed to be representations of his parents wrapped their arms around him and hugged him.

He brought his arms up as well and hugged them back. It was the only thing he ever knew about compassion.

He didn't want Naruto or anyone else to know about this as it was his own secret that he was hiding. He didn't want anyone to think that he was crazy about what he was using.

The two cloud shaped figures of smoke hugged him and the boy let out a sigh and closed his eyes at the closest thing he ever felt to a parent's love.

Elsewhere at the Training grounds Naruto was finishing up training and was prepared to head home when he heard a voice.

"Hey Naruto," He turned and saw Sakura walking towards him. She hadn't said much to him today as she stayed her distance after what happened yesterday. She didn't act as snidely to him though so that was a plus.

"I was wondering," She said as she hid her arms behind her back. "If it's alright with you."

"What do you want Sakura?" He asked her and she looked up at him.

"Would you like to go to Ichiraku with me and get something to eat? I think I owe you a meal after you feed me back at the first day of training." She said to him. Naruto looked at her a bit surprised. Who was this girl and what had she done with Sakura? "You don't have to if you don't want to, it's just that-"

"I'd like that." He said a smile on his face to her. "You don't have to pay for me cause I got money but I'd like to go with you to Ichiraku's."

Sakura nodded a smile on her face. "Okay, let's go then."

The two left together, the girl making an effort to let him know that she was changing.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. Team 9 has their hands full in this one as the training mission that their sensei gives them will be enough to drive them bananas. Also both Team 9 and Team 7 find themselves given a dual mission soon enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Kojiro Oda the sensei of Team 9 stood before the Hokage in his office. Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe and looked at the stern man who had his arms folded across his chest.

"Kojiro, how are things progressing with Team 9? It has been close to a month since you where assigned the three and I am curious how you are doing." He asked him.

"Hmph, my students that you gave me have been working with me and each has their flaws and strengths. For Motochika Osaka, he is skilled with Taijutsu and the use of weapons yet he never fully focuses on one specific area. He can be brash at times and tries at times to make a style of his own. Although I know he is only trying to master several different forms of fighting he is weak in Genjutsu and is lacking in Ninjutsu as well. He is a fighter that is all but doesn't have a style always switching and not mastering it. His chakra control is average as well but he does display fine accuracy and dexterity." He said as he gave him a report as each Sensei does after a month with their team.

"Jun, she shows the best chakra control and is skilled in the medic arts as she has already thanks to the tutoring by her father Jin Seiko who works at the hospital learned several minor healing jutsus. She is close to being a prodigy in medical jutsu as she reads and studies often. She has a grasp on Genjutsu as well yet her Taijutsu skills are non existent it seems like. She is always reading and lacks physical strength and can tire easily at times as due to all her studying she is not use to working out."

"I see…what about your last student?" The Sandaime asked him.

"Hanbei…well he is a curious case. He has shown considerable skill and has grasp the basics of using chakra control and has learned using it to walk up trees and using them to power his attacks. He, He is skilled in all areas of jutsu as he quickly realized what was going on back in the woods a couple days ago. He could become any style of ninja he wanted to be if he put his mind to it. He shows an eye for working well and has a sharp mind. It surprises me that an unknown orphan can become skilled so quickly."

Sarutobi didn't respond although part of him was glad he was showing skill. Considering who the boys' parents where it was no surprise that he had inherited their genes as they where two of the talented and powerful shinobis the ninja world had ever seen.

"He has great potential I can sense it inside of him but he needs to focus it as raw potential is nothing if it is not tapped into. I am training the three and have a test for them tomorrow. You might also wanna tell Kakashi to actually train his team as well instead of the Uchiha boy as always as I've seen his other students with nothing to do for while he works with him. I'll take my leave now." He said and bowed and left the place leaving the Sandaime to his thoughts.

Elsewhere…

Tora the cat of Madam Shijimi was running away as fast as its feet could carry it as it was chased after a pair of blondes wearing similar orange clothing. They chased after it and the cat hissed loudly not wanting to be caught as it ran away.

Suddenly more of the same blonde boys appeared out of the bushes and went to grab it and it managed to stop and turn at the last split second and managed to avoid them. "After it!" One of them shouted and they resumed chasing it. The cat was fast as it had been hiding and running away for the past two hours avoiding the blondes and keeping away from them as it did not want to go back to its owner.

If Tora had been watching them she may have noticed that they weren't really trying to grab her and they where circling her and trying to lead her into a spot in the park. The cat kept on running and turned its head looking for a place to hide.

"Now!" A voice shouted and a pair of ropes was pulled and suddenly a metal cage from all four sides appeared and trapped it. Tora let out a loud meow of frustration and tried to push through the bars but was stuck as it was trapped.

"Finally." Naruto Uzumaki the real one said and leapt down from a tree along with Sakura Haruno. Dispelling the Bushins he looked over at the cat who was still trying to get out. "Can't she put a leash on it or something so it doesn't run away?" He asked as they walked over to the cage.

"Dogs wear leashes Naruto not cats." Sakura said to him and gently picked the cage up the cat having given up. This was the second time this week Team 7 had to chase after the feline.

"Well someone oughta tell The Fire Daimyo's wife not to leave the doors and windows open for it to escape out of." He replied dryly. It was just the two of them as they had gotten the mission. The first time it had been all of Team 7 but this time due to Kakashi taking Sasuke somewhere privately the two had to catch the furball all by themselves.

After taking the cat back to her and watching her nearly crush the cat in joy at seeing it again the two where done.

"You think Sensei would give us a real mission now. Ever other team has gotten at least one C mission. We're still doing E and D ranked missions." He said as they walked out of the building.

"He'll tell us when we're ready Naruto. We still have a lot to improve on." She said to him as she had been making an effort to be his friend after realizing after what he said to her and how she acted to him.

"If he trains us for a change instead of Sasuke all the time."

"He's only helping Sasuke-kun for a while, he'll train us as well." She said optimistically trying to get his hopes up.

"But still all he's taught was stuff we already known." He said as they walked throughout Konoha and he noticed some of the harsh glares given to him by the people. Sakura noticed the looks as well and mentioned for him to speed up.

"Well we'll tell him that we want to be trained as well just like Sasuke-kun. If we are going to succeed as a team we all need to work together and put aside our differences." She said to him as they continued walking. Naruto nodded at her. "I think we're going to start learning chakra control soon and how to do things like walk up trees and walk on water as well soon. He'll have to do it for all of us. I know you want to get strong Naruto but you have to be patient."

Naruto looked at the girl who was a sharp contrast to the girl who had her nose in the air a while back. It seemed after what he told her she started to treat him nicer and even went out with him to Ichiraku's it wasn't a date or anything and he did introduce her to Hanbei as well. It was good that she was changing.

She just hoped she would keep that up…

The next day at the training grounds.

"Alright I have a training mission for you three today." Kojiro Oda said to the three who looked at him. "Today we are going to practice chakra control. Chakra is a vital importance of being a ninja as it helps him move faster and deliver stronger attacks as well as walk on substances most cannot. Today we are walking on our speed." He said to them and produced what appeared to be a summon scroll. "I have a training partner for you three to use today and he'll be part of today's task." He then bit his thumb and produced blood and quickly did hand symbols.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" He shouted and the three looked on as he was summoning something. A loud poof of white smoke appeared and the three looked on as something appeared out of the smoke.

"Hu! Hu! Hu! Huhu!" Something said and they looked and say to their surprise a small brown monkey that came up to their waists. The monkey clapped his hands and leapt up apparently excited and made more monkey sounds.

"I have the contract that allows me to summon monkeys. Although mostly the clan that Sarutobi the Sandaime comes from uses monkeys he gave me permission in my youth to sign the contract and summon them." He said and the brown monkey saw him and clapped his hands and jumped excitedly recognizing him. "This is Awa, the youngest of the clan that is ruled over by Monkey King Enma. He will be your partner today." He said to the three who looked at the monkey with curiosity

"How is working with your pet monkey going to help us with chakra control?" Motochika asked skeptically. "And I thought only clansmen can summon particularly summons."

"True since I am not of Sarutobi's clan I wasn't able to get Enma's blessing at first and sign the contract when I asked him to let me summon monkeys, to prove my worth I had to take a grueling test and find a rare herb that blossoms only once a year before I could deemed worthy in Enma's to summon monkeys such as Awa. I am capable of summoning different types but there are many more beyond my reach and I doubt I will ever be capable of summoning the strongest ones. Different summons take at times years of training or vast amounts of chakra to pull off. It took Sarutobi years or so it was said before King Enma would work with him long before I was born. " He explained as Awa was walking around in circles and clapping his hands.

"Now then for your training you will have to chase and capture Awa."

"That's it, just catch the monkey?" Hanbei asked him and looked at the clapping ape who was having fun.

"Yes, don't underestimate him. Also you'll be wearing these." He said and produced three vests and boots and heavy shirts.

"Weighted clothing?" Jun asked as she inspected them.

"That is correct, you'll be weighing weighted clothing for this and they weigh half as much as you do. This will be an extra burden but it will help you as your body will get use to the weight eventually. At first you'll need to use chakra in order to maintain yourself and balance. Some ninjas including one that works on a team that became one a year ago work with weighted clothing to help them get stronger. It will help you get stronger and faster now put them on."

Hanbei felt heavier after putting the vest, boots and the shirt on. It weighed a lot and he struggled a bit to stand up straight. "Man this is heavy." He said as he lifted one booted foot up and dropped it down with a thud. The others also put theirs on as well a questionable look in their eyes at this.

"Alright then let's begin. Awa go on! Run!" He ordered and the monkey hooted excitedly and started to run off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Motochika said and struggled to chase after him who seemed to be enjoying himself. "Slow down already!" He shouted as he was being weighed down. Each step felt like it a monumental effort in itself. Awa continued to run at a slow pace as if teasing the unfortunate boy. Motochika started to chase after him and getting the hang of the extra weight. He started to run in heavy steps grunting all the way as he reached an arm out and tried to grab him. "Gotcha-AAHH!" He shouted as he tripped and fell and hit his nose on the ground as the monkey ran off on two legs.

The boy growled and immediately went to take off the extra weight. "Stupid vest, come off!" He shouted as he struggled.

Kojiro saw this and scowled. "Don't remove them! You will be disqualified at once if you do so!"

"How am I suppose to catch him like this?" He shouted back.

"Use your chakra to increase your strength and movements. Look at Jun, she knows what to do." He said and he looked at the gear who although struggled was finding a rhythm.

Hanbei watched here and seeing what to do was ready to try. Focusing his chakra on his legs and shoulders he took a few steps and feeling that he was getting the hang of it broke into a run as he moved and adjusted himself to the extra weight. He soon got into a slow run and soon saw Awa who was running. "Alright I got him!" He said and started to chase after him and grunted as he made his way.

Awa sensed him and the monkey saw him and looked surprised that he was catching up. "You're mine!" He shouted and reached out to grab him. Suddenly to the shock and surprise of him and Jun and Motochika the monkey dashed off in a blur his feet moving at a hundred mile per hour.

"You-You got to be kidding me! He's got rockets for legs?" He shouted as he looked on at the monkey a good distance away hopped and hollered as if he was playing a game. He stared in disbelief at what he just did.

"This is stupid!" Motochika said still struggling with the weights as he and Jun walked up to him. "How are we suppose to catch him wearing this stupid clothing?" He said angrily.

"We need to focus and use our chakra to increase our strength and speed Motochika. We can't catch him like this." Jun said to him the girl using her chakra control as she had the best of the three. "It'll probably take us all day to catch him though." She said to them both.

Hanbei sighed. "Well, we might as well try and get use to this weighted clothing. C'mon let's try to catch him." He said to them and they grudgingly nodded

Watching from afar Kojiro sat down against a tree and closed his eyes and meditated. It looked this was going to take a while. He wasn't surprised. It had taken his first team hours as well to catch Awa.

Team 9 spent the better half of the morning chasing after the monkey who was fast as lightning. That and the added weighted clothing they wore also provided a burden as well as they had to get use to it. Awa was worse than Tora could ever be. The monkey also seemed to know human teasing as when it was too far ahead it would turn around and stick out his tongue and blow a raspberry at them.

The trio attempted to catch it as after chasing after it and using chakra to increase their speed and eventually they managed to overcome the added weight as they gave chase to the monkey.

But it was not easy as he was still faster than them and didn't seem to tire down like they did. The human body can only take so much before it started to wear and tire out.

"Come here!" Hanbei shouted but the monkey dodged his arms and sprinted off and Hanbei wiped the sweat off of his brow. They had been chasing after him for hours and still they hadn't even gotten close to catching or getting a hand on him. Whenever they seemed to get close it would go into hyper speed it seemed like and zoomed off. Jun had already been worn out due to the weak stamina and drained her chakra she had and Motochika and him where still trying to catch him.

"I got you now!" Motochika shouted leaping from the trees and trying to snatch him by missed him and landed on his feet. "Slow down will you!" He shouted at it as he and Hanbei resumed chasing after it. The monkey ran away going in different directions.

It continued for quite some time and Awa even ran into the village and most of the citizens watched on in confusion and amusement as they saw them chasing after the monkey.

"You crazy furball!" Hanbei shouted as it went up on a roof of a small home. He leapt up as well to get it but one of the tiles was loose and he lost his fighting and fell down off the roof and hit his back. Up above the ape the clapped his hands and leapt up in the air. "Now he's just making fun of us…" He said as he looked on and saw it leap off the roof and head back to the training grounds.

Team 9 continued their pursuit and where back at the starting ground when their sensei deciding that they had done enough gave a loud cry.

"Timeout!" He shouted and all of them including Awa looked at him. "It's time for lunch." He said to them as he had set up lunch a while ago knowing they would be hungry.

Team 9 hungrily scarfed down the food as chasing after the monkey had worked up an appetite in all three of them. Even Jun was eating pretty fast as Awa was also eating, the monkey eating a pair of bananas.

"Well it appears that at you still have enough energy to eat I see." Kojiro said and drank some tea. "I'm sure you noticed the burden that was on you at the beginning has lifted." He said and each of them realized that the weighted clothing wasn't bothering them and weighing them down as it had been when they started. After all the time they spent chasing after Awa they no longer realized they was wearing the heavy clothing. "Your bodies have gotten use to it. Normally it would take days for an average person to get use to the heavy clothing but by using chakra you have speeded it up and no longer notice it. That is good as if you took it off now you would realize how light and fast you would be as your speed has increased. However you still have to catch Awa. Until then you can't quit."

"But we nearly depleted all of our chakra trying to catch him, we're worn out sensei." Motochika said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, take these." He said and handed them three soldier pills. "Eat them to restore your chakra back to it's original state." The three ate them and felt better after doing so. "Now then now that you three are done eating continue trying to catch Awa. He isn't going to catch himself." He said mentioning to the monkey who was making noises and walking in circles.

"Alright let's get him this time guys." Hanbei said and stood up along with the others. He now realized how much his body had gotten use to the extra weights he wore and this probably increased not only his speed, but his endurance as well. The same could be said for the others as well. It looked like Kojiro actually knew what he was doing.

Awa ran off like before and immediately they gave pursuit. Much faster than they where before in the morning having worked on their chakra control they pursued him and the monkey realized he couldn't play around anymore. He immediately started running fast again like he had done before and sprinted away.

"Blast it! "We're never going to catch him like this." Hanbei said as they watched him. Even though they had improved he still was too fast. "We have to find a way to sneak up on him or something. I think I got an idea." He said to the two and secretly told them of his plan.

Kojiro checked his watch. It read one PM, they had been after the monkey for quite some time but he could sense they where getting close.

Awa was running and noticed that no one was nearby. It slowed down and stopped and looked around. He rested against a tree and panted trying to catch its breath as it was getting a little tired.

Suddenly it heard the snapping of a branch and it looked up and hooted as it saw Motochika dropping down trying to grab him. He managed to narrowly avoid him and dashed off.

"Jun get ready!" He shouted knowing he had done his part.

Awa was running it saw Jun appearing out of nowhere from the direction he was heading and trying to grab him. He turned quickly and dodged her hands and she narrowly get her fingers on his fur but wasn't enough to get a grip on him. He dashed off heading towards the direction where they had started and she started to make hand symbols knowing Hanbei was ready.

Kojiro saw Awa going at a frantic pace a look of worry on its face and knew it was about to end.

Suddenly the monkey hit what appeared to be a wall of green chakra and stopped it in its tracks. The monkey looked at it as it was a barrier preventing it from getting through. It dashed off in a different direction but hit another one. It tried another direction but again hit a barrier that Jun had casted from a jutsu she had put on a area while they where planning after Hanbei discussed their plan to catch him realizing they couldn't get him just by chasing him.

Awa saw an area and noticed it wasn't blocked by the others. It run towards it and saw it wasn't going to be stopped.

"Oh no you don't!" Hanbei shouted appearing from the bushes. The monkey hollered and turned around as quick as he could and run the other way. Knowing that this was his chance Hanbei leapt and stretched his arms out as far as he could get them and managed to finally snag the monkey.

Kojiro watched on as the others appeared and saw that he had done it.

"Yes! We did it!" Hanbei said a smile on his face as he stood up the monkey in his hands. "We finally caught him!" He said as he hold it overhead. The others joined up with him as they had successfully done it.

Kojiro Oda watching on laughed under his breath after witnessing it as they celebrated. They had managed to catch Awa after all and he knew they had improved their speed and chakra control this day. Whether it not it was a fluke or they had done it with their true skill remained to be seen.

For now he would let them enjoy the success of their mission…

The next day…

"I have decided to give you and your team Kakashi a C rank mission." Sarutobi the Hokage said to the Copy nin and his students. "I think you and your team is ready for a true mission." He said to them.

Naruto stared at Sarutobi and saw him smiling at him as he had talked to him about getting a mission that would give them some difficulty. Anything would be better than chasing after that blasted cat again.

"Well Hokage while my team does have their flaws I do believe they are ready. They can get the job done." The sensei of Team 7 said to him.

"I see, also I would like to tell you that you won't be going by yourselves on this mission as another team also wanted it as well."

The door opened and Team 7 looked in surprise as they saw standing before them Team 9 who also stared in surprise at seeing them as well.

"Ah, I see you have arrived in time as well. Team 9 meet your teammates for this mission, you and Team 7 will be working together on this mission." He said to the surprise of them all.

Naruto smiled when he saw Hanbei and his team and his mood brightened. This wouldn't be so bad afterall working together with him as they didn't get to spend much time together as the two friends where always busy although his sensei didn't appear to be in the best of moods at seeing them.

"You are to escort a man by the name of Tazuna who is asking for protection during his trip to Wave. He wants to be protected in case of surprise attacks by bandits as he tells me that the roads are becoming dangerous in Wave lately." Sarutobi said to them noticing the looks each was giving them as if they where seizing each other up.

Kojiro looked at Kakashi, Sakura looked at Jun, Motochika looked at Sasuke, and Hanbei and Naruto smiled at one another the only ones being friendly.

"You are to leave in the next hour, best of luck and be careful on your mission."

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. Team 7 and Team 9 begin their mission to escort Tazuna to Wave Country. However, problems arise between the two as their sensei's clash and they are also unaware of the danger that threatens them as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto was at his home quickly packing some supplies for the mission he and his team had gotten. Stuffing some food into his pack as well as a sleeping bag in case it took more than a day which it probably would. He checked his kunai holster and put shurikens in it as well and strapped it to his leg just in case.

Team 7, him, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha had been given a mission to escort a man to Wave and serve as protection in case of bandits. But they weren't going alone. Team 9 was also going as well as The Sandaime had also given them the mission as well and the two ninja squads would have to be working together. Naruto had no problem working with them in his mind. It would be nice to be working with Hanbei and having someone to talk with.

He finished checking his stuff and packing and got ready to leave and head to where the others was at. They where suppose to meet at the gate where their client was going to be at.

When he got there he noticed that Team 9 was already there and with them was an elderly man who weared glasses. As Naruto approached his nose scrunched up as the man smelled of cheap sake and he had a bottle in his hands which he brought to his lips and took a drink of.

"Hey Naruto." Hanbei said to him and he smiled. Like him he also was carrying a pack that contained items. The two close friends where happy to see one another as it had been a while since they had seen one another since they where busy training or doing missions with their team and the two hadn't seen each other as much except for when they was done.

Naruto looked at his teammates. Motochika Osaka had a staff strapped onto his back and like him had a kunai holster strapped to his legs who waved to him as Hanbei had introduced the two to one another and they had hit it off pretty well. Jun Seiko was seated on a barrel reading of course as she had her nose in a book as usual. She didn't say anything except for raising her head and giving him a brief glance and then returning to her reading. The daughter of one of the medics was a distant person and never one to say much.

Naruto looked at their sensei and it seemed he had an annoyed look on his face which Naruto noticed. He had his arms folded and weared those wired gloves that Hanbei had told him about that he used as his weapon of choice. The man's eyes where steel and unmoving as he saw him approach.

"Hmph, so you finally show up. Where's the rest of your team?" He asked him sternly.

"They'll be here shortly, we where told to gather supplies for the mission."

"Your sensei is taking his sweet time. We've been waiting here for the past half hour." Kojiro replied dryly. "If they are as late as you are we'll leave without them." He said and Naruto frowned at that

Soon enough his teammates arrived. Sasuke appearing shortly and Sakura following him as usual. All that was left was to wait for Kakashi to arrive.

"Hi there." Motochika said and stretched his hand out to Sasuke. "My name's Motochika Osaka. It's nice to meet you." He said smiling as he was waiting for Sasuke to respond and shake his hand back. Sasuke didn't respond and instead gave him a dull look as if he thought him a fool. "I here you was the top rookie that graduated, I bet you're pretty good if you was the top student." He said to him not giving up as Sasuke was ignoring him.

The Uchiha turned his head to his blond teammate not bothering to shake Motochika's hand. "Dobe, where's sensei at?" He asked Naruto.

"You know him, it'll probably be an hour before he shows up." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

Kojiro scowled in irritation. "In that case we're leaving now, You and your team can catch up to us when he finally decides to-" He was interrupted when a poof of smoke appeared in front of him and Hatake Kakashi appeared in front of them all.

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry I'm late but I took a wrong turn to get here." He said cheerfully to them the Copy Nin then looked at Team 9 and their annoyed Sensei. He then glanced over at the man who took another drink from the bottle he had. "Tazuna it is right? Our job is to escort you to the Land of Waves and protect you from bandits just in case."

The man burped lightly and wiped a few drops of sake off his face. "Yeah that is correct, though after seeing what I have as protection I'm not feeling too confident about the ninja of Leaf." He responded to him.

Naruto scowled at that and Hanbei was frowning as well not liking the fact that he was putting them down.

Kojiro stepped forward. "Well I can insure you that Team 9 and I shall protect you with our lives." He said and smirked confident of his team.

"Alright, you aren't much to look at but it looks I don't got any room to complain with my own features. I'm ready to leave if you are." Tazuna said and tossed his empty bottle away.

"Alright, Kojiro do you want to lead or shall I?" Kakashi asked the other Jonin and he scoffed telling him it didn't matter who lead. "Very well I shall take point then. Let's go everyone."

The two teams and their clients soon left Konoha and began their mission to escort him to Wave.

Naruto and Hanbei where walking together side by side and the two where chatting.

"So what's your sensei like? He seems strict." He asked as they walked

"Yeah, he is pretty strict and he expects us to be on time. But he's a good teacher as he's been teaching us about chakra control to increase our power and speed and walking up on trees as well. We might try water walking soon I think as he mentioned about it." Hanbei said to him who looked surprised.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. We aren't learning anything like that yet." Naruto said to him.

"What's your sensei like?" Hanbei asked him and Naruto scratched the back of his hand.

"Well, he's always late everyday so far and he hasn't exactly taught us a whole lot. Usually he just takes Sasuke and works with him most of the time. Me and Sakura haven't really gotten a whole lot from him. That's a bit irritating at times that he doesn't really help us out a lot."

Hanbei looked at him. "That sucks, that he isn't helping you out. Isn't it his job to work all three of his students?"

"It's suppose to be…" Naruto replied as they kept walking

Sakura Haruno was walking with the female of Team 9 and looked at the book she was reading. She seemed into it as she was walking while reading. The white haired girl focused on studying. Sakura glanced at the book and noticed it was a medical book.

'_So, she's studying to be a medic? Interesting.' _The long pink haired girl thought to herself. It seemed to be an intriguing book as well and when she thought about it maybe she could try becoming a medic. It couldn't be that hard could it? _'Plus,' _she thought with a grin to herself. _'If I become a medic that means whenever Sasuke-kun gets hurt that I can heal him!' _

Kojiro Oda walking in the back of the group was quiet and thinking he heard something turned his head to the trees. Feeling that something was off as he had sensed something he kept quiet as he felt that something was off just now.

The group continued making their way and the landscape started to change as they had been walking for quite some time. Clouds covered the sky as well but showed little sign of raining so that was a relief.

"Okay," Kakashi said later as they came to a clearing. "I think we all could use a break right about now. Wave is about an hour or two away. Is that alright with you Tazuna?" He asked him and he shrugged. "Right, let's take a short break now and continue on in a little bit. I'm sure you guys are tired."

The group took a break and some of them eat what rations they had brought with them while others where off doing their own thing.

Motochika saw Jun seated down and working on something and writing on a piece of paper and he was curious at what she was doing. "Hey Jun, what are you up too?" He asked good naturedly.

"Homework," She replied not looking up at him.

"Homework? You mean sensei gave you homework?" He asked her.

"No, my father gave me homework to do while I'm away so I don't fall behind in my studies."

"Is all you do is study and do work?" Don't you ever have any fun at all?" He asked her.

"My father wants me to become a medic just like him and is teaching me when I'm done working with you and Hanbei. Now if you excuse me I have a lot of work to do." She said bluntly to him and he shrugged his shoulders and left her.

Tazuna watched on as he looked at the group and what they where all doing. Kakashi was seated his back against a tree reading his favorite book as usual while Sasuke was seated down waiting to go. Sakura looked on at her crush.

Naruto and Hanbei where taking a walk when they noticed his sensei kneeling in the side of the road. Wondering what he was doing they walked up to him.

"Sensei?" Hanbei asked and he turned his head to them. "What are you doing?"

"Quiet…" He ordered them. "Take a look at this." He said mentioning them to step forward and they saw what he was staring at.

"A puddle? What's odd about that?" Naruto asked him.

"It hasn't rained here in days," Kojiro replied and he had a serious look on his face. "Someone made this." He said and Hanbei had noticed that as they got into closer to Wave he hadn't spoken very much.

"What does that mean sensei?"

Kojiro stood up and started to head back to the others. "We're being followed…" He muttered and they quickly joined up with him.

Kakashi saw him and the boys returning and saw his serious look he was giving him. Knowing that something was up he had a feeling they should go now. "Everyone gather you're things. It's team we head to Wave and finish our mission." He said surprisingly sternly and everyone packed up.

They continued making their way and Naruto noticed that Kakashi wasn't speaking much as well now. He and Kojiro where walking side by side and the two where exchanging glances. Tazuna also noticed their quietness and seemed to be a bit nervous as he looked around as if he expected someone to leap out and kill him.

Kakashi called to a halt and walked up to a puddle in the road similar to the one Kojiro had found minutes earlier. "It appears that you where right." He said as he dipped a finger into it. "This puddle and the one you saw earlier wasn't caused by rain, a jutsu caused this." He said and looked up at Tazuna. "Old man, is there something you have forgotten to tell us about?" He asked him and the man sputtered and tried to find his voice.

Suddenly two voices yelled out and appearing out of the tress where two ninjas who weared hitai-ate's that had the symbol of mists on them. They appeared and to the shock of all stabbed and ran Kakashi through with their clawed gauntlets

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted in shock as the body fell down. Sakura covered her mouth in shock and looked like she was about to cry while Sasuke stared in disbelief. The two ninjas laughed mockingly at them.

"Why you son of a-" Naruto started to charge them when the body disappeared and replaced with a log and the real Kakashi appeared and kicked one of them in the face.

"C'mon did you really think I'm going to meet my end that easily?" Kakashi asked them.

The two unknown ninjas backed up. "Not bad for a Leaf nin." The one with two horns sneered. "If you give us the old man now we might not kill of you."

"You will wish you never meet The Demon Brothers if you don't!" The one with a single horn shouted as well as they raised their gauntlets.

"Hmph, don't count on it." Kakashi said and they charged him and attacked him and he dodged their attacks.

Naruto grunted at what he saw and decided to make his move. He and Sasuke charged them and the two stopped their attacks and turned to the two genins.

"Stop they got poison on their weapons!" Kakashi shouted to them. Sasuke dealt with the one who had two horns while Naruto attacked the one horned brother.

Naruto threw a punch at him and he dodged and smirking cruelly threw a fist at him. Naruto evaded it as he was outclassed here as they where both Chunins.

"Now brother!" Meizu said and the two did hand symbols at the same time and they teleported it looked like and switched positions all of a sudden with each other with Meizu facing Sasuke and Gouzu fighting Naruto.

Gouzu stabbed at him and Naruto was unable to move in time as he got hit in the shoulder and felt himself being poisoned and weakened. He fell to one knee. "Pay the price for trying to stop us!" Gouzu sneered and went to run him through as he was unable to defend himself.

"Oh no you don't!" Motochika shouted deflecting his attack and blocking it with his staff stopping his attack.

"Why you stupid ooff!" Gouzu shouted and was suddenly hit in the face by Hanbei who delivered a leaping punch to his face. And the fact that he used chakra made it more powerful as well.

"You alright?" Hanbei asked him and Naruto nodded weakly as he had been poisoned.

Sasuke was holding his own with Meizu and was preparing to finish him off when he suddenly leapt over him and charged at Tazuna howling wildy planning on running him through as Sasuke wasn't able to catch up with him.

The man gasped in fear as he couldn't move out of the way in time. Jun however suddenly did a series of hand symbols and a green barrier appeared in front of Tazuna and it stopped his attack and knocked him backwards the barrier jutsu doing its job.

The two brothers regrouped. "You dare stand in our way!" One shouted at them. "It's time to show what happens to fools who dare anger us. Now brother!"

A chain shot out of their gauntlets and connected the two and it was razor sharp edge. "If we can't ran you through we'll just tear you to shreds!" The Demon Brothers shouted and charged the Genins.

Suddenly the chain all of a sudden shattered and breaked into pieces and they saw wires had struck against it.

"What! Our chain! Impossible!" Meizu shouted and he suddenly flinched as something hit him in the back. Behind him was Kojiro Oda using his wired gloves and the wires going into his back and spine. He had broken the chain with his attacks and now had cut him down.

"Enough out of you…" He said coldly and he released him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Brother!" Gouzu shouted and before he could do a thing Kakashi appeared in front of him. Delivering a series of combos and blows that he could not follow or block Kakashi easily defeated him and knocked him out with a hard kick to his jaw.

"The Demon Brothers won't be harming anyone else from now on." He replied as the two where gathered and he tied the two up to a tied. "I'm guessing they where missing nins. We're nowhere near Mist."

He turned to the Genins and Tazuna and noticed Naruto was injured. He had been stabbed by one of the poison gauntlets. He was being helped up by Hanbei and he seemed to have trouble breathing as he had been infected.

"Tazuna I take it you haven't told us the whole story." He said to him and he paled and turned his head away. Kakashi looked at Naruto and saw where he had been poisoned around his shoulder area.

"We're going to have to head back, Naruto is unable to continue. He needs the poison to be removed from his body or else he could risk fatal consequences."

"No, I'm fine, it's nothing…" Naruto said unconvincingly.

"It's too serious a wound Naruto. I told you not to interfere and yet you went ahead and did so."

"But Sasuke-" Naruto started to say when Kojiro suddenly interrupted.

"It is because of your pathetic teaching skills that he is wounded." He said to Kakashi who looked at him surprised. "Hatake Kakashi you have no right to call yourself a Sensei. A Sensei's job is to teach all of his students not just one of them. If you actually spent time training them instead of just the Uchiha he would've had the skills to be able to dodge their attacks. Yet you insist on doing nothing with the boy or the girl!" He said angrily. "Your squad's performance was pitiful and had it not been for my team our client would've died!" He said to him walking towards him

"I beg your pardon but I know what I'm doing when it comes to teaching." Kakashi said to him.

"No, no you do not. I should tell Sarutobi when we get back to Konoha that you should be stripped of your Sensei duties. You have shown no sign of being a good teacher. A sensei focuses on all his students, not just his favorites. The girl and the boy are way behind thanks to your mediocre teaching skills. Your team should know chakra control by now yet you insist on only training the Uchiha. Even if the council of fools told you to give special treatment to him how on earth do you suspect them to survive even a C mission if you don't teach them anything!"

"This is now a higher class mission, that is why we are heading back to Konoha. You saw those two, they where Chunins. Whoever is after Tazuna wants him dead. This is far more serious than a simple escort mission." Kakashi said to him upset

"Don't change the subject, do you really plan on this team of yours lasting long if you continue this? Try actually teaching all of them for a change. There is no I in Teams in case you didn't know. Even if he is the last Uchiha he doesn't deserve to be treated above everyone else." He said with a spat and Sasuke frowned as they looked on what was happening. "No wonder you never had a squad before because you lack the qualities a sensei needs to have!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Kakashi snapped at him. "I may give Sasuke extra help but I tend to my students and help them. You have little room to talk Kojiro, cause if I remember-"

"STOP IT!" A voice shouted and the two looked and saw Naruto. "Stop arguing both of you!" He said and reaching towards his holster and getting a kunai out stabbed himself in the shoulder to the shock of all. With a grunt he pulled it out and they saw the poison on it. Grunting he reached towards it and put blood on his hand.

"You may think you may need to take me back Sensei but I'm not, I refuse to go back. You'll have to kill me first." He said and stand on his own strength. "I know I lack the skills like you said Kojiro but I'm not giving up. This is my nindo! My ninja way! I will not and will never fail a mission or go back on my word. Even if I'm not fully trained or at full strength I won't back down from anything! It doesn't matter if it's an S class mission I won't quit it or fail it. Nor will I break my word!" He said in anger as he stood before the two.

"I don't care who I face or what I have to do, I won't break my nindo. Our job is to take him to Wave and I'll do it myself if I have too! I may not be very skillful but I will never quit or yield to anyone! Even Kami himself won't break me! That is my ninja way and I will see to it that I'll always stick to it." He said as he stood up.

Kakashi walked towards him to tend to his wound as he had removed the poison himself. When he got there he was surprised to see that it was gone. As if it had healed by itself. Kakashi stared into his blue eyes and saw the fierce determination and will that he had. As if his will was made out of Fire. He hadn't seen such a fierce will even since his childhood days with his own teammates and in the eyes of his Sensei.

"I can't guarantee any of you will survive this mission cause it may now be an A class mission. But I know you won't quit." He said quietly. He then raised his head up and looked at Tazuna the elderly man looking at the scene with interest.

"Tazuna, before we get you to Wave tell us everything we want to know." He said as they would continue the mission.


	10. Chapter 10

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. Team 9 and Team 7 now learn the true reason why Tazuna wants to go to Wave, however they are unaware that they are being targeted by a demon of Mist.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Alright Tazuna, you've been hiding things from us long enough." Hatake Kakashi said to the older man as the two squads looked at him. They had just taken care of a an ambush by two ninjas and they had defeated them and Kakashi had tied the two to a tree. "I would advise you to tell us what exactly is going on." He said in a tone that wasn't threatening but one that was serious.

The elder man sighed and shook his head. "Alright, I'll tell you. I was hoping nothing would happen but it seems like it's too late for that. My home is currently occupied and under the control of a wretched businessman by the name of Gato."

"I've heard of him." Kojiro Oda the sensei of Team 9 said. "He's a corrupt businessman and shipping magnate who only cares about money and is known for his shady dealings. Konoha no longer has dealings with the likes of him. He would sell anyone into slavery for money."

"That is correct, however you have no idea the true horrors and crime he has committed against my home and its citizens. Wave as you know is small and not connected to the mainland. One day he and his men arrived. He manipulated else into signing a contract. We first thought it would connect Wave to the mainland and help improve our living. But instead he took over Wave and using it as his base of operations isolating it from the rest of the world. Refusing to allow any trade or food brought in unless we follow his policies. Those who do get almost everything taken from them to fill up his wallet leaving them with barely anything. He uses Wave to smuggle goods and supplies and other things that I won't mention cause that fiend cares about his money and his men bully and attack anyone who so much as speaks out against him. My home has been transformed into an impoverished hunger-stricken place."

"That's awful." Naruto said in shock at what he was saying. He looked at the others and saw their where shocked as well and some of them disgusted such as Motochika. Hanbei was also upset as well.

"I couldn't stand it anymore as my daughter and child along with the rest of them are malnourished and people are dying from starvation or disease as they can't get any food or medical supplies. He shows no pity to anyone and while he lives in his mansion we are all starving with little to no future."

"But why are you making us take you there if things are so bad? It doesn't make sense." Hanbei said to him.

A smile, a small one appeared on his face. "Although I may not look like it. I am a master bridge builder who had constructed bridges for different countries although I am now retired. I left Wave two months ago having saved my money. I went and hired workers and supplies as well spending it all to purchase the equipment and manpower. My men and the supplies are already in Wave. Once I get there we will begin construction of the bridge. However Gato found out what I was doing and has placed a bounty on my head. Offering a high reward for anyone who kills me. I narrowly avoided an assassin before I managed to get to Konoha. For he knows that if I build that bridge he would be ruined as Wave would have connected with the rest of the world and his empire would crumble. That is something he does not want to happen so he wants me dead. Unfortunately I had little money left and knowing I could not purchase adequate guards for protection I had to place my faith in hiring Genins such as yourself and that is how we are here." He said finishing his tale.

The two squads looked at him and then at one another after hearing what he and Wave had gone through. It amazed and shocked Naruto that there was people out there like that and who would do things like that to others.

"I'm sorry I lied to you but I had no choice." He said and tears where starting to show in his eyes. "My home's only hope is if I get there and construct that bridge. Please, I beg you, get me there."

Silence came from them at the seriousness of it. Kakashi knew that now it was an A class mission and most likely dangerous. "Alright, we'll get you there." He said after a moment's silence. "I promise you, we will protect you and get you to Wave so you can construct that bridge and end your home's nightmare." He said in all seriousness.

Kojiro nodded as well. "We'll take care of any threats. We will help you."

A look of astonishment appeared in Tazuna's eyes and he wiped the tears away. "Thank you, if you manage to get me there I'll be in your debt for eternity."

Kakashi turned to his students. "Alright we got a job to do now and it's an A Class mission. This won't be a vacation so I want you all on full alert." He said and the three nodded. Team 9 also stood ready.

"Alright, let's go and everyone keep on guard." Kojiro said and they continued their mission.

As they walked Hanbei spoke to Jun. "Hey Jun, that barrier jutsu of yours. Where'd you learn that?" He asked her.

"My father taught it to me. It's a upper C class jutsu and I can use it to stop attacks." She replied.

"Huh, well you should stick near our client then. In case we get attacked you can use that to save him again." He said to her and she nodded and the medic in training joined up with him.

Elsewhere a man wearing a flak jacket and a hitai-ate with the symbol of mist on it was given a report by a figure who kneeled before him. The man had a zanbato strapped to his back and his lower mouth was covered with bandages. He had a serious look on his face and his arms where crossed as his eyes narrowed.

"Damn those two… Meizu and Goizu messed things up as usually. I knew I shouldn't have bothered hiring them." He said in disdain and anger.

"They are an hour away from Wave." The underling who wore a mask to fully cover his face said and wearing a green outfit said to him looking up. "Are you going to-" He was interrupted by the man

"I'll deal with them myself this time. The old man's guards must've been lucky but it won't matter against me. I'm five times more powerful and dangerous than those two fools where." He said confident of himself. "I dispose of these Leaf nins and the old man with no problem!"

Later on the two squads and their client where nearing Wave and so far their had been little sign of any attacks. But they didn't relax their guard though.

"We're almost there. Soon our mission shall be complete." Kakashi said looking out to the distance as faintly he could see Wave. "Let's continue moving." He said to the others and they resumed their task.

Naruto saw a smile appear on Tazuna's face and he smiled as well knowing they had done it.

However as they made their way they noticed that mist started to take form. At first the teams thought it was nothing but as they got closer it seemed like the mist surrounded them as if it was serving as a barrier. It was starting to get so bad you couldn't wave your hand in front of your face and see it.

"Dang it. What's the deal with this mist?" Motochika said as he tried to bat it away to no avail. It was getting harder to see and if it kept up they would have to stop as they wouldn't be able to see where they was going.

Kojiro looked at the mist a distasteful look on his face and he saw that Kakashi had tensed up. Knowing that this was serious he spoke up. "Everyone!" He called out and they all stopped. "Don't move a muscle. This isn't ordinary mist it's a jutsu. Just like that puddle before, we are being watched right now." He said and the Genins widened their eyes and looked around trying to figure out what was going on. "Keep your guard up and focus. Don't do anything until me or Kakashi tells you too." He said as he went into a stance his body on full alert.

Naruto reached towards his holster and pulled out a kunai and looked around noticing how serious this was. Hanbei like him had pulled out a kunai as well while Motochika was reaching towards his staff ready to take it out the two standing side by side. Sasuke was glancing around while Jun stared into the mist. Sakura standing next to him he noticed was a bit afraid and he gently nudged her on the shoulder. She looked at him and he nodded at her letting her know she wasn't alone.

All of them where on guard waiting to see what would happen. A tense situation as they had no clue where whoever was watching them would attack from.

Suddenly Kakashi saw something flying at them out of the corner of his eye. "Move!" He shouted and they immediately dispersed as they saw a Zanbato appear having been thrown at them. If Kakashi hadn't warn them it would have killed one of them. Naruto watched as it flew and stuck into a nearby tree.

All of them looked on in shock at what had just happened as suddenly a figure leapt over them and landed on the hilt of blade and turned and faced them.

"Hmph, a bunch of kids fresh out of the academy." He said in disgust. "This shall be an easy challenge." He said and leapt down and pulled his sword out of the tree.

The two jonins appeared in front of him. "Everyone stay back!" Kojiro ordered. "This foe is far beyond any of you!" He said as he and Kakashi got into a fighting stance.

"You two might be a decent challenge." The man said and Kakashi saw the bandages on his face.

"Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of The Mist." He said and his eye narrowed. "I know all about you."

"So you know me then Leaf nin? Well I know you as well Hatake Kakashi, the famed Copy Nin of Konoha." He said with a sneer. "No matter I will defeat you and slay the old man as well. Nothing personal but I got a job to do." He said and brought his fearsome blade up.

"The beast of a man who slain every academy student when he was a child. Mist must have finally figured you to be impossible to control." Kojiro said as he readied his wired claws.

"Gato is paying me well, slaying you two will get me a nice bonus as well." He said as they got ready to fight.

Kakashi looked back at the others. "Everyone, guard Tazuna with your lives. Don't let any danger fall upon him!"

"You should be more concerned with yourself!" Zabuza said charging him and Kakashi narrowly avoided his attacks as the three battled.

Naruto looked at the scene and then at the others as the battle was on. He watched the fight hoping Kakashi would be okay.

Kojiro lashed out at him with his wires but Zabuza avoided them and Kakashi's attack as well as they fought the two fighting him. They had the numbers advantage but knowing full well his reputation knew they could not underestimate him.

Zabuza slashed at Kakashi who ducked and Kojiro kicked him in the side of the face and staggered him backward. "Enough of this! Kirigakure No Jutsu!" He shouted doing hand symbols and mist engulfed them all blocking their vision.

"Shoot where'd he go!" Naruto shouted looking around as he couldn't see a thing. He was ready to throw his kunai but couldn't see or hear a thing. He couldn't see his teammates, his sensei, Team 9, or Tazuna.

Tazuna looked around fearfully when he felt a presence behind him. He turned and screamed in horror as the swordsman charged him and prepared to kill him. Suddenly the man let out a gurgled cry and clutched his throat as he had been slashed by razor sharp wires. The man then busted into water and revealed Kojiro Oda behind him.

"A Mizubushin." He said and he sensed Kakashi defeating one as well.

"Where are you Zabuza!" Kakashi shouted. "Show yourself!"

"If you insist!" A voice shouted and Kakashi was impaled from behind to the shock of everyone. But then he exploded into a burst of water like Zabuza's clone had and revealed himself.

Sasuke also noticed that he had his hitai-ate brought up and saw to his surprise a Sharingan eye. He looked in surprise that he would have the eye his clan had. Kakashi sensing his stares turned to face him and the others who looked surprised as well.

"I tell you how I got this some other time, and Zabuza I gotta thank you for letting me copy one of your own jutsus. I can anticipate any possible move you make now." He said to the man making him angry.

"Hmph! No matter, even if you do have one of my moves it won't matter." He said angrily to him.

"I've had enough of you. Take this!" Kojiro shouted and doing hand symbols he fired his wires at him. They hit him in the arm and Zabuza suddenly felt a jolt feeling in his body as the wires turned yellow and where shocking him with lightning sending pain throughout his body. "As long as my wires are in your body I can shock you and immoblize you with this jutsu. Surrender now!" He ordered shocking him and bringing him to one knee.

Zabuza smiled under his bandages and threw his sword in a spinning fashion at him. This surprised Kojiro and he leapt out of the way and was forced to remove his wires from his flesh. Zabuza caught the blade as it returned to him. "That was an irritating technique but it won't stop me. I'll slain fools with more powerful moves than that."

"Then try this!" Kakashi said and doing hand symbols fired a fireball at him and he dodged. Zabuza charged him and seeing a lake behind him grinned evilly as he engaged him in combat.

"Let's see if you can anticipate this!" He shouted and swinging for his head. Kakashi dodged but was suddenly kicked in the side of the head and knocked into the lake. Seeing where he was he quickly tried to get out but he was too late as Zabuza run up to it and using a jutsu trapped him in a sphere of water with one arm inside of it trapping him. Kakashi flailed trying to break free as he could feel his lungs starting to burn.

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted and was ready to charge but got stopped by Kojiro.

"If you try anything now you'll make things worse. We need to come up with an idea before you charge in!" He said to him as he looked on.

"If you value this man's life you will give the old man to me. He has less than a minute of air left so make your decision quickly!" Zabuza said to them and he made a clone to guard him

"We got to do something or else sensei will die!" Naruto said. He shouted at him. He then looked at Hanbei and Sasuke. "Let's go!" He shouted and the two nodded seeing he had a plan.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" He shouted and produced several clones and they charged Zabuza. The Mizu Bushin easily defeated them but Naruto made more yet they too where also defeated.

"Idiot! Don't you have any other tricks besides that?" Zabuza taunted him. To his surprise Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, Hanbei Sasuke catch!" He shouted and threw two giant shurikens at them. The two caught them and threw them at him. Hanbei's missed but that was a diversion

"Fuma Shuriken Kage Fusha!" Sasuke shouted doing a justu as he threw it. Zabuza's clone dodged it and was prepared to attack the three when suddenly to the shock of all a second shuriken appeared underneath his and transformed into one of Naruto's clones

"Take this!" He shouted and threw kunai at the real Zabuza who had to move out of the way and forcing him to drop the sphere freeing Kakashi.

"Miserable brats! You'll pay for that." He said angrily but Kakashi and Kojiro appeared in front of him.

"It's time we end this." Kakashi said to him and he backed up hesitantly a look of surprise in his eyes. They where about to attack him when suddenly he let out a gasp and feel down. The two senseis looked shocked and looked at one another wondering what just happened.

Kojiro then noticed something sticking into his neck. It appeared to be needles. Senbon to be more precise.

"I thank you for trapping my target long enough for me to find and kill him." A voice said and they saw a ninja wearing a mask stepping forward.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as they joined up with them.

"My name is not important. I am a Hunter Nin from nest and I have been after this criminal for many months. Thanks to you I finally managed to end his life for the crimes he committed against Mist." He said to them.

"How'd you do that with those needles?" Motochika asked.

"My senbon hit him precisely in the vital points of the neck area killing him instantly. Now then if you don't mind I shall take this traitor's body back to Mist and dispose of it properly." He said and picked the body up and the sword as well and walked off.

'_I will heal you soon enough Zabuza-sama'_

They all watched him go but Kojiro had a look of suspicion on his face. True, senbon could kill if thrown precisely but the area he hit him in was more likely to render him unconscious. Also why didn't he slit his throat or behead him to ensure he was dead? That's what the protocol for most ANBU and Hunter Nin to do to their targets. Yet he didn't do either. He couldn't help but feel suspicious as it was too much of a coincidence that a Hunter Nin would appear all of a sudden.

"Alright then that's taken care of-Ugh." Kakashi started to say and then clutched his head.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked him and he slipped his hitai-ate back down over his eye.

"I'm okay, I just get worn out after using my sharingan eye in battles. Let's go on." He said standing up straight.

They continued their way and soon they where at the island of Wave. It was a pitiful sight what they saw. A village that looked ready to collapse by even the slightest gust of wind. Bodies so thin and malnourished from lack of decent food.

Team 7 and Team 9 looked on in shock at what they saw. The people of the village looked ready to drop down at any given second. They where like the living dead. Their was nothing in their eyes. No hope, no spirit, no fire, no…anything. As if they had lost the will to live and most of them had in fact.

The markets where empty and the stores had little to no goods. Here and now you would see someone who appeared better off at least eating everyday, Tazuna told them they where Gato's hired thugs that he had enforce his rule.

Motochika looked around as it looked like they where living like animals and he suddenly heard crying. He turned his head and saw a woman seated on a bench holding a crying baby and trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, I know you're hungry but I can't feed you. I don't have any food." She said as she looked down at her starving baby. Motochika looked shocked that even babies would be forced to go hungry and reached towards his pack and walked towards the woman.

"Here," He said handing her a loaf of bread he had packed. "Take it, you and him need this more than I do." He said handing her his food. The woman looked at him shocked and took the bread.

"Bless you," She said and began feeding her child.

"How can you let this happen to you guys?" Naruto asked him and he shook his head. "Animals live better than you do."

"I ask that to myself everyday. I wish I knew how this all happened so quickly. We tried to stand up to him but he had everyone who did killed. He even went as far as to kill my soon to be son in law." He said and Naruto said him grit his teeth in anger over the fact that the bastard was living in luxury while they where forced to rot.

"Here is my home. Let me tell my daughter we are here." He said as they come to a home and knocked on the door. The door opened a crack and they heard a woman's voice gasp and she opened it and a white haired woman appeared and hugged him tears going down her face.

"Father, I was so scared. I thought you was dead." She said as she hugged him and he stroked her hair.

"It's alright now Tsunami," He said as he comforted her.

"Come inside, you must be tired." She said and they entered the room.

Later they where all seated around a table talking. "My workers and the supplies are here. Tomorrow we begin construction. It will take a couple of days to finish it. Can I count on you to stay here just in case his thugs try anything." Tazuna said to them and they nodded.

"Father I wish you wouldn't try this, it's far too dangerous." Tsunami said as she drank a cup of tea.

"I have to do something. You saw what that bastard's done. Nothing will change here unless that bridge is built." He said determination in his voice.

"I know it's just…" She said and stopped talking and he nodded knowing who she was referring too.

"How is he?" Tazuna asked.

"He's better than he had been." She asked.

Naruto didn't understand what they where talking about. "Who's better? What are you guys talking about?" He asked and they saw enter the room a young boy.

"Inari, we have company." Tsunami said and the boy looked at them and Naruto saw the sadness and pain in his eyes that he had. The boy didn't say a word and quietly left.

"My grandson's been traumatized by what happened. He used to be a happy boy, until Gato had his father in law killed in front of everyone in the village so he can send a message." Tazuna said bitterly.

"That's awful." Hanbei said.

"Well," Tsunami said as she stood up. "I better get dinner ready. I'm sure you're all hungry."

"That is no need ma'am." Kojiro said. "You don't have to feed us as we brought food with us. You need food more than we do. Just give us a place to stay while the bridge is built and we'll be fine." He said politely showing respect to his host.

"Well then since we are going to be here for a couple days I propose we do shifts." Kakashi said looking at Kojiro. "Kojiro during the morning and early afternoon you and your team will be guards for the bridge makers. And then for the rest of the day me and Team 7 will take over for you. How does that sound?"

"Very well. I agree with that." Kojiro said.

"Then it's settled. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura." He said to them who looked at him I want to see you at exactly seven in the morning tomorrow. We're going to start learning chakra control tomorrow." He said to them and they nodded.

The next day Team 7 was at the training grounds and each had been learning about chakara control from him as their job was to walk up a tree by using chakra. To the surprise of everyone Sakura managed to get the hang of it and was making the most progress as she was already near the halfway point. Sasuke was behind her near the quarter point while Naruto, had been stuck and unable to fully get the grasp of it.

"C'mon, stick already." He said as he placed his foot on the tree and attempted to walk up on it. To his annoyance he wasn't able to and he was starting to get upset that it wasn't working. He shook his head wondering why he wasn't getting it.

Sakura saw this and leaping down decided to give him a few pointers. "You can't do it if you are mad and upset all the time Naruto. You have to focus or else you'll never be able to do it correctly. Clear your mind and have all of your attention on the task at hand." She said to him and he looked at her and taking a deep sigh cleared his head of any negative thoughts.

He placed his foot on the tree and felt a connection unlike before. Placing his foot on the tree he then move it upwards and felt it connecting to it instead of sliding off. He put his other foot below it and it stuck as well. Feeling confident now he put his left foot in front of the other one and moved up. A smile grew on his face as he put his other foot in front of it and slowly started to climb up.

"Ha Ha! I'm doing it! I'm doing it, I'm Whoa!" He said and after a few steps he lost all connection and fell down and landed on his back with a thud.

Sakura covered her mouth as she looked at him trying not to laugh while Sasuke smirked at him. Naruto pulled himself up a scowl on his face.

"You lost your focus Naruto." Kakashi said having watched it. "But you are making advancement now. Just keep focus and you'll get there." He said to him and Naruto nodded.

At the bridge Team 9 was watching over the work as Tazuna gave orders to his men as they began construction. All their hopes was placed on this.

"I don't understand." Motochika said seated on a barrel. "These people here outnumber them at least four to one. Why don't they revolt and overpower them?"

"This Gato rules through fear, he had people killed so he would send a message to them." Jun said as the Genins watched what was going on.

"Yeah, but you can only take so much before you won't stand being pushed around. They should have risen up and overthrow him. They are just letting him walk right all over them." He said remembering the woman and her child.

"I agree but they don't have any ninjas or military Motochika." Hanbei said. "Most of this people are just fishermen, hardly ideal fighters. Some just think that living a shell of a life is better than no life also. But I hope this bridge gets complete and this place gets better." He said as he saw them working and saw their sensei helping out. Suddenly he saw five men approaching and each held a weapon of sorts. "Uh Oh, here comes trouble." He said to his teammates and they stood up. Tazuna, Kojiro and the workers also noticed it as well and stopped what they where doing.

Tazuna glared at the five men who stopped when they reached the bridge. "You really must be stupid old man. All of you must be idiots to risk pissing off the most powerful man in the land." The leader of the group a brash thug said wielding a sword. "I send a message from Gato-sama, stop this idiocy right now or else you risk his wrath."

"Hmph, I have no words to waste with the dogs of that scumbag. If he wants to talk to me come see me himself instead of sending his lackeys."

"Old fool, do you think this bridge will improve things? Nothing will change even if you do build this stupid thing. The only thing that will change will be you joining the other idiots who opposed Gato-sama."

"Big words coming from a little mutt. Get lost before I batter you over the head with this." Tazuna said and picked up a hammer. "Wave will no longer stand by and let him control us. Soon we will be free of his rule."

The man snarled at him and raised his sword. "I'll kill you, you stupid idiotic-" He started to say when suddenly Kojiro lashed out at him with his wires.

The man screamed and everyone saw to their shock the arm heavily bleeding as he had dropped the sword and clutched his bloody arm. The other thugs with him looked on in shock at what just happened.

"My arm!" The man shouted clutching it.

"Be happy I didn't take it off." Kojiro icily said to him. "Tell your master that he will not interfere with the building of this bridge. That we won't let him impoverish Wave anymore and that I am not intimidated by his barking hounds. All the money that he has won't be enough to save him should he interfere." He said to them a clear threat in his warning.

The thug spat at him and went off followed by the others.

Tazuna watched them go and turned to Kojiro his students joining him. "I have to say, that was a risky move if there ever was one sending a message like that. And it may have been what we needed." He said and Team 9 noticed many stares at their sensei. From the workers and the citizens and they appeared to be looks of admiration for what he just did.

"Maybe so, it may just be the spark needed to show Wave that they can't let themselves be bullied and overrun by him anymore." Kojiro said as he thought little of what he just did personally.

Tazuna nodded and gave orders to his men to continue building the bridge.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. Team 7 and Team 9 continue protecting Tazuna in Wave while the bridge is being built. However, they are unaware of a threat as a Demon of Mist and his deadly underling seek to stop them. And for those wondering about pairings I have decided on one being NaruSaku or NaruTayu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

At Wave Naruto Uzumaki was busy sparring with Motochika Osaka the two members of the two teams fighting one another.

Naruto dodged a punch and evaded a kick, the blonde leapt backwards and threw a kunai at him. He responded by twirling his staff and deflecting it off of it. Naruto nodded in approval at his tactic as he spun it overhead and they resumed sparring.

Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi and Team 9 under Kojiro Oda had been staying in Wave for the past couple of days, finishing up their job as bodyguards for Tazuna the bridge builder who with his men was constructing the bridge that would connect Wave to the mainland and also end The businessman Gato's iron fisted rule he had over them.

It was currently nighttime at Wave and both teams where done for the day and where allowed to do whatever they wanted before they resumed in the morning.

"Alright that's enough for today," Naruto as he blocked a kick. "It's getting late, Gato's thugs have been seen prowling around lately, we should head back." He said to him and he nodded and the two began heading their way back to Tsunami's house where the groups was staying at while the bridge was being built

When they made it to the house Naruto overhead a discussion going on.

"I give it about three more days and the bridge should be complete." Tazuna said the old man seated at a table and seated at it as well was Kakashi and Kojiro along with the rest of them as well. "It is about halfway done and should soon reach the end of it. Once it is built Wave will be connected to the mainland." He said as he took a drink of Sake.

"Hmmm perhaps so, however we should be careful during this time." Kakashi responded to him. "Some hired thugs by Gato have been antagonizing the workers lately."

"We can deal with anything they throw at us." Naruto said stepping into the room and speaking up. "They aren't ninjas, they just bullies who intimidate through fear and are wimps against someone who stands up to them." He said a confident smile on his face.

"Hmph, there are many of them boy." Kojiro replied to him. "They won't attempt to fight you one on one, they'll wait till your back is turned and then ambush you with ten others. There's no chivalry or honor in fighting those types of scum." He said distastefully.

Naruto frowned at him and was about to respond when a voice spoke up.

"It won't work whatever you're doing, you'll fail and die, just like everyone else who opposed Gato." The voice said and they turned and saw a young boy standing in the doorway of the room. "Nothing you do will ever change what happens here, you might as well just give up." He said with pain and sadness in his voice.

Tazuna looked at his dear grandson Inari, the young boy who had been traumatized by what had happened to his father in law who was one of the first to oppose Gato and had been brutally executed by his men in front of everybody in the center of Wave where they had to watch what was happening. The old man knew the effect this had had on him and was part of the reason why he wanted this bridge to be built. So he could see his grandson smile again.

"You've given up haven't you Inari?" Naruto said to him surprising them as a frown was on his face. "You and Wave just gave up and let Gato walk all over you without any resistance."

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed at him loudly for his cold words. Inari glared at the blond and spoke again.

"The greatest man in the world wasn't able to do anything, he got killed by Gato's men and the same thing will happen to you guys as well."

"I'm far from the greatest man in the world, but I know how much crap I can take from somebody before they push me too far and I fight back. You guys just let him walk all over you and let him strangle Wave's economy." He said and looked at Tazuna. "I've seen Gato's thugs, they number less than a hundred and I can tell by looking they aren't well trained and just rule through fear. You guys have more than four times that amount, if you just stood up for yourselves and rose up you would overthrow them and take back your lives that was stolen by him."

"He's right," Hanbei said as well. "If the bridge is complete what will Wave do if he orders his men to destroy it? You'll just be back where you started if that does happen unless you stand up to him."

"You can't just give up without a fight Tazuna and neither can you Inari or the people of Wave. If I did back in Konoha when people called me names and threw rocks at me because of-" Naruto started to say but then stopped and changed it as he didn't want the others to know about the fox. "I wouldn't be here today if I had given up if I let them get to me."

Tazuna didn't respond as he could see what they meant, true if the bridge was completed Wave would be connected to the mainland, but if Gato's men attacked and destroyed it they would just be back where they started and things would be even worse. Part of the reason why Wave was in such a pitiful state was because they where too afraid to oppose him and that allowed his men to do whatever they liked.

"That's enough for tonight," Kakashi said breaking it up. "It's about time we get some rest we got training to do tomorrow." He said as he stood up from the table. "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, I'll see you at the training grounds tomorrow." He said to them and they nodded.

The next morning Naruto and Sakura where busy working on walking up the pole by using chakra. Kakashi had gone into town to check up on how things where going and he had taken Sasuke with him telling the two to continue working on using their chakra.

All three had seemed to master using chakra and using it to walk and cling to trees. Sakura had surprised them all including herself with excellent chakra control and was the first to make it to the top. Sasuke had done well as well while Naruto in the early goings had struggled as he could not find a focused ground and use his chakra correctly.

Sakura had helped him out after seeing how much trouble he was having with it and gave him pointers on how to do it and giving him encouragement and Naruto managed to get it down and be able to stick to the tree and make good progress on going up it. He was neck and neck with Sasuke the two rivals not wanting to be outdone by the other.

The two where now taking a break and was watching what was going on in the town from afar. It looked like some of the people where starting to show some spirit now as if their lives where returning to them. That was a hopeful sign cause the people here when they first arrived where barely more than lifeless husks that had everything sapped out of them.

As they watched Naruto looked over at Sakura and saw her brushing her long pink hair out of her back.

"You should cut it." He said suddenly.

"Huh?" She said turning to face him a confused look on her face.

"Your hair, you should cut it, it's too long in my opinion and will hinder you." He explained to you. Sakura's expression told him she didn't have a clue what he was talking about and he smirked. "You should cut it or at least shorten it, an enemy could grab you by it and immobilize you. Your hair is just telling people to grab it with as long as it is."

Sakura looked at him and then at her hair. "But…Sasuke won't-"

"Don't tell me you believe that your long hair will attract him Sakura. What did you listen to that blonde girl who was our classmate who you called a pig? What's her name, Ino?" He said as he folded his arms. "I doubt he cares how long your hair is or how shiny it is either. I don't think he goes for girls with long hair. Besides I think he prefers them to be short." He said with a teasing grin.

"You really think so?" Sakura asked as she looked at her hair a small blush on her face. She had grown her hair out cause her rival had done so and had taunted her claiming she would attract him with her long blonde hair. She had grown hers out and was hoping he would like it but so far her attempts to make her crush like her hadn't worked.

"Yeah, plus maybe you could try working with that Jun girl and maybe try to become what's she's doing, a medic or something." He said to her and she nodded as yesterday while they had the rest of the day off she had snuck one of her books with her and had tried reading it. She wasn't able to understand a whole lot of it before she had to return it before the quiet girl noticed it was missing but she did get a few things like where to hit and strike in an opponents body to incapacitate them which she had managed to get.

"You don't have to cut your hair if you don't want to, I'm just saying that's all. It'd just be one less thing a person could use against you." He said to her and started to walk back to where they was training and Sakura followed after him his thoughts in her head.

Meanwhile Kojiro Oda the sensei of Team 9 looked on at his students who where watching over the constructed bridge. The three where practicing walking on water as he had been teaching them when they weren't guarding the bridge. A smirk of amusement appeared on his face as he saw Motochika fall through into the water after taking two steps. They still had a way to go. He heard voices and saw Kakashi speaking with the old man along with the Uchiha. A frown went on his face as he saw him done talking and starting to walk over towards him.

"It appears that Gato's man have given up as so far they haven't been hagglers these day and it's after two attack." He said cheerfully and Kojiro didn't respond. "I suppose since this mission is going to be a success this will make both our teams eligible to enter the Exams in two months."

"The Chunin Exams?" He asked him and turned to face him. "You're not serious are you Kakashi? You plan on having your team complete in the exams if we manage to survive this?"

"I don't see why not, they are capable of handling themselves." Kakashi said not noticing the frown on his face.

"Your students are still fresh out of the academy and wet behind the ears. They have little business participating in it and neither do my students."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked him.

Kojiro shook his head. "The Forest of Death is no place for rookies, you can't expect them to be able to contend with its perils and dangers they will face when they just have three months experience as a team can you? I kept my original team back from entering the exams until a year had passed so I knew they where prepared for its challenges and be able to adapt to any situation. Your team just now learned chakra control to walk on trees, none of them not even the Uchiha that is highly praised by Konoha is ready for it."

Kakashi looked at him. "Are you sure it's not because you believed they where ready or is it cause you had a lack of faith in them?"

Kojiro's eyes narrowed at that. "I am not a fool Kakashi, I can spot my student's flaws and yours as wells. Flaws that will hinder them and in a merciless place such as The Forest of Death, can be fatal. My students as of now lack the experience and skills needed to survive in there. You and I may have done it and completed when we where under the age of ten but that was at a time when Konoha needed soldiers and trained killers with the wars that was going on back then. Konoha now doesn't need the trained soldiers like it did back then as the Academy is meant to educate them in other fields away from the path of the ninja than to instruct them how to kill people like Mist's butchering academy. You graduated the academy at the age of five and became a Chunin when you was six and I became a Chunin when I was seven years old."

"Well still I believe you are underestimating your team, your team has potential and so does mine as well. I know we disagree over our methods but I believe that both our squads are capable than more than what we believe in." Kakashi said to him.

"It sounds like their arguing." Hanbei said as he and his teammates watched on.

"Yeah it does, sensei doesn't like that guy very well." Motochika said as he wiped himself off with a towel as he had gotten soaked earlier.

"Each does have their way of working so it's inevitable they come to a disagreement." Jun Seiko said the girl standing in the water focusing on standing on it as only the bottom of her sandals was getting wet. She had among the three gotten the hang of being able to stay on the water without falling in and was now taking light steps on it to test her control.

Team 9 was practicing walking on water as they had already learned chakra control and being able to walk on trees, so far Jun had gotten the hang of it although Hanbei was able to get a few steps in. The trio having been assigned to look after the workers of the bridge during the morning where watching on and could see a small group of men watching on with looks of disgusts on their faces.

"Gato's men." Hanbei said as he recognized the one who their sensei had injured his arm with his wires. "Something tells me their going to be trouble before this is all over." He said to his teammates.

"Yeah I guess so, this Gato's guy their meal ticket. If he loses his money then they lose their jobs as well." Motochika said as well.

Hanbei nodded at that and looked backed at the bridge, although it would soon near completion and would connect Wave to the mainland he couldn't help but have a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was going to happen before this mission was over.

Later that night the two teams done with their training and guarding over the bridge they where at Tsunami's house. They where eating dinner and there was small bits of conversation going on between them.

Sakura who was in the bathroom checked herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe she had done this but she couldn't help but think that maybe this was a smart thing to do as she put the scissors done and looked over herself.

"It sure is a lot shorter now, it's going to take a while to get use to it not being so long." She said and then exited the bathroom and went to where the others was at

Naruto gulped down the ball of rice he was eating hungrily. The blond filling up his bottomless stomach.

"Dang, I eat fast but I think I actually taste my food." Motochika said in amazement as he and Jun watched on.

"You should see him at Ichiraku's." Hanbei said with a smile having gotten use to Naruto's eating methods.

Naruto continued eating and heard footsteps. He thought it was their senseis and glanced but his eyes widened and he spat out his rice in surprise at what he just saw.

"S-Sakura-chan?" He said in disbelief as he wiped his mouth off with a napkin.

"Hi everyone." Sakura said as she took a seat in between Naruto and Sasuke. Her once long pink hair was now shorter, now just at her neck. (The same length it is when she cuts it in the FOD) She calmly began eating her food unaware of the stairs given to her by Naruto and Sasuke who was a bit amused.

Sakura noticed the looks she was getting and looked at the blonde. "Is there something on my face?" She asked with a smile as the blonde was speechless.

"Your hair, you cut it off!" He said in surprise.

"Yeah, I thought about what you said earlier and I figured you was right about how it was being too long and someone might try to grab it and trap me. Do you like it?"

"Y-Yeah, I do like it but I didn't think you'd actually listen to me." He said a blush on his face as he didn't know why he was acting like this.

Sakura giggled a bit at his actions and looked at Sasuke who looked at them with an amused look on his face.

"Do you like it as well Sasuke-kun?" She asked hopefully.

"Hmmm…it's alright." He said and resumed eating.

Naruto looked at Sakura and he couldn't help but stare at her and her new hair style.

The next day Naruto and Hanbei where taking a walk, the teams had gotten the day off for today and the two where walking around Wave speaking to themselves.

"We shouldn't be here much longer, I think it will be done in about two days." Hanbei said to him as they walked.

"Yeah but yesterday during our shift some of those goons showed up and harassed the workers. Unfortunately for them I managed to drive them off with my kage bushin and sent them running with their tails in between their legs." Naruto said with a grin. His grin however soon disappeared when he thought of the words spoken to him by Inari.

"I don't get that boy, I don't get how he's just given up and let himself be in that state."

"He did lose his stepfather who his mother says was like a true father to him Naruto-san." Hanbei said.

"I know but still that doesn't mean he should just give up like that. I know it sucks he lost him but he can't just let it hang over him all the time." Naruto said. "We lost our parents as well when we where just infants."

"I know," Hanbei said in a somber tone of voice as he remembered being told by the Hokage that there was no info about him and it was possible that both of his parents had died in the Kyuubi attack that occurred as Iruka-san had told them the truth of why Naruto was hated.

The two continued walking and as they did they suddenly heard grunts and sounds of a person. The two quickly increased their pace and soon discovered what was making that noise.

A figure wearing a pink kimono with long black hair was in front of three training dummies. The figure had their eyes closed and then opened them revealing brown eyes and went into a flurry of movements. Running throughout the area and throwing small thin needles at them. The figure zigged and zagged across the area and threw several more senbon at them.

The person's moves where precise and crisp showing few weaknesses as he made his moves. They also had a grace and elegant style to them as well as the person unaware of his onlookers did a somersault in the air and threw more senbon each one hitting its target.

"Whoa awesome!" Naruto shouted after seeing the person finish. The figure stopped and turned around a bit surprised look on their feminine face at seeing them walk up.

"Hi there! My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde said to him. "That was cool what you just did."

The figure smiled and bowed politely to them. "Hello, my name is Haku. It is nice to see you on this day." The figure said and Naruto and Hanbei bowed as well.

"I'm Hanbei, I think I've seen you a couple times in Wave." Hanbei said to him as he shook his hand and then shook Naruto's as well.

"Yes, but I don't live in Wave, I live in a small place a bit far from here for now. I was just doing my training exercises. Sorry if I disturbed you while you was on your walk." The figure said with a smile on their face. "I take it by your hitai-ate you two are from Konoha?"

"Yeah we where on a walk when we saw what you was doing miss." Naruto said and Haku to his surprise chuckled in amusement. "What's so funny?" He asked not knowing why he was laughing.

Hanbei nudged him in the arm. "Naruto, he's a boy." He said to him.

"Huh?" Naruto said and looked at Haku again. "You're a HE!" He shouted loudly in shock and disbelief at this.

"Last time I checked I was." Haku said good naturedly.

"Sorry about that, it just that your looks and you're wearing pink it just was-" Naruto struggled to say rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot." Haku said taking no offense. "Would you like some tea, I have some prepared if you two are thirsty."

The two agreed and Haku went to a small campfire stove he had setup that had a kettle of tea on it. He poured three cups and gave two of them to them. The three drank the tea peacefully and began talking.

"So Haku you have skill, how come you don't become a ninja?" Naruto asked him.

"I don't really have any goal of becoming a ninja. I just train with senbon to protect myself in case any troublemakers threaten me or the ones I care about." He said quietly to them.

"Well that sucks, it's a bummer about that." Naruto replied.

The three stayed and talked with one another about each other, their goals in life and what they hoped to do. None of them delved into the other's past as they instead focused on the present and future.

Haku it seemed like wanted to protect those close to him and become strong enough to devote himself to fulfilling others goals.

The three talked for quite a while and after an hour had passed Haku stood up. "Well it's about time I head to my home. It was a pleasure meeting the two of you." He said and started to walk away.

"Maybe we'll see each other again before we have to head back to Konoha." Naruto called out to him.

He turned and smiled thoughtfully. "Perhaps we will." He said and continued walking.

Naruto and Hanbei also decided to head back as well.

Later that day…

Haku looked at the man who had bandages over his mouth and face as they where in a cave which was their hiding spot. The feminine boy was out of the kimono he wore and was now wearing a green and brown outfit. In his hands he carried a mask

Similar to that the hunter nin had worn…

"I'm back at full strength once again, now we will be able to finish our task." Zabuza Momochi said The Demon of Mist not dead as it was thought.

"Hai Zabuza-sama." Haku his servant and right hand man to him said.

"Your technique of putting people in a death like state is superb Haku although I wish it didn't take this long for me to heal."

"I apologize Zabuza-sama." Haku said with a bow and the older man patted him on the head.

"It's alright, you did what you thought was best. I may have been in trouble back there but this time I plan on finishing the job." He said as he removed his flak jacket revealing the scars on his body from years of his work as Jonin of Mist.

The former swordsman of Mist and his follower where planning their next move to attack and kill Tazuna the bridge builder. Their first attempt had been foiled due to the leaf bodyguards but this time Zabuza planned on taking their lives.

Haku looked at his master who he had sworn his life too after finding him after he lived on the streets scraping for food after the loss of his parents during Mist's chaotic rule of the Mizukage. Zabuza having found him saw promise in the boy and took him under his wing as Zabuza had been forced to leave after a failed coup against the ruler of Mist and the two where missing nins on the run. Zabuza had trained him to be a weapon, teaching the boy everything he knew and how to use his special ability.

Zabuza planned to go back there one day and overthrow Mist and rid it of the butcher house that it was that resulted in him killing all the academy students and many other teachers. To prevent a demon such as him from ever being born there again.

Haku heard footsteps and he turned around and his eyes narrowed in anger at what he saw in the entranceway.

"For a Jonin you sure have a pathetic record." The man said with a sneer as he was accompanied by two bodyguards.

"It was just a minor setback Gato. He'll be dead soon enough." Zabuza said to him not bothering to look at garbage in his eyes.

"Perhaps I should have Zori and Waraji teach you not to fail me." Gato the crooked shipping magnate said to them. "If that bridge is complete my empire will crumble and I'll lose all my money! Do you know what would happen to me if that does happen?"

Haku had a good idea what would happen but didn't voice his opinion.

Zabuza kept his back turned to them and spoke up. "Don't worry, he'll be dead in two sunsets I guarantee you. He won't last ten seconds once I have him back in my sights."

"Hmph you better or else I'll have you killed painfully and slowly." Gato said to him which amused Zabuza that he would threaten him. Gato then turned and saw the younger boy. "What are you looking at boy?"

Haku scoffed. "I'm just amazed that a maggot can somehow be capable of speech and walking on two legs like a human."

"What did you say?" Gato roared in anger and approached him. "How dare you talk to me in that manner you miserable worm!"

Gato went to strike him across the face but Haku was the quicker and caught it and stabbed three senbon into his arm. Gato yelled in pain and surprise at his actions.

His two guards drew their weapons and started to advanced but where stopped when Zabuza pulled out his Zanbato and stopped them in their tricks. Pointing it at them he walked over to Gato.

"I can understand you being upset Gato but don't worry. He'll be dead soon enough. And you'll pay us just like you promised." He said to him and then his eyes narrowed dangerously. "But if you even get the thought into your thick skull about betraying us or not giving us our money. You will learn personally why I am referred to as a demon." He said a dangerous warning tone in his voice to him.

Beads of sweat appeared on Gato's head and Zabuza nodded at Haku who pulled the senbon out and let go of his arm.

Gato glared at the two but regained his composure and left with his men.

"A ninja of your stature and legend having to work for a maggot." Haku said in disgust as they watched them leave.

"This will be the last time we have any association with him Haku." Zabuza assured him. He then sheathed his Zanbato and spoke again. "Now then prepare yourself for tomorrow, as we will finish our mission and rid ourselves of working with Gato."

"Hai Zabuza-sama…"

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny, The bridge is nearing completion but both teams are unaware of a threat as Zabuza and Haku make their move as Naruto discovers a power inside of him that is fueled by his anger after witnessing an event.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Flashback_

_The small black haired child laid on a bed in the room wearing infant clothing. Only a few days old the child could only look around wondering what was this strange world he was in._

_He let out a cry that sounded like a cough hoping someone would hear him. Where was he? What was going on, was he only by himself._

"…_Nade I wish you would tell me what's going," A voice from the other room said. "You've been acting strange these past couple of months, as if you're hiding something."_

"_There is nothing wrong with me Toad." A woman's voice replied. "If there was something wrong it'd would because of what happened with The Fox attacking and the passing of the Yondaime. Or because of that worthless bastard Oro…" She was saying as faintly he could make out the voices. He let out another cry hoping they would hear them as he didn't want to be alone. The infant only wanted someone to hold him._

"…_Iaya go see how the Sandaime and that kid that is the Yondaime's son is doing. I don't think I'm going to be here much longer." The woman's voice said._

"_Hmmm, I don't know what's gotten into you but you're hiding something it looks like. You've been distant this past year and you've stopped drinking sake almost all together! This isn't like you at all Tsu…" The man started to say her name but was interrupted._

"_For the last time nothing is wrong with me, now get out of my home or else I'll throw you out." She said sternly._

"_Alright, Alright, I'm going. But you know, if you need anything or anyone at all me and The Old Man are here and we'll always will be." The man's voice said before footsteps was heard as he left._

_The baby was starting to fuss as he thought they where gone when the door opened slowly and he tried to lift his head up to see who was here._

"_Good thing I put that Genjutsu here to block out any sound before he came here." The woman said as she walked over to the bed and gently reached down and picked the fussy infant up. Feeling himself in the woman's arms the young baby started to calm down as the woman held him and patted his back._

_He looked through his amber eyes but couldn't get a good look at her as she had her head turned away._

"_What am I going to do with you…Hanbei?" The woman said as she held her son in her arms._

Hanbei woke up in the bed in was in and the room they where staying at while they where in Wave. The black haired boy sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had had a dream, when he was just a baby. The women in his dreams he had seen before in them but he could never fully get a look at her face as it was always hidden from him.

He didn't remember much about his infancy, except growing up at the orphanage with Naruto. But faintly he could remember a woman holding him. The woman though it seemed was hesitant and unsure when she hold him in her arms. As if it wasn't something she wanted to do.

He wondered who she was.

Getting out of bed he headed to the main room where the others where seated, already having some breakfast. He got himself a bowl and began eating.

"Hey," Motochika Osaka said to him looking up from his own bowl. "Sensei says we don't have training today and that we'll be leaving in the next day as the bridge should be completed by the end of the day."

Hanbei nodded at him and continued eating.

Sakura Haruno was busy reading a medical book by herself that she had secretly taken from Jun. The pink haired girl ran her hand across her hair and continued going down and felt empty air.

"It's going to take longer than I thought to get use to having such short hair." She said to herself as she hadn't yet gotten use to it being so long. She had cut it after Naruto had suggested it to her. She was still getting used to it but she focused on her reading.

"Wow, it sounds like being a medic isn't as easy as I thought it would be. No wonder that girl is always reading these books as it requires a lot of chakra training and knowledge. Well knowledge I already have I just need good control of using chakra effectively." She said as she read the book she had been reading in secret for the past couple of days. It explained and went into many details, such as when and where to strike to immobilize an enemy's limb. Where to focus on using a healing jutsu on the part of the body to get the best usage of it and help the body heal faster.

As she looked through the pages she saw something that interested her. It was a jutsu, and apparently a beginner jutsu designed for pupils and students starting to learn how to become a medic. She looked at the symbols for the jutsu and an idea came into her head.

"Well it says it's a D rank jutsu for beginning students, so I should be able to do it correctly. It's suppose to heal minor or small wounds such as cuts or bruises. So here goes nothing." She said and she brought her thumb up to her mouth and bit down on it hard. She saw a small amount of blood coming from it. "Okay now to heal it."

She did the hand symbols for it and casted the jutsu. At first nothing happened and she lowered her head and sighed in disappointment. It looked like it wasn't going to work.

Suddenly she noticed a light glow and she looked at her hands and gasped in surprise. A glow, a faint green glow was on her fingertips. She looked on in amazement at it and saw the cut she had made on her thumb heal and the blood go back into it. The glow faded and she saw that her thumb was back to normal with no sign that it had been injured. "Wow, it actually worked." She said with a smile. She felt a feeling of pride and accomplishment over having done it. She found her abilities before quite weak and now that she was able to cast a healing jutsu she felt confident that she could become a medic.

Later on that day, Kakashi and Kojiro where talking with Tazuna the three overlooking the construction of the near completed bridge that should soon be finished.

"It appears our work is almost done." Kakashi said to the elderly man. The older man nodded at him as they looked at the workers who where finishing up. With them where the girls.

"It appears so, you don't know how deep I am in your gratitude, all of you." He said to them. "I don't think I will ever be able to repay you for all that you and your students have done for Wave and my family."

"It is little concern to me about a debt." Kojiro the sensei of Team 9 said. "There is nothing I would want from you, we did our job of protecting you while you built this bridge, so consider the debt paid and no longer valid."

Tazuna looked at him and knew he wouldn't accept any payment. "Well at the very least let's head back to the town. I owe you a drink, at the very least."

They started to head back to the town while the workers where finishing the job.

Unknown to all of them they where being watched by two people.

"The time has come, Haku are you ready to finish our job?" Zabuza Momochi said to the mask wearing henchmen of his.

The feminine boy nodded his head ready to follow his orders.

"Alright, then let's get to work. I'll deal with the workers and the Jonins." Zabuza explained to him. "I want you to be at the front of the bridge and deal with anyone who comes near it. Kill them if they refuse to turn away."

"Hai, Zabuza-sama." He replied and the two got ready to make their move.

As they made their way to the village, Kojiro suddenly stopped detecting a presence.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked him noticing him stopping and turning around.

Kojiro turned his head and looked back at the way they came. "We have guests." He said darkly.

A scream suddenly went up into the air, a death scream followed by another coming from where the workers where at.

"D-Damn! Has Gato's men attacked?" Tazuna shouted hearing the screams of his men. He quickly ran back to where they where at.

"Wait Tazuna it's too dangerous for you!" Kakashi shouted at him. They ran after him and soon came upon the workers.

They had been cut down, slaughtered like animals as blood was on the bridge and their bodies where on the ground dead. They heard a gasping sound and saw one man impaled on a sword. "A Zanbato?" Kojiro asked looking at the blade and recognizing it from before. The man's body was tossed off the blade and into the water revealing the wielder of the weapon.

"Zabuza!" Kakashi shouted seeing the supposedly dead Missing Nin among the living.

Zabuza looked at him and grinned wickedly underneath his bandages. "You seem surprise, did you really think I was going to die by such pitiful maggots such as yourself?"

"I knew it," Kojiro said as he had been suspecting that he wasn't killed by that Hunter nin a week ago. "That ninja that appeared was actually one of your henchmen wasn't it? To save your skin in case you where close to being killed. I should've went with my instincts and removed your head instead of letting him go off with you."

"A pity you didn't follow your instincts then!" Zabuza said to them. "For that I shall take your heads!" He said and casted a jutsu that covered the entire bridge in a mist like substance and he disappeared into it.

"Sakura! Jun!" Kakashi ordered the girls who looked at him. "Protect Tazuna, keep close to him at all time. Don't let him out of your sight for one second!" He said to them and they nodded.

Elsewhere, Naruto Uzumaki was walking around as he had overslept and was trying to locate everyone else. He couldn't help but feel that something had happened though. As if the whole place was on edge.

He suddenly heard a screaming sound and his ears perked when he heard it. He broke into a run and soon found himself near the old man's house. He peeked around the corner and his eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing.

It was Inari, the young boy was surrounded by two men. Each of them had a sword drawn and appeared ready to stab him. The boy was terrified as they where getting ready to kill him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and went to do something when his mother ran up.

"Stop!" She shouted pleading with them. "Please, don't hurt my son!" Tsunami said to them tears about to fall out of her eyes.

"It's too late for that woman," One of them said. "This brat will die for your father's stupidity in opposing Gato-sama! He'll find this stupid kid's body before he himself dies!"

"No! Please I beg of you!" She pleaded with them.

The thugs sneered at her "Keep your mouth shut or you'll-"

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" A voice shouted and suddenly two clones appeared and delivered a blow to Gatos' guards stomachs, catching them off guard. Two more appeared and delivered kicks right to the face knocking them out.

The clones dispelled suddenly and the real Naruto appeared. "Are you two alright?" He asked Tsunami and Inari checking on them. He quickly tied the two thugs up immobilizing them and stopping them.

"What's going on here? Why did those two attack you?" He asked them.

"…I fear that Gato is attacking my father at the bridge." Tsunami replied. "He sent his men to kill us as well, that much I'm certain." She said to him.

"Naruto!" A voice shouted and he turned and saw Hanbei and Motochika. "What's going on? We heard screaming."

Naruto quickly explained it to them. "We got to get to the bridge and help out. They might need us." He said to them. "Motochika, you stay here and protect Inari and Tsunami just in case any more of those thugs come. Me and Hanbei will head to the bridge and help out sensei and the others."

Motochika nodded agreeing with him.

"Hanbei, let's go!" Naruto shouted and the two ran off, heading towards the bridge.

Inari watched them go and saw how he was standing up to them, not caring how powerful they looked and refusing to back down to them.

The two Genins headed their way towards the bridge and saw that part of it was covered in Mist. They ran as fast as they could to it.

When they got there they saw that someone else there already.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at his teammate who turned and saw them. "Sensei and the others might be in trouble."

"I know that, that's what I'm doing here." He responded to him.

"Well let's get going then and see what's going on." Hanbei said to them.

The three started to make their way when something flew right at them. It narrowly missed Naruto and he saw it hit the side of the bridge. The three stopped and looked and saw that it was a senbon.

"I can't let you go any further." A voice said and appearing in front of them was the Hunter Nin they had seen a week ago. The mask he weared covered his face hiding it from them

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Naruto shouted not knowing who he was. "You're that guy who killed Zabuza."

"That is wrong," The figure responded. "I am actually his servant, Zabuza is still alive and right now he is dealing with Tazuna and those who you come with as we speak." He said to them.

"What! He's still alive?" Hanbei exclaimed.

"Yes, I immobilized him so that he appeared to have the appearance of death when in fact he was only unconscious. He is now fully healed and dealing with our job. He will kill those who stand in the way of our job."

Naruto growled and took a step forward. "Listen whoever you are, don't think you're going to stop us!"

"I'm giving you one chance to run, take it." The ninja said to them. The three didn't move a muscle and he let out a small sigh. "Fine very well, you leave me no choice. When you get to the afterlife remember that I gave you the chance to flee!" He shouted and suddenly several mirrors surrounded them. The mirrors appeared to be made out of Ice and he disappeared and reappeared in one of them.

Back with Kakashi and Kojiro the two Jonins peered into the Mist that Zabuza was hiding in. He had remained undetectable the Demon of the Mist stalking them from within it. The two knew he was there and planning on attacking them as he had engulfed the entire area in it.

Sakura watched on with Jun and Tazuna at the scene. The pink haired girl watching it and hoping that everything was alright. (Where's Naruto and Sasuke?) She thought to herself and she turned and looked around back at the front of the bridge and could sense that something was going on there. She had overhead the missing nin saw that his henchmen was stopping anyone from helping out. She guessed they where stuck there. She hoped the two of them where okay.

Zabuza appeared and slashed at Kakashi who moved out of the way at the last second. Kojiro lashed out at him with his wired gloves and hit him but it turned into a puddle of water revealing itself to be a bushin. The real Zabuza appeared and attacked him and he avoided his attacks. Zabuza then leapt backwards into the mist hiding from them.

"This is getting irritating." Kakashi muttered under his mask. "Time to drive him out of hiding." He said and got ready to make a move. He charged into the mist and attacked wildly and felt his kunai he had drawn hit something metal.

"Idiot! Do you think you can beat me here?" Zabuza shouted blocking his attack and went to kick him. Kakashi smirked under his mask and dodged the kick and stabbed the leg with his kunai. Zabuza grunted and hit him with his arm and Kakashi leapt back and saw the kunai that had his blood on it.

"This game's over Zabuza. Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" He shouted doing hand symbols and summoned a pair of dogs. "These ninken can find you now that they know your scent." He said showing them the kunai and they sniffed and picked up the scent of the criminal. The dogs growled and charged into the mist. The sound of a struggle was heard and the mist started to lessen and it was revealing Zabuza who was caught with the dogs biting on his arms and legs immobilizing him and preventing him from moving.

"Dam mutts! Get off!" He shouted struggling to get free by they hold him in place preventing him from moving.

"It's over now, now it's time to finish this." Kakashi said prepared to end it.

Zabuza glared at him and struggling reached towards a pocket with a hand that was being bitten down on. "I don't think so!" He shouted and pulled out what appeared to be a small bomb. He grinned and threw it downwards

"Watch out!" Kakashi shouted as it went off and smoke covered the entire area. Zabuza disappeared into the smoke and when it cleared he had disappeared revealing only the ninken who seemed confused and dazed and the air was filled with the smell of pepper.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked them as they could only look around.

"He's affected their noses." Kojiro said to him. "Dogs have greater smelling than humans, he must know how to counteract the ninken by using smoke bombs and filing them with pepper and other things to affect them and prevent their noses from aiding them. They are useless right now."

Kakashi noticing this sent the dogs back. Suddenly Zabuza appeared and leapt right over them catching them off guard and started charging right at Tazuna!

"You're dead!" He shouted and light and threw a explosive tag at them. Tazuna screamed in horror as it neared them and tried to cover himself up.

Jun quickly did hand symbols and activated a jutsu and got it off just in time as a green barrier surrounded them all and took the explosion saving them in the nick of time.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she thought they where going to die.

Zabuza scowled at that and avoided Kojiro's wires the ninja lashing out at him with them. He avoided the attacks barely as he used his wires to drive him away from the bridge builder.

The battle went on between the three.

At the front of the bridge, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hanbei ducked and dodged the senbon being mercilessly thrown at them. The three boys where sweating hard as they could not find a way past the senbon being thrown at them from the ninja who was in the Ice Mirrors. The boy was lightning fast appearing in one then the next one the second leaving them with no way to keep track as they where surrounded by mirrors on all sides preventing them from getting anywhere.

Attempts to destroy the mirrors had failed. Naruto had tried his Kage Bushin but he had easily wiped them all out with the Senbon he threw. Sasuke had tried a fireball but to his surprise it barely did any damage to it, not even showing any signs of melting whatsoever.

The three dodged and avoided the senbon, some of them sticking into their shoulders. Naruto winced as he felt one hit him in the stomach near his lungs and knew that that was a close one. He reached over and pulled it out and winced as he saw a little bit of blood on it.

The masked ninja was too fast for them to catch on and they where unable to deal any damage to him as he remained hidden in those ice mirrors protecting him and preventing them from escaping.

"Damn it, is there nothing we can do?" He muttered to himself as their didn't seem to be a way to get past him.

Sasuke fired a fireball but it did little damage to the mirrors. Hanbei did a jutsu and threw several shuriken but they bounced off the ice as well not even cracking it.

"Give up, I won't kill you if you surrender now." The ninja said to them. "You can't pass through my mirrors as my Kekkai Genkai have made them impossible to shatter."

Naruto glared at him and charged the mirror he was in. The figure teleported to another one and threw them right at them from behind.

"Watch out!" Sasuke shouted having sensed he would do that. He didn't know how, but he just had a vision of him doing that. He moved and they leapt as well narrowly avoiding them which would've hit their necks.

When they landed Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed that something suddenly happened to him. His eyes…they had changed color, the once blue eyes they where now red and had a tomoe in them.

"Sasuke?" He asked him and Sasuke looked at himself feeling the change. A smile went on his face as he knew what this meant.

"I did it! I've finally managed to awaken my Sharingan!" He shouted knowing he had activated his clan's bloodline. He could feel the power of it and be able to detect things and what movements they where going to make. All of the mask's ninjas moves where much more clearer now.

"You can't defeat me now!" He shouted at him who appeared to be weakened somewhat as the mirrors had vanished. Sasuke charged and attacked him easily reading his movements and blocking his attacks. He delivered a punch and a kick to him and knocked him backwards.

(Damn it! I used too much chakra in my mirrors, I have to wait a few minutes before I can use them again!) The ninja thought to himself blocking the attacks and trying to avoid his attacks and trying to counter.

"He finally activated it," Naruto said looking on with Hanbei. He had heard him talk about it and it appeared he had finally had it.

Sasuke struck at him and hit him in the stomach easily reading and avoiding his movements. He smirked and went to hit him with a jutsu when the figure teleported suddenly away from him and across the other side and threw senbon at him.

"Sasuke move!" Naruto shouted and quickly ran towards him and shoved him out of the way and the senbon narrowly missed the both of them. He wasn't counting on however was for him to teleport again and appear behind them which Hanbei saw and saw him ready to throw again.

"Naruto! Watch out!" He shouted and ran and shoved the unexpecting Naruto out of the way.

Naruto looked on and saw him jerk suddenly. His eyes widened as Hanbei slowly fell to his knees and saw the needles sticking out of his neck, he had taken the blow for him. Hanbei fell down on the ground not moving.

"Hanbei!" Naruto shouted and went to him. He shook him roughly trying to get him to respond. "No…" He said and shook him trying to get him to wake up.

The masked ninja didn't say a word as he watched him and Sasuke didn't either.

"Hanbei?" Naruto said looking at the body. He checked him and found no sign of a pulse or any movement. A awful feeling came into him at that. "Now why did you have to go and do that you idiot!" Naruto said feeling tears come into his eyes. "That was meant for me, you didn't have to go and save my worthless ass!" He shouted as he shook him. "It should've been me that took the hit not you!" He said breathing hard and angry tears of sorrow where starting to go down his face as he looked at the body. "You can't die Hanbei!" Indescribable feelings where going up in his body and he felt he was ready to burst.

The masked nin went to say something when suddenly a bright red aura surrounded Naruto stunning both of them.

Back with Kakashi and Kojiro, the leader of Team 9 managed to score a hit on Zabuza when they suddenly stopped having sensed it.

"Do you feel that?" Kojiro said to him. Zabuza also stopped as well as they all felt a horrific power being awaken and it was growing stronger and stronger.

"Yes, I do." Kakashi said as they turned around at the front. "I have a feeling I know what it is." He said to himself

Sakura and Jun felt it as well and the Pink haired teammate of Team 7 had a feeling that it had something to do with Naruto.

Kakashi felt it growing and knew it was coming from one of his students. A similar awful power he had felt many years ago.

"The Nine Tailed Fox, The Kyuubi."

Naruto stood up as an aura of red surrounded him. His back was to them and both the masked ninja and Sasuke saw that the aura, it seemed to be taking shape around him who seemed oblivious to it.

The aura seemed shape, like that of a fox.

Naruto turned around Sasuke saw that his blue eyes where now a blood red and his fingers had turned into claws and fangs had grown as well.

Naruto glared at the masked ninja who seemed shock at what he was seeing.

"I'm going to kill you!" He shouted suddenly and lunged and attacked him.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	13. Chapter 13

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. Enraged with the death of his closest friend, Naruto's anger explodes and unlocks the hidden power within him as the Zabuza Arc comes to an end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto Uzumaki, stricken with sadness and anger shouted as he lunged at the masked ninja in front of him who was in shock at the change that had come over him.

Gone where his friendly blue eyes and smile, replaced with blood red eyes and a snarling scowl on his face. Surrounding him was a red aura shaped like that of a fox that was around him as he attacked.

He struck first and his fist connected solidly with the Masked Nin's stomach making double over in pain. He then followed it up with a powerful punch to the chest knocking him backwards and having him stagger. The ninja retaliated by throwing senbon at him by Naruto blocked it with his arm and if he felt any pain from the needles sticking into him he didn't show it.

He was relentless, his attacks and blows where filled with rage and anger as he attacked him.

Watching on Sasuke Uchiha was speechless at what had just happened right now. He looked over at the lying body near him. Hanbei had taken the blow for him, saving Naruto's life and getting hit by the senbon by the ninja. He wasn't moving nor showed any signs of consciousness as it appeared he was dead.

Sasuke looked and saw him hit the masked ninja in the chest with a powerful blow knocking him backwards. He was stunned at this display, the murderous intent in Naruto's eyes. He looked nothing like he did before as he attacked.

The masked ninja was driven back by his attacks and unable to defend himself from his vicious and brutal attacks. His attacks had no effect on him as he ignored any blows he landed on him and continued attacking him with no mercy.

With the Senseis Zabuza lashed out at Kojiro with his Zanbato who evaded his attacks and countered with his wires. Zabuza avoided the attacks as it was still going on between the three.

"We have to finish this soon, The Fox is getting more powerful by the second." Kakashi said to himself sensing that Naruto had unleashed the fox's power. He didn't know what was happening but all of them had sensed something dark and powerful being unleashed.

"Something must've happened for this to happen." Kakashi said to himself feeling it. "The vessels only unleash the power of the demon if they are feeling great emotions or stress. Something must've happened to him that caused him to get mad and unknowingly trigger Kyuubi's power seeping into his own. If we don't finish this up soon, he could unlock even more of his nearly limitless power and go into an uncontrollable frenzy! He may even weaken the seal that's on his body and cause him to break free!" He said as he knew the dangers of prolonging this fight if Naruto's anger continued to grow. He dodged another attack and doing the correct hand symbols did a fireball jutsu and hit Zabuza. The ball hit him but he turned into a puddle of water revealing it to be a mizu bushin.

Sakura Haruno standing next to Jun and protecting Tazuna turned and looked back at the way they came and where they had looked at earlier. The pink haired girl was wondering what was going on back there. From what she had guessed, Sasuke, Naruto and the others had been stopped apparently by one of Zabuzas' men as why they hadn't showed up. And whatever it was that had caused them to stop momentarily she guessed had something to do with Naruto.

She wasn't exactly sure what it was but faintly it looked like to her she saw a brief red color from afar. She couldn't make it out what it was but the girl had a feeling it had to do with him.

Concern was on her face wondering what was happening to them back there.

Naruto continued his assault against the masked nin being relentless in his attacks. Nothing the enemy ninja did could stop or faze him. He either blocked and countered his futile attacks, or ignored the hits that was landed on him.

Naruto knocked him against the edge of the bridge and kicked him hard in the side breaking a couple of ribs causing him to cry out in pain. His attacks had been brutal as he wasn't using any ninja tricks or jutsus He then grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him towards him and brought his fist back.

"Naruto stop!" Sasuke shouted at him trying to get through to him. "He's beaten Naruto, just let him go and let's go on to the others." He said as the ninja was in no condition to fight back and would be killed if Naruto didn't stop. The fight had been totally onesided and Naruto had basically beaten the hell out of him and

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted at him unexpectedly startling him. Naruto turned his head to look at him and Sasuke saw his now murderous red eyes piercing a hole into him. "Stay out of this Sasuke, or I'll kill you too!" He shouted at him stunning him with his attitude.

As he looked at him Sasuke felt that he may have to do something. This was insane what he was doing! What was this new power

Naruto brought his hand back and punched him directly in the face hitting his mask. He then brought his fist back again and hit him once more. He did it again and this time knocked the mask he wore off his face and off the bridge falling into the water.

Naruto prepared to hit him again when he saw his face.

"H-Haku?" He shouted in disbelief when he saw the feminine boy's face. The ninjas face was covered with bruises from his attacks and his lip was blooding but Naruto recognized him. The boy opened his eyes and looked at Naruto.

A look of shock was on Naruto's face at what he just saw and slowly the red aura started to fade around him. The claws and the fangs disappeared, and his eyes turned back to the original blue.

"_You'll want my power again soon enough boy." _A voice said in his head and for a moment he got an image of what appeared to be a cell and behind it leering menacingly at him was a giant fox with nine tails.

He stopped and blinked and let go of the boy who feel to the ground.

Back at the fight, Kakashi sensed the dropping of the ominous power.

"Good," He said feeling it. He must've calmed down. But still the fact that it had outburst like that worried him.

A scream went up in the air and Kakashi turned and looked and saw Zabuza yelling in pain as Kojiro's wires had connected with his left arm and the body part hanged limply immobilized and useless.

"Alright it's time to finish this." Kojiro said and again lashed out at his face. Zabuza moved and the wires hit the bandages covering his mouth and they where ripped partly exposing his face.

"Now you're making me angry." He shouted and attacked him when Kakashi suddenly flipped over him in the air and stabbed him in the right shoulder blade with a kunai.

Zabuza yelled in pain again as it hanged useless as well both of his arms useless to him now as he dropped the blade.

Kojiro behind him stabbed him in the back with his wires sticking out of him and immobilizing his body.

"Kakashi! I've got him, end this now!" He shouted.

Kakashi nodded and prepared to end this once and for all.

"Haku what are you doing here?" Naruto asked the boy who had now gotten up. He was back to his normal self and wondering why the boy he had called a friend was doing here.

"I'm serving my master, Zabuza-sama." He said and Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened at his words.

"You worked for him? You was the hunter nin all along and endangered all of us?" Sasuke asked him anger in his eyes.

"Please, just listen Uchiha. If you knew the things that have gone through my life, you will understand will I devout my life to him" Haku said to him. "I have a Kekkai Genkai, a bloodline just like you. Unlike you I was raised during a dark time. When those who had bloodlines where hated and discriminated against because of their unnatural abilities that they had and I was no exception." He said to them.

"My parents where simple farmers, when I was born I inherited my mother's ability that had been passed down in her family for I don't know how long. My Kekkai Genkai allows me to use both air and water to form ice, although I didn't know it at the time. My mother hid it from my father as the Mizukage's rule and laws that where passed made everyone with them who lived in Mist a wanted criminal. Many where killed, or experimented on by him to discover their abilites." Haku said remembering his past.

"When I was still a child I discovered the powers that I had. Oblivious to all around me, I showed it to my mother who lashed out at me, warning me to never do that again as it would bring danger to myself and my family. I promised never to do so again but it was in vain. My…father saw what had happened and furious that his wife had a Kekkai Genkai and had given him a son with one as well, raised a mob and attacked my home. My mother…he killed her in front of my own two eyes."

"Haku…" Naruto said shock and sadness in his voice over what he was telling him. Sasuke also looked surprised as well.

Haku continued. "He went to attack me and they had cornered me, trembling in fear, I unknowingly activated my bloodline again and forming icicles off of the roof, showered them down upon them and killed them all, including the man I had called father. Realizing what I had done, I fled my home as I remember seeing his blood on my hands."

"I spent the next years as a penniless beggar, forced to beg in the street and rummage through the trash, trying to find any edible food. I would've surely died before the winter was over if I had not meet him…" He said to them.

"I meet Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of Mist and one of the Seven Great Swordsmen. He saw me and for the first time in my life, I was filled with purpose as he took me in. He raised me, took me in, trained me and taught me everything he knew. Passing on all his teachings down to me as I was to be his weapon. The man who's life I would gladly give my own to insure his goals succeeded. He trained and taught me, teaching me to feel no sympathy to those in my way. That my purpose was to dispose of those who dared endanger me or him. Everything I did ever since he took me I have done in his name. My life is his to do as he commands and I shall not allow anyone to interfere with him."

(He's just like me and Hanbei. He was raised in the same bad situations we where) Naruto thought thinking about what he had said. He could understand exactly what he had gone through.

A coughing sound interrupted his thoughts and he turned and saw Hanbei. The boy was stirring and coughing starting to move to his shock.

"H-Hanbei!" He shouted and ran over to him and checked on him. Weakly, Hanbei opened his eyes and saw Naruto he was kneeling down beside him.

"N-Naruto?" He said with a bit of effort as he felt weak. Naruto saw the senbon in his neck and went and grabbed and pulled them out. Hanbei grunted but aside from the fact that he didn't have much strength, appeared to be fine.

"You didn't kill him?" Sasuke asked him and he shook his head.

"No, I avoid killing if it is possible. I immobilize my enemies with my senbon to put them in a state of death which can last for a few minutes to an entire day depending on where I hit them in the neck area. It sappens and drains their energy." Haku said to him explaining it to him.

"It's going to be alright Hanbei, I promise. I'm here now and I won't let anything happen to you." Naruto said as he held him in his arms. Hanbei slowly nodded at him as he tried to recover his strength. The black haired boy looked over and saw the two.

"H-Haku? What are you d-doing h-here?"

"Don't worry about him Hanbei, just rest now. I promise I'll take care of you." Naruto said and tears of happiness where starting to form in his eyes over the fact he was alive and not dead.

Sasuke looked at the two but then sensed something. He looked over at Haku and saw a look of dread and fear on his face.

"No! Zabuza-sama!" He shouted and suddenly disappeared past them and reappeared and ran off towards where the others where at.

The three stopped and watched on.

"Something's up. Hanbei can you stand?" Naruto asked him and slowly he nodded and got to his feet.

The three genins quickly made their way as fast as they could to the climax of the battle.

Kakashi meanwhile had been preparing to finish Zabuza off. His mask was now down revealing his sharingan eye. Electricity was forming and crackling around him as he charged the jutsu. Kojiro had a hold of Zabuza with his wires sticking into his back preventing him from moving and Kakashi only needed to finish it to end it.

"Prepare yourself Zabuza, this is the end!" Kakashi shouted and the ninja struggled to remove himself from the wires.

Sakura, Jun, and Tazuna watched on when suddenly someone rushed past them as Kakashi started to charge him.

"Raikari!" Kakashi shouted and aimed the attack right at his chest.

"NNOOOOO!" A voice shouted and a body threw himself in front of Zabuza. Kakashi's eyes widened at the boy in front of him but wasn't able to stop the attack.

"Haku!" Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke and Hanbei saw what had just happened as Haku had threw himself right in front of the attack.

The attack ripped right through him, piercing his chest and his heart. But his body had stopped the attack from harming Zabuza, preventing any damaged from being done to him.

Everyone watched as slowly the body feel down onto his back. His eyes closed but his face not in pain but in acceptance of this fate.

Kojiro's wires also had come undone due to the force of the attack and had freed Zabuza from them. Zabuza looked down at the body of his servant. He spied his sword next to him and reached down with his nearly limp arm and tried to pick it up seemingly paying no mind to the lying body.

To his surprise it was suddenly kicked out of the way and his eyes widened in anger when he saw an orange wearing kid with blond hair glaring at him tears in his eyes.

"Doesn't it mean anything to you?" Naruto snapped at him and kicked the sword away again out of his reach so he couldn't get to it. "Don't you care? Don't you care at all that he's dead!" He shouted at him.

"Get out of my way kid." Zabuza growled at him but Naruto remained firmly in his way.

"Don't you care? Don't you care at all that he gave his life for you, you worthless bastard!" He shouted unexpectedly surprising them. "Haku gave his own life for you, yet you're discarding him like he's a broken piece of wood."

"Naruto…" Kakashi said watching his student's reaction to what had just happened and Zabuza's cold attitude.

"He gave his life for you, sacrificed everything that he could've possible had to follow you, devoted every living moment to you, and you're acting like nothings happened. I can't believe you would be so heartless that you would act like the death of a person who admired and cared for you was nothing." He said to him and Zabuza looked at him not saying a word

"You may think you're a demon Zabuza but in Haku's eyes you where like a father to him! You meant more to him than anything. He wanted to see you're goals realized, even if it meant you lived and he died and that's just what happened. The least you could do is honor is memory and devotion to you instead of acting like he was just a broken tool for you to discard!" Naruto shouted at him and Zabuza turned around and that made him mad.

"Don't turn you're back on me Zabuza."

"…Shut up," Was the response he got and he got madder.

"No! You will listen to what I'm saying Zabuza, I'm not going to let you ignore his de-"

"Kid just shut up!" Zabuza shouted and there was emotion in his voice that surprised him. "Just…shut up. You have no idea what I'm going through." He said and slowly he turned around to face him.

Tears…Tears where in Zabuza Momochi's eyes that surprised all of them. The Demon of Mist was crying. A few drops of liquid going down his eyes and hitting the ground. He turned his head and looked over at Haku's body. He slowly walked over to him and fell to his knees as he looked at him. A tear fell out of his eye and landed on Haku's face.

Zabuza looked up and saw snowflakes starting to hit the ground. "Snow? Haku are you crying from where you're at? Are these snowflakes a symbol of your tears my faithful companion? Do they represent your tears of sorrow or happiness?" He said as he looked up at the sky.

Naruto watched on with the others seeing that Zabuza in fact did care for him.

"Hmph," A voice said. "It appears you and that miserable worm have failed me for the last time."

Everyone turned and look and saw standing with a mob of his hired thugs was Gato.

"Zabuza Momochi," He said with a spat. "I hereby bring our deal to an end and terminate our contract. Then again I wasn't going to pay you any how and instead have you killed since you was a missing nin and had a high bounty on you're head." He said with a laugh with his men joining in.

"Why you…" Naruto started to say but got held back by Kakashi.

"I'll make an example out of all of you for dare opposing me. Once I display your bodies to the insects of this miserable village they will bow down to me forever!" He said and saw Haku's body. "So the little worm is dead? A better fate than what I would've had done to him."

Suddenly one of his men fell down with an arrow in his back. He turned and looked and saw to his surprise Inari aiming his crossbow.

"Get out of our village!" He shouted as with him was his mother and Motochika and many others.

"We won't let you rule our lives anymore!" Another man shouted as they yelled at him ready to fight him and his men.

Gato growled in anger that they would defy him. "Fine, I'll have all of you slaughtered! It'll be a massacre of each and everyone of you!" He shouted and his men rallied to him

Naruto watched on when Zabuza suddenly looked at him.

"Hey…Naruto wasn't it?" He asked him. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked him and Naruto looked at him confused. Zabuza reached up and removed his bandages revealing his face.

"Can you lend me a kunai?" He asked him and Naruto nodded and handing him one saw him take the handle in his mouth. Zabuza stood up and Naruto wondered what he was going to do.

"Haku, I do this for you…" He whispered to himself and stood up straight.

"Hey Gato!" He shouted with the kunai in his mouth getting his attention. "I maybe armless but that doesn't mean I still can't kill you! I'm taking you to hell with me!"

He then charged them the entire mob with only the kunai in his mouth as his weapon. A suicidal charge but these where the odds he liked.

Gato's men stabbed and slashed at him with their weapons. They landed hits and cuts on him but Zabuza felt nor showed no pain, not even with a spear got thrown into his back. Using only the kunai, he slashed and cut his way through them with it. Cutting them down and spilling their blood onto the ground. Using his tongue he switched angles with the kunai and continued his assault upon them who after seeing him in action and killing many others began to fear him.

"H-He's a d-demon! Run for your lives!" They shouted as he had cut them down.

Team 7 and Team 9 watched on what was happening as the snow fell. The citizens of Wave also watched on at his actions as he took them all on ignoring the wounds on his body as he went right through them. Soon he was within sight of his target…

Gato saw him and before he could say a word or beg for his life Zabuza stabbed him in the chest with it. Getting his black heart, he then stabbed him with it twice in the throat area and with a powerful kick, knocked him backwards and sent him falling off the bridge. The evil man screaming with his last words as he fell to a watery grave and crumbling his empire.

Naruto and Kakashi quickly dealt with the rest of Gato's thugs using the Kage Bushin. They fled, they fled the bridge and the island of Wave as fast as they could, never to return now that they where standing up to them and their boss was dead.

A great cheer went up from the citizens of Wave as they realized what it meant. They where finally free, they was finally freed from tyranny and devastation and could now take control of their own lives.

As they cheered Naruto looked on and saw Zabuza fall to one knee. The Demon of mist fell to both knees as his wounds he had gotten where finally catching up to him.

"Haku…" He said weakly and coughed up blood as he tried to make his way to him. He looked up and saw Kakashi and Kojiro looking at him. "Please…take me to him."

Kojiro saw his wounds and knew he didn't have much longer to live. He saw Kakashi walk up to him and picked him up surprising him.

Kakashi carrying the badly wounded man took him to the body and put him down beside it.

"Haku, thank you for everything you have done for me. You was the reason why I started my mad ambition. To make sure…" He then coughed up blood and his time was running out. "To make sure that a child like you doesn't have to live with the damn laws and reign that cursed Mist for so long." He said to him.

"I only hope…I only hope, that when I die, I'll be able to go to the same place you're at."

"I'm sure you will," Kojiro said suddenly. "If there's any good, if there's any good at all in this world that we live in. You will be reunited with him." He said rare emotion in his voice that he rarely showed.

Zabuza nodded and giving Haku one final glance closed his eyes for the last time.

Naruto lowered his head and closed his eyes as well having watched it. He was standing with his teammates and Team 9 who where together. He had watched the scene, seeing how much Zabuza did in fact care for him.

Tazuna stepped forward.

"Will you help me bury them?" He asked and Kakashi nodded and Naruto and Hanbei went to help them.

The bodies where buried at the top of a hill on the island overlooking the bridge. The two next to one another. Kakashi taking Zabuza's sword in hand stabbed the blade into the ground near his grave to symbolize the two graves.

Two days later the bridge was finally completed effectively connecting Wave to the mainland.

With their mission complete, Team 7 and Team 9 bid farewell to Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami, and the rest of the inhabitants of Wave.

The two teams then began their trip back to Konoha, their mission a success.

As they walked Naruto Uzumaki who was with Hanbei looked back at Wave from a distance overlooking the bridge and the island that had undergone a change.

"C'mon Naruto, Hanbei." Kakashi said to them. "Let's head home."

The two nodded and followed after them racing to catch up with them.

At the bridge of Wave there was a sign at the front of it. The sign had written words on it having put on by Tazuna showing the name of the bridge and who they had named it after.

The name of the bridge being…

The Great Naruto Bridge.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	14. Chapter 14

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. After finishing their mission time has passed and Team 7 and Team 9 find out the Chunin Exams will soon be starting. Both are eager about entering but Team 9's sensei is reluctant. The past of the original Team 9 is revealed as he explains why he quit being a Sensei many years ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

In a city in Stone, A woman walked out of the casino she was in hours previous.

"Broke again…" The blonde muttered as she had lost all her money. Her apprentice would faint once she heard what she had done, blowing off the money they had.

"Might as well head back to the hotel." She said and started to walk.

As she walked she looked around the city and made her way to a park. Knowing she had plenty of time before she would get worried about her she stopped and sat down on a bench and caressed her forehead. The sake they had in their was lousy and gave her a headache.

The chirping of a pair of birds nearby wasn't helping any.

As she sat down she let out a sigh. Suddenly she heard laughter and she turned her head and saw the source.

A pretty woman in her mid twenties with brown hair was seated a bench a distance away from her. A baby stroller was next to her and she leaned forward and picked a young infant, probably no more than a year old up out of it and sat him on her lap.

The woman laughed as her son watched the birds and she pointed it out to them. The baby cooed happily as she held him in her arms.

She watched and saw a man, she assumed the woman's husband walk up to them and sit down beside them. Taking the child in his arms he held him close to his chest and let the child latch onto his pinky.

The blonde watched on and felt a pang of jealously enter her heart at what she saw. She was one of the most powerful ninjas in the world and a legendary medic. But a part of her would gladly trade it all just to be the woman in that picture.

"I've been running away for twelve years, and it will probably be another twelve years." She said to herself. She watched on and for a moment imagined herself in the woman's place. Holding her son in her arms and keeping him safe. Watching him grow, to listen to his heart beat as he slept. She'd never know a single thing about motherhood.

A look of anger appeared on her face when she thought of the boy's father. The bastard was gone, and she honestly didn't give a damn where he was at. She'd never forgive him for what he had done.

"I wonder if the kid has ever thought about me, why should he? I'm not in the running for Mother of The Year. Hell for all I know he could've been adopted the day after I left him there and has his own family." She muttered to herself thinking back to that day when she abandoned her week old son at the orphanage and left her home.

She then had an image, of her and a man in bed their naked bodies pressed against each other. A man with ghost like skin and golden snake like eyes. She could hear the pants and moans as what they had done back then.

She shook her head getting those thoughts out of her head and stood up.

"I need a drink…" She said bitterly and left the park.

At Konoha…

Time had passed ever since the events at Wave. Both Team 9 and Team 7 had returned successfully completing the C class turned A class mission. Due to this, they would be qualified to enter the Chunin Exams which would be held in Konoha in only a few short weeks.

"I'm ready for this, I can't wait for the Exams to start!" Naruto Uzumaki said excitedly as he and Sakura Haruno where at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar eating.

"Naruto calm down, you keep this up and you'll won't be able to keep yourself focus while we're training." Sakura said to him a smile on her face. She ran a hand through her hair and stopped as the short point of it. She gotten use to it being so short but had gotten teased by her arch rival for cutting her hair. She had to be held back by the blond boy to keep her from pounding her into the pavement.

"I hope Hanbei and the others are going to be there." Naruto said in between a mouthful of noodles.

"You do know that you two may have to face one another at one point?" Sakura said to him. "If only one person can become Chunin what will you do?"

Naruto gulped down a big helping of Ramen and wiped his mouth. "That's easy, if we have to face one another we'll fight. If he wins, he wins. If I win, I win. It's as simple as that." He said to her.

"Simple thinking," She said with a grin. Naruto was always so positive but she had been wondering what had happened back there at Wave what had happened. She saw that the senseis had felt something and it seemed to worry them. A part of her wanted to ask him but she knew it was something important.

"Well I'm going to head home Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow." She said and got up.

"Okay see you tomorrow Sakura-chan!" He called out to her and she was glad she wasn't facing him as a light pink powdering appeared on her face as she left.

The next day Team 9 was working under the watchful eye of their sensei. The group had finally found their calling as they would be both a mixture of offense and defense, Speed and Strength, Agile yet Enduring. A Sword, Shield, and Bow trio.

Motochika the weapons expert was the team's sword, he was skilled in Taijutsu and in weapon training as he learned many different styles of fighting with them. He was the sword of the group always up close and personal getting into the battle. Currently using a pair of Hook Swords he was the fighter of the group and was the power of the trio and knowing a few Ninjutsus as well.

Jun Seiko the calm medic was the shield of the group. She had been taught by their sensei and her father many defensive type of jutsus as well as detecting and sensing and breaking Genjutsus. Jutsus meant to protect and save the lives of her and her teammates as well as heal them should any injury come upon them. The White haired medic prodigy had also gave Sakura a couple of books for knowledge about medical jutsu as well.

Finally Hanbei was the bow of the group, his job was of using Ninjutsu and also using multiple long ranged weapons as well such as the blowgun or the shuriken. He was to provide cover fire from afar and use jutsus as well as be able to fight in hand to hand combat as well. He had been put in as the leader of the Team although reluctantly as he had been appointed it by his teammates.

Motochika slashed through the air with his equipped Hook Swords slashing through a target dummy whilst Jun was meditating and focusing on gathering chakra to increase her abilities. Hanbei was running across the water using chakra to not fall into it and threw multiple Shuriken hitting the targets that had been set up. The three focusing on increasing their strengths and hide their weaknesses.

Hanbei did a series of hand symbols and fired multiple bullets made of air into the wooden target knocking off bits and pieces of it. He then did more and taking a deep breath blew out a powerful gust of wind from his mouth.

Kojiro Oda was standing and watching his students work. They had finally found their calling.

"The Sword swings and slices its way through the enemy." He said looking at Motochika. "The Bow provides cover for the Sword and is a threat from afar." He then looked at Hanbei. "And lastly, the Shield protects both the Sword and the Bow and keeps harm from befalling all three of them." He finished looking at Jun. "If worked properly they would be unstoppable."

"Alright, that's fine for today." He called out to them later as the day was almost over.

Motochika wiped the sweat off his brow and sent his Hook Swords into a summon scroll that he had. "Heh He! We're going to kick butt! I can't wait for what happens in two weeks!" He said a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I think we may have a good shot at doing well in it." Hanbei said to him as Jun put her books in her bag.

"What are you two talking about?" Kojiro said wondering what they where going on about.

"The Exams of course sensei!" Motochika said to him. "We're going to be completing in them."

"What?" Kojiro said to them catching them off guard. "No, no you're not. Not this Exams."

"Huh?" Hanbei said as they looked confused. "But sensei we've qualified doing the A ranked mission. We're ready."

"I am the judge of that," Kojiro said sternly. "You three have been together only a few months. You're not going in it." He said to them.

"But Naruto's team and all the other rookie teams will be in it." Hanbei protested.

"Their sensei's are laxer than I am. You three will not enter the Exams, maybe in a year or so you can. For now it's too dangerous." He said to them scowling.

"Sensei, what was the point of the past months of training?" Jun asked him. "I believe we of the rookies have the best chance of succeeding in it since you taught us the Sword-Shield-Arrow Combo."

"The point is you're not ready. Younger ninjas than yourself have died participating in the exams. Right now you're too inexperienced and I won't have you running off and dying in the Forest at the hands of a team that is more than willing to take your head." He said getting upset as they frowned at him wondering why he wouldn't let them go.

"We're ready Sensei, why can't you let us go!" Hanbei asked him.

"Stop this! I'll have no more talk of this. You're not participating in the exams. You're too inexperienced and believe that four months of training is enough to prepare you for the dangers ahead. We'll continue our training tomorrow." He said and turned and started to walk away.

"Did you do the same thing to your last team?" Hanbei called out to him. "Did you act this way to them as well?"

Kojiro stiffened at that and stopped as memories of the original Team 9 came back.

"Don't ask me about things that are beyond your understanding." He said coldly and left them.

Meanwhile Team 7 was training as well and Kakashi looked on from the book he was reading. They had mastered tree walking and water walking.

Kakashi looked over at Sakura as the girl focused on the book she had gotten. He was glad to see her focusing on something other than Sasuke for a change and she had been trying to become a medic. She had also been working on improving her strength and stamina as well so she wouldn't tire so easily. Good to see her working on something.

He looked over at the two males as Sasuke was working on a Jutsu and Naruto was training with twenty different clones he had created. Team 7 had improved from the struggling trio they had been but they still had a few problems to be ironed out as Naruto and Sasuke would occasionally butt heads and argue with one another as both where proud Sasuke especially since he had activated his Sharingan and each wanted to one up the other, refusing to fall behind to the other. It was good there was a rivalry between them as it reminded him of his old rival who although he always beated constantly tried to get the best of him.

He flipped a page and saw Naruto deflect an attack and stab a clone with a kunai. He then surprisingly revealed chakra wires and several shuriken and slashed multiple clones at once with them bursting them to clouds of smoke. He didn't expect to see him do that, although the knuckleheaded blonde was full of surprises he would admit that.

Both The Uchiha and Naruto would often spar and Sasuke won a majority of them. Although Sakura congratulated Sasuke on winning she now seemed to try to lift Naruto's spirits up instead of making fun of him as she had before earlier when the team was formed.

"Hmmm, I suppose that's enough for today." He said to them and the three stopped. "You can go home now, but be here tomorrow at the usual time." He said to them.

He watched them leave but as he saw Naruto walk away he couldn't help but think. Back in Wave Naruto's anger had exploded and he had sensed what had happened. Naruto had unknowingly tapped into the power of the fox. The Kyuubi Demon, he had reported it to Sarutobi in secret after their mission was done and he had given him strict orders to watch over him and alert him immediately should another thing like that happen as although Naruto had managed to stop before something terrible could happen there was always that risk. The old man cared for Naruto, one of the few who did in the council.

Sasuke Uchiha was also wondering what had happened back there in Wave. Heading back home and ignoring the villagers praising him he thought back to when it happened.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna go out on a date?" A blond girl in a purple uniform said to him with a smile and he ignored her and kept walking. Although he was pleased that he had finally obtained the Sharingan he was wondering just what it was that made Naruto do that back there.

He knew the Dobe cared for that other boy and would get angry of someone tried to harm him. But what was that? That fury and rage he showed, that had nearly torn Haku to pieces. He also saw an Aura shaping around him and it appeared to be shaped like a fox. Just what was it that caused Naruto to gain such a large increase in power?

Whatever it was he wasn't liking it. What secret power did he have? And why did he never show it before? Or was it just a one time thing that will never occur again? He would be curious to see what happens if it happened again.

The next day…

Team 9 had meet at the training ground they usual met at and saw their sensei wasn't there. The three didn't say anything and they started to train by themselves when they heard footsteps an half hour later.

Kojiro Oda saw his students and they didn't say anything as he approached. He looked at them and they didn't respond to his entrance.

"Hanbei, Jun, Motochika…" He said to them and slowly they looked at him. "I know your upset over yesterday, but there is something I must tell you. It's part of the reason why I'm reluctant to let you enter the exams."

The three looked at him and he started.

"Ten years ago I was a sensei, the Sensei of the original Team 9. Toshiee Tokugawa, Tomochi Miyoshi, and Oyuki Takabana. The three where about the same age as all of you. They where my students as when I was eighteen I became a sensei of the Leaf and we where a Team." He said to them.

"Team 9 quickly proved to be one of the top teams that graduated from the academy. We where nearly flawless in our work and each of them worked together and was skilled in his and her area. We quickly grew to become very successful completing all our missions. Ten years ago was a different time as Konoha was still recovering from a disaster twelve years ago that resulted in the death of the Yondaime. After what had happened many countries and villages looked on with hungry eyes thinking to attack and destroy Konoha. We had to be strong and ready to defend ourselves incase anyone attacked us. My team quickly proved to be exceptional talents and in a years and a half time both Toshiee and Oyuki where Chunins having successfully competed in the Exams. Tomochi was also made Chunin a year later as well." He said to them giving details about the original Team 9.

"We where confident as we had completed nearly every mission that had been assigned to us. D, C, B, A, it didn't matter we succeeded in them and we came out of it alive. But then one day, something terrible happened." He said and his voice went low remembering the events of what happened.

"We where assigned to guard and protect a Merchant's caravan as they went to a town near the border of Sunagakure The Land of Sand. It should have just been a routine mission. But things took a terrible turn for the worse. Sand back then was still trying to frantically search for its missing Kazekage who's disappearance years earlier brought about the Third Ninja War, which I fought in along with Kakashi but that is a tale for another day. They believed according to rumors that a missing nin who may have been involved in his untimely disappearance resided there. A large force of Suna nins went there to find him."

"My Students and I had just finished our mission when they arrived. They accused the town and its inhabitants of being involved with him missing. The town refused as they accused the Suna force of trying to take over them. And like a lit match carelessly thrown into a room of black powder, things only got worse."

"The Kazekage demanded the Town's surrender and they refused. In retaliation he sent his men to attack the town. We where hired to protect the town by the ruler of it and at first we thought it would only last a few hours. The Suna force was beaten back despite the deaths of some townspeople and it appeared that they where retreating. It appeared that our jobs where done and we could head back home." He said to them as he continued.

"The next morning we awake and found ourselves face to face with nearly all of the Land of Sand standing against us. Suna nins, Samurai, Ronin, even hired Mercenaries and Nomads. The force was ten times larger." He said to them and they looked on surprised as they didn't know this.

"The town stood no chance as many of its citizens where slain during the intial battle against that sea of humanity and the chances of our survivor where slim to none. The only way we could survive was if one of us escaped and made it back to Konoha and tell the council and ask for aid. I was chosen to go. My students assured me to go as they would be all right. Although I didn't like, I managed to sneak out during the night and made it to Konoha just at the crack of dawn."

"I meet the council and urgently told them what had happened." Images of a younger him bursting into the room pleading for aid from the council showed in his mind. "I begged for aid as I knew every second counted. The council told me to wait and they would give their answer about what to do. And so I waited, the seconds passed like hours and the hours passed like months until finally I was granted another audience with them. I was certain they would send aid at once."

Remembering their response he gritted his teeth in anger at what they told him. "Negotiate Peacefully with the Suna Force, that is what they told me. To Negotiate with them and attempt to parlay as they could not spare the men to defend the town. The council I saw had little concern over the fate of one small town on the outskirts, and the same concern for my students." He said to them shocking them with his tale.

"Grudgingly I made my way back there, what I saw next still haunts me to this day. The town was in ruins. Nearly every building had been destroyed, the Suna Force was gone. Apparently done and seeing that there was nothing in it that they needed. Only a handful of people where still alive in it. They had been wiped out nearly to a man. Toshiee, Momochi, Oyuki, they all died there. My students had been killed." A lone tear fell out of his eye as he spoke. "They died defending it, waiting and hoping I would return and save them. My three students, the three I loved as my own children…"

"After taking them back and giving them a burial, I resigned my position as Sensei as I didn't want to deal with it anymore. I didn't want to deal with the loss that I had felt if I got another team. I cut myself off from the rest of Konoha, only doing missions and never being involved in it. That is why I didn't want to be your Sensei, because I was afraid I would experience the same thing again. You may think I don't care for you, but I didn't want you to be in the exams cause I'm afraid I'll lose you just like I lost them."

"Sensei…" Hanbei said to him. Motochika was wiping tears off his face that had fallen from his eyes and Jun also looked choked up. "I'm sorry, about what I said yesterday."

"Hanbei, Motochika, Jun. I want you three to know that I will let you participate in the exams." He said surprising them. "I am reluctant to let you enter on your first try, as I didn't allow them to do so on their first time. But I know this is what they want. I asked myself that all night if this is what they wanted me to do. I have spent ten years never getting over their deaths, Toshiee, Momochi, and Oyuki would not want me to spend the rest of my life grieving over their deaths as they have forgiven me, even if I never forgive myself. Team 9 shall compete in the exams for the first time in ten years."

"Sensei…" All three said and bowed to him.

A/N: That's it for this chapter review please.


	15. Chapter 15

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. The annual Chunin Exams are about to begin and many ninja enter in hopes of becoming Chunin including Team 7 and Team 9 as well as several others. However, a lurking danger is also making itself present in the exams.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

At a hidden base in the land formerly known as Rice, a black haired man stared out the window looking out at the moon. The man stared at it his golden eyes peering at the round orb in the center of the sky.

A silent knock was heard and slowly the door to his chambers opened.

Stepping in was a Genin, who had the hitai-ate of the leaf on his head. He had white hair and weared glasses. He entered the room and kneeled before him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" The ominous man said not bothering to look at him.

"Hai, my master." The Leaf Genin who was in fact his spy and a valuable one said to him. "The Chunin Exams are starting soon in Konoha. Barely ten days away."

"I know that…" The man said to him displeasure in his voice. "You risk much sneaking away from Konoha if you tell me something I already know."

"Please let me finish sir," The Spy said bowing his head. "The Last Uchiha is entering it, Sasuke Uchiha, brother of Itachi. The only Uchiha left in this world."

"Is he now?" The man said with cool interest in his tone. "How intriguing, does he have it?"

"The Sharingan? Yes my master. He activated it during a trip to Wave some two months ago. The boy is ripe for the picking."

"So he is…" The man said and then raised a hand up. "Inform the Sound Trio to come here at once! I have a task for them."

"At once Master," The spy said and started to leave but was stopped by his voice.

"Summon both Guren, the boy, and two of the Sound Five. It matters not which ones, I want all of them here in five minutes!" He ordered him.

"As you wish." The spy stood up and went to exit but then stopped. "Sir, I was wondering, do you want the Dream Vessel to be one of them?"

"I see no reason why not, it's stable for now." He said to him thinking it was no matter.

"You know how he can be sometimes. I don't think it would be wise if he revealed himself fully if you understand my meaning."

The black haired man closed his eyes and mused over that. "Hmmm, very well then. Arrange a disguise outfit for him to wear. Something that will shield his face."

"As you command." He said. "I don't get to watch him in battle very often. This will be a rare treat. I'm sure he'll be glad to be of service to you." He started to leave again but then stopped and looked back.

"You still plan to go through with your plans with Suna?" He asked him.

"Of course…" He replied venom in his voice

The spy nodded and left to fulfill his orders.

The pale man looked out at the moon his thoughts filled with other matters of importance.

"_Where are you? Where have you gone? What have you done with my child?"_

Six days later in Konoha…

Naruto Uzumaki was walking around the village as things where getting ready for the exams that would be held tomorrow. Already many ninjas and their senseis from other countries and their villages had arrived.

He heard a loud scream all of a sudden and he turned his head and saw Sakura chasing after a young boy with murder in her eyes.

"Come back here!" She shouted giving chase to Konohamaru, The Hokage's grandson who had done one of his pranks on her and she hadn't taken it too well.

Letting out a sigh, he started to go after them and hopefully stop her, it wouldn't do them any good if Sakura got arrested for murdering him on the eve of the exams.

"I'm gonna kill you for that!" Sakura shouted the kunoichi chasing after the boy who was trying to get away from her as fast as he could. However he didn't watch where he was going and didn't see that a person was in front of him and smacked into him from behind. He bounced off him and onto the ground.

The figure he bumbed into turned around an annoyed look on his face as he saw him. "Hey, you little brat. Watch where you're going!" He shouted anger in his voice as he reached down and picked him up by the shirt. He was wearing a black outfit and purple paint on his face and he also carried a large bundle on his back.

"You little punk!" He said angrily shaking him. "I oughta beat you black and blue for that!"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Sakura shouted having finally caught up.

"Tch, yeah right toots." He said turning to look at her when he noticed that he was only holding air. He turned and looked back and saw that Konohamaru was gone.

Landing in front of Sakura with Konohamaru in his arms was Naruto who had taken a different route and had swiped him away from him while he was distracted. Putting the boy down who hid behind him he looked at the ninja.

"Heh, nice trick." He said a smirk on his face. "But since you spoiled my fun I'm gonna have to take it out on you instead." He said and started to reach towards the bundle on his back and unwrap it.

Naruto tensed himself ready for him when a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Kankuro!" The voice shouted and the boy ninja stopped and turned around.

"G-Gaara! Hey bro, what are you doing here?" He shouted as a red haired boy wearing green and carrying a large gourd on his back walked forward along with a blonde haired girl with her hair in bows.

The red headed ninja didn't say anything but glared at him who backed away. He turned his attention to Naruto. Naruto saw this as well and the two stared at one another as green met blue. (Whoa, this guy's freaky. He's got a look in his eyes, like he's ready to snap at any second.) Naruto thought to himself as he stared at him. He saw on his head was a tattoo, the kanji that stood for love was on it. The boys eyes where also strange as well. It looked like he hadn't slept, not in a very long time.

Sakura watched on as she saw the staredown, wondering what was going to happen to them. She could feel the tension in the air as they looked at one another.

"Gaara!" A voice said and a Sand Nin half his face covered appeared in front of them. "It's time to go, we can't afford to have any problems." He said to him cautiously trying to calm him down.

The red headed ninja ignored him and continued staring at Naruto. Naruto looked at him feeling that there was something odd about him.

Gaara broke the stare after a few tense moments and turned to look at his sensei. "Alright, we'll leave now." He said coolly and turned and left with his brother and sister.

Naruto watched him go and let out a sigh of relief. That was getting too close to comfort. Something inside him told him he'd be a problem.

"Who was that?" A voice said and he turned and saw Sasuke Uchiha walking towards them having witnessed it from afar.

Naruto only shook his head. "His name's Gaara, I guess he's a ninja from Sunagakure or something by the look of him."

Sasuke nodded in response. "I suppose he's here for the exams as well."

Naruto had guessed that much but he didn't like the look of him.

Not one bit…

Meanwhile, Team 9 was getting in some last minute training for the Chunin Exams. Finishing up on their training for the day, the rookie team went their own different paths and headed home.

Hanbei making to this home locked the door and shut the windows so no one could see him. Looking around to make sure that no one could enter or see him, he got down on the floor and sat.

Readying himself he then began making hand symbols again and casted the Jutsu.

Like the past previous times, two clouds of smoke, one green, one purple formed around him and began taking the shape of two people. The clouds formed around him and hugged him like before.

He had been doing this often, before it had been a one time thing but soon he became addicted to using it. It was intoxicating and something he wanted to use more often. He had done it once a week for the past several months now.

He let out a sigh and hugged them back bringing his arms up around them. Closing his eyes he pictured himself with the clouds but except they had flesh and bone and where real. Imagining himself with his parents as the clouds represented them in his eyes. The only thing he ever knew about being loved by a parent.

"Hanbei!" A voice shouted catching him off guard and he opened his eyes and saw to his surprise in his home Sarutobi The Sandaime in his own bedroom.

Surprised that he was here, Hanbei looked at him as the clouds around him disappeared.

"So you did learn a jutsu from the Scroll of Seals." He said to him and there was no malice in his voice only sadness. "Hanbei, I know all about what you have been doing with that Jutsu."

"Hokage-sama?" Hanbei asked him.

Sarutobi kneeled down next to him. "That Jutsu is forbidden for a reason, although it appears to give comfort in truth only sadness await those who use it."

"Why?" Hanbei asked him. "It shows me that my parents are still alive, that their not dead. I want to find them, until then that Jutsu is the only thing that I'll ever know about my parents."

"Hanbei…the Jutsu is like a drug. It becomes addictive to the person who uses it. You've used it numerous times already that I can tell. Some may at first believe it is nothing but the person who uses it will become addicted to continue use it and find themselves obsessing over finding the person, even if that person is no longer alive."

"But…" Hanbei said to him. "I want to find my parents, I know their alive. Why can't you just tell me who my mother and father are?"

Sarutobi didn't say anything as he had watched the boy from afar on his crystal ball. Having seen him used it. He had noticed the two clouds of smoke had taken the shape of two of his finest students.

"Hanbei…I am sorry but I can't tell you who your parents are."

"Can't or won't tell me?" Hanbei said feeling himself getting upset. "I want my family, I want the one thing me and Naruto have never had. Why can't you tell me? Their not dead, I know their alive." Hanbei said to him and to Sarutobi it felt as if the student who he had loved as his own son was staring back at him.

"Hanbei you cannot use that jutsu anymore. I am sorry but it is already taking hold of you. Eventually it will drive you to do unthinkable acts. Even possibly commit suicide out of depression." He said as few knew about it, but the boy's father in his youth had created it after his parents had died. And the usage of that Jutsu Sarutobi believed was a key reason he became who he was. Sarutobi for a moment thought about using a memory erasing Jutsu on him to make him forget this growing obsession. But he knew he could never do such a thing to a child.

"But I-"

"I forbid it." He said sternly. "Child, I don't want you using it anymore."

"But you can't do-"

"That's enough, there is to be no more of this. I…I don't want you to experience the pain that will happen to you should you continue doing this. The day will come when you learn of your parents past but now is not the time."

Sarutobi than disappeared as quickly as he had appeared leaving Hanbei alone in the room.

A few minutes later Naruto was busy carrying bags of groceries back home when he saw to his surprise Hanbei ran past him. That caught him off guard and by the look of what he saw Hanbei was crying.

Seeing him ran off in another direction he quickly turned around and started to run after him.

When he unexpectedly bumped into another person who was behind him.

"What the hell? Watch where you are going you dumb shithead!" The voice shouted and he looked at who he had ran into.

It was a girl, a red headed girl who he had ran into. The girl appeared older than him as well and weared a white shirt and brown shorts with a strange purple bow around her waist. On her head she wore a hat.

"Uh, sorry about that," Naruto said to her. "It just that I-"

"Sorry's not gonna cut it you dumbass! I oughta beat the hell out of you for that!" She snapped at him glaring at him.

"Look, I'm sorry it just that I didn't see you there." Naruto apologized to her as she had quite the mouth.

The redhead glared at him when her companion nudged her on the shoulder. She looked at him and calmed down a little and Naruto looked at him as well.

He was a tall figure who was wearing a red and black long sleeved shirt and pants outfit that covered his entire body. He couldn't see his face as it was over covered up as well by a veiled mask that covered his entire head but he noticed that around his mouth and eyes bandages covered them.

"Who are you guys?" Naruto asked as he had never seen them before.

The redhead calmed down a little but still scowled at him. "My name's Tayuya and this is Saito. We're here for the exams representing Sound Village with our third member Yukimaru and our Sensei Guren."

Naruto nodded slowly as he had seen people from other villages recently and thought of Gaara for a moment. He looked over at the male, or so he guessed to be male ninja who had his mouth and eyes covered up and it looked like he couldn't see or speak.

"He's blind and he's also a mute dumbass so quit staring." Tayuya said to him dryly and he looked at her. Saito nudged her again and she looked back at him and nodded. "Now if you excuse us we got better things to do." She said to him and they left.

Naruto watched them go and rubbed the back of his head. "Sheesh, what a mouth on that girl. And Sound Village eh? Can't say I heard of them."

Remembering Hanbei he then went to go look for him.

In the slums of the Village two people where seen one of them kneeled in front of the other.

The female had light blue hair and weared a green robe that had camellias decorated on it as well as a purple bow and was kneeling in front of the other man who had pale skin and had his hair in a topknot style. He weared a Jonin vest and had an hitai-ate around his head with a sound note on it.

"You know the plan Guren?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, both the team Yukimaru is on and your team will participate in the exams. We may learn many of the Leaf's weaknesses during our time here my master." She said to him and he chuckled.

"My first priority is The Uchiha. The Sound Trio will most likely find him in the Forest of Death after I have met him personally."

"You're using them as guinea pigs for the boy?" Guren asked him.

"I have no other use for them, they'll do it thinking they are actually valuable to me. I'll be surprised if they survive the encounter." He said and noticed her looking a bit concerned. "Fear not my sweet Guren-chan, Yukimaru won't be harmed there is still much use I have for him." He said to her with a smile.

Guren nodded at him. "Go find your team and keep them under control until the exams begin. I don't want any trouble coming from any of them until the time is right." He ordered her and she bowed and disappeared in a blur.

Looking around the man let out an evil cackle.

The days passed and soon it was time for the exams. All of the those who had signed up for it and their senseis made their way to the building where it was being held out.

Naruto looked around the building as he had met up with Hanbei and his team shortly after gaining access to the building with Sasuke and Sakura. He hadn't been able to speak with him the past couple of days and hadn't been able to find him and he looked over at him.

The boy was quiet moreso than usual and didn't seem like he cared that they where getting one step closer to their dream. Naruto wondered what was up with him but Hanbei wasn't saying anything.

Motochika and Jun where standing next to another and looking on at the two as Naruto was trying to get him to come out of the shell he seemed to be in. They had noticed during their last days of training that he didn't have the same energy he had before.

"Hanbei, what's wrong with you?" Naruto said to himself as he looked at him. Knowing he needed to get to his other teammates he left the group and went to find the others.

Hanbei watched him go and looked over at his teammates. He let out a sigh as he was still bothered over what Sarutobi had told him and how he forbid him to use that Jutsu.

"Yo!" A voice said and he saw Naruto making his way back to him. "What's up guys? I forget to get something over here." He said to them a smile on his face.

Hanbei looked at him and noticed that the kunai holster he had was strapped on to his other leg and that he was speaking in a different tone and manner.

Motochika saw it as well and Jun nodded at him and doing hand symbols she pointed her hands at him.

POP! The sound of a balloon being popped echoed throughout the hallway and they saw Naruto's features change into that of a ninja from Ame.

Ah, Damnit!" Oboro shouted as his disguise had been no good. He leapt away from them. "I get you for that you lousy punks!" He shouted at them.

"You again?" Motochika said and reached towards his hook swords on his back as he remembered him from one of their first missions.

"Argh, I was planning on getting you guys back right now." Oboro said frustrated that his plan failed. "I'll get even with you in the exams!" He said and ran off.

The three looked on and then back at one another.

"C'mon let's head to the exam room."

Naruto was looking to find the others when he heard the sound of a scuffle, looking to find what it was he was surprised to see Sasuke fighting against a green wearing ninja with the bushiest brows he had ever seen. And he was losing as well to his surprise.

The ninja went low and kicked Sasuke directly in the jaw sending him up into the air stunning both him and Sakura at what was happening. The boy leapt and appeared behind him when suddenly a voice cried out.

Naruto saw a man dressed almost like a turtle appear with even more bushier brows and appeared to admonish the boy for using that technique without his permission. The two then started crying and hugged one another sobbing about youthful spirits.

The older man left leaving them with the green wearing ninja.

Naruto walked up to them and saw him talking with Sakura.

"Ah, my lovely Sakura. If you become my girlfriend I promise I will always be your knight in shining armor that will protect you from everything!" He proclaimed to her who had a sweat drop on the back of her head at his actions. Naruto felt himself becoming angry at what he was doing getting so close to her.

"Um, could you please back away?" Sakura asked him as the bushy browed boy was too close for her liking.

Naruto walked over to them and the green ninja saw him. "Ah, you must be the third member of Sakura-chan's team! I am Rock Lee student of Might Gai The Youthful Taijutsu master!" He said and did a pose with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You're pretty good with Taijutsu. You graduated last year didn't you?" Naruto asked him.

"Hai, that is correct. Now if you excuse me I must meet up with my team. Farewell my lovely Sakura until we meet again!" He said and blew a kiss towards her which she recoiled at and he disappeared in a green blur.

"That guy's not all there." Naruto said outloud

Sasuke wasn't saying anything but he appeared to be fuming on the inside over being bested like that.

"C'mon it's almost time for the written exam." Sakura said and they started to leave.

"W-Written Exam?" Naruto stuttered out as he watched them go.

_(Aw Crap)_

Meanwhile, in the waiting room for the sensei's Hatake Kakashi looked around at the familiar faces and sensei's at the room they waited in while the Genins took the first part of the exams.

There was Asuma Sarutobi, The Sensei of Team 10, which consisted of Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Kurenai Yuuhi, Sensei of Team 8, which included Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga.

And of course, there was…

"ETERNAL RIVAL!" The bushy browed man from earlier landing right beside him shouted into his ear happily.

Might Gai, Sensei of Team Gai, The trio of Rock Lee, TenTen, and Neji Hyuga.

As he looked around at them he knew each sensei's team had their own strengths. Team 10, their families where known for working well together in a trio. Team 8, expert at scouting and tracking, and Team Gai where experts in close range and long distance fighting. His own team would have trouble matching up to them.

As he looked around he noticed that in the back where two ninjas and they appeared to be from different villages. A male and female but he didn't pay them much attention as Gai spoke up again.

"Kojiro-san!" He shouted to the Sensei of Team 9 who was standing by himself in the corner. "C'mere, let us talk about our teams!" He said to him.

Kojiro his arms folded across his chest opened his eyes and appeared annoyed at him. He never was one for speaking in groups Kakashi knew as he had been on missions with him before and even then he was the distant one of the group before the deaths of the original Team 9.

"It is nice to see you're back to being a Sensei." Asuma said to him smoking a cigarette. Kojiro didn't respond he only looked at them.

"Indeed it is, you have regained your youthful spirit." Gai said to him. Kojiro walked forward to them and stood in front of them. "After Ten years you have resumed your post as sensei." Gai said to him.

Kojiro didn't say anything to him.

"It's only a matter of time before they go underway." Kakashi said to them. "I'm looking forward to this. It'll be interesting to see how our students perform. I'm sure they'll make us all proud."

In the back watching on at the Leaf Senseis was the top knot Ninja of the new Village of Sound. With him was Guren. He looked on and chuckled darkly to himself.

_(Yes that's right Kakashi, these exams should prove most interesting)_

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please. Also Saito is not an OC he's one of the Sound Five wearing a disguise. Which one I'm not saying.


	16. Chapter 16

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. Naruto and Hanbei's teams meet with the other teams that are taking the Chunin Exams as well and struggle to pass the first part of the test.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

In the testing room many Genins from across the world where in it. This would be the first part of the test that would see rather or not they where capable of becoming Chunin.

Team 7 entered the room and the three Genins look and saw how many there was. From Grass, Stone, Earth, and Rain there was Genins who were here to represent their country and village.

"Wow, sure are a lot of people here." Naruto said looking around. "Heh, I bet I can beat them all." He said with a cocky grin.

"Don't get arrogant Naruto." Sakura warned him. "We don't know what their capable of, besides many of them have far more experience than we do." She said to him trying to keep him from getting overexcited.

Naruto huffed and looked around and he saw in the middle of the room with his siblings Gaara. The strange boy from Suna, The Hidden Sand Village was there.

"Sakura-chan!" A voice called out and they saw a bushy browed ninja appear in front of them.

"Great there's your knight in shining armor…" Naruto said dryly as Sakura groaned as Rock Lee appeared in front of them. (Doesn't this bowl cut have anyone else he can talk too? Friends? Teammates? Family? Poisonous Snakes?) He thought to himself

"Fear not Sakura-chan, if you should ever find yourself in any trouble during the exams. I shall be there in an instant to protect you!" He said kneeling on one knee and taking her hand. Sakura had a sweat drop on the back of her head and an embarrassed blush on her face as she was sure some of the others in the room where snickering at the scene.

"Sasuke-kun you're here!" A loud voice said and a blond haired girl wearing a purple outfit ran towards and hugged him. Sakura's face immediately twisted into one of rage and anger at seeing Ino Yamanaka hugging him.

Naruto watched on as Sasuke had a mixture of annoyance on his face as she hugged him and he tried to pry her arms off.

He heard the door open and saw Hanbei and his team enter the room and he smiled, glad that someone he knew was here.

"Sheesh talk about pathetic…" Tayuya said as she stood next to Saito and a young boy around ten years of age watching on from the back. "Not a one of them are worth any crap!" She said crossing her arms across her chest. The younger boy looked at her and she patted the top of his head ruffling his hair. "I'll watch my words kid, don't worry about what I say." She told him as Guren had ordered her to watch what she said around Yukimaru. Tayuya wasn't as foul or mean around him as she was around the others or Saito. Saito of course despite the getup he had to wear here with his face and mouth covered could kill her in an instant if he choose too.

(Could probably kill everyone in this damn room as well if they pissed him off.) She thought as well as he was dangerous but had been in a weakened state due to a sickness. It was unknown if he would live or die from it but when he was reasonably healthy he was perhaps the most dangerous ninja in Sound. Not even she would get on his bad side.

She looked around and saw the other representatives from The Sound Village nearby. One a boy with black hair wearing a shirt that had the Kanji for death on it. The second a girl with long black hair that had a purple ribbon in it wearing a green shirt and camo pants. The final and most oddly dressed of them was a hunched over figure his face covered in bandages except for his left side and he worn a fur item on his back as well as a strange device on his right arm he hid under his sleeved outfit. She could tell they where getting ready to try something.

"Idiots, they'll probably screw everything up and get us disqualified." She said shaking her head. Saito nudged her in the side and she looked at him. Even though his eyes were covered she could tell what he wanted her to do. "What? I'm not their babysitter, if they decide to do something idiotic it's their fault!" She said and he glared at her.

"…Okay, Okay get off my damn back already. I'll tell them not to risk anything." She said and went to head towards them.

Yukimaru looked at her as she went to them and then at Saito. The blind mute didn't make any motions. But he did seem to clutch his chest for a moment.

Kojiro Oda was never one to be fond of in groups or talking with people. But he had found himself dragged into this conversation Kakashi was having with the others. The Aloof ninja was quiet having not said a word the entire time. It had been his nature in the past, to be a lone wolf and stay away from the pack.

"Kojiro-san!" Might Gai said loudly into his ear irritating him. "It is nice to see you on this grand day! The day where we see how strong the spirit of our students are!" He said happily.

"Hello Gai…" He responded dryly to him.

The Sensei of Rock Lee and his other students smiled at him. "It is good to see that you are back here. But don't be disappointed if my team ends up becoming Chunin." He said good naturedly.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked him turning to face him at that.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but it's just that I think your and Kakashi's team might be at a disadvantage in the exams. From what we've heard you both struggled a bit with coordination and teamwork."

"Hmmm, maybe so. But I am confident that Sasuke and the others will do fine in the exams." Kakashi said to him.

Asuma Sarutobi who was smoking a cigarette walked up with Kurenai Yuuhi.

"You have been absent from your duties as a Sensei for ten years Kojiro, and it's good to see you back but you've been gone for so long." He said to him.

Kojiro frowned at him. "I have more experience than you do. For all of you, this is the first team any of you have had a team and in the Chunin Exams. I've been here before."

"Well Kakashi-san," Gai said turning to face his rival "It just seems to me that from past reports your team struggled. Both The Uchiha and The Uzumaki boy on your squad came to blows a couple of times, especially during a trip to a farming village."

"True, but we have patched things up nicely as well. Each have gotten stronger and Sakura looks like she may become a medic if she keeps it up."

"Hmm, I see but I still think you should have waited, both of you. I think you should've done what I did for both your teams. I kept my team from competing in the exams for a year instead of in their rookie year."

"Team 9 will excel in the exams." Kojiro said and they turned their attention to him. "I'll stake my word on it that they will pass and make it to the finals. None of you have any room to be criticizing me about my team when your own teams are filled with flaws." He said a frown on his face catching them off guard with his words.

"Kojiro we don't mean to criticize you or your team, we're trying to help you." Kurenai said to him and he scoffed.

"Kojiro is right though," Kakashi said stepping in being a mediator between them. "All of us and our teams have our flaws. Asuma, your team can be pretty lazy at times. Kurenai, your's lacks strength and confidence. Gai, you tend to go overboard talking about youthful spirit's a little bit." He said to them. "Kojiro you do underestimate your team a lot and are prone to thinking everything's a threat. And mine, well mine do have their flaws such as not working together all of the time. But the fact is that their strengths overcome their weaknesses instead of letting them cloud them and drag them down. That's what will prove who will pass and get the chance to become Chunin." He said finishing.

In the back of the room the two senseis from Otogakure The Hidden Sound Village looked on. The Female looked interested in what he had been saying but the male had a amused mocking look on his face as if he found it all ridiculous.

"Guren," He said to her and she kneeled. "I will start my plan to infect Sasuke. You shall most likely be heading to the tower where the third part starts with the others. Don't cause any trouble or ruckus."

"Hai Master." She said and he left exiting the room.

Back at the exam room Naruto and the others where talking with the other rookie teams that with the exception of Rock Lee's team, had graduated and became Genin the same year he and Hanbei's team did.

There was Team 10 consisted of Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Sakura's rival for Sasuke's affections, Ino Yamanaka. As well as Team 8 of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. And Team Gai the team Rock Lee was on with Neji Hyuga and TenTen.

The group was talking with one another when Naruto saw an older ninja approach them. The ninja had silver grey hair and glasses and had a friendly smile on his face as he walked towards him. He also had a leaf hitai-ate on him as well.

"Who are you?" He asked drawing attention to him.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi." The ninja who appeared around in his late teens said to him. "I've been here in the exams numerous times before with my teammates Yoroi and Misumi. I've noticed that this is your first time here in the exams."

"Yeah, it's a bit surprising you're here and still a Genin. What are you thirty?" Naruto asked and Kabuto chuckled.

"More like around 19. This is my seventh time competing in the exams. Not everyone passes it on their first time. There have been reports of ninjas since they never passed it never went past the rank of Genin all their lives though I am hoping this time I will do better than my previous attempts."

Naruto nodded at him and saw him reach into his pocket and pulled out what looked like several cards.

"What are those?" Hanbei asked and he smiled.

"These are my data cards. My specialty is collecting data on any ninja I have seen or heard about." He said and pulled out a card and it had Sasuke on it along with stats and data. "For example, Sasuke you where the top rookie and male student and are considered a true prodigy."

"That's right!" Ino said glomping again him much to his annoyance and Sakura's frustration.

"You can look at them if you want." He said and handed Naruto a few.

Naruto looked through them and saw Kakashi in it as well. It had his stats, his specialty, his success in missions and even his favorite food. He skimmed through them but didn't see any that had the person he was looking for. "Kabuto, do you happen to have one about a ninja from Suna named Gaara?"

Kabuto pulled out a few more and stopped and took one out and revealed the boy from Sand on it.

"I've heard much about this particularly ninja." Kabuto said to him as he examined it. "Gaara has a flawless record in Suna. Any mission he's done he's completed. Any person he's fought, he's defeated." He said and his tone went serious all of a sudden surprising him. "And they say that in every battle he's been in, no one has been able to land a blow on him. He's emerged from them all unscathed and uninjured."

"Uninjured?" Naruto said in surprise and looked at the card and saw that Gaara had done many A class missions. Those where often serious missions and often involved killing someone often a powerful ninja. How could he emerge from them all completely unscathed?

He looked at the back and saw the red haired boy with his arms folded across his chest. Again he got that feeling that there wasn't something right about him.

"He, as well as Sasuke are considered the most likely to receive the title of Chunin this year in the exams." Kabuto said to him and Naruto snapped his head up and grinned.

"We'll see about that! Me or Hanbei will become Chunin you can count on that!" He said confidently which amused him.

"Well there are many representatives here in the exams this time from all places in the world. From places such as Rain, Earth, Suna, Mist, and other various places. Also I've heard reports that Six ninjas representing the new Sound Village from the place formerly called Rice have entered as well."

"Sound Ninjas…" Naruto repeated thinking back to the day before where he saw that girl with the short temper and foul mouth and the blind mute.

"So what do you think?" Zaku Abumi said watching on with his teammates. "Do you think we should give them a proper introduction to the ninjas of Sound?" He asked with a cocky smirk as he watched on.

Kin Tsuchi looked at him. "Tayuya said for us not to do anything Zaku." She chastised him. Although a part of her did want to knock a couple of those prissy girls down a few pegs.

"True but it appears that we are being underestimated by them." The leader of the Trio, Dosu Kinuta said and opened his one eye. "Sound Nins don't take insults lightly."

"What are they up to now?" Tayuya said watching on with Saito and Yukimaru. Saito had told her to go up there and tell them not to do anything but it seemed they where going to do something after all.

"Let's make our move…" Dosu said and they got ready to go into action.

Saito suddenly disappeared from Tayuya's side and in a mere blink of an eye had appeared in front of the Trio catching them off guard before with how fast he was.

"What the hell?" Zaku shouted as he had blocked their path and was glaring sternly at them beneath the bandages that covered his eyes.

"Keep this up and he'll kill all three of you dumasses." Tayuya hissed as she and Yukimaru went to them.

"We was just going to make a statement." He argued.

"You know how he is when our Lord's plan is in action. He doesn't want anything to happen that could endanger his plan you morons. Wait until the Forest of Death to target him." She said to them.

Dosu looked at her and back at Saito who blocked the path they was going to take that would lead them to the front of the room where the Leaf genins where at.

"Fine, we'll back off for now. I know how strong you are Saito what with your bloodline and all and you're the last person I would try to argue with." He said much to Zaku's chagrin as they stopped their planned sneak attack.

A poof of smoke appeared all of a sudden a stern heavily scarred man appeared in the room with others catching all the attention of the participants.

"Hmph, so I guess everyone of you is here." He said sternly a glare on his features. "Alright everyone of you sit your ass down and get ready for the first part of the exam. I, Ibiki Morino will be your instructor for this part of the exam." He said as they took their seat and papers where handed out to them.

"The test comprises of ten questions that you must answer in a one hour time limit. You will take the first nine questions and then when the hour has passed shall take the tenth one. Anyone who takes it without my permission or before the hour is up will be disqualified. If one person fails the test, than his entire team does as well." He said walking around. "Cheating is forbidden on it as well so don't even think about it." He made his way to the front of the room and stood in the center.

"Any questions? No…than begin!"

The test began and already many of them found themselves in trouble as the questions where difficult to answer.

Many of them realized they couldn't do this without cheating and began trying to find a way to get the answers.

A shuriken whizzed through the air and nearly hit a teenaged Genin.

"Disqualified!" Ibiki shouted as he had caught him cheating. The Genin was and his teamamtes had their papers taken away and told to leave the room.

(Talk about strict) Motochika thought to himself looking on when he noticed that the girl who had her hair in buns was staring up at the mirrors in the room. He wondered what she was looking out when he looked up as well.

(Hey, I get it. She can spot the answers from up there.) He realized and he saw her relay it to Rock Lee. Although thinking it kinda obvious and that the proctors should've realized it he looked up as well looking for answers to the questions.

Naruto was stumped as written tests where never his specialty. He watched as the boy who was with Gaara was lead out of the room by a Jonin to go to the bathroom. He reread the questions trying to figure them out.

"Argh this is stupid…" Tayuya said angrily and got out her flute. She played a low quiet tone on it and casted a Genjutsu around the area she was at.

A Jonin was walking around her area and passed her seat with what looked to be her in it when he saw another Jonin approaching.

"Any found?" He asked him.

"Nah, not yet."

"Do you have the spare set of answers?" He asked him which confused him.

"Yeah why?"

"Ibiki wants them up front near the desk in case anyone tries to pick your pockets. I'll bring them up there. You continue looking." He said.

"Alright…" He said and handed the answers to him and walked away.

The Jonin grinned and sat down in the chair and transformed back into Tayuya as her Genjutsu worked and she now had the answers to all the questions.

Ino huffed in annoyance as she didn't know any of the answers to them. She looked up ahead and saw the girl who was Hanbei's teammate answering them and seemingly doing so easily.

"Heh, I put she's smarter than forehead girl." She said and did the hand symbols for the Mind Transfer Jutsu and aimed at her thinking to copy her.

She went to possess her when she suddenly found herself forcefully pushed out of her. That surprised her and she went to try it again. She thought she got her but again was pushed out.

"Oh, this isn't fair!" She whined upset at what happened.

Jun knew what she had tried to do. Her father had taught her about the Yamanaka ability they had where they could possess a person. He had taught her a counter jutsu that would block it and other types of mind control and had casted it on herself the minute the test started.

Time dragged on and the test continued. Many resorted to various ways to cheat without getting caught.

Hanbei knowing he needed answers did a few hand symbols and casting a jutsu. Kojiro had taught them this. He had called it Eagle Eyes. His eyes changed to that of like an eagle and enabled him to see further. He spotted Sakura's desk from afar and saw she was doing pretty well and allowed him to copy the answers she had.

Naruto was still stumped and noticed Gaara it seemed like had made an eye in the palm of his hand and was using it to spy.

"You have one minute…" Ibiki said suddenly and he cursed his luck and began writing down answers as fast as he can.

"Ten seconds…" Ibiki said and he finished writing down the answer to number nine when he called time.

"Alright then!" He said and Ibiki made his way to the front of the room. "You have now proven yourselves worthy of taking the tenth and final question. For that, congratulations. But don't get confident. The tenth is much harder and you risk much. If a person misses the question, he and his team will be disqualified from the exams no matter if the others got it right as well. Also, that team will never be allowed to participate in the exams again. You will be stuck as Genins forever." He said and this came as a surprise to the group who did not expect this.

"If anyone thinks they don't want to take it and risk missing it you can drop out now. You won't be thought of as cowards or any lesser if you do. I'm only giving one opportunity so make your choice."

Silence came from the group as slowly a few and their teammates stood up and dropped out of the test. Fearing that they may fail and risk being a Genin forever.

Naruto looked around and for a moment thought about quitting as well. (If I miss this I'll never achieve my dream of becoming Hokage. I did terrible on this test. And I'll drag Sakura into this mess as well. I can't do this to her and Sasuke.) He thought and looked at them and then saw Hanbei and his team.

(No, I can't give up) He thought his features hardening in determination. (I made a promise to Hanbei that one of us would become Hokage. If I quit now I'd be backing out on that promise. What kind of ninja am I if I go back on my nindo and my promise? I'm staying!)

Ibiki looked and saw that all that had chosen to had left. "Hmph, so you've the ones with enough guts it looks like." He said and smiled a wicked smile.

"Alright then, here's the tenth and final question…"

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	17. Chapter 17

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. The first part of the Chunin exam is finished and The Second part, that which takes place in the Forest of Death begins. As the teams look to come closer to becoming Chunin, a sinister figure makes his presence known and sinks his fangs into someone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

At the testing room The hopefuls had finished the first nine questions in the time limit and where now ready to take the tenth and final question of it.

But there was a catch, Ibiki the instructor had informed them all that if they missed and got the question wrong, not only would they fail it but they and their teammates would be Genin forever. He had given those who felt they weren't able to make such a choice a chance to drop out at once. A number of them did emptying the room.

After a number of them and their teammates had left he overlooked the remainder with his piercing eyes.

(C'mon do it.) Naruto thought watching him. (I'm not backing out now. I've come too far to drop out now.) He thought. (If I dropped out here and now or got this question wrong than I don't deserve to fulfill my dream of becoming Hokage. I'm sure Hanbei's thinking the same thing. So go ahead and do it!)

Ibiki looked around and saw the determination in the blond's eyes which made him smirk in approval as he could read what was going on in him. (Kid's got guts I've give him that.)

"Very well then, since you are the ones who have decided to say let me say something first." He said to them all. "There are times when a ninja must back down from a task even if he dislikes it. As undertaking a task too great for him will be fatal. It is better to know when to run and live another day than risk a crushing defeat against overwhelming odds. Those who left just now decided they wouldn't risk failure."

"However, there is also a time when you must face the odds despite the chance of failure being most likely. All of you that are still here, perhaps bravery or most likely foolishly have decided to take the final question. And for that you have passed the first part of the Chunin Exams!"

"Huh?" Naruto said in surprise along with many others at what he just said.

Ibiki laughed. "There is no tenth question, the test was designed to weed out those couldn't cheat on it effectively. All of you managed to find answers to the questions. Though even if you got all of them wrong as long as you didn't drop out you would've passed."

(Oh great, we where suppose to cheat and I didn't do anything!) Naruto thought feeling like a fool. (At least I passed.)

He went to join up with Sasuke and Sakura and saw Hanbei and his teammates not far from him. He called out to him and gave him a thumbs up which he returned.

CRASH!

Suddenly the window in the room shattered into broken grass as a female ninja entered the room through the window.

The kunoichi had purple hair and weared a long coat and fishnets across her legs and arms and stomach. Her dramatic entrance had caught many off guard.

"Heh, so these are my next victims huh?" She said with a grin as she overlooked the Genins in the room. "There's more of them here this time Ibiki, are you getting soft?" She asked teasing the Interrogator who scoffed and folded his arms. "No matter I have some fun with this group." She said and looked at them all.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi and I am the proctor for the Second stage of the Chunin exams. For those who passed consider yourself lucky that I don't cut half of you this instant." She said to them. "My job is to give you the next task you will take. Believe me, you'll wish you had dropped out before it's done." She said with a smirk that sent shivers down many a male ninja's spine. "Get your butts outside and follow me!" She said and headed outside the room.

The group headed outside and following her soon came to a gate that was in front of a large forest area. Anko walked in front of them and smiled.

"This is where the next part of the Exam shall be had." She said to them all. "This place is called The Forest Of Death. Here is the place where you start at. Each of you are going to be given a scroll." She said and held out two different colored scrolls. "The Scroll of Heaven and The Scroll of Earth. Alone they are incomplete and they need to be together in order for you to pass. Each squad will be given one scroll. You cannot pass this stage unless you have both of them, to do that you need to get the other one as well. To do that you must find a team that has the opposite scroll and take it from them. There is a tower in the Forest of Death you have to go too, after you have both head to the tower and you will pass. Sounds simple huh?" She said as scrolls where handed out to them.

Hanbei looked at The Scroll of Heaven Team 9 got and looked over at Naruto's team who had the Scroll of Earth. He looked over at all the teams and the scrolls they had.

"This doesn't sound too hard, just snatch another person's scroll while their asleep." Motochika said thinking it would be easy.

Anko laughed in amusement. "This place isn't called the Forest of Death for no reason. There are plenty of wild animals, traps, poisonous plants and other things in here. You might find yourself in the next world before the day is done." She said taking the color away from his face.

"Well it's no surprise it wouldn't be easy after all the stuff we've been through." Naruto said to himself standing next to Sasuke and Sakura. Out of the corner of his eye he could see those six Sound Nins talking to each other apparently discussing a plan of some sort. He hadn't seen them much except for the red head and the mute and wondered what their game was.

The gates slowly opened and the Forest suddenly appeared much more ominous and dangerous than it had been before. The teams tensed up ready to begin it

"By the way," Anko said to them. "I forgot to mention it but you only have five days to get a opposite scroll and head to the tower before you're disqualified… GO!" She shouted

The teams dashed off into the forest, beginning the second part of the Chunin Exam.

Team 7 quickly leapt through the treetops along with several other Genin teams before spreading out from them. The group heading through it stopped after five minutes to examine their surroundings

"Whoa, she wasn't kidding about this place." Naruto said as he examined a large Spider nearby.

"Ugh I hate spiders." Sakura said in disgust as it crawled away. She reached and took out the Earth scroll they had. "So we need the Heaven Scroll to pass? I Guess we oughta setup some traps and make a camp site." She said thinking of the most logical way to get it.

"No, it's too early." Sasuke said to them. "No team is going to be setting up camp now. We'll keep looking for a team that has the opposite scroll we need and ambush them." He said to them.

"We may not be the only ones looking to ambush a team Sasuke," Naruto said to him. "We might walk into a trap ourselves if we aren't careful."

Sasuke didn't say anything but leapt to another tree. Naruto shook his head and he and Sakura followed after him.

Elsewhere…

"Not a bouquet I would fancy." Tayuya said looking at the flowers near a tree. They looked like ordinary flowers but upon closer examination she saw that it was actually a hidden Venus Flytrap. If anyone got too close to sniff the flowers they would be snapped by the Flytrap's jaws.

"Very cunning," Yukimaru said watching it with her. The boy knew his plants and how dangerous they could be if one is ignorant around them. "The people who planted these, I would like to know how they designed them."

Tayuya scoffed and looked around the area they was at. Not far away seated on a rock was the Blind Mute Saito. He appeared to be in a meditative state.

"Well since you're not offering any suggestions…" Tayuya said dryly to him and ignored him rolling his hidden eyes at her. "I guess I'll take charge as to what we're going to do. We'll find a team and kick the crap out of them and take their scroll. After that we'll hang around here a while in this stupid place in case something happens before we go to the tower."

"What about Dosu and the others?" Yukimaru asked her the boy tending to some flowers that where just regular ones a non poisonous variety.

"Ah they'll be fine." She said as she seemed unconcerned. (Though the dumbasses might bite off more than they can chew if they go after The Uchiha after HE's done) She thought to herself. She sensed a pair of eyes on her back and looked over at Saito who was now walking towards her.

"You concern yourself too much you know that?" She said to him. "He won't be caught, you think a guy with his reputation is going to be caught by some stupid Genin punks?" She asked him. Saito of course didn't say anything as he stood in front of them. "Besides, we can't do anything that brings attention to him or Sound. So that means no Dance of whatever with those bones of yours alright?" She said to him and slowly he nodded as if he understand but didn't like it.

"Let's get out of here." She called to the group and they left the area.

"So why are we doing this again?" Zaku Abumi asked chewing on a piece of Grass as the Three Sound Nins where on a branch overlooking parts of the Forest.

"Spit that out Zaku, that could be poison." Kin Tsuchi scolded him and he smirked at her. "He gave us the task to kill the Uchiha. He must really believe in us if he wants us to kill him."

"Indeed," Dosu Kinuta said to them. "To end the Uchiha bloodline once and for all in one day. We have been chosen well to do such a thing."

"Is the Brat really worth killing?" Zaku asked him taking the grass out of his mouth. "Personally I think he's just a stuck up punk that needs a kick in the head."

"If we do this, end Sasuke's life we'll go down in history as the ones who ended the mighty Uchiha Clan." Dosu said to him. The Three had been given the task to kill Sasuke by their Master and Sensei. "After this we will have staked our names and shown the world that Sound is not to be trifled with."

"We'll we are the best Genin team in Sound, we work well together." Zaku said looking at the holes in his palms that had been surgically placed that allowed him to fired gusts of air and sound. "He took us all in, gave us a home and the power to show we're above trash. I guess he wants us to repay that debt." He said thinking of his own past living in the slums as an orphan scraping food.

"Yeah," Kin Tsuchi said. "If we pass this mission we'll be rewarded." She said as she on a personal level wanted to do well in the Chunin Exams and show those stuck up Kunoichi brats of the Leaf how strong a female ninja should truly be. "Tayuya and the others are also here as well, I don't think they are part of it. If we pass the mission we may outrank them afterwards."

"Indeed, he may make all three of us Chunin." Dosu said as he said that after they completed the mission they would be rewarded well and given a much greater task.

"Do you really think that?" Zaku asked taking the grass out of his mouth.

"If we ended what was once the most powerful Clan in Konona, if not the world I believe our reward will be great." Dosu said to smiling underneath his bandages. But the grin the man had on his face when he said it to them, sent shivers of fear down Dosu's spine as he knew the man's reputation and how he would reward those.

"Once we find Sasuke, we will show all those who have every doubted us, all those that looked down on us, those that treated us like garbage, and spat on us how strong we truly our." He said and stood up and looked at them "Zaku, Kin, it's time we show our power."

Meanwhile…

Gaara clutched his hand into a fist and crushed the Rain ninja who he had trapped in sand. The sand crushed the man's body who had foolishly challenged him moments ago.

He then turned his attention to the other members.

"W-Wait, please have-" One started to beg when Sand wrapped around him and lifting him up in the air and Gaara crushed his body as well.

The other was unable to even say a word before he too suffered the same fate as his deceased teammates.

Kankuro and Temari watched on at their younger brother's display having witnessed it multiple times. No one's attacks ever had any affect on their younger sibling the sand he had blocked any and all attacks. Then he would crush them with his sand and end their life.

Kankuro stepped forward and examined the bodies. He noticed that the one Gaara killed first had as Scroll and removing it from the corpse took it and that it was the one we needed.

"Let's go…" The unstable Sand Nin told his siblings and they left to head to the Tower in the Forest.

"Motochika do you have both Scrolls?" Hanbei asked later on in the day as Team 9 stopped. They had managed to pilfer a Earth Scroll from a team that was still asleep during the morning and had managed to get it without awakening them.

"Yeah," The Weapons Specialist said to him and patted his pocket on his vest. "It's right…It's right…" He felt an emptiness in it and felt around. "It right's here?" He said and looked around.

"You lost them?" Jun asked turning to look at him as he looked around.

"It should be right here!" He said but he checked himself but couldn't find it anywhere. "I know I had it!"

"I don't believe this!" Hanbei said and went to look as well. "How could you lose them both?"

"I swear I had them! They where both right here in my pocket!" He protested and took his vest off and shook it trying to find it. Nothing fell out of it, no Scrolls no anything.

"How did you lose our scrolls?" Jun asked him shaking her head.

"I, I don't know!" Motochika shouted trying to find them. "It was here one moment and the next their gone!"

"Great…" Hanbei said shaking his head in disbelief. "Now we have to find another Earth Scroll as well as a Heaven Scroll!"

"I swear they were right here! I don't know what happened!" Motochika protested.

Not far away a Team looked at the scrolls they had gotten by the use of the shade wearing boy's insects.

"We have both scrolls, as well as an extra in case anything happens." Shino Aburame said as he had used his insects to get the scrolls from the unsuspecting ninja. Team 8 now could advance to the next part of the Exams.

"Ha!" Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru on his head said standing next to Hinata Hyuga. "That was easy. Those bozos got duped easily." He said a cocky smile on his face.

"W-We s-should go now." Hinata said the rather timid girl looking around as if expecting someone to attack them from out of nowhere.

"Right, we shouldn't waste any more time heading to the tower." Shino said and they made their way.

"Aw nuts, they got the same scroll we do." Naruto said shaking his head as he had checked the body and found the scroll they had was similar to theirs.

Team 7 had found a team off guard and Naruto had produced hundreds of clones and overwhelmed them and knocked all three of the Stone Nins out. Unfortunately they didn't have the scroll they needed

"Well that was a waste of time." Sasuke said dryly as it had been for naught.

"We need to find a team that has a Heaven Scroll. We won't pass unless we get both." Naruto said to them.

"We got three and a half days left Naruto," Sakura reminded him. "We're doing fine where we're at. We still have our scroll and we can easily find another team with the one we need."

"I know, it's just-"

"Quiet!" Sasuke said suddenly looking out into the distance surprising them. They looked at the Prodigy and noticed that his sharingan eyes had been activated.

"What do you see?" Naruto asked reaching towards a kunai looking around as well.

"…I don't know." He responded looking around the area. After a few moments he looked back at them. "I could've sworn I saw someone. But I can't detect any movements, nor did I feel a presence. But I swear something's out there."

Naruto and Sakura looked around but didn't see anything. Naruto glanced around at the giant trees which would be easy hiding places for an enemy but didn't see a thing.

"This place is getting to you Sasuke. C'mon let's keep going." Naruto said to him.

Sasuke frowned at him. He knew he saw something.

Not far away phasing through a limb of a giant branch a tall figure wearing a hitai-ate with the symbol of Grass Country on it appeared cackling. He could see the three Genins from afar and had his eyes on the boy. He licked his lips with his tongue

"So Sasuke, you will be mine." He said with a dark laugh and disappeared.

Later on, Team 7 was making their way through the forest looking for a chance to get a scroll. Naruto was in the front in the lead of the group.

As he moved forward his leg unconsciously activated a wire which set off a trap sending a bunch of sharpened sticks right at him.

"Whoa!" He shouted and moved out of the way just in time avoiding being impaled by them.

"Naruto?" A voice called out and he saw dropping down Hanbei and his team.

"What the hell man!" Naruto shouted at him. "You nearly killed me!" He said upset about what just happened.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was going to be you." Hanbei said to him as the trap was theirs and he had activated it.

Team 7 and Team 9 looked at one another meeting each other for the first time since the Forest of Death began.

"So how are you guys doing?" Naruto asked them.

"We was doing fine, we had both scrolls and where getting ready to head to the Tower but somehow Motochika lost them. Fortunately we managed to get a Heaven Scroll." Hanbei responded.

"I'm telling you it wasn't my fault! I swear I had them and they just disappeared." Motochika protested.

Naruto snickered. "Well we haven't had much better luck so far. We're still trying to find a team that has the Heaven Scroll."

"We should leave Naruto." Sasuke said to him suddenly. Naruto turned his head to look at him. "We have no business talking with them."

"Chill Sasuke, their our friends."

"There's no friends here in the Forest Dobe." Sasuke said to him. "They are like us, they need a scroll and they have the one we need and we have the one they need. If we don't go now, they attack us again."

"What?" Naruto said upset. "They wouldn't try anything like that."

"They would've killed you unintentionally if their trap had got you." Sasuke said and pointed at the sharp spikes he had dodged. "We should knock them out and take their scroll." He said looking over at them.

"Knock it off Sasuke!" Naruto said mad that he would accuse his best friend of attacking him.

Suddenly a loud rustling sound was heard which all six of them heard suddenly. A hissing sound followed it. The six looked around wondering what it was and where it was coming from.

Breaking through the trees and suddenly appearing as if nowhere was a Giant Snake!

"Holy!" Motochika shouted as the enormous brown reptile appeared in front of them. The serpent hissed and opened its mouth revealing its fangs and lunged at them.

"Move!" Sasuke shouted and they leapt off the branch. The Snake crashed through the branch and send several pieces of bark and dust into the air clouding it.

Naruto having leapt to the right looked around and saw both Sakura and Jun with him. He looked around but couldn't see the others as the path was blocked by the enormous snake's frame.

Sasuke having leapt to the left with the others had landed on a branch and saw the near thirty foot long snake. He started doing hand symbols intending to fry it with a fire Jutsu.

"KuKuKu…" A voice said and he turned and saw standing behind him a tall ominous ninja with a Grass Headband.

"Do you summon it?" Sasuke asked him and he cackled in response.

Motochika and Hanbei looked around and saw the older ninja standing in front of Sasuke.

"Who's that?" Motochika asked.

"I don't know…" Hanbei responded as the older man then engaged Sasuke in battle.

"Hanbei!" Naruto shouted seeing them and dashed towards them. However the way was blocked as the Snake slammed its tail in front of him making him lose his footing. "Get out of my way!" He shouted at it which hissed at him. Naruto glared angrily at it. "Fine! Then I make you move!" He said and lunged at it.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out to him concern in her voice watching on with Jun.

Sasuke threw a series of punches and kicks at the mysterious ninja who effortlessly blocked or dodged the attacks. Sasuke extended his leg and went to trip him up but the ninja suddenly dropped down through the wood and reappeared right behind him.

He lifted up two finger and went to jab him right in the back of the neck. A poof of smoke appeared and a log appeared in Sasuke's place causing him to scowl. Sasuke then appearing on a branch did hand symbols and fired several fireballs at him.

The ninja did a series of symbols and a blow of wind blew the flames out. However they revealed themselves to be hidden shurikens in there as well. The ninja covered himself and a few cuts hit his arms.

Seeing the cuts on his uniform the ninja grinned as if in approval. "KuKuKu…you have your brothers talent no doubt about that." He said surprising Sasuke. "But can you handle this?" He asked with a laugh and reaching down lifted the bark out of the branch and shaked it causing Sasuke to lose his footing and fall off.

"I got you!" Motochika shouted swinging from a vine and grabbed him by the arm saving him from falling to the floor which was very far down.

The Grass Nin scowled at his appearance but then heard a jutsu being casted. He turned and saw Hanbei from afar finishing a series of hand symbols and fired two beams of chakra at him. They hit him at full contact and a cloud of smoke covered the area where he stood.

"I got him!" Hanbei shouted but to his surprise when the smoke cleared the ninja was there and unharmed.

"You'll need more than C class Jutsus to stop me." The Ninja taunted and Hanbei was unnerved by what he saw in his eyes. He quickly did more hand symbols and threw forty shuriken and kunai at him.

The Grass ninja leapt up dodging them and towards where Motochika and Sasuke were hanging at and cut through the vine sending them falling and landing on the branch. Motochika pulled out his hook swords and charged him. Connecting the first to the second he swung them and got extra length. The Hook Swords should've cut through him like a knife through butter but the Ninja it appeared looked like it passed through him with no effect.

"Annoying flies…" He said in response growing irritated with their interruptions. Motochika charged him and leapt and slashed at him but the ninja's body extended and wrapped itself around a tree. Motochika threw them at him and he dodged the attacks by slithering up there.

(His movements…it's like that of a Snake.) Hanbei thought to himself as Motochika retrieved his weapons.

Sasuke looked around for him his Sharingan activated when he appeared right in front of him again. "The Sharingan, the eyes of the Uchiha clan and the last one of the once mighty clan." The man said with a chuckle.

"Who are you?"

The ninja cackled again. Below Motochika swung his hook swords and hit the branch they was on. Flipping himself up he landed behind him and leapt planning on cutting him in half.

The ninja turned in the blink of an eye and slammed a chakra powered palm right into his stomach. Motochika dropped his swords instantly and coughed up blood out of his mouth in pain at the force of the attack. The Grass Ninja then followed it up by delivering a two fingered jab right to his neck and pressure points.

Motochika fell down and landed on the branch Hanbei was on out cold.

"Now then, shall we continue? Do you have that look in your eyes that your brother has as well?" The ninja taunted Sasuke and he scowled at him and attacked him.

Naruto dodged the snapping jaws of the giant snake. He was trying to get past it but it kept on blocking him. He leapt on it and ran at it he was batted aside by its tail and sent flying.

He landed on the branch with a thud and felt a pair of hands grab him out of the way. He looked and saw Sakura and Jun having pulled him out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto answered standing up.

The Snake hissed at them blocking them from helping the others.

"There's a got to be a way around it." Naruto said looking around. He then noticed the branches. "Wait I know!" He said and told the others his plan.

The three leapt and went in different directions and The Snake chased after Jun. She leapt on a branch and turned the Snake chasing after her.

"Over here!" Sakura called out to it and it saw her going down and dived down after her. It slithered after her wrapping itself around the branches

"Come get me!" Naruto shouted heading up. The snake hissed and chased him. Naruto went up and higher into the trees and The Snake chased after him snapping its jaws trying to eat him.

Naruto got to a branch and the Snake wasn't far behind him. He ran as fast as his feet could go and the Snake lunged its head at him.

It suddenly jerked back all of a sudden and found itself unable to move.

"Ha! It worked!" Naruto said with a grin.

The Snake had been caught, it had caught and tangled itself in its own coils and the branches during its pursuit of them so caught up in chasing them it had paid no attention to what was happening to it. It roared and hissed in fury trying to break free and snapping its jaws but couldn't reach him.

Sakura and Jun joined up with him.

"That's done with, now let's help the others." Naruto said and they went to help out the others.

Sasuke wiped the sweat off his head as the Grass Ninja stood in front of him chuckling. Behind him was Hanbei who had looked after Motochika who was unconscious and gave him aid.

"I have enjoyed this little test," The Ninja said to him part of his skin had come off it looked like and revealed a golden eye and pale skin. "You remind me so much of your brother. Thank you for a most enjoyable time. For that, this is your reward." He said and suddenly lurched forward and spewed forth from his mouth covered in saliva a scroll disgusting Sasuke and Hanbei. The Ninja cackled and disappeared again leaving them.

"Who was he?" Sasuke asked.

"I…I don't know." Hanbei said as the man was frightening especially that piercing golden eye. That eye and skin, he had never seen it before but it was as if it would be similar to his own when he was older

"Hanbei! Sasuke!" Naruto called out to them from a distance. Hanbei looked back at him and the girls while Sasuke was looking at the spot he had been at.

He walked forward and saw the Scroll and that it was the Heaven Scroll. Cautiously he reached down and picked it up wiping the saliva off.

Not far away the Grass Ninja chuckled seeing it. "Now, to imprint my mark on you…" He said and grinning showing revealed fangs his head extended from his body and was sent forward right at him

Hanbei suddenly saw out of the corner of his eye what looked like to be a head aiming right at Sasuke!

"Watch out!" He shouted and shoved the oblivious Sasuke out of the way of it. The head aiming for Sasuke missed his target and bit down on Hanbei who wasn't able to move out of the way.

(Damnit!) The Grass Ninja cursed as his fangs sank into the boy's neck and the body jerked wildly.

"HANBEI!" Naruto shouted in shock at what just happened. Sakura covered her mouth in shock and horror. Holes appeared in his neck from the punctured wounds and slowly a tattoo with three comma's around it formed there.

"NOOOO!" Naruto shouted as his eyes changed into red and charged towards them unknowingly activating the Kyuubi's power as the boy's body fell down.

(Stupid boy!) The Ninja thought and went to aim at Sasuke again. But he saw Naruto charging him with an orange aura swarming around sensing the power inside of him. (Damn it all! I'll get him next time!) His plan had been ruined due to the boy's interference as he was suppose to inflict Sasuke with it. Odds where the boy would die soon enough due to it, a fair price for his stupidity in interfering.

His head retracted to his body and growling in fury disappeared.

Naruto reached Hanbei's body and saw the boy in pain. Naruto was snarling and breathing heavily as fangs and claws where starting to emerge from his fingers and mouth stunning the others at what they where seeing.

Sasuke backed up being reminded of what had happened back at Wave while Sakura and Jun could only look on at what happened just now.

Looking at the body Naruto let loose a primal roar of rage that could be heard all across the Forest.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	18. Chapter 18

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. After being bitten and marked by the mysterious ninja, Hanbei is in dire straits and his fate hangs in the balance as Team 7 and Team 9 try to recover from the attack. However, their chance to rest comes to an abrupt end, as The Sound Trio, unknowing pawns of a even greater threat make their move to end Sasuke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Where is he?" Naruto shouted looking around for the Grass Ninja who had done it. "I'll kill him!" He snarled roaring in fury. He leapt on a giant branch and scanned the area but couldn't see anyone. "SHOW YOURSELF!" He shouted loudly furious over what had happened.

Sakura watched on with the others shocked at what was happening. They had saw what had happened. Sasuke and the others had been involved in a battle against a mysterious ninja who had cut them off by summoning a giant snake to attack her, Naruto, and Jun. They had managed to trap it and when trying to get to them saw that Hanbei, having shoved Sasuke out of the way had been bitten on the neck by the man and was now unconscious.

"N-Naruto…" She called out to him hesitantly.

"WHAT?" He snapped and turned around and she saw his now murderous red eyes as well as the fangs and claws that had sprouted. The image in front of her was a terrifying one in place of the usual boy who was there and she took a step back in fear.

Naruto saw this and realized that he was scaring her. Slowly his rage calmed down and the fangs and claws disappeared and his eyes turned back to blue.

(It's just like back at Wave, after Haku had hit him.) Sasuke thought to himself witnessing it.

Naruto a look of anguish on his face walked over to them and kneeled beside Hanbei. The pain he saw him in was agonizing to Naruto not wanting to see him in such a state. He raised his head and saw his teammate.

"Please…" He said in a begging tone to Jun.

"Huh?"

"Help him." He pleaded with her. "You're a medic. Please help him. You gotta help him." He said and tears where starting to form in his eyes.

"I'll do what I can." She responded to him. "This maybe beyond my ability." She said to them. "First we need to find a clearer spot where I can work." She said and Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke, get Motochika and his swords." Naruto said to him as Hanbei's other teammate had been knocked out as well during the fight. "We need to find a place where we can hide until things get better." He said and picked Hanbei up. He looked at his neck and saw the marking that had appear in the place where he had been bit. The ominous tattoo that may have appeared on Sasuke if Hanbei hadn't taken the blow.

Sasuke went and got him and his weapons and they quickly went to find a shelter for them to use.

Sakura saw the saliva covered Heaven Scroll and went to pick it up as well when it transformed into a Snake and slithered away from them. That freaked her out as it was also a trap as well.

Anko Mitarashi looked over the three dead Genins that where on the ground. As part of her duties as an Instructor she had to go into the forest as well with others and check for dead bodies. It was a nasty task, but they couldn't just leave them here to rot and be eaten.

She examined the bodies of an older Team apparently from Stone Country. Each one had died from the same type of wound. A slash to their throat and neck. Each one was precise and expertly made. Whoever did this was a master swordsmen as each slash was perfect and delivered instant death to them. Judging by it apparently the fight if one could call it that was over in a matter of seconds as whoever did this disposed of all three of them easily. She doubted the three dead ninjas got an attack in. Not many could deliver such a clean blow, and even fewer Genin could. Apparently whoever did this had taken the scroll they had as she searched the bodies.

A frown appeared on her face. She didn't like it, not one bit. This was far beyond a Genin's skill. Even more unnerving was that she had detected that only one person had done it. Whoever had done this was at least Upper Chunin, possibly even at a Jonin level.

She couldn't help it, but an ominous feeling appeared in the pit of her stomach. As if something bad was going to happen.

"Just what in the hell was that damn noise?" The redhead Kunoichi said out loud her hands on her hips. Her, and Yukimaru, Saito having gone off on his own a few minutes earlier had heard a loud cry just moments ago that had echoed across the area they was at. "Who the hell's crowing at this hour?" Tayuya asked as she looked at the young boy.

"…I don't know." He responded to the Flute player.

She shrugged her shoulders then detected a noise in the background she reached towards her flute but stopped when she recognized the source of it.

"So you're back already?" She asked and the blind mute reached into his robe and tossed her a Earth Scroll that he had retrieved. She caught it and pulled out the Heaven Scroll as well.

"Well we got both, but I guess we oughta stay out here a few more hours just in case. We can't head there just yet while he's still in the for-" She then saw Saito reaching towards his chest in pain. "Aw Crap!" She said as she recognized what it meant.

She headed towards him while his body was shaking and in pain. "Damn it, tell me the next time you're having an attack!" She said and did hand symbols and placing her hands on her chest sent small waves of healing chakra into him as she had been taught a Jutsu to use on him to help null the disease. "Yukimura his medicine!"

The boy ran to her and handed her the medicine which she took and ripped off the bandages that covered Saito's mouth and taking the pills forcefully inserted one into his mouth. Saito swallowed it and slowly his breathing became more stable and less heavy and he regained composure of himself. He placed the bandages back across his mouth. Having averted that potential crisis Tayuya shook her head as she stared at him one of the few times anger wasn't in her eyes.

"Damn it all to hell…" She muttered. She closed her eyes and concentrated and soon her ears picked up The Sound Trio's squad going through the trees not far from here. Maybe two miles at the least, Dosu, Zaku, and Kin where still looking for The Uchiha it looked like. By now during the second day of the Forest of Death she knew that he had placed his mark on the Sasuke boy.

She opened her eyes and saw Yukimura who was staring at her the boy's innocent eyes asking her what they where going to do. She let out a sigh of frustration as she knew what he wanted them to do.

"I know I'm going to regret this Freakin' decision." She said in irritation. "We'll find and see what Kin and those other idiots are doing." She said to both of them. "Maybe we can save their asses before they get the shit beat out of them. Let's go!" She said and they left.

The Sound Trio where heading through the trees searching for their target. The squadron of Three heading their way.

"You certain he's this way?" Zaku asked outloud to the leader of the group.

"Positive. Sasuke and his team are close by. We'll be upon them in a matter of minutes." Dosu said as his skill at hearing was the greatest of the Sound Nins and so it was said he could hear a bird chirping from over five hundred yards. It was that ability that enabled him to figure out the answers during the test just by listening to the sounds of the pencil being written.

"Kin! Zaku! Prepare for battle, it is time we show our strength!" He said to them as they continued leaping through the trees.

Elsewhere…

"He's getting worse, his body is in complete pain." Jun said as the six where at a hiding spot that had setup as she examined Hanbei's body. The boy still showed no signs of waking up.

"No…" Naruto said angrily looking on with Sakura and Sasuke. "There's gotta be something we can do." Looking on at the pained boy. They had found a hiding place and he was keeping guard while she had tended to them.

"I'm trying everything I can, I've tended to Motochika's wounds and he should recover soon enough but Hanbei, nothing seems to be working. The wound he received it maybe…" She stopped and lowered her head not finishing that sentence.

"Hanbei…" Naruto said and looked at him. The boy's body was icy cold to the touch and the marking that had appeared on his neck after being bitten seemed to be the source of his pain. Glaring at it he pulled out a Kunai. "I'll remove it myself!" He said staring at the accursed tattoo.

"Don't do anything!" Jun shouted at him surprisingly. "Do you think you can remove it with a Kunai?" She asked him. "Even if you could you'd injure Hanbei and he wouldn't survive your attempts to save him. I'm trying everything I can, every Jutsu my father has taught me and Antidote I have. Please just let me work." She said as this was the most emotion she had ever shown.

Naruto looked at her than at Hanbei and then put the Kunai away.

A moaning sound was heard and slowly Motochika raised his head up and sat up.

"What happened?" He asked as bandages where around his chest area. "Where's my Hook Swords?"

"Easy Motochika, Hanbei's in bad shape." Naruto said to him a bit relieved that he had recovered.

Motochika looked around and his eyes widened when he saw the marking on his neck.

"The person who knocked you out attempted to hit me but Hanbei shoved me out of the way and took the blow. He's been in that state ever since." Sasuke explained as Motochika got out of the spot and got his swords.

Sasuke looked at Hanbei and at the Tattoo. It would've been on him had Hanbei not sacrificed himself to take the blow. Shoving him out of the way.

Hanbei let out a cry of pain suddenly and cried out. Jun put a wet towel around his forehead and gently poured medicine down his throat hoping it would work. Hanbei only seemed to be getting worse.

"Is he going to be okay?" Motochika asked. He was still weak and had trouble standing straight but seemed to be fine other than that.

"…I don't know. I'm doing everything I can but so far nothing's worked. I don't want to say it, but it's possible that he will die." She answered

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted and punched a tree.

Sakura looked at him and gently placed her hand on his back. He grabbed her hand in his own and seemed to be using it as a pillar to hang onto.

Unaware to them all, they where being watched.

"And there they are." Dosu Kinuta said seated down as the Sound Trio overlooked them.

"A couple traps have been set up." Kin Tsuchi said looking around and detecting them. Dosu nodded in approval of her scouting and Zaku brought his hands together and cracked them revealing the holes in his hands that symbolized his Air Cutters

"First we disable the traps then we attack when I give the signal." Dosu said and stood up. "Zaku, take out the Uzumaki kid and the Weapons Specialist. Kin, deal with The Pink Haired Kunoichi, I'll deal with Sasuke." He said and revealed his Melody arm.

"He'll be alright Naruto, I promise that things will be okay. Let's head back to them." Sakura said to him as they where talking.

Naruto let out a sigh and nodded his head. "Alright, let's go." He said and they started to head back.

As they walked Naruto suddenly heard something smack against a tree next to them. He turned his head and saw embedded into it…

"A shuriken?" Sakura said outloud. Naruto then realized that something was on it.

A Paper Bomb!

He pulled Sakura out of the way and ran just in time as it went off and exploded destroying part of the tree.

"Who did that?" Naruto shouted as Sasuke and Motochika ran towards them.

Sasuke suddenly sensed a presence he looked up into the trees and saw standing on a branch three ninjas. One had black hair with headgear and a shirt that had Kanji that stood for death on it. The other was a female with long black hair with a purple ribbon. The final one had his face covered up except for his right side with bandages with a fur item on his back and was hunched over. Each of them had a Hitai-ate on, and also a Music note on it symbolizing the Hidden Village of Sound.

"We meet at last Sasuke Uchiha." The Bandaged one said and they leapt down and stood in front of them. "We've been looking for you for quite some time." He said to them

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked glaring at them.

"Our names aren't important right now, and you needn't bother learning them soon enough." The Leader of them said. "We have a mission, a mission that will end with your death."

"What!" Sakura shouted in disbelief as Sasuke glared at them heavily.

"We got orders, orders to kill you here in the Forest." The other boy said and folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "If you're friends get in the way we'll kill them as well."

"Why you…" Naruto said scowling at them. He turned his head and looked back. "Jun, form a chakra barrier and protect Hanbei, we're about to get into a fight."

"I'll deal with them all myself." Sasuke said stepping forward. "I'll beat all three of them by myself."

"Typical behavior befitting of an Uchiha," Dosu said with a scoff. "Believing that the world is there's to have and do as they please."

The Three suddenly leapt apart each going in a different direction. The girl threw several Senbon at Sasuke who moved out of the way. The other boy threw Kunai at Naruto and Motochika who dodged.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Motochika shouted and pulled out his Hook Swords and charged Zaku and slashed at him, but due to being in such a weakened state the attack was slow and Zaku dodged it with little difficulty. Motochika attacked again aiming at his shoulder's to take him down but in his state he couldn't connect with any blows.

"Geez your pathetic." Zaku said and held out one arm and Motochika saw the hole in it. Zaku grinned and fired out an attack at him that hit him directly in the chest and sent him backwards colliding into a tree. His back hit hard and he dropped his weapons and collapsed on the ground.

"Damn! Still too weak…" He muttered as he had not yet recovered from his wounds and he was incapacitated and out of the fight.

"Heh, I didn't even have to use fifty percent power." Zaku scoffed and turned around.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and created dozens of clones. Zaku saw this and saw them charging him.

"Kin head's up!" He shouted seeing her. She ran towards him and using his hands as momentum launched her into the air where she did a spin and threw several Senbon which hit the Clones and they disappeared into a poof of smoke.

"Damn it, it's just like with Haku." Naruto cursed as her attacks and Senbon she used where just like Haku's back at Wave.

Dosu dodged a kick from Sasuke and leapt back. He smirked under his bandages. Now was the time to reveal his special attack as he reached to reveal his Melody Arm. Unaware to him his leg had brushed against a hidden wire.

A loud sound was heard and he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw a giant log rolling down towards him. "We missed this one?" He said as he thought they got all the traps in the area. It appeared his fate would to be crushed under the heavy log. Or so it would seem when he leapt up towards it and threw a punch.

A vibrating sound was heard and the log exploded into several pieces sending bark all over the place.

(His Gauntlet, that must be how he did it.) Sasuke thought a bit surprised (His attacks come from that Gauntlet of his, so that means I can't copy any of his attacks and use them since it's a weapon not a Jutsu he's using.)

Dosu landed and saw Sakura in front of him. "Out of my way girl, I only want Sasuke." He said to her. She hesitantly pulled out a kunai and threw it at him. In a reflex he brought his Gauntlet up and deflected it. "Fine, have it your way." He said and prepared to attack her.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted and ran towards her.

A Green Blur intercepted him and suddenly kick Dosu in the side of the face knocking him back. Zaku and Kin where also attacked and sent back and the Three regrouped.

"Fair not my dear Sakura-chan! I shall protect you!" The Green Blur Said and stopped in front of her and revealed itself to them.

"L-Lee!" Sakura shouted in shock and disbelief that he was in front of her. Rock Lee looked back at her and smiled.

"Remember what I said? If you ever find yourself in trouble I shall be there to save you!" He said to her smiling. He looked back at the Sound ninjas and frowned. "How dare you attack Sakura-chan! Have you no honor or sense of chivalry?"

"Beat it Romeo, we just want Sasuke." Zaku said snidely. "She won't get hurt if she gets out of our way."

"Hmm! Although Sasuke is my rival for Sakura-chan's affections! I shall protect him as well and defeat you to prove my love for her!" He boasted and got into a fighting stance.

"This guy just doesn't quit." Naruto said. He was glad someone had come to help but he didn't like it what he was trying to do with Sakura.

"Enough of this stupidity…" Dosu said and mentioned to the others. They dashed Lee who avoided their attacks. He got out several Kunai and threw them when Zaku stepped forward and surprisingly blew them away with gusts of air out of his palms.

"Projectile attacks won't do you any good pal, I'll blow them all away." He said.

"I see you are skilled at long distance, but can you match me in Taijutsu." Lee asked with a grin. "Although I have been warned not to use this except only in emergency's protecting a precious person is important enough to me!" He said and reached down towards his legs and removed some weights.

In a Blur he disappeared again only this time he was much faster. Before Zaku could even register a defense he struck him twice across the face and knocked him backwards.

"Why you!" Kin Shouted and threw Senbon which he avoided easily. Dosu threw a punch at him but Lee ducked and went low.

"He's that fast?" Dosu shouted when he was suddenly kicked in the jaw and sent upwards into the sky just like Sasuke had been before. Lee appeared behind him and using the bandages wrapped Dosu tight preventing him from moving. Lee then turned upside down and began spinning as they descended in a downward spiral.

"Dosu!" Zaku shouted and fired his palms into the ground uprooting the ground near them as they landed and a large cloud of dust emerged.

When the Smoke cleared Lee was on one knee seemingly in pain. He looked up and saw Dosu in front of him, of the two it seemed Lee was the worse for wear.

"What? That attack should've killed that guy!" Naruto said in disbelief.

"That other ninja's attack must've softened the ground and the impact when they hit." Sasuke explained as he had his sharingan activated to see Lee's movements and how to use them. "Doing saved that Ninja's life but Lee must also take damage when he does it."

Dosu threw a punch at Lee who brought his arms up to block. The Melody Arm hit him and vibrated loudly and Lee all of a sudden felt weak.

"W-What's going…" He said as he felt his energy leaving him and everything getting all dizzy.

"My Melody Arm controls the vibrations of Sound. I can control the flow and send them anywhere I want them too. I don't even have to hit my enemy to get them with it. A powerful weapon wouldn't you agree?" Dosu said smugly. He threw another punch and despite Lee's efforts was again infected by the Sound and he fell to the ground.

"Lee!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm S-Sorry Sakura-C-Chan." Lee said as he was out of the fight.

"Why you!" Naruto shouted and charged Dosu while he was off guard. Zaku appeared in front of Dosu and threw several Kunai at him and Naruto did the Kawarami to disappear.

"Gotta get u-up…" Motochika said trying to get back into the fight but couldn't. "Naruto catch!" He shouted and tossed him one of his Hook Swords with all his strength. Naruto not expecting it stumbled to catch it and gripped the handle. He slashed widly with it as he was undisciplined with the weapon but was able to keep them back.

Sakura watching on was suddenly hit in the back knocking her forward. She turned her head and saw the Black haired girl glaring at her.

"If you have enough time to stand and watch you have enough time to watch your back!" Kin shouted at her with disgust and threw a back handed slap that hit Sakura. The move was more of an insult than to hurt her. "People are fighting to protect you but you don't do anything. You are the worse type of ninja."

Sakura growled and threw a punch at her which Kin dodged. Kin grabbed the arm and twisted it causing Sakura to cry out in pain. "Why did you become a ninja in the first place? So you could get closer to some crush? God you make me sick!" Kin shouted at her.

Sakura looked at her and saw Sasuke and Naruto too busy with the others to help her. They couldn't save her. (No, I gotta fight back!) She thought to herself as this time there was no one to protect her. She had to prove to herself that she could get strong.

Gritting her teeth she broke free of Kin's grip on her arm and slugged her right in the stomach taking the wind out of her. She went to punch her but Kin dodged it and hit her across the chest.

"So you got some fight." She said with a smile a part of her pleased she fought back. She threw a kick at her which Sakura backed away from. Sakura threw a Kunai at her which Kin dodged and she answered by throwing a Shuriken. Sakura missed it as it cut part of her clothing off but she launched her head forward and delivered a head butt to Kin stunning her. She then tackled her and went to slug her in the face when Kin disappeared and in her place was a log. Kin emerged behind her and went to stab her in the neck only for Sakura to do her own replacement Jutsu and disappear to the side and hit her with a kick leaving a bruise on Kin's face.

Kin growled and threw senbon which got her in the arm and drew blood.

Sakura retaliated by throwing a punch at her which missed. She then disappeared again and Kin saw her reappear above her and threw several Shuriken at her.

Kin launched several senbon at them which hit and cancelled them out.

"Your own hair is longer than mine ever was." Sakura yelled at her "You shouldn't chastise me about my looks when your own is longer than mine."

"Unlike you, I've actually bothered to train instead of spending all my time at the spa and getting makeovers." Kin shouted back at her throwing Shuriken which she dodged. "I hate you, girls like you who have everything and spend all their time tending to their looks. The fact that everything you ever wanted was yours while I had to scrap my way through the garbage and alleyways to get where I'm at." She said remembering her past having to live in the slums all her childhood.

Sakura looked at her a bit surprised at what she said when something suddenly came over the Sound Girl.

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting Dosu and Zaku and holding their own when Zaku suddenly stopped.

"Zaku? What are you doing?" Dosu asked looking on at his partner.

"I can't move! Something's got a hold of me!" He shouted as he struggled.

"You Sound Nins stop!" Kin said but her voice was different. "All of you stop at once and this girl will die!" She said and pulled out a Kunai. "Leave Sasuke-kun alone and leave or your teammate dies!"

"I-Ino?" Sakura asked and she looked over and saw in the bushes Team 10, Ino, Shikamaru who was using his Kage Mane to immobilize Zaku and Chouji.

"Kin!" Dosu shouted angrily seeing what was happening. Shikamaru stepped forward and forced Zaku to keep in spot having grabbed him with his shadow. "Damn it all…" He cursed in anger. He would be intercepted by

"This is your final warning." Ino in Kin's body said. "I'm going to count to five. One..Two…Three…Four-"

She as interrupted by the Sound of a Flute playing. The group heard it when suddenly appearing as if from nowhere where Three large monkey like creatures that had their faces, mouths, and ears covered and each wielded a Kanabo like club. They attacked Naruto and Sasuke suddenly catching them off guard and one charged where Team 10 was at and forced them to retreat as Shikamaru had to break his hold on Zaku and Chouji had to carry Ino to another spot and break her concentration she had and put her out of Kin's body. Kin fell down a bit dazed after what had just happened to her.

"Now what?" Naruto said in disbelief as he and Sasuke dodged the clubs.

They heard the flute playing and saw in the branches three other people. A young boy, a ninja who apparently had his face and mouth covered and a red headed female who played the flute that seemingly instructed the creatures that attacked them.

Tayuya looked around and saw Sasuke. Her eyes widened when she saw no marking on him.

(What? He hasn't marked him yet? If they kill him now, then his plan would be ruined!) She thought to herself as they had to get out of there now. If they killed him, than their Master's plan would've have gone to waste.

"Dosu, get your asses out of there!" She shouted at him who looked at her surprised.

"What? But we haven't-"

"That's a damn order! Do it you shitbag!" She shouted angrily at him.

Dosu was about to protest it when suddenly all of them felt a large surge of power.

All of them, Sound Nin and Leaf Shinobi turned their heads and saw Jun coming out of the hiding place a look of shock and horror on her face at what she had seen.

"Jun?" Naruto asked. "What's wrong? What's going with Hanbei?" He asked.

"H-Hanbei he's-" She started to say when a hand covered with black markings reached out of the hiding spot and gripped the tree.

Naruto looked on disbelief on his face as Hanbei stepped out of the tree. An aura surrounded his body and the markings covered his face spewing forth from the Tattoo covering his body. His amber eyes where now a blood red.

It was as if Hanbei's entire body had changed. In place of the quiet reserved boy was now someone…evil.

(That's what Sasuke should be going through! How that kid got a Cursed Seal?) Tayuya thought in disbelief. (He didn't say anything about inflicting someone else with it. Only Sasuke, unless when he tried it, The Kid shoved him out of the way.)

"Was that was going to happen to me?" Sasuke asked himself looking on.

Hanbei looked at himself and felt power surging through his body. The power, it was intoxicating, like that of a strong drink. The power it felt like, could finally give him the answers he had been longing for all his life.

"Who the hell is this kid?" Zaku asked not understanding what was going on. Dosu it seemed like was almost scared it seemed like. "Dosu don't wet yourself now! I'll kill him with one blow!" He said and raised his hands forward.

"Zaku don't!" Dosu shouted but was too late as Zaku fired a powerful stream of Air at him. He seemed to have engulfed him with it.

"Heh, told ya. All flash and no crash." Zaku said smugly when suddenly Hanbei in a burst of speed that caught all of them off guard appeared in front of Zaku and grabbing him by the front of the shirt threw him hard into a tree. Zaku fell to the ground and pulled himself up.

Hanbei did hand symbols and taking a deep breath exhaled and fired a powerful gust of wind at him. Zaku narrowly moved out of the way but Hanbei's attack was uprooting trees and destroying them.

"Ah Damn, it's like a cyclone!" Shikamaru shouted trying to stay on his feet.

(Was this what would happen? Where we just to be used as fodder?) Dosu thought to himself having retrieved Kin. (Sasuke may have gone through the same thing soon enough. We've been played for fools) Anger appeared in his thoughts as he realized something. They had been setup.

"Saito, hold the boy back if he comes near. Yukimura, create your mist. It's time we leave." Tayuya ordered to them.

Hanbei a mad look in his eyes went to attack again when was grabbed from behind. Snarling he tried to break free

"Hanbei stop! It's me!" Naruto shouted trying to keep the thrashing boy under control as he had stopped him. If he kept this up, he would attack all of them. Friend or Foe. "Cut it out! It's me, Naruto!" He shouted holding him in a full nelson to keep him from getting away.

Hanbei still struggling to get free turned his head and seeing him recognized him. Slowly he stopped thrashing about as Naruto although he had him in a lock was being gentle speaking softly to try to get him to remember.

The marking's that appeared on his body slowly receded off his body and his eyes turned back to normal

"Naru…to." He said weakly feeling his power leave him. Naruto nodded his head thinking that he was finally getting back to normal. He loosened his hold on him.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Tayuya ordered and Yukimura clouded the area with a thick mist.

Dosu carrying the stunned Kin under his arm who had lost her energy suddenly threw a scroll at Sakura catching her off guard and she caught it.

"Here's our scroll, we offer that in exchange for passage." He said to her and Sasuke as he tossed her their Heaven Scroll. "But next time we meet, we won't run. We'll end it once and for all." He said as Zaku joined up with him. The Sound Trio disappeared into the Mist along with The Other Sound Nins.

Naruto watched as they retreated. He looked at Hanbei and saw that marking he had. It seemed like even though it had receded it was still showing signs of expanding onto his body. It had seemed to have cause him to do that. To suddenly go off like that and attack them.

(Now what do we do?) He thought as he stared at the Tattoo on Hanbei's neck. Wondering just what it was.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	19. Chapter 19

Next Chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. After fending off the Sound Assault, Team 9 and Team 7 must go their separate paths now as Hanbei, Jun, and Motochika still lack a scroll while Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura now have both scrolls and can pass. The Hunt for an Earth Scroll begins.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki peeked out of the sleep spot he was at and looked over at the black haired boy who was clutching his shoulder and neck area. It was the dark of night but Hanbei showed no signs of going to sleep. His eyes were wide awake and staring off into the distance.

It was now night, after midnight Naruto would guess and the moon's rays shined through the treetops of the Forest of Death. What a day it had been, from meeting that strange man who had bitten Hanbei when he shoved Sasuke out of the way to those Sound Nins who appeared suddenly. The Three Sound Nins had tried to kill Sasuke as apparently they had a mission to do so. They had managed to hold them off and thankfully Rock Lee and Team 10 aided them.

But three more Sound Nins had appeared and the girl with the Flute he now thought of it seemed shocked that Sasuke was fine. As if she was expecting something different when she saw him.

They had got ready to fight again when Hanbei had emerged from the tree. The boy had changed as his eyes had turned blood red and markings covered his face and body, as if they were coming from that marking that he was now presently clutching. Hanbei had gone berserk and had attacked and if Naruto hadn't stopped him, he may have attacked all of them.

The Sound Ninjas had retreated shortly afterwards giving up their scroll in the process. Soon afterwards, Rock Lee's Teammates had showed up and recovered their fallen teammate. Team 10 left as well as The Exams where still going on. They made camp to recover from what had happened.

Naruto had looked at Hanbei as the boy had regained control of himself but Hanbei wasn't saying anything. He had also noticed some of the looks Sasuke had given him, Sasuke would have gone through the same thing as well if Hanbei hadn't taken the blow.

He looked over at Sasuke and Sakura's sleeping forms and back over at Motochika and Jun who were asleep as well. Naruto's thoughts where filled with questions over all that had happened.

Who was that man? Why did he bite Hanbei? What was that Tattoo that had appeared suppose to be? And why was those Sound Nins attempting to kill Sasuke?

Naruto didn't have the answers to those questions, he wondered who in the world did…

Hanbei seated over gritted his teeth and reached over and touched his shoulder and neck area. The marking was bothering him, it had been bothering him ever since he had awakened. He had felt it when he first woke up. That surge of power he had received. Power unlike anything he had ever possessed. As if his body was forcefully drawing out the hidden power within him.

He looked at his body and saw the markings spreading across his shoulder and down his back. The power he had received was putting a great strain on his body, he couldn't sleep, couldn't eat or even concentrate on other matters due to it. That power he had been given, it was intoxicating. Like the way he had seen people using illegal drugs in the slums back at Konoha. Making him want more and more of it.

This boost of power, could it finally be what he needed in order to find what he wanted in life? The strength to find what has long been kept away from him?

The origins of his parents…

In The Forest of Death The Grass Nin who had aimed for Sasuke but hit Hanbei reached up towards his face and peeled off the skin of it in angry. Revealing a scowling pale faced man with golden eyes.

"Damn that brat." He said coldly. He was suppose to infect Sasuke with it, that stupid boy had gotten in the way and when he was going to give Sasuke the Cursed Seal winded up giving it to him.

His original plan to get Sasuke with it and eventually get the Uchiha as well so he could obtain the boy's eyes that he desired so much. Now a monkey wrench had been thrown into his plans.

"No matter, I'll just have to improvise. I'll have Tayuya and the Rest of the Sound Four get him during the attack. Then I'll brand him with the Cursed Seal." He muttered to himself as he knew that he may have had to reconfigure his plans as there was always that slight chance. He thought back to the boy who he had bitten. There seemed nothing special about him, no bloodlines or any unique abilities or Jutsu he had. Even if he did survive it there would be no use he could have from him.

"Odds are he's most likely dead by now. Apparently he was the Kyuubi child's friend. Hmph, a fitting end for him." He said bitterly. He hadn't paid much attention to the boy, his focus being on Sasuke.

"Master…" A voice said and a silver haired teen wearing a leaf hitai-ate appeared before him kneeling. With him where his teammates who also were spies as well. "I trust everything went well?" He asked him smirking.

"No, I'm afraid not. I missed my target. Some fool wound up getting in my way during my attack on Sasuke." He said bitterly surprising him.

"What do we do now then? Should we call off the planned attack one month from now?" The spy asked concerned over the events. Sasuke was the key part of their plans as the man in front of him desired the Uchiha's body and Sharigan eyes that would enable him to master all Jutsu.

"No, I still plan on attacking Konoha. We'll just have to improvise. Keep a low profile. I'll call on you soon." The pale man said and turned to leave.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." The Spy said and left as well.

The next morning…

The Sound Trio where on the move, during the early morning they had ambushed a team and had taken their scroll to make up for the one they had lost yesterday when they fled the scene after their failed assassination of Sasuke.

"Dosu slow down already, what's the hurry?" Zaku called out to him as they made their way through the trees going at a nonstop pace ever since they woke up.

Dosu didn't respond didn't even bother to look in his direction as he continued.

As they continued he suddenly stopped allowing them to catch their breath.

"It's about damn time man, what's the big deal? We can get that punk today." Zaku said to him trying to catch his breath.

"We need to rest or else we'll risk overdoing ourselves." Kin said as well the kunoichi looking at him who had his back turned to them.

"Fools…" Dosu muttered under his breath. "Can't you see that we have been setup?" He said as he turned around to them.

"What?"

"We've been tricked, all of us. He didn't want us to kill Sasuke. He simply intended to use us as guinea pigs!" He said angrily his lone eye glaring with fury. "That wretched snake, he was going to have us killed. Damn him!"

"What are you talking about?" Kin asked not understanding.

"We were never meant to kill Sasuke, did you not see what happened to that boy back there? That's similar to the ones on Sakon, Jirobo, and the others. He tricked us. He was planning on having us slaughtered back there with his treachery!"

"No way man!" Zaku said angrily stomping towards him. "That's bull shit! He'd never do something like that. After what we've done for-"

"For kami's sake open your eyes Zaku!" Dosu snapped at him. "He doesn't care about us, he couldn't give a damn if we died back there. He could care less if all three of us where killed back then! We were used, setup and played for fools like pawns on a chessboard! Even if we had killed Sasuke he would've had us executed." He said bitterly to him.

"You don't know that, we may have been rewarded." Zaku argued but it was a weak one that he didn't believe himself.

"Yes, by being the next meal for his pet snake." Dosu responded dryly.

"Guys stop," Kin said walking forward to them. "Something did happen back there but it doesn't necessarily mean we're being used. Tayuya and the others saw it as well. He wouldn't have one of his personal guards sacrificed would he?" She asked them.

"Hmph, it wouldn't have been the first time. We've all seen him execute people who are of no further value to him." Dosu said to her.

"So what do we do?" Zaku asked not sure what to do since he had such faith in the man who had taken him in and gave him power and a purpose. It was something he didn't ever want to believe as his loyalty to the man could not be questioned. All three of them, had been taken in by the man to The Hidden Sound Village when they were young and homeless.

Dosu didn't say anything. The three looked at one another apparently unsure of themselves or what to do now that they realized what had happened.

"We'll head for the tower now and go to the next stage of the Exams. We'll avoid contact with the Uchiha unless we absolutely have too and it can't be avoided, the same thing goes with him. Whatever happens, don't buy anything he says. If worse comes to worse, we may have to get out of here quick before it's too late." He said to them.

Zaku grunted and nodded. Not liking it but he knew that Dosu was probably right. He went on ahead as they got ready to leave.

"Dosu…" Kin said to the bandaged nin. He turned his one eye and looked at her. "Be careful." She said to him.

Dosu nodded and the two went on to catch up with their teammate.

Elsewhere…

Hatake Kakashi looked on at Kojiro Oda who had stayed entrenched in the spot for the past couple of hours. The rather gruff ninja had an long old fashioned wooden pipe in his hand and brought it up and took a puff of it sending smoke.

"I never did take you for a person who smokes." Kakashi said to him who took a long puff and blew out a smoke ring. "Seeing how you're known for your no nonsense approach I'd figure you wouldn't use tobacco since it can cloud the mind."

"I started smoking shortly after I was made Jonin when I was fifteen. I prefer this pipe to cigarettes. I do it rarely, only when I feel like something is up." Kojiro responded not turning his head to look at him and took another puff.

Thus far only two teams had passed through the Forest of Death. The first was the Suna Team who had made a new record for passing on the first day. The other was Kurenai's team who had appeared yesterday. It was now the third day and neither Team 7 nor Team 9 had made it.

"It's possible that neither of our teams advance on their first try." Kakashi said to him.

"Hmph, I plan on my group advancing past the Forest and into the next stage." Kojiro replied. "It's a long road we travel on, the wars are still going on even though we are no longer children and now adults but have seen more battle and conflict than most will ever know. The road is too long for most of us to see the end." He then threw the ashes out of his pipe over his shoulder. "The truce right now is like a black powder room. We're not at peace, just an uneasy truce between the Five Villages. All it takes is a careless match thrown in and the wars resume. Odds are once we are gone and Hanbei and Naruto have had their kids it'll still be going on."

"You really think that?" Kakashi asked him.

"Didn't we almost go to war with Kumo after Hizashi-san killed the one who tried to kidnap the heiress? If he hadn't gave up his own life in exchange there would've been a Fourth Great Ninja War." He said as he was once friends with Neji's father. "Stubborn fools that's what we all are. Hanging onto our pride as if it's something important when we wind up losing everything because of it. The Kaguya's fell because of it, and so have other countless clans and villages. The Uchiha's themselves would've eventually fell because of their damn pride."

Kakashi looked at him as it was a different side of him that he rarely showed.

He heard a noise and turned and saw a team entering having passed through The Forest. He didn't recognize them as it was a red haired girl, a young boy, and a figure with his face and mouth covered up.

He looked back at Kojiro who watched on with interest smoking his pipe again.

Meanwhile…

"It's time we move out. We have the scrolls needed to pass. We no longer need to stay here." Sasuke said to his teammates at they had gotten packed up and ate breakfast. "We can pass and go to the next round."

"Yeah," Naruto responded. "But what about…" He trailed off and looked over at Team 9 who was getting ready to go and try to find a team that had an Earth Scroll as they were not eligible to pass since they lacked both scrolls. Hanbei was certainly not at one hundred percent far from it but he wasn't complaining except for a few grunts.

Sasuke could already tell just by watching Naruto what he was thinking. "All three of us need to be there to pass Naruto, not just me and Sakura. That includes you as well." He said and Naruto looked at him. "You're not going with them. We got what we need and we don't need you going off on a wild goose chase and risk not making us able to pass." Naruto glared at his words. True, he was thinking about going with them while he and Sakura went on without him since they would need help. Of them all, only Jun was at one hundred percent. If they fought a powerful team at their condition, they could lose.

"Go on ahead," A voice said and they saw Hanbei looking at them. "We're meet up with you at the tower today or tomorrow. You guys don't need any burdens. We'll see you later." He said and turned and left going to his teammates who then left.

Team 7 looked on as they where now by themselves.

"Let's go." Sasuke mentioned and moved on ahead.

Naruto went to go but was stopped by Sakura. "Naruto," She said to him. "What happened back there yesterday? Why did you change all of a sudden after Hanbei was bitten?" She asked as she wanted to know why he had gone through such a change which had frightened her.

"…" Naruto didn't respond and Sakura saw he had a strained look on his face as if it was something he didn't want to talk about.

"You know what? Forget I just said that. It's probably none of my business, let's go on ahead." She said quickly and left going up to join with Sasuke.

Naruto watched her go and winced. He knew what had happened back there, it almost happened again. If Sakura and them found out what had caused him to go berserk back there, it would just mean they would hate him again.

Meanwhile…

Tayuya, The rather foul mouthed Kunoichi looked on at her teammates as they had passed through The Forest Of Death. Yukimaru was being checked over by their sensei Guren to make sure he hadn't suffered any damage whilst Saito was seated over by himself meditating.

(I don't know if that Uchiha punk is still out there, I can't believe he wasn't marked when we saw the asshole.) She thought to herself as he was suppose to have been marked and given a Seal by her master. (How'd that other damn kid get one? He never did mention anything about him, he was always going on and on about Sasuke for hours on end. Hell, he never once mentioned anything about giving another kid a cursed seal. But he's got one now.) She thought remembering the surprise on their faces when the boy had emerged with markings on his body and his eyes a murderous red. That was suppose to have happened with Sasuke instead. (Unless that kid was also apart of his plans something must've happened. He must've missed Sasuke and hit the other idiot instead.)

Tayuya knew why they had been sent to compete in the Exams. It was to make sure that Sasuke's body would be able to handle the cursed seal as there was a nine in ten chance of a person dying when he was given it. To see to it that Sasuke would live. The other boy was still alive which she found surprising. Just what had happened back there? If the Uchiha had been killed they would've lost their heads as punishment by him as he made it clear to her and the others how important the boy was to him. Kin and the others were just pawns to be setup and thrown away by him, although she was friends with the long black haired girl her duty to him came first.

(I don't know what the hell we'll do next since we haven't seen him. Although there is talk of thinning the numbers if it gets too crowded. Heh, except for that sand Jinchuurki I doubt there's one here who's even worth me or his time.) She thought with a smirk as she glanced over at Saito. (No matter, we'll get him later and show these assholes our power when we destroy them.)

Later that day…

"Here's a team. And they don't seem to be on their guard." Motochika Osaka said looking on as they observed a team who was at a stream refilling their canteens and water bottles. Team 9 watched on from a tree. They had been looking for a team throughout the entire day but until now they had no such luck.

"No traps have been set up," Jun said looking around and didn't detect any as they where oblivious to them. "But we don't know what scroll they have. They might not have an Earth Scroll."

"That's a chance we're going to have to take." Hanbei said. "We hit them fast and hard before they can do anything." He said and they nodded.

As they got ready to ambush them Hanbei reached towards the spot where the seal was at. The thing was starting to become a burden as it felt like it was forcefully drawing strength from him giving him extra power. But at the same time he felt himself being weakened. Even forming hand symbols for the simplest of Jutsus was a difficult task. If he did not learn how to channel and harness this thing, it could wound up killing him.

One of the group who had a scar on his cheek was finished filling up his canteen of water and turned to head to their campsite when he suddenly heard something hit the ground. He looked and saw a kunai, and attached to it was an small piece of paper that went up catching him off guard as smoke filled the small area.

The group coughed as they didn't expect an attack. Suddenly a figure charged out of the smoke and revealing his hook swords leapt over one and hooking him threw him hard overhead. The shinobi hit the ground in a dazed state on his stomach.

"Now!" Motochika shouted.

One of the group reached to pull out a chain with a small ball on it when he was hit hard in the chest by a projectile jutsu a beam of light. The unexpected blow knocked him off his feet and into the stream and he was washed away struggling to stay afloat.

"Whoa, never see him do it that powerful before." Motochika said as Hanbei's jutsu should've just knocked him to the ground not send him sailing into the water.

Hanbei having done the Jutsu clutched his shoulder as markings showed and began to expand to his neck seeping upwards. Having used the Jutsu put a strain on his body, as if the seal forcefully was unleashing more power but at the cost of injuring himself.

The last one saw a white haired girl and he went to attack her. She did hand symbols and formed a green chakra barrier around her and his attacks bounced off. She followed it up with more hand symbols and performed a jutsu on him. "Kanashibari No Jutsu!"

The ninja fell instantly to the ground, unable to move and paralyzed as the Jutsu she used inflicted the target with paralysis and made them unable to move. He was still awake though and squirming trying to break free but unable to do so. He grunted and cursed as she gently reached towards his pocket and pulled out a scroll. She let out a disappointed sigh when she saw it wasn't the one they needed and put it back. "You'll recover in about fifteen minutes. Don't worry you won't be harmed." She said to him and joined up with Motochika.

"They didn't have the scroll of Earth that we needed. We'll have to try another team." She said to him and he nodded.

They heard a gasping sound and turned and saw Hanbei leaning against the tree for support. He was clutching at the spot, again he was and both had noticed that he had been doing it all day ever since they had left Naruto and the others. A pained look was on his face as he grasped it and faintly the markings disappeared from his neck area.

They heard a sound and saw the one that Motochika had thrown starting to get back up and reach towards a kunai. Before either could do anything Hanbei as if given a surge of energy suddenly dashed forward and knocked him down with a clubbing blow to his back.

His eyes once again red and grinning, he then reached down and grabbed the ninja's arms and pulled his upper body up. He then brought his foot up aligned with him and slammed it down across the ninja's skull slamming it down hard into the ground nearly cracking it and knocking him out.

"H-Hanbei, that was uncalled for!" Motochika shouted at him as that was unlike him. He didn't need to do that on a guy who couldn't defend himself.

"Let's go…" Hanbei said and walked past them Motochika and Jun watching on wondering what had gotten into him as he was acting completely different than the normally calm boy.

Later that night Hanbei leaned against the tree he was up against clutching at the seal.

He grunted as his eyes were wide as Motochika and Jun were asleep in their sleeping bags not far away. They had setup camp and had dinner although he barely ate anything and he couldn't sleep.

He didn't feel like eating, he didn't feel like sleeping either. He hadn't slept any in the past day. The pain he was going through due to the seal on his body was growing and he was trying to harness it, control it so he could master whatever it was. It was forcibly drawing chakra from him far beyond his usual ability. He wanted it, he wanted that power which would give him what he wanted

He had seen the looks they had given him, looks of confusion and not understanding what he was going through. He looked back at their sleeping forms knowing that it didn't matter what they thought in his eyes. He could sense the seal calling out to him. Telling him to use it and obtain that which he had wanted. Saying that it would make all his dreams come true if he used it.

Looking back at them he cautiously looked around to make sure that there was nothing nearby. After doing so he brought his hands up and started to make Hand Symbols.

Soon he was engulfed again by the cloud like images of his mother and father. The two wrapping themselves around the child who panted and hugged them back wanting nothing more than to be with them and willing to do whatever it took to make his dream a reality.

The next morning…

Motochika woke up and shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs. He got out of his sleeping bag and glanced around and saw Hanbei seated against the tree that he had last saw him at before he fell asleep. The boy looked awful, as if he was up the whole night.

"Hanbei…" He called out to him and Hanbei lifted his head and looked at him. "Didn't you get any sleep?" He asked him.

"No…"

"And I had too much." He said quietly and gently shook Jun waking her up as well.

The group ate breakfast from their rations which consisted of a few berries they had gathered which weren't poisonous and some day old fish they had caught earlier in the Forest before everything went crazy. Motochika noted that Hanbei only ate three berries.

"C'mon we need to go." He said as they finished.

As Team 9 continued on their quest they came across a stream that they could pass by hopping along on the rocks in it. Jun went first and easily crossed heading up ahead.

Motochika went next and he did it as well with little trouble hopping across them. He looked back at Hanbei who was making his way across.

Hanbei leapt from one to another and went to go to the other side when he lost his footing and his strength and nearly plummeted into the water. Motochika thinking fast summoned from a scroll his wooden staff and managed to catch him and Hanbei grabbed onto it. Motochika pulled and got him onto solid ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked him and saw him instinctively reach towards it.

"I'm fine…" Hanbei replied.

"You've been losing your strength all day."

"I said I'm fine Motochika!" Hanbei snapped at him. Motochika looked a bit hurt from his tone of voice and went to move on ahead. "I'm sorry…" Hanbei said and Motochika looked at him. "I didn't mean to yell like that, I don't know what came over me." He said to him.

Motochika looked at him. "I think I know why, it's that thing on your neck." He said mentioning about the seal. Hanbei looked at him and walked past him. "You've haven't slept in days, you're barely eating a thing. Even walking puts a strain on you. It's taking a hold of you whatever that thing is. You have to fight it or it'll kill you."

"This is my burden to bear Motochika!" Hanbei said to him as slowly markings showed. "It's giving me power. I will use this power for whatever I can use it for."

"At the price of destroying yourself?" Motochika asked.

"…" Hanbei didn't respond and walked on ahead.

Motochika followed after him as the days of the second stage of the Exams were coming to a close…

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please


	20. Chapter 20

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. As The Second part of the Exams comes to a head, Hanbei and the others still find themselves lacking a Scroll in order to pass. Bothered by the seal that he unwillingly obtained he and his team find themselves in the targets of old adversaries as The next part of the exams begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Hanbei and them should've made it by now." The blond orange wearing boy said looking on at the entrance where the passing teams would enter. "I woulda guessed they'd be here by now. Something's up." Naruto Uzumaki said as it was now the final day.

Making it along with the rest of Team 7 the day before, Naruto had been getting anxious as Team 9 showed no signs of appearing. He had watched and waited to see if they would appear.

"I know you're concerned Naruto, but staring won't do anything." His sensei said to him appearing from behind. "You need to be focused on what's going to happen next, you don't have a clue what to expect if you just stay here." Kakashi said to him.

Naruto looked back at him and at all the teams that had made it. There was his team with Sasuke and Sakura, Teams 8 and 10, as well as Rock Lee's team. There was also those Six Sound Nins that had ambushed them before, they was here as well having passed. And there was also the team from Sunagakure, those three Sand Ninjas and Naruto could still only have a bad feeling concerning the red headed boy of the team who was named Gaara who was standing by himself and almost seemed like he was struggling to hold something back.

"They'll be here, just have faith in them." Kakashi said to him.

"You might wanna tell their sensei the same thing." Naruto said mentioning to Kojiro Oda who was leaned against the wall smoking his pipe.

Sakura Haruno was watching Sasuke from a distance when she looked over and saw the black haired Sound kunoichi glaring at her from afar. She was with the red headed girl and the young boy but her focus was primary on Sakura.

"She doesn't like me…" Sakura said to herself as she remembered how she insulted her back at the Forest. The female ninja having instantly disliked Sakura calling her useless and a weakling who didn't deserve to be a ninja with how she acted. "I wonder what's her problem? Kin was her name I think they called her. I don't want to be enemies though, maybe she doesn't like me because how I acted before." She said wanting to know just why the girl hated her.

Kin Tsuchi seeing her glared at Sakura.

"I'll show you…" She said anger in her voice. "After all I've gone through having to claw my wall through the slums and the dirt to get here there's no way in hell I'm going to let you walk all over me Miss pampered!"

"We have seven hours left." The White Haired girl said to her teammates. "If we don't get a scroll and find the tower, we will fail the exams." Jun Seiko said as Team 9 was still struggling in their attempt to find an Earth scroll.

Motochika Osaka rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we gave it a good shot and don't have anything to be ashamed of." He said to them. "Maybe next time we'll pass."

"You're saying we should give up?" Hanbei asked his back to him.

"Finding a team that has an opposite scroll and getting to the tower, it would be hard to do. It'd take a miracle with the condition we're in. Face it guys, this just isn't our time." He said as he was facing facts. With the time they had left, it would be nearly impossible to find an earth scroll and locate the tower so they could pass.

"The odds of us in fact finding one are not in our favor." Jun said to them. "If we are to pass, we must go now."

"Then let's quit talking and get moving." Hanbei said and stepped forward ignoring the pain in his body that the Seal was giving him.

His teammates watched him and followed after him.

"There they are." A straight jacket wearing masked ninja said having watched it from afar with his teammates. They all wore similar jackets and had hitai-ate with the Symbol of Rain on them. "I've been wanting a crack at those three for some time." He said to his comrades.

"Let's forget them Oboro, we gotta head to the tower and pass." His teammate said to him.

"No, those idiots cost us our mission with those Caravans months ago, I've been aching for payback against them." The old adversary said to them. "We're gonna show them just how weak they truly are against us!" He said and they got ready to make their move and ambush them.

An hour later Team 9 was still searching trying to locate a team that they could defeat.

"Hold up." Jun said to them. "There is a person nearby." She mentioned to them.

"Just one?" Motochika asked reaching towards his hook swords.

"Yes, and the chakra signal is rather weak." She said as she was the best of the group when it came to detecting other ninja.

The three braced themselves as it got closer ready for whoever it might be.

To their surprise it was a Leaf Genin who weared glasses.

"Oh! Finally another living person." He said to them a smile on his face.

"…Kabuto?" Hanbei said remembering him from the testing room.

"I'm afraid I don't have a scroll for you, my teammates have it, I got separated from them an hour ago and have been trying to find them since." Kabuto Yakushi said to them walking towards them.

"Glad to see you, lest you're not an enemy." Motochika said and he smirked.

"Don't be too sure, I could attack you now while your guard is down." He said to them. "But I'm pretty weak right now and doubt I could handle one of you, let alone all of you."

"Your team should head to the entrance if you've passed." Jun said to him.

"We was doing that but like I said, we got separated and I'm trying to find them." He repeated. "Perhaps I can join with you for a bit, until I've recovered my strength." He said to them.

"Sure, we could use the company." Motochika said and looked over at Hanbei who hadn't spoken a word and was reaching towards his neck.

(How interesting, he's not dead like he believed. This boy may withstand it in fact.) Kabuto thought to himself looking on. He'd be most intrigued if the boy could withstand the Cursed Seal and use it like he intended Sasuke too.

"Here, let me help." He said and walked towards Hanbei. "I'm a dabbler in the medical jutsu." He said and pressed his hand against his neck who flinched instinctively. A green glow appeared on his hands and went to his neck and Hanbei appeared to be less burdened after it and was able to stand up straight and breathe easier.

(He may in fact find some use for you after all boy.)

The group than began making their way through the forest going through it. Keeping an eye out for anything that stood out.

Unknown to them, they was being stalked by three figures intent on taking them down.

"Lure them in," Oboro said to the others. "Make them run in circles and tire each other out before we strike. You know what to do." He said and they nodded and began making preparations for their attack.

The foursome continued walking and soon find themselves looking at scenery that appeared familiar.

"I know we've passed that bush before." Motochika said as they examined their surroundings.

"Yes, something in fact is going on here as well." Kabuto said adjusting his glasses.

"We've been here before." Jun said to them. "Remember our first mission, this happened to us back then. Kojiro-sensei told us about it."

"I remember, we're in a Jutsu." Hanbei said as well remembering the C Class Mission.

"You all appear to have some experience in these situations. I'm afraid I don't." Kabuto said to them.

"Yes, this is a Genjutsu and there's only one way to counter something like this." Jun said and stepped forward. She then started doing hand symbols and after performing a series of them pushed them forward.

"Release!"

A loud popping sound was heard and suddenly three ninjas from Rain appeared standing on a tree branch overhead.

"Damn!" Oboro shouted in anger at what happened. "They did it again, I should've known that Sensei of theirs taught them that."

"You again?" Motochika asked getting his hook swords. "Can't you get lost already?"

Oboro smirked. "I don't think so, I've been wanting a crack at you all for what you've done months ago and now's our chance. We'll defeat you and tell everyone in the next stage just how weak you truly our. Attack!" He shouted and the three leapt off the branch.

"Get ready!" Hanbei shouted as they got ready to defend themselves.

The three rain nins did hand symbols and made multiple copies which darted all around the area, zigging and zagging across the field and disappearing into the trees.

"Can't find the real one can ya?" They taunted and laughed as they ran all over the place.

"Which one's the real one?" Motochika shouted unable to focus as they where all around them.

"Here's a hint!" One shouted and charged him and he slashed at them only for his blades to go through them. He then was kicked in the face by the real one and knocked down.

"Listen all of you." Kabuto said to them dodging an attack. "Listen closely, Bushin, even ones such as these all share a common thing. They cannot make a sound as they are not real." He said to them. "Watch with your ears instead of your eyes and you should discover which one is real." He said to them.

Hanbei focusing closed his eyes and listened. He could distinctly hear the sound now. Their breath, the sound of their feet, and where they was going to attack next.

"Jun to your left!" He shouted and she moved and dodged an attack. Motochika acting fast leapt over him and hooking his shoulders with his blades landed and using all his might threw him right into a tree which he hit hard knocking him unconscious.

"Hanbei behind you!" Jun shouted and he moved and delivered a hard elbow to another one's face and then Jun appeared in front of him and did hand symbols forming a Jutsu.

"Take this!" She shouted and performed the Jutsu which paralyzed him and left him unable to move as he squirmed on the ground.

Hanbei then sensed another presence and avoided Oboro's attack from behind.

"Care to fight me one on one now?" He said avoiding a kick.

"I don't need them to beat you! I'll handle you myself!" Oboro snapped and attacked doing a series of punches and kicks which Hanbei blocked and dodged parrying the attacks.

Hanbei unknowingly drawing on the Cursed Seal then let out a growl as markings appeared on his face and his eyes turned blood red. Kabuto seeing this looked on intrigued at the display.

(Show me, show me if Orochimaru can make use of you and be more than a pawn.)

Hanbei attacked showing unbelievable speed and agility as he turned the tables on his opponent. Oboro was unable to counter and read his attacks as he was being overwhelmed.

Hanbei drove him back as his punches and blows connected with Oboro's body. Hanbei delivered a kick knocking off part of the mask he wore and slugged him across the face as he drove him backwards.

Drawing his fist back and putting all his chakra into it, he slammed his fist right into Oboro's face cracking his mask and sending him flying backwards and crashing through a small tree.

"What are you?" Oboro shouted at what he was seeing unable to believe his eyes. He hit a tree and fell and he got caught by a branch as he hanged helplessly

Hanbei formed hand seals. "Take this!" He shouted and fired the Jutsu at him which hit him in the chest and knocked him unconscious.

Hanbei gave the unconscious ninja one last look and then reached towards his neck as that had put a greater strain then expected on him. The markings on his body began to recede and his eyes slowly turned back to their original amber.

He made his way back to where other was at and saw them and Motochika had in his hands a scroll.

"Check it out, they had the scroll we needed." He said holding up the Earth scroll. "Now we can advance."

"We have three hours left. We best hurry." Jun said to them.

"Yeah, we should." He said and saw Kabuto starting to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I've recovered now and should be able to find my team now. There is a path here that'll take you the Tower in about an hour. Follow it and you should arrive there safely. You can trust me as I've used it before in my previous attempts in the exams. I'll see you all later, hopefully in the next part of the exams."

"Thanks, Kabuto." Hanbei said to him and the ninja smiled. "Thanks for helping us." He said and the Genin left Team 9

(No, thank you. This data he should find most interesting.)

Finally obtaining the scroll they needed the group hurried as fast as they could and soon find themselves in viewing sight of the Tower that they needed to head too. They made their way to the entrance and saw a Jonin there looking on his arms folded across his chest as they presented the scrolls.

"A bit late you three are." He said to them. "But better late than never, you have your scrolls and so you've passed in the nick of time." He said and revealing an entrance allowed them access inside the room.

Team 9 entered and soon come across a room filled with all the others who had passed.

"Hanbei!" Naruto shouted and ran towards him. "Man am I glad you made it! I was worried there you wouldn't make it." He said and hugged his friend who returned the hug.

"Yeah, we almost didn't make it."

"So you made it." Kakashi said walking up to them looking up from his book. "I guess I win my bet."

"Bet?" Motochika asked confused.

"Might Gai betted that you wouldn't make it with over an hour to spare, you got here with an hour five minutes left so I won our bet." He said and smiled his traditional eye smile.

Motochika face faulted at that.

"Where's sensei?" Jun asked him and he pointed towards Kojiro Oda who was now walking towards them.

"I see you passed my expectations." He said to them. "Congrats, although next time try not looking like death when you arrive." The sensei of Team 9 said to them as they bowed. He noticed Hanbei reach towards his neck. "What's wrong Hanbei?" He asked.

"Nothing." Hanbei quickly said and the older man reached towards him and before Hanbei could protest parted his hair.

"What?" He said harshly at what he saw. The three comma seal on Hanbei's neck which had markings starting to grow out of it. "Where'd you get that?" He ordered demanding he tell him. Kakashi not seeing it could tell it was something if it unnerved the stoic ninja.

"During the time we was-" Motochika started to say when a female Jonin appeared.

"Hey sorry to ruin the moment but it looks like no one else will be getting here, The Hokage has given the order for all passed participants to go to the room where the next stage will be held." Anko Mitarashi said to him.

"But Hanbei needs to be checked on." Kojiro protested.

"Sorry, he'll have to go to the room. That's the order. It won't be very long." She said and walked away.

"Let's go…" Hanbei said and before he could be stopped went with his teammates to join up with the other participants.

Kojiro looking on felt an anger growing in him. Whoever did this would regret what they had done.

"I told you they would make it." Sakura said to Naruto as they joined up with Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'm ready for anything now." Naruto said to her as they went and joined up with all the others including Kabuto's team which had made it as well. In total they numbered twenty four in all.

"Remember what we're suppose to do." Dosu Kinuta said to Zaku and Kin the two nodding as well.

The Genins where lead to a large room which had a giant statue in it. The place seemed more like an arena as they was stairs and balconies and railing as well as if for people to watch from. The teams' sensei's stood in the middle of the room looking on at the passing students. There was a giant screen as well.

"What happens next?" Naruto said under his breath as he looked on and saw The Old Man standing on a Balcony with a seat.

"I congratulate you all on successfully making it here. However, I am afraid that not all of you will go to the next round." Sarutobi said to them. "I'm afraid that there is too many of you who passed the Forest of Death. Therefore the numbers must be cut down in order to see who continues on."

The group murmured and talked amongst themselves wondering what they where suppose to do.

"There shall be preliminary rounds. A set of one on one fights until the other is unable to continue. The winner of the fight shall move on to the next stage. But remember, these Exams are to test your will and strength and the promotion of goodwill between the villages. There is no glory in foolishly dying."

The male Sound Jonin, standing next to Guren smirked evilly at his words.

"Good luck to you all, may you all perform well." Sarutobi said and took a seat.

"One on One fights eh?" Naruto said. "I hope it's you I get to face Sasuke." He said with a smile.

"Don't bet on it Dobe." Sasuke said but was smirking as well.

A Jonin stepped forward and coughed. "My name is Hayate and I am to be the proctor for this round. When the screen selects the two names come forward. The rest shall watch from the stands until the fight concludes. Know that I can end this any time I see one combatant is unable to continue. But before we begin, I will ask. If you feel you are unable to compete, say so now."

A hand went up and a figure stepped forward.

"Yes, I'm afraid I don't have the energy to continue." Kabuto said to him.

"Very well, you can either leave or stay and watch." Hayate said and Kabuto walked out the door eliminating himself.

Another hand went up and the youngest of the group stepped forward.

"I'm not much of a fighter." Yukimaru the teammate of Tayuya and Saito said. "I wouldn't be much good in a fight. I'll stay and watch though."

Hayate nodded and the boy went up the stairs and joined Guren the woman checking on him. The numbers had dropped to twenty two now.

"Anyone else?" He asked and no one came forward. Naruto looking at Hanbei wondered why he wasn't with the condition he was in.

"Very well then, look at the screen and if your name shows up step forward." He said and they looked up.

Several names flashed through the screen filtering through them for several tense moments as they looked on wondering who was going to go first.

Suddenly the screen stopped.

Chouji Akimichi vs. Jun Seiko

"Step forward both of you."

"Great," Chouji muttered and pulled a bag of BBQ chips out of his shirt. "I wanted to eat these before I fought too."

"Get up there!" Ino shouted shoving him up there and taking the bag of chips.

"Good luck Jun." Motochika said and she nodded as she walked forward.

"The rest may watch from the stands." Hayate said and they went up there.

"Go Chouji! There's an all you can eat buffet on me if you win!" Asuma shouted from the stands knowing how to get him motivated.

"Butterball against Jun, should be interesting." Naruto said as they looked on and it did seem a total mismatch with the hefty Chouji against the petite Jun.

"I don't like fighting girls." Chouji said to her. "But I got a buffet on the line, sorry about this I'll try not to hurt you." He said and got ready.

"The Akimichi may be strong physically, but your speed is like that of an elephant." Jun said to him.

"Thanks, hey! You just called me fat with that remark!" He said as she was comparing him to an elephant. "Now it's on!" He said flames in his eyes

"Looks like Chouji's found his motivation." Shikamaru said watching on.

"Yeah, that girl's gonna get squashed!" Ino shouted as well.

"Jun, be careful." Motochika said looking on

"Begin!" Hayate shouted.

"Expansion Jutsu!" Chouji shouted and his body grew several times larger. "Now take this!" He yelled and his head and arms and legs sucked into his body. "Meat Tank!" He shouted and began rolling like a giant boulder at her.

Jun leapt out of the way and dodged the rolling ball of Chouji as he tried to run over her.

"Sorry about that Elephant crack yet?" He taunted her as the advantage was all his.

Jun was dodging the attacks but showed no signs of fear or danger in her eyes and face.

"That oaf, he's falling right into her trap." Kojiro said catching the attention of the others.

Jun stopped and standing in the center of the room waited as he came at her.

"I'm gonna run you over!"

"I don't think so." Jun said and did Hand Symbols. "Draining Barrier!" A blue barrier formed in front of her and Chouji smashed right into it.

Chouji struggled with all his might trying to break through it but found himself unable to do so.

"Why can't I break through!" He shouted as it looked like that it was absorbing the force of his rolling attacks.

"Release!" Jun shouted and the Barrier turned red all of a sudden and all the attacks Chouji had delivered into it was returned back onto him. Chouji screamed as he was sent flying and the human sized boulder smashed into the wall shaking the entire room.

"What, no way!" Ino shouted in disbelief as the rest of Team 10 looked on concerned.

The smoke cleared and it revealed Chouji lying on the ground swirls in place of eyes.

"As I said the Akimichi clan may be strong physically but aside from their body changing forms they have little else in the way of fighting." Jun said to him. "With my Barrier I just used any physical attack or Taijutsu you throw at me I can absorb it and send it right back at you."

"The winner is Jun Seiko." Hayate announced proclaiming her the winner.

"She didn't even have to throw a punch. She won without lifting a finger." Naruto said looking on. Hanbei nodded as well at what had happened.

"Jun's greatest strength is not her physical traits nor her medical jutsu, it's her mind." Kojiro said to them and the Genins looked at him. "She has at least three plans ready for any foe she faces, all that studying she did had paid off. What she lacks in strength she makes up for in her brain power. Any foe can be defeated with the proper plan and I'm sure she is hiding several other moves that her Father taught her as well. Despite her quietness and character I'd put here as the most dangerous member of Team 9."

"Whoa, she's something else." Sakura said listening in as she made her way back up. (I got my work cut out for me if I'm going to get as good as her.)

Kakashi watched as Chouji was carted out of the room to be tended too and looking around saw the Male Sound Jonin across the room.

His eyes, they seemed more focused on Sasuke than anything else.

The sight of those eyes unnerved Kakashi a bit as the screen at random chose the next participants in the Preliminary fights.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	21. Chapter 21

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. The Preliminary fights continue as the numbers dwindle down. Each participant being tested to their limit against one another to see who would advance to the third stage of the Chunin Exams and the mysterious Saito reveals himself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"So they aren't wasting any time with this." The hunched over bandaged figure said standing across from a Veiled Ninja as the Second match was about to begin. "Well, I'll end this quick."

"Begin!" Hayate ordered as the fight began and the opposition charged him.

"A strike to victory!" The masked Leaf Genin shouted swinging his fist at The bandaged Sound Nin who dodged it.

Dosu Kinuta was facing Kabuto's teammate Tsurugu Misumi in the second match of the Chunin Exams.

Dosu avoided his strikes and blocked an attack with the side of his right arm.

"You'll need more than Taijutsu to beat me." He said to the glasses wearing ninja who smirked under his veil.

Suddenly his arm began to twist and turn and ensnared around Dosu's arm surprising him. The ninja then used his legs to wrap around Dosu from behind and keep him from moving and then wrapped his other arm around his neck.

"Using my chakra, I can dislocate the bones and joints in my body and twist and turn my limbs in any form and direction I please." Tsurugu said to him. "You should've known I planned something more than just Taijutsu, a fool you are for underestimating my power!" He said as he applied pressure around his neck and Dosu grunted.

"Look's like that Sound Nin is going to be out." Naruto said looking on with Hanbei and the others. "That guy gets you it's over."

"Have you forgotten already what he did back in The Forest Naruto?" Sasuke asked him and looked at him. "He's not defeated it, he wanted him to get close and in that position." He said to him and the others and it dawned on them.

"His gauntlet!" Motochika said and remembered how he smashed a tree into pieces with it.

"If you don't want to hear the snapping sound of your neck being broken I advise you surrender!" Tsurugu shouted at the trapped Sound Nin.

"You think I will die to a mere technique?" Dosu asked him despite the pressure that was being applied.

"Wanna bet!" Tsurugu said and applied more pressure attempting to twist the neck. Dosu suddenly began laughing. "What's so funny, have you found a good joke to tell before you die?"

Dosu didn't say anything and suddenly a ringing noise could be heard. First it started small but then it continued to grow louder and louder as the onlookers wondered where it could be coming from.

"Where's that sound coming from?" Misumi asked as it was starting to irritate him and he loosened his grip.

"This nifty device I have is perfect for putting down weak arrogant fools like yourself." Dosu said as he raised his Melody Arm up and let loose a powerful burst of Sound from it Tsurugu screamed in pain and let go of him clutching at his ears. The Genin's glasses cracked and he removed his veil and threw up suddenly.

"Now to end this!" Dosu shouted and threw a fist which connected with his face and his gauntlet activated again sending sound waves into him. Blood poured out of Tsurugu's nose and mouth and he fell unconscious.

"The winner is, Dosu Kinuta." Hayate announced as the bandaged Nin stared at the fallen Misumi with disdain.

"That guy's going to be tough." Naruto said watching from the stands. "He doesn't even have to hit you to infect you with that darn Gauntlet."

"Yeah, I'll be at a major disadvantage if I ever fight him." Motochika responded.

Dosu returned to where the Sound Nins where at in the stands.

"Good job Dosu." Kin said to him.

"Hardly worth the effort. I expect both of you to perform as well as I did." He replied to her and Zaku and look over at the Male Sound Jonin who wasn't even looking at him his attention on the other side of the room where the Leaf nins where at.

(Our job was to pass the stage and get Sasuke wasn't that right Lord Orochimaru? But no, now I see our true purpose. It wasn't Sasuke's life you wanted, it was his body you wanted.) Dosu thought glaring at him as he had realized the deception. (You wanted the Uchiha. You want his special ability. And to test him you used us as bait the way a hunter uses a goat to lure tigers in. I don't know the purpose of the other boy yet but I'm certain it would involve in our deaths. You've used all three of us from the beginning and played us for puppets.) He thought as he realized all that had happened was just to test Sasuke and the man would care less if they had died in the process.

(You played us for fools even me. Well, Orochimaru-sa- or rather Orochimaru, you'll see that I'm more than a mere pawn on the chessboard you can discard whenever you please.)

At that, the next fight of the preliminaries began as two more names where chosen.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kiba Inuzuka

"It's finally my turn." Sasuke said and leapt down over the railing onto the floor landing with cool precision.

"Sasuke's already thinks he's won of course." Naruto said dryly looking on as his opponent who was Kurenai's student also leapt down to the ground carrying his dog in his jacket.

"Go Sasuke-kun!" Ino Yamanaka shouted cheering him on much to Sakura's annoyance.

Sasuke and Kiba walked towards the center of the room and stopped and looked at one another.

"I've always wanted to see if you're more than just a bunch of hype, once I kick your ass we'll see who's the true prodigy of Konoha." Kiba said to him with a grin and his dog Akamaru by his side barked in agreement.

"Heh, dogs are nothing more than wolves that lost their fangs." Sasuke replied to him.

Looking on The Jonin of The Sound Trio licked his lips eager to see the boy's ability.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted signaling the beginning of the fight.

"Akamaru, it's chow time!" Kiba shouted and threw a soldier pill at Akamaru who leapt up and caught and ate it. The dog then transformed into a second Kiba and the two stood together side by side.

"Take this!" Kiba shouted and they attacked him at the same time. Sasuke blocked and dodged their attacks and leapt back and somersaulting prepared hand symbols.

"Fire style: Phoenix Stream!" He shouted and threw several small fireballs at them who dodged them. The two went at him from the side and attacked and Sasuke quickly did a Kawarami to avoid them.

They charged him again attacking him and Sasuke dodged and blocked but was hit low by Akamaru and punched backwards by Kiba and then the two leapt up and delivered two solid kicks to his chest knocking him backwards but recovered before he hit the ground and cart wheeled and backflipped away.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" Sasuke said performing more hand seals and taking a deep breath fired a large fireball from his mouth at them both. The two leapt to the side having to split apart. Sasuke charged Akamaru and attacked him and overwhelmed him driving him back.

"Hang on boy!" Kiba shouted running towards his companion and leapt to attack Sasuke, Sasuke disappeared showing great speed and Kiba landed next to Akamaru. He turned and looked up and saw Sasuke in the air preparing another Jutsu.

"Fireball Jutsu!" He shouted and threw another fireball at them which hit. He landed and looked on and saw them when the dust cleared and aside from a few burns showed no signs of major injury on either of them.

"Tch, damn it you asked for it!" Kiba shouted and they charged him and leapt. "Gatsuuga!" He shouted and they began spinning a ball of claws at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it and they did it again and he dodged it.

"Sasuke's got his Sharingan activated now." Kakashi said looking on sensing it. "He's now able to read that attack and know how to block and counter it now."

"He's at the top of his game." Naruto said as well as they watched on.

Indeed, his eyes had changed to his Sharingan now as he avoided the attack again and again with Kiba unable to land a hit on him.

After several attempts Kiba and Akamaru stopped both clearly tired and Kiba wiped the sweat from his brow.

"If an attack doesn't work the first time, you shouldn't keep on doing it a dozen more times in hopes it will work that time." Sasuke said to him a taunting smirk on his face.

"Why you…! Let's take him down boy!" Kiba shouted and they both took a soldier pill and recovering charged him intent on bringing him down. Sasuke his Sharingan still on dodged their attacks and blows as they worked together.

Sasuke leapt and kicked Kiba in the face and prepared a Jutsu to finish it.

"Ah, Akamaru do it!" He shouted and Akamaru turned back into a dog and appeared in front of Sasuke.

To Sasuke's disgust, a strain of yellow liquid narrowly would've hit him if he hadn't moved in time.

Kiba took that chance to kip up and did a Gatsuuga by himself and hit Sasuke, not at full power if he had done it with Akamaru but still enough to stun him and knock him back.

"Ha! Looks like the tables have turned!" He said with a laugh feeling confident as Akamaru howled.

Sasuke wiped his jaw a bit annoyed and decided it was time to end it. He got set and ready as they prepared to attack again.

"You lose! Gatsuuga!" Kiba shouted as they had cornered him and they got ready to attack.

Before they could Sasuke suddenly reached towards a pocket in his shorts and pulled out a small bomb. He then threw it into the ground and it exploded as smoke and the smell of pepper filled the room.

"Ah, what the hell?" Kiba shouted coughing and trying to clear his throat from the smoke. He looked around and saw that Sasuke wasn't there as smoke covered the area thicker than fog. "Sniff him out boy!" He ordered but Akamaru was unable too and seemed to be confused as well. He sniffed but could only smell pepper and smoke as it was messing with his nose and left him unable to detect a thing.

Looking on and remembering from his fight with Zabuza, Kakashi knew the outcome was not in doubt now.

Kiba suddenly heard Akamaru yelp and turned and saw him turned back to his dog form unconscious. He then saw Sasuke appear in front of him.

"It's over!" Sasuke shouted and dropping low delivered a hard kick to Kiba's jaw and sent him flying into the air.

Sasuke having copied Rock Lee's movements from before, appeared behind him and prepared to finish him off.

"Shishi Rendan!" He shouted and performed the combo onto him finishing up with a hard kick across his chest knocking him downwards and onto the ground with full force.

Sasuke stood up and overlooked the fallen boy. "And that makes me the winner." He announced as his eyes turned back to normal.

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha." Hayate announced

"Figured he would've advanced." Naruto said. "And he won pretty easily as he didn't have any real trouble with him."

"Sasuke-kun will be tough to beat." Sakura said as he made his way back up. "Hard to top that performance."

Naruto smirked at her. "Oh yeah? Wait till you see me in action. I'll win and be even more impressive than him." He said to the pink haired girl.

"I'd like to see that." She replied with a smile.

Sasuke joined up with them and the others and ignored Ino's cheering.

"He was just a warmup, the next person I fight even you Naruto should be a more interesting challenge. I'm hoping that you in fact surprise me and pass this round." He said to them.

"You can bet on that." Naruto said as the rivals stared at one another.

Across the room The Sound Jonin grinned pleased with what he saw. Even if he didn't have what he had intended to give him he still had found exactly what he wanted and the boy was as strong as he had hoped. Now all he needed to do was wait for another opportunity.

Looking over at Hanbei who was reaching towards his neck he noted his amber eyes but didn't think much of them. The boy may have survived but he doubted he would get any real use out of him.

Bringing his hands up and forming a symbol he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

He had seen all he had wanted to see…

"Not even wondering how the rest shall perform." Guren muttered standing next to her team. "Don't be outdone by the Uchiha, show them all the might of Otogakure!" She said to the remaining four Sound nins who had yet to go as Kiba was stretchered out.

"We will now take a fifteen minute break." Hayate announced to them.

Hanbei was in the restroom and washing his face and cleaning up reached towards his neck and felt a throb as the seal on him was hurting him but he was going through it gritting his teeth and ignoring it despite the fact it would bring an ordinary ninja to his knees with the way it throbbed.

(Naruto, I don't want you involved with this.) He thought to himself as he knew Naruto if he found out it was hurting him would tell everyone and demand a way for it to be taken off.

The last thing he wanted was for him to know what it was doing to him.

(I'll use it.) He thought to himself and felt another throb of pain from it. (If I can master this Seal that man meant to give Sasuke, then maybe I can use its power to help find the answers that I've been searching for.)

"Hanbei!" A voice said and he turned and saw Motochika walking towards him.

"Me and you have got to pass to the next round." He said to him and Hanbei looked at him. "Jun's already made it so let's all three of us pass through to the next round."

"All of us go to the third stage?" He said to him.

"Yeah, it'd be great if we did that and Sensei would be proud of us. Let's promise that we both will win our match and head to the next round together with Jun." He said and held out his hand.

"Alright, I promise I'll win." Hanbei said and shook his hand.

"You'll know I'll win." Motochika said to him and exited the bathroom to head back to the arena.

Hanbei watched him go and thought back to the argument they had had in the Forest.

Later at the Arena Hayate announced that the next match would be determined.

The remaining sixteen watched on to see which two would be the next ones chosen to face each other.

The screen stopped and revealed two names.

Motochika Osaka vs. Saito

"Yes!" Motochika shouted excited that his name had been chosen. "It's about time my turn has come!" He said barely able to control his excitement.

"Go get them!" Rock Lee shouted giving him encouragement as he made his way down.

Motochika made his way down the stairs and stood across his opponent. The blind and muted Sound Nin Saito who slowly stood across from him.

"How's a ninja who's blind and can't talk suppose to fight?" Naruto asked not understanding why the red wearing Sound Ninja who had his eyes covered with bandages and a hooded veil was still in the exams.

"Many a ninja has fought with a type of handicap before Naruto and proven to be extremely dangerous." Kakashi said to him. "Do not underestimate your opponent cause because he has what appears to be a disadvantage."

Tayuya looking on with the other Sound Ninjas scoffed at the matchup.

"The idiot, he doesn't stand a hell of a chance against him." She muttered looking on.

"Nothing personal but I'm planning on winning." Motochika said to his silent foe.

"Are the competitors ready?" Hayate asked.

Motochika nodded as Saito stood there.

"Begin!"

Motochika got his wooden staff out and twirled it and charged him and went to hit him with it upside the head. To his surprise Saito blocked it before it came into contact with him.

Motochika spun his wooden staff and attacked again but found his hits missing against him as Saito dodged and blocked his attacks. The weapon expert planted his staff down and leapt up using it as momentum to kick him in the chest but he sidestepped the attack. Saito then went low and sweeped him off his feet stunning him and then lifted his leg up raising past his own head and slammed it down, Motochika narrowly rolled out of the way as the foot smashed through the concrete leaving cracks in the floor.

Motochika got up and spinning his staff charged him and swung at him but Saito blocked it with one hand catching the blow and then using his free hand brought it up and broke the wooden weapon in two surprising Motochika.

Improvising Motochika got the two pieces and spun them together in both hands and lashed at him with them. Saito dodged them and leapt backwards and Motochika threw them at him and he casually brought his hands up and blocked them.

"Damn! He's good…" Motochika said as he didn't expect someone in his state to read his attacks like that.

"Is he using chakra of some sorts to do all that?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"He's using his other senses," Kakashi explained. "They say that some ninjas can channel the ability to send chakra to their other senses and increase them, such as hearing, smell, and feeling. This ninja although he lacks the ability to see and speak used chakra to make it so he knows what his opponent his doing and how to counter it. Like the way a bat uses sonar to know its surroundings' for example. A radar you can call it he is using."

Naruto looked at him and back at the arena as he watched on.

Motochika did hand symbols and summoned multiple shuriken and then threw them at him. The blind mute dodged them with little trouble and parried an attempted sneak attack by him.

"That idiot doesn't stand a chance, he's not even trying." Tayuya muttered looking on. If her teammate was in fact trying, the Leaf Nin would've been dead before it even started.

Motochika getting a summon scroll out summoned a pair of Tonfas and charged him and attacked again. Saito dodged and evaded the attacks and when he went up high for an attack dropped low and delivered a series of quick blows to his stomach and chest and then followed it up with a spin kick to his head sending him rolling across the floor.

"Motochika is outmatched." Kojiro said to Hanbei and Jun. "He should yield as this opponent is too strong for him. If he doesn't he will be broken by him." The sensei of Team 9 said looking on.

"Motochika won't give up, that's not his style. He's not going to surrender to an opponent no matter how strong they are." Hanbei said to him as Motochika slowly got up.

"If he doesn't he will suffer a devastating defeat." Jun said to him.

Hanbei looked at her and back at the arena as Motochika had gotten up.

"This guy's tough." Motochika said and wiped a bit of blood off of his mouth as Saito stood there his arms folded across his chest not saying a thing.

"Can you no longer continue?" Hayate asked him as he would end it if he couldn't go on.

"Timeout!" Motochika said suddenly surprising the onlookers. "Let me get rid of some additional weight." He said and reached towards the vest he had on. He slipped it off his shoulders and it feel to the ground with a loud thud, he then reached down towards the boots he was wearing and undoing them took them off as well and then reached towards his arms and removed a pair of bracelets on his arms and dropped them.

Kojiro looking on caught on to what he was doing.

"Weighted clothing, he was wearing weighted clothing this entire time!" He said to them. "Ever since your training with Awa he's been doing so to train himself!"

"Feel a lot lighter now." He said and stretched a bit. "That should give me a bit of an edge." He said smirking.

"Hmph, I didn't expect him to use it like that. Now things might get interesting." Kakashi said to them.

Motochika suddenly rushed him going twice as fast as he had gone before surprising Saito and threw a punch at him which narrowly missed. He then followed it up with a kick and again came close to hitting him catching him off guard. His attacks going at a faster pace had caught him off guard as he hadn't expected him to be holding back.

Motochika leapt up and threw Kunai at him at a rapid pace and he dodged the thrown weapons at him. Motochika dashed towards him and attacked with his tonfas and he was driving him back and keeping him off balance as his movements where harder to read now since he was going so quick.

"Yeah! Get him!" Naruto shouted cheering him on as Motochika kept it up.

"This battle isn't over yet." Kojiro said to them. "Even though he's faster and quicker he has yet to land a clear hit on him. This means nothing if he cannot damage his opponent."

"But he's winning ain't he?" Hanbei asked him.

Kojiro didn't answer as he watched on.

Motochika flipped through the air and attacked from above keeping Saito off balance as the Blind Sound Nin was on the defensive and unable to counter his attacks like before.

Suddenly Saito stopped and clutched at his chest and a coughing noise came from him as it seemed to be he was in pain

"Take this!" Motochika shouted taking the open opportunity and charging him got right next to him and uppercutted him with his right Tonfa knocking him into the air surprising the Sound Nins. He then leapt up and pulling out a scroll dismissed his current weapons and got out his Hook Swords.

He grasped him by the shoulders with them and then with all his might threw him downwards slamming hard into the stone floor sending a cloud of smoke up into the air with debris.

"He got him!" Hanbei exclaimed as Motochika landed on his feet.

"Take that you bunch of weirdoes!" Naruto shouted over at the Sound Nins smirking cockily.

Tayuya glared at him hard and he was lucky looks couldn't kill or else he'd be dead.

"This is just now getting started." Guren said looking on as Yukimaru looked on concerned.

Motochika smirked and turned to Hayate as the smoke cleared. "Ready to announce me the winner?" He asked.

He turned and saw to his surprise Saito standing up. The Blind Mute was standing there on his feet.

"I don't know how you are still conscious, but one more hit should put you down." Motochika said and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh man, now he's pissed." Tayuya said as she felt the killing intent rising from him.

Saito reached up towards his face and reaching inside his veil tore something off of his face. He then dropped his hand and revealed the bandages he had worn which surprised Motochika and the others.

He then reached towards his outfit and grabbing it pulled it off discarding it and revealing himself.

"What the?" Motochika said in disbelief at what stood before him.

A white haired ninja of fifteen years of age with cold Green eyes wearing a white outfit with a purple bow around his waist stood across from him.

What was most noticeable about him was the two red dots on his forehead.

"That guy wasn't blind at all?" Naruto said in shock looking on as he didn't expect that.

Kakashi's focus was on the red dots he had. (That's…That's the symbol of the Kaguya clan! But how, they where wiped out years ago.) He thought to himself as they where destroyed years ago in Kirigakure or so it was believed as the barbaric clan was wiped out in a failed coup. (To think Sound has one of those fierce warriors as their ninjas.)

Kojiro also saw the danger Motochika was now in.

"Motochika surrender!" He shouted to him surprising the boy and his teammates. "He's too powerful to fight one on one, surrender now!" He called out to him.

Motochika looked at him confused not understanding but clutched his hook swords.

"I don't know why you had yourself covered when you can see and probably talk as well. But that doesn't mean I'll drop out!" He shouted and charged him his swords ready to take him down.

"NO!" Kojiro shouted looking on.

It happened in an instant, too fast for almost any of them to catch what happened but the next thing that was seen was a pair of blades hitting the ground.

Motochika looked on his face a mixture of agony and stun shock as a cry of pain escaped him as slowly it was revealed that the young ninja had a bone like blade impaling him through his abdomen. What was even more shocking was the fact that the bone was coming from Saito's wrist, having shot out and run him through.

"Shikotsumyaku, the bloodline of the Kaguya clan." Kakashi muttered as his team and the others looked on shocked at what had just happened.

The bloody bone was retracted from his body and back into the emotionless figure's wrist. That being the only thing keeping him up Motochika fell backwards as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Before he hit he was caught by Kojiro appearing suddenly catching the boy before he hit the ground.

"The winner is-" Hayate started to say when he was interrupted.

"Kimimaro, Kimimaro Kaguya." The stoic ninja said revealing his true self and not giving them a glance walked backed up the stands.

"Motochika…" Hanbei said as he headed down as well with Jun to check on him who was in his sensei's arms. A group of men came with the stretcher and one performed a Jutsu on him.

"That'll stabilize the wound and stop the bleeding. If we can get him to a hospital and get that cleaned and fixed, he should live. Though a scar will be there most likely for the remainder of his life from it." One said to him as Kojiro gently placed him on the stretcher.

Hanbei watched as they began to carry him out.

"H-Hanbei!" Motochika called out weakly surprising him and he walked towards him the stretcher stopping. Motochika struggled to open his eyes and slowly smiled at him.

"Looks like…I broke our…promise. Sorry that I…didn't win." He said to him.

"Yeah, looks like we all won't be making it through." He responded to him and looked at him. "Back in the forest, I'm sorry about what happened, when I snapped at you when you tried to help." He said to him recalling what had happened earlier.

"It's all in the past." Motochika replied and winced in pain. "Good luck…Hanbei." He said and slipped into unconsciousness.

Hanbei watched him go as his journey to become Chunin had come to an end.

A/N: That's it for this chapter, review please.


	22. Chapter 22

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny, The fights in the Chunin Exams continue as two kunoichi, one full of anger and secret envy and the other looking to prove herself prepare to do battle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Damn it!" The bun haired girl shouted in protest and resignation seeing that she had lost and no way out of it.

WHACK! The bo staff, her own weapon nailed her right across the eyes knocking her out as she hit the ground.

"The winner is Shikamaru Nara." Hayate announced after checking on her and saw she was out.

"Sigh, how troublesome." Shikamaru stated as that had been a difficult fight and one he had rather not have done.

The fifth match was between TenTen of Team Gai and Shikamaru of Team 10. TenTen knowing all about his clan's Shadow abilities had sticked to the air, leaping up and throwing weapons at him keeping out of his reach from his Kage Mane ability. Shikamaru had to stay on the defensive moving at all times much to his irritation and nearly got skewered by the girl's weapons at one point. By staying in the air, he was unable to get her with it and was forced to come up with a different plan to defeat her.

It looked like victory was certainly hers and was ready to finish him off when she started using chakra strings on her weapons so she could use them in different angles. Unknown to her, that was what Shikamaru was ready for her to do.

The strings faintly had a shadow on them and the next time she landed he activated his Kage Mane and using the strings managed to ensnare her. Unable to leap now she was unable to do anything. Shikamaru finished it by picking up one of her staff weapons and throwing it at her, using the blunt weapon so she wouldn't get hurt too bad. Unable to move she was hit and knocked out.

"I knew I shouldn't have let mom force me to become a ninja." He grumbled as the attendants checked on TenTen and placed her on the stretcher to tend to her as he made his way back up.

"You see, never figure a fight is over until it is." Kakashi said to Team 7 having watched the fight. "Even the tiniest move can change a battle's outcome, just like in Chess or Go."

"Huh, If I had money I would've bet it all that TenTen would've won that one. Shikamaru's smarter and tougher than he looks." Naruto said as Shikamaru joined back up with Ino and Asuma and laid his head on the rail a bored look in his eyes.

Kakashi smirked under his mask but it faded when he looked over at the area the Sound nins where at. Two of them had passed so far and perhaps the most stunning development so far in the exams was that one of them was a Kaguya.

"How did they managed to get one of them? It was certain they where all wiped out." He muttered as the barbaric clan was believed to have been destroyed years ago in a failed attack on Mist. Otogakure was either very lucky, or very skillful to obtain perhaps the last of the clan who had revealed himself and shedded his disguise. Running through Motochika with one attack Kimimaro's appearance proved to be perhaps the most shocking development so far in the surprising exams.

Also the Sensei of one of the teams had disappeared after Sasuke's fight with Kiba, not even bothering to see how his students would do and Kakashi got nothing but bad vibes coming from him.

He overheard Gai and Asuma, Gai proclaiming that his remaining students would sweep the remaining fights and turned his attention to the screen.

Kojiro Oda sensei of Team 9 looked on as well as the board stopped at two names.

Akado Yoroi vs. Hanbei

(It's finally his turn) He thought to himself. Hanbei took a deep breath and walked past him paying no attention to his sensei.

"Go get'em Hanbei!" Naruto shouted clapping him on the back and Hanbei managed a weak smile.

The black haired boy felt as if every step was a mile as he made his way down the stairs to the floor. He reached towards his neck in pain but grimaced and removed his hand from the seal and come to the center. Across from him was an older man around twenty years of age wearing dark shades and a veil across his face.

"Misumi was an arrogant fool who never bothered to make any changes to his fighting style thinking all he had to do was grab a person and he'd won." Yoroi said to him. "Unlike him I won't think I have the battle won until you give up or stop breathing. Whichever comes first." He said and got into a stance.

(He's an up close and personal type of guy.) Hanbei thought to himself studying him. (I got plenty of long range Jutsus, but with the pain I'm in and that seal giving me trouble, even using a basic Jutsu could kill me it feels like.)

He looked up and saw Naruto cheering him on and smiling at him. Finding strength in the blond he steadied himself and got into a stance of his own.

"Are you ready?" Hayate asked the both of them.

"Begin!"

Hanbei charged him and Yoroi swiped at him. Hanbei ducked under it and grabbing his hand twisted it causing him to grunt in pain. Hanbei smirked and then leapt up and wrapped his legs around his arm and pulled him down to the ground applying an arm bar on him. Keeping him in a position where he would have control of it as long as he was holding him.

"Good ahead," Yoroi said to him. "Grab me tighter." He said and suddenly his hand that Hanbei held glowed blue and grasped at his chest.

"What the?" Hanbei said suddenly feeling weaker and losing his strength, as if he was being drained.

"My special ability saps the chakra of my opponent and transfers it to me, thus restoring my own." Yoroi said as he broke free of Hanbei's submission. He then clamped his hand around Hanbei's throat and his hand continued to glow as he absorbed his chakra.

"No! Hanbei!" Naruto shouted looking on at what was happening.

Hanbei grunted in pain as he tried to fight him off as he was gradually weakening. Hayate looking on was ready to step in and put an end to it.

"Give up," Yoroi taunted him. "You wouldn't be the first fool I drained of all chakra cause he was too stupid to not know when to fold'em."

Hanbei gritted his teeth and didn't say anything as he was forced to one knee as Yoroi applied more pressure to his windpipe as he drained him of his chakra.

Hayate started to call to an end to it when Hanbei suddenly let out a cry and his eyes turned blood red and markings started to cover his neck surprising Yoroi. Hanbei overpowered him and knocked him backwards with a sudden burst of strength.

Tayuya watching on was a bit surprised at what just happened. "That kid, is he using the Seal?" She muttered to herself. (I could've sworn he was going to keel over any second after I first saw him with it. Wouldn't figured he would still be alive, Orochimaru-sama might find this interesting.)

Yoroi regained his footing and scowled beneath his veil.

"I don't know how you did that but you ain't escaping me this time! I'll drain you of all your chakra!" He shouted and charged him.

Hanbei leapt over him and pulling out two kunai stabbed him directly in the shoulder blades and lodging them in there as he landed behind him. A dark grin appeared on his face as he heard Yoroi shout in pain and he then grabbed him by the arms and tripping him up sent him onto the concrete on his stomach.

One foot on his back he then grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up ignoring his grunts of pain. He then placed his other foot against his head and stomped on it smashing his head against the ground.

Jun looking on remembered him doing this before in the Forest

"Ah! What are you doing?" Yoroi shouted as he couldn't grab him unable to move his arms. Hanbei didn't say anything instead placed his foot against his head and drove it into the arena again cracking his shades he wore. Hanbei then grabbed him by the head with both hands.

"Hey? What are you doing?" Yoroi shouted panic in his voice as he tried to fight him off.

"You said it yourself," Hanbei said to him. "If you won't think you have a battle won until I give up or stop breathing then why should I?" He said and started to twist his neck.

"Hanbei…" Naruto said looking on in shock at his change of character. Hanbei would never think of doing something like this.

"You can't do this!" Yoroi exclaimed. "I was only joking around!"

"Well you have a poor taste in jokes…" Hanbei said dryly as he continued to twist.

"I QUIT!" Yoroi shouted outloud so all could hear. Hanbei scowling then raised his arm up and slammed his elbow into his head knocking him out and Yoroi dropped to the ground with a thud.

Sarutobi looking on immediately gave Hayate the order.

"The winner is Hanbei." Hayate announced and the Proctor wiped sweat from his brow from the tense closing moments. Any closer and he would've had to step in there.

Hanbei reached towards his shoulder as the power boost he got disappeared and fell to one knee to control himself. That Seal was putting a strain on his body, it was giving him power but once it ended he felt as if he had ran an entire mile sapping him of his strength.

"Hanbei…" A voice said and he turned and saw his Sensei. "We're going to have you looked at." Kojiro said to him.

"But I'm-"

"You're not fine." Kojiro interrupted. "I can see the pain you're in. We're going to get that taken care of right now, now come with me." He said and by his tone he wasn't going to be refused.

Hanbei grunted and reluctantly nodded his head. The two exited the arena leaving the room.

"Hanbei…" Naruto muttered watching them go, just what was it with him and that seal?

The next fight was then going to be determined as the screen again went through a series of names. Those who hadn't gone yet looked on wondering just who it would be they would face.

Suddenly the screen stopped and revealed the next fighters.

Kin Tsuchi vs. Sakura Haruno

(I'm going to have to fight her?) Sakura thought to herself in shock. She didn't think she'd have to fight her in the exams.

(Finally, the match I've been wanting.) Kin Tsuchi thought as well a dark grin on her face. She wanted nothing more than to fight and beat her.

"Go get her Sakura-chan!" Naruto said clapping her on the back supportingly. "Show her what you're made her!" He said and she smiled at him, Sasuke didn't say anything but he did give her a supporting smirk. Nodding she made her way down to the arena.

"Kin should be able to kick her ass." Zaku said standing along with Dosu as they made their way down. "If all three of us make it, you think we've proven ourselves?" He asked the bandaged nin who didn't say anything in response.

Dosu mentally was shaking his head as the boy still thought Orochimaru wasn't just using them as pawns. He had no intention of ever following the Snake again after what he had done and set them up.

Kin and Sakura each made it to the center and stared at one another.

(Why does she hate me?) Sakura thought to herself as Kin during the Forest had singled her out and attacked her when the Sound group tried to kill Sasuke. Now they where going to face each other in the exams.

"Are you ready?" Hayate asked both of them. The two nodded and each got into a fighting stance. "Begin!"

Sakura made the first move, getting kunai out she threw them at Kin who dodged them. She then followed it up by getting shuriken out and charged her and tossed them at her. Kin leapt over them and her and ran and charged him from behind. Sakura sidestepped her attack and threw a punch at her, Kin dodged it and smacked her across the face causing Sakura to gasp out loud.

"That was a cheap shot." Kakashi noted as that was more to insult her than hurt her.

Kin grabbed a kunai and went to slit her throat but Sakura dodged her attack narrowly missing a cut. Sakura went to kick her but Kin avoided it and stabbed at her thigh, she made a cut on her shorts but didn't penetrate the flesh. Sakura quickly did hand symbols and activated the Kawarami to disappear and reappear.

"I hate you…" Kin said bitterly glaring at her. In her own mind she saw the image of a tall pale man appearing behind her.

_Flashback…_

"Someone grab that kid!" A man shouted chasing after a young six year old Kin. The girl had a small bag of rice that she had stolen in her hands running as fast as she could trying to get away. "Don't think cause just you're a girl I won't beat you!" He shouted as he chased after her.

The terrified girl ran as fast as she could as she had been caught stealing. The black haired girl ran through the empty streets, tossing down trash cans to try and slow him down as he pursued her.

She went into an alleyway and he followed after her. She went through corners trying to find a way to escape him. Her hopes went up when she saw a ladder. Getting on top of a box she scaled it and started to climb up it.

"You won't escape!" The man shouted and started to climb after her. He grabbed her by the foot and she cried out and kicked him in the nose causing him to lose his balance and fall to the pavement. She reached the top and unhooked the ladder to keep him from chasing after her and made her way to the rooftop.

"You won't get away!" He shouted at her from below. "If I ever see you again I'll kill you!"

The young girl breathed hard as she reached the top holding her precious cargo. She opened it and saw to her dismay that it was only half full, just barely enough to eat. She began eating and tears started to form in her eyes as she eat and went down her face, sad over the life she lived, stealing everyday and just barely getting by, some days she'd be caught and beaten and she was lucky today wasn't one of those days.

She was unaware that a man from afar looked at her with interest.

Kin finished eating and examined the bag hoping there was some she missed. To her surprise she saw a purple ribbon at the bottom. Reaching down she pulled it out and looked at it. Out of curiosity she put it in her hair and smiled feeling it's softness.

She sat on the rooftop of the building and looked around for a long time. She lived in the lower parts of the village, an outcast due to being an orphan. She saw where those who were better off lived and her eyes narrowed as she saw a mother and her two daughters, the family of the wealthiest man in town walk around their heads held high fresh from a trip to the Spa or shopping, not even bothering to look at others, as if considering the rest of the citizens beneath them. They didn't have to worry about going to sleep on an empty stomach tonight.

It wasn't fair…why should she have to live scrapping off of their crumbs everyday just so she wouldn't starve to death? Why couldn't she live in a big house and they live off the streets? Why couldn't…why couldn't she be happy?

"Envy child?" A voice said from behind her. She turned around and looked but saw no one there. She shrugged and turned around only to see someone seated next to her.

He had long dark hair, pale ghostly skin, and two ominous golden eyes that appeared to be more like a Snake than a human's. He grinned at her as she backed away from him in fear.

"I see something in you, something I like." He said grinning at her. "If you come with me, I'll see to it that the people of this place and everyone else bow before you from now on. The choice is yours." He said and standing up started to walk away.

Kin watched him go as his words and offer where in her head.

She got up and ran after him choosing her fate…

_Flashback ends…_

"_Be my weapon Kin, battle for me, and the world shall bow before you." _Orochimaru's words whispered into her ear in the present as she had her head down and eyes closed

(That's it! Never again,) Kin thought to herself remembering the day that changed her life forever. (I will never be looked down upon by anyone else ever again!) Her eyes snapped open and she glared heavily at Sakura, in her mind representing everything she had fought to prove herself against.

She did hand symbols and prepared a Jutsu as three arrows made of chakra appeared. "Sound Arrow No Jutsu!" She shouted and fired them at her. Sakura narrowly dodged them and they hit the wall behind her and exploded leaving a solid dents behind them. Kin did another Jutsu and clapping her hands together created a loud burst of Sound that could be heard all throughout the room and Sakura clutched her hands over her ears.

Kin charged her and slugged her in the stomach knocking her down. Sakura hit the ground and Kin got on top and went to pummel her but Sakura managed to block the attacks and shove her off.

"Damn! Kin's gone berserk!" Zaku shouted in shock at her change in attitude. Usually she was calm and composed, now she was acting like a roaring beast.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said worry in his voice as Sakura dodged another attack but was being overwhelmed by her assault.

"Stupid!" Kin said in between a blow. "Useless! Prissy! Good for nothing Bitch!" She shouted as she knocked her down. She threw Senbon and hit her in the arm. She threw more and got her in the legs.

Sakura breathed hard not expecting this burst of outrage from her. The look of utter contempt on her face she was giving her.

(If you don't fight back she will kill you!) A voice shouted in her head telling her to stop being defensive.

Kin threw more at her but Sakura rolled out of the way and dodged it. She leapt up and charged her, when Kin threw more at her she used the Kawarami to disappear and reappeared behind her and tackled her from behind.

Sakura punched her in the back and Kin turned and kicked her in the stomach. Sakura retaliated by elbowing her in the face as the two fought.

"This is getting intense!" Naruto said watching on as Sakura slugged Kin in the face.

"I didn't think my dear Sakura could possess such ferocity!" Rock Lee said as well looking on as Sakura dodged a Shuriken.

Sakura leapt up and went to kick her and Kin dodged and tripped her up and kicked her in the stomach. Sakura stood up and grabbed her by the hair and yanked it and Kin growled and hit her in the face.

"Kin's anger at her past and lifestyle she has bottled up has come out," Dosu said on the other said looking on. "She won't stop until either she or the other one is defeated."

Sakura was hit in the jaw by Kin and she retaliated by head butting her as the two fought one another. She went to hit Kin in the stomach but Kin disappeared and threw kunai at her. Sakura covered herself and one hit her in the arm drawing blood. Ignoring the pain she gritted her teeth and pulled it out and threw it back at her who dodged it. Quickly she did a healing jutsu to stop the blood and heal the wound.

The two battled and fought, neither relenting to the other, refusing to give up to the other was defeated. Kin threw her bells with senbon attached to attack her and Sakura dodged them who threw shuriken and kunai at her with she avoided.

Kin revealed shuriken and threw them at her and to her surprise revealed hidden paper bombs attached to them. Sakura narrowly avoided the explosion as that would've seriously hurt her. The two charged each other and continued to fight dodging and countering their blows and attacks.

Sakura dodged a punch and kicked her back and Kin snapped her head forward delivering a head butt of her own to the pink haired girl. Sakura staggered back but avoided a swipe at her head with a kunai. She pulled out a kunai of her own and the two slashed and swiped at one another with the short weapons, delivering small cuts and slashes to each other.

The two each slashed at one another and their weapons hit each other and knocked them out of their hands. The two each kicked up high aiming for their opponents face as slowly the signs of fatigue took affect on them.

Both panted and glared at each other, their reflection in both Ninja's eyes, neither admitting defeat or refusing to give up.

"You, you lived a bad life haven't you?" Sakura said quietly to herself. "A life I'm lucky I didn't live. I…I have no right to treat myself superior to you or anyone else." She said remembering how she had treated Naruto before he told her how her words hurt him. "I can understand why you'd hate me, but that doesn't mean I will lose to you!" She said and her eyes narrowed.

The two charged each other in one last burst of strength. Sakura threw a punch and Kin leapt over her and landing behind charged her her fist high. Sakura turned around threw a punch all her remaining strength into it.

The two girls' fist both hit each other's face as they connected with each other at the same time as each girl threw all their power into it as they hit one another at the same time.

Time seemed to stand still for a long moment, until both Kin Tsuchi and Sakura Haruno fell to the stone floor.

"Who won?" Naruto said out loud at what had happened. Neither girl moved or was conscious as Hayate walked towards them and checked on them. Both still breathed but neither was able to recover.

"The fight is…a Draw." He announced. "Neither Sakura Haruno or Kin Tsuchi can continue and thus both of them are disqualified from the exams due to their being no winner."

A group of men came in and placed both The Leaf and Sound Kunoichi on separate stretchers. The two where then taken out of the arena.

"Both of them earned the title of Kunoichi this day." Kakashi said and Naruto and Sasuke looked at him. "They proved with their performance this day that they deserve to be called that." He said as Team 7 watched them be taken out.

Elsewhere…

"Cursed Sealing!" Kojiro Oda shouted and slammed his hand onto Hanbei's bare shoulder as the two where in a private room with markings drawn by the Jonin on it. Hanbei let out a scream of pain that filled the room as his cries echoed throughout it. Soon enough the markings entered the seal on his neck and shoulder and the boy passed out.

"Finally!" He said and wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked down at the seal with utter contempts and disgust. To think one of his own students would bear such a mark. Whoever did this would pay, pay with his life…

He suddenly sensed a presence and turning around wiped out his wires from his gauntlet claws he wore. The sharp wires which would've sliced steel in two where caught by a hand surprising Kojiro as very few could do that.

"Hmph, sharp as ever I see." The voice said. "That little fool behind you is not dead is he Kojiro?" The voice asked mockingly. "I'd hate to see you lose another student." The figure said as he held onto the wires not affecting him.

"You," Kojiro said looking at the man who had planted the seal on Hanbei. He spat his name out like it was poison on his tongue.

"Orochimaru…"

A/N: That's it for this chapter, review please.


	23. Chapter 23

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. As the Preliminaries come to a head, Naruto prepares himself for battle against a person who if things had gone differently, he may have become.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Kojiro Oda stood glaring at the man in the Jonin vest in front of him. Hating the man with every fiber of his being as he was nothing but a traitor.

"I'm surprised you are teaching again Kojiro," The pale man said to him. "After your students died I thought you retired from your duties as a Sensei." He said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here, Orochimaru?" Kojiro said to him. "You are not welcomed in The Leaf Village, especially not during the Exams." He said glaring at him.

"You know I've always come and go as I pleased, I just thought I'd drop by and see how my former home was doing, in case something should happen to it." He said and grinned.

"Bastard!" Kojiro shouted and in lightning speed lashed out at him and the wires from his claws extended and slashed Orochimaru right across the face leaving deep cuts on his face.

But to his surprise the cuts healed and reformed and soon Orochimaru was laughing at him his face perfectly normal, not a scratch on him.

"You'll need to do more than that to stop me." Orochimaru said and cackled.

At The Preliminaries…

"Now! Crush her!" The Sound Kunoichi shouted and the bandaged creature she had summoned raised its club up to smash her prone opponent. Her opponent lifted her arm up over her head in an attempt to defend herself.

Suddenly it was stopped as Kurenai, Asuma and Hayate appeared and pulled the girl out of the way, stopping the attack. Seeing that the match was over the flute player dismissed it and glared at her fallen opponent who had gone unconscious.

"Tch, how pathetic can you losers be?" The redhead said as she had finished off her opponent

"The winner is…Tayuya!" Hayate announced giving the victory to the Sound Kunoichi.

"Hinata," Kurenai Yuuhi said as she tended to her fallen student.

The next match had been between Tayuya and Hinata Hyuga. The fight had been one sided and despite Hinata putting on a brave effort and had fought well she had been defeated by the Sound Kunoichi trapping her in a Genjutsu and knocking her out. Tayuya had been ready to finish her with one of her Doki crushing her with their club but the proctor and sensei's had stepped in and stopped the attack from happening.

"Hinata," Naruto said he and Rock Lee down there as well as he looked on as Hinata weakly coughed as she was put on the stretcher. He turned and glared at Tayuya who watched on unconcerned. "That was uncalled for!"

Tayuya looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you stupid or something dumbass? Unlike you Leaf trash, We Oto Ninja know that failure is not tolerated and you win at all costs!"

"You didn't have to brutalize her!" Naruto shouted at her as she had showed no mercy.

Tayuya scoffed at him. "Do you realize how stupid you look cheering your teammates and the others on? Cheering that girl on when she had already lost, if you hadn't she would've given up and spared getting her ass kicked! Stop acting like this is a game of Mahjong you damn fool! This is real, it's win or be killed, that's the first lesson we learn in The Sound Village!"

"Why you!" Naruto shouted and got ready to charge her but Rock Lee got in front of him blocking him.

"Restrain yourself Naruto," He said to him. "I understand your anger. I too am upset at the way she treated Hinata."

"Tch give me a break, we're ninja." Tayuya said in disgust. "And being a ninja means sometimes you have to kill a person. You'll grow up soon and realize this whether you like it or not, or be cut down and forgotten." She said and turned and headed back up the stands.

Naruto glared as she went and turned and watched Hinata be taken out of the arena. Those Sound Nins were nasty as hell and where in it to win at any costs. That Kaguya guy had impaled Motochika and Sakura had been knocked out as well in her fight. There was only one left in the preliminaries and that was that Ninja who could fire wind out of his arms.

Heading back up to Sasuke and Kakashi he looked on and watched what would happen next. Nine remained after the previous fights.

"Hmmm, looks like someone might get a bye." Kakashi noted looking at the odd numbered ninja.

Tayuya returned as well to where the Sound Nins where at.

"Good job Tayuya," Guren said to her. "Show these weaklings Oto's might."

"Heh, these scum are barely worth the effort." Tayuya responded. "None of them are worth a second of my time." She said as she stood beside Yukimaru.

The screen activated and began sorting through names again, Naruto, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Zaku Abumi, Kankuro, Shino Aburame, Temari, and Gaara all looked on to see who would fight next.

Unknown to the onlookers Sand started to form around Gaara and the boy's body teleported down to the floor as the screen stopped.

Kankuro vs. Gaara

The older brother of The Suna Nin gasped in shock at what the screen had stopped on never thinking he have to fight him.

"Get down here," Gaara ordered emotionlessly looking up at his brother. Kankuro swallowed the large lump in his throat. "Now…" Gaara said losing patience.

(I can't beat him, I couldn't lay a scratch on him, not even with my best techniques.) He said as although he was rather brash and arrogant he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against him. There was no way he'd be able to stop the monster inside him.

"I forfeit!" He shouted surprising many onlookers. "I know I can't beat you Gaara, so I'm forfeiting right now so I can live another day." He exclaimed

Gaara looked up at him disgust on his face.

"…Due to default the Winner is Gaara." Hayate announced giving the match to him.

"Coward." Naruto said looking on at him. "He didn't even try."

"There are some foes you just can't beat Naruto." Kakashi said to him. "At times it's better to admit defeat and live than to fight a winless battle and die."

"I would've faced him." Naruto responded to his sensei.

Kakashi didn't respond as he looked at the Suna Ninja. He had heard rumors about this one, rumors that whispered he had an impenetrable defense that couldn't be broken. That he had never suffered an injury or blow his entire life. Kakashi knew better than to believe rumors as they could easily be exaggerated, but if they where true any ninja would be hard pressed to even stand a chance against him.

Other rumors also said that he, when the moon was full, he became more brutal and savage like, as if a beast was awakening inside him.

(Why am I getting the feeling that Gaara might endanger all of us?) He thought to himself as Gaara returned to the stands away from his siblings.

The remaining combatants looked on as the screen got ready to select the next match…

"You've returned after a dozen years, far too soon for my tastes." Kojiro said standing in front of the unconscious Hanbei as he glared at Orochimaru who looked on amused.

"KuKuKu, you always were little more than a lapdog for The Council, you still follow them and never developed a brain of your own. But I suppose average people need to be guided." Orochimaru said with a shrug.

Kojiro glared at him. "You have some nerve coming here. What is your game?"

Orochimaru chuckled again. "You see this New Hidden Sound Village in the Exams? Well it just so happens to be mine, I created it and am its ruler. Some are already past the preliminaries."

"They must be insane to accept you as their master." Kojiro said to him.

"You only wish you possessed a fraction of the power I possess." Orochimaru said with a smirk. "I have plans."

"And these plans involve my student?" Kojiro snapped at him ready to attack again.

Orochimaru grinned. "To be honest no, your student there is not a part of my plans at all, he just happened to get in the way of my true target. One boy who is the last of his clan."

"Sasuke? Is he what your after? The Sharingan?"

"You catch on rather quick don't you? Yes, Sasuke was my intended target, that little fool over there got in my way. I expected him to die after I gave him the cursed seal, I'm honestly surprised he is still alive. Though I doubt I could get any use out of that little Pawn." Orochimaru said with a smile showing his fangs.

"Pawn? Is this all just a game to you?" Kojiro shouted at him furious that he would regard people as such.

"I have no need of people I can't use to advance my own goals, fools like yourself and Kakashi." Orochimaru said to him. "After all Sacrifices are an essential part of this game! Sasuke will be the key piece in achieving my domination and destruction of Konoha. Anything else, like that boy over there or the ones I had originally sent to test Sasuke can be discarded without being missed."

Kojiro glared at him as he looked back at Hanbei.

Orochimaru chuckled and studied the boy as well, he appeared at best unremarkable, though if he was able to survive the Cursed Seal there maybe some use he could get out of the boy, even if it meant using him as a sacrifice.

At the preliminaries…

"Hmph, now do you see? Your hard work and die hard training is no match for Fate." Neji said looking down at his defeated teammate. "In the end they did nothing for you." He said to Rock Lee who he had defeated. Their sensei stood in between them looking down at his student who was injured

The match between the two students of Might Gai had ended with Neji being victorious. The Hyuga clansmen defeating Lee and cutting off his chakra in his attacks and crippling him with his Juken style of fighting. Lee breathed hard in breaths as he had suffered a blow to the heart finishing him. Both fought well and for a moment Lee appeared to have won when he opened some of his gates and removed his additional weight he wore, but in the end he was done in by Neji's brutal attacks.

"Maybe I lost to you today, but I will train twice as hard and come back even more determined to win the next time. I wish you well in the remaining exams. But," Lee said to him as he was placed on the stretcher. He had some serious wounds, fortunately nothing life threatening to the student of Might Gai who had fought extremely well but had come up short, just barely coming up the victor. "When next we fight Neji…I only hope it's in the next exams so I can best you."

"Believe what you want, in the end the result will be the same." Neji said to him. "Nothing can stand against Fate."

Lee coughed out some blood and grunted. "Perhaps we'll see…" He said and he was taken out of the arena.

Naruto in the stands watched him go, Lee was something else as he had despite the problem with his chakra coils shown great ability and strength with his Taijutsu. Perhaps he shouldn't have thought so lightly of him.

"I hope Lee will be alright," Sakura said having returned from her matchup against Kin who had also returned and was with the Sound Nins.

"He'll be okay, they maybe serious but nothing life threatening, in no time he'll be back running laps around Konoha." Kakashi watched.

"Naruto, it looks like your match will be next." Sasuke said to him. "You may luck out and get a bye."

"C'mon, I wanna fight." Naruto said impatiently as it was down to the final three. He didn't want to go in by a bye, that would make it seem like a fluke in his eyes and he wouldn't have deserved it, getting in by a bye would be worse than losing in his eyes, at least losing meant that he actually tried. "Let's just have a free for all or something!"

Kakashu chuckled in amusement, his attitude reminding him of his teammate

The previous match beforehand was Ino vs. Temari and the Sand Kunoichi had won easily with her fan. It was down to him, Zaku Abumi, and Shino Aburame to decide who would fight each other last.

Hayate let out a cough and made an announcement. "Due to their being an odd number of Genins left, the screen will go one last time. Shino Aburame, Zaku Abumi, Naruto Uzumaki, if your name does not come up you shall receive a bye into the next stage. If your name does come up you shall fight. Now the final battle shall be decided." He said and the screen activated and began sorting through names.

The three ninja all looked on, waiting to see what would be their destiny, a one in three chance of not having to fight and gain an automatic bye was at stake. For several tense seconds they could only watch on to see what would happen.

And then suddenly the screen stopped on two names…

Zaku Abumi vs. Naruto Uzumaki

"YES!" Naruto shouted loudly a grin on his face. "Saved the best for last!" He exclaimed.

Across from him Zaku scoffed at him. "This punk shouldn't be too hard, I'll beat him in under a minute." He said and made his way down the steps.

(Don't underestimate your foe Zaku) Dosu said in his thoughts as they watched on.

Naruto made his way down also a cocky smile on his face but gradually showed more serious as he made his way down there.

Watching on Kakashi noted that the two seemed rather similar, both had the cocky stride in them and both appeared to be mirror images of the other. Brash, Confident, and believing themselves unbeatable, though Naruto had cooled down a bit and gained some humility these past couple of months.

Just by watching them he noticed the similarities between them as the two made their way to the center of the arena.

Naruto reaching it focused and stared at Zaku who stood across from him. "I remember your guys' stunt back in the Forest. It's payback time."

"Heh, you guys where lucky back then, this time there's no one around to save your hide." Zaku said with a smirk as they prepared to do battle. Naruto noted the holes in his hands, that which enabled him to fire gusts of wind out of them.

"Are you both ready?" Hayate asked them and the two each got into a fighting stance.

"Begin!"

"I'll beat you with just one arm!" Zaku shouted and charged him and swung his arm at him who blocked it. Zaku grinned at him and shouted. "Slicing Sound Wave!" He then fired a burst of sound out of his arm and hit him and knocked Naruto away.

Zaku looked at the cloud of dust and debris and smirked.

"Finished already?" He taunted him.

Suddenly Naruto charged out of the cloud surprising him and leapt up and threw Kunai at him which Zaku dodged. Naruto performed hand symbols and threw dozens of shuriken at him.

Zaku thrusted his palms out and fired a burst of wind at him which stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Long range attacks won't work on me," Zaku taunted again. "Any thing you throw at me I'll just blow them away."

"Blow this!" Naruto shouted and performed hand symbols and activated his Kage Bushin creating twenty clones. The clones charged him and attacked forcing Zaku on the retreat.

"Damn punk," Zaku shouted as he avoided their attacks as they swarmed him. He quickly did hand symbols. "20% sound, 80% air!" He exclaimed and thrusted his arms out and fired again a powerful gust of air and knocked the clones back and into each other and they hit each the ground and exploded in small clouds. He fired again at Naruto who disappeared activating the Kawarami.

He reappeared behind him and charged catching Zaku off guard and attacked him. Naruto's assault caught him off guard and Naruto drove him back with his attacks.

He kicked him in the chest and knocked him back first onto the ground. Zaku got up and threw Kunai at him and Naruto dodged them, Zaku charged him and struck at him and Naruto blocked his attacks and attempts to blast him with his Air Cutters, neutralizing them.

Zaku went to kick him high and Naruto ducked and sweeped his leg out from underneath him knocking him to the floor.

Naruto back flipped away as Zaku got up and tried to stab him with a kunai. He thrust one arm out and fired at him and Naruto dodged it and creating more clones each threw a kunai at him which he avoided. Zaku dashed at him and fired at him with his air cutters and Naruto ducked and weaved them avoiding the bursts of wind.

"70% Sound 30% Air!" Zaku shouted and fired at him and Naruto clutched at his ears as they emitted a loud sound and disoriented him. Zaku went to punch him but Naruto managed to recover and avoided it and backed away out of range as the two where at a standstill.

Meanwhile…

"I've grown bored of this little talk of ours." Orochimaru said to him. "I suppose its time I make my exit, perhaps I'll take the boy with me. Teach him how to harness the Cursed Seal which you suppressed."

Kojiro stood his ground. "If you think I'm going to let you lay a finger on Hanbei you are dead wrong. I will kill you or be killed before I let you take him." He said and readied his wired claws.

Orochimaru laughed in amusement. "Don't fool yourself Kojiro, nothing can stop my plans, most certainly not you. But keep the boy for now, in due time he'll come to me anyway along with Sasuke. After all, no one can resist the poison of a Snake." He said and cackled and disappeared laughing all the while that echoed across the room.

Kojiro watched him go and turned to look back at Hanbei and the accursed seal on his neck.

"Hanbei…this never should've happened to you." He said to himself thinking the effect it was having on him.

Naruto dodged Zaku's attack and went to kick him which the Sound Ninja dodged. He went to blast him with his Air Cutters but Naruto dodged it and went a distance away.

"I think I discovered your weapons' weakness now." Naruto said to him. "You can only use it in short and medium range attacks. Despite your boasts it's only good for a certain distance, go ahead and try and hit me this far." He said as he was on the other side of the arena.

Zaku grunted and fired a gust of wind at him which died out and Naruto smirked. "See, they aren't the invincible weapons you thought them to be. All I have to do is keep out of range of them and hit you where you can't block or stop me and I've won."

"Why you…" Zaku muttered under his breath. He was right, he could divert and use all of his power towards air and hit him then but that had the potential to snap his arms like twigs if he did it too long.

But instead he smirked. "I guess it's time I use my strongest weapon, shame though, I was saving it for an opponent who wasn't an idiot." He said and reached towards his pants pocket. Naruto stood on guard ready to deal with whatever he pulled out.

To his surprise Zaku pulled out a small bag. He undid the knot and opened it and reaching in pulled out tiny black balls and placed them in his hand. "This will be more than enough to deal with you." He said and put them in the holes in his hands. "Now die!" He shouted and fired one at him.

Naruto dodged it and smirked. "If you think you can beat me by shooting your marble collection at me you got another-"

BOOM!

A loud explosion was heard behind him and Naruto slowly turned around as his eyes widened as he saw that the ball had hit the wall and exploded leaving a large chunk missing from it.

"Well…That changes everything." He said dryly as it just got more interesting

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	24. Chapter 24

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. Naruto continues his battle against Zaku Abumi and the next round of the Chunin Exams is revealed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto bobbed and weaved his body dodging the small marble sized balls fired at him. They hit the wall and exploded on contact blowing off chunks of it. His opponent smirked arrogantly and fired gusts of wind at him. Unable to react in time they hit him in the chest and he slammed against the wall and fell down on his stomach.

"Had enough?" The Sound Ninja taunted him. The blonde responded by pulling himself up and charging him. Zaku fired more gusts of wind at him and he dodged it and zigzagged across the arena dodging them in just the nick of time. He then appeared right in front of Zaku and slugged him across the face. Zaku grunted and threw a punch of his own and Naruto caught the arm and twisted it, however that left him open to Zaku's other arm who fired at him at point blank range and knocked him away and onto the ground with dust and debris floating into the air from the force of the attack.

"Stay down!" Zaku shouted at him.

In the stands The group of Shinobi watched on.

"Zaku's serious now, he's one hundred percent focused on winning." Dosu Kinuta said looking on with a keen eye. "I didn't think he'd have created such a weapon such as those black powder filled pellets he's been firing. He has something to prove…"

"Don't we all?" Kin Tsuchi said sourly her arms folded across her chest. "Out of everyone here, he probably wanted to win the most."

Tayuya standing with Guren, Kimimaro, and Yukimaru looked at them and then back at the battleground.

"C'mon Naruto, get up." Sakura said looking on concerned.

"He might be at too much of a disadvantage here," Kakashi said to her. "He has no long distance attacks of his own to fight with and his own Jutsus are limited in their effectiveness. Even if he gets close he'll only risk more danger to himself with them especially getting hit with those exploding pellets. Perhaps I should've taught him one when I had the chance." He said shaking his head. "His best and only chance is to somehow neutralize the Abumi boy's arms if he wants to win." He explained to her and Sasuke.

"I wouldn't count him out yet." Sasuke said to them all. "He's not the type to lie down and die."

Naruto slowly got to all fours and shook his head clear of the cobwebs focusing himself as he glared at The Sound Ninja.

The Shinobi thrust his arms out and fired gusts of wind at Naruto who covered himself as it knocked him back. Refusing to give up he began stepping forward putting one foot in the other.

"Stupid idiot! 80% Air! 20% Sound!" Zaku shouted adding more momentum and power to his air cutters. Naruto was knocked back but grunted and determinedly ignored the wind and stepped forward.

"You can't win against a foe like that Naruto, getting closer like you are will risk more damage to yourself." Kakashi said as he looked on as he saw several cuts appear into his clothes.

"Is that moron possibly as stupid as he looks?" Tayuya said looking on as well. Only a fool would go headfirst into an attack like that, was he trying to get himself killed?

Zaku poured on more but Naruto kept on going despite the force of the wind continued to step forward and was gaining ground despite the cuts appearing on him. Beads of sweat appeared on Zaku's face at the continued strain that was being put on his arms due to excessive use.

He was about ten feet from Zaku when suddenly he turned around and reached towards his pocket and pulled something out and threw it

Boom!

"Oh crap!" Zaku shouted as his eyes widened as Naruto was launched backwards from the explosion coming right at him, his body slammed into his own his head ramming into Zaku's knocking him down as both hit the ground each stunned from the impact of their bodies colliding.

"What the?! How'd the hell he do that!" Tayuya shouted in surprise at the unexpected attack having not seen what he did.

"A risky gamble, did it pay off though?" Kakashi noted.

"What? I don't understand?" Sakura said to him. Sasuke also looked confused as well.

"Naruto lit and activated an explosive tag, if you smell just now, you can detect the scent of powder." Kakashi explained. "He lit it and when it went off the force of the explosion knocked him backwards right at him. But look…"

Team 7 and others looked on and noticed that Naruto was the worst for wear from the attack. "When he lit it off he had to be in close range for his attack to fully work, if he had not done it in time the blast wouldn't have sent him back and he would've wasted an explosive tag, throwing it at the last second before it went off launched him backwards into the Sound Nin, but he was also caught in part of the blast. A risky move, he deliberately injured himself to try and stop his attack, he may have done so for now, but did he take too much damage to be able to finish him off?" Kakashi asked, himself as much as Sasuke and Sakura and they turned they heads to watch and see how the fight would progress.

A poof of smoke appeared and Kojiro Oda reappeared standing beside Jun. Kakashi looked over at him but didn't say anything as he looked back at the fight.

Naruto got up to his feet his clothes torn and ripped and he saw Zaku standing up as well, Zaku thrusted out his arms at him but Naruto was faster and threw a punch and hit him in the face staggering him. He followed it up with another punch and then threw a kick at him hitting him in the stomach and knocking him backwards. With renewed vigor he then followed it up by creating clones and attacked him from all sides delivering an attack and dashing away and not enabling him to use his air cutters.

"Enough of this!" Zaku shouted suddenly and held his arms out. "100% Sound!" He shouted and fired out a large sound noise from the holes in his arms.

The sound was deafening and Naruto clamped his hands over his ears as it sounded like a siren going off at full blast in the room. Many in the stands also tried to cover their ears as well to try and drown it out.

Gaara alone made no motion or even appeared to be bothered by it. The emotionless redhead looking on at the fight with nothing in his eyes.

The clones disappeared from the force of the sound and suddenly it stopped. Naruto then saw Zaku appear in front of him and punched him right across the face. He then hit him again knocking him down.

"Double Slicing Sound Wave!" Zaku shouted aiming both of his arms at Naruto. Naruto rolled out of the way just in time as the force of the attack cut through the floor. The blonde got up and charged him who fired gusts of wind at him. Naruto zig and zagged across the room dodging his attacks.

"Damn you!" Zaku shouted unable to hit him. He saw him charging him and threw a giant shuriken at him which Zaku dodged and smirked and fired at him but to his surprise he exploded. His eyes then widened realizing that he was a clone and the real Naruto…

The next thing he knew he was slugged across the face hard by Naruto who had been the Shuriken. Zaku fell to the ground hard. He raised his hard up and glared at Naruto.

"You're good." Naruto said a smirk on his face. (Why do I get like I'm staring into a mirror with this guy? He's just like me, he won't back down no matter what.) He thought to himself

"You're not too bad yourself, but I'm going to end this." Zaku said and revealed the black marble objects from before.

(Crap!) Naruto thought remembering them from before. Zaku put them in and fired at him and Naruto dodged just in time and they exploded upon contact with the wall.

Zaku fired again and Naruto wasn't quick enough in time as one hit him and went off. He cried out in pain as it exploded and clutched his side, his clothes had been damaged and his side was exposed with a nasty bruise and burn mark on it from it.

Hayate stepped forward ready to call an end to the fight.

"No!" Naruto shouted before he could say anything. "I can still…fight!" He shouted and the wound suddenly healed.

Naruto charged Zaku who fired at him and Naruto running on pure instinct and adrenaline dodged them. One hit him in the shoulder but he ignored the pain and charged him.

"Decapitating Air Waves!" Zaku shouted fired at him but Naruto dodged it and with speed that Zaku couldn't follow appeared behind him and swept his legs up and tripped him up knocking him on his stomach.

Not done yet, Naruto brought his foot down on his left arm and then brought his other foot down on his right arm. Zaku cried out from the impact of it and kicked him off knocking him backwards.

"This ends now! Extreme Decapitating Air Waves!" He shouted and prepared to fire at him which at that close range would finish Naruto off.

To his surprise they didn't fire.

"What?!" Zaku shouted as his air cutters didn't work as they only let out small puffs of air. "Why aren't they working?!" He said and his eyes widened remembering that Naruto had stomped on his arms. (He did that so he could damage the tubes in my arms! The force of his stomps jammed them and prevent me from firing them and using them at full force!) He realized as Naruto had cunningly done so as the tubes in his arms needed a straight pathway to fire, and due to his attacks had jammed them and prevented them from firing.

"It does end now!" Naruto shouted and charged him and created clones. He dropped low and before Zaku could respond kicked him hard in the jaw sending him up into the air with the force of the attack.

The clones leapt up and delivered attacks to him and the real Naruto appeared in front of him.

"You lose!" Naruto shouted and flipped and rammed him foot right into Zaku's head knocking him down to the ground and landed hard.

Naruto landed on his feet and sent the clones away and looked at the Sound Nin who wasn't moving. He then brought his hands together and bowed.

"It was an honor to fight you Zaku Abumi, maybe one day in the next life we can be friends instead of enemies." Naruto said to the downed Sound Shinobi.

"The winnner is…Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate announced giving him the victory and the last person to advance.

"Yes!" Sakura cheered as Naruto had won and had advanced into the next round.

"So he pulled it out after all." Sasuke mentioned with a smirk.

"Hmph, that piece of trash might be a bigger annoyance than I thought." Tayuya said bitterly. (No matter, due to losing odds are Zaku and Kin's fate are sealed. I know his methods for dealing with those who are of no use to him. I'm afraid the two are in for an unpleasant fate.)

Dosu looked on as he saw Zaku be stretchered out of the room. "Zaku, I will avenge this defeat. I swear it…" He vowed clutching a hand into a fist and Kin looked at him and saw the anger in his one eye (I also will not stand aside and let the three of us be tossed aside like rabble!)

Joining up with Naruto was Shikamaru, Tayuya, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Sasuke, Kimimaro, Dosu, Jun, and Neji. Hanbei due to still under intensive care was not there.

"First off congratulations to all who have advanced, you are one step closer to becoming Chunin." Hayate said and coughed. "In one months time you shall fight again, during that time period train and learn new techniques. At that time there will be a tournament, we shall now draw numbers to see who battles who. Sensei Kojiro, since your student is not here, will you please pick for him." He said mentioning to the Sensei of Team 9.

One by one they reached in and drew a number, once all twelve had done so they where paired with the person who drew the opposite number.

"The matches are, Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari, Tayuya vs. Shino Aburame, Hanbei vs. Dosu Kinuta, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kimimaro Kaguya, Neji Hyuga vs. Jun Seiko, and Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara." Hayate announced once all where done.

"That guy…" Naruto said to himself and looked over at the stoic shinobi who had impaled Motochika using his own bones seemingly. "I got my work cut out for me." He said looking on. "Wait a minute if I win and Hanbei wins as well, that means we'll be facing each other in the next round." He said doing the matches in his head.

"Best of luck to you all." Hayate announced to them and slowly the group began to leave.

"Congrats on making it Sasuke, Naruto." Kakashi said walking up to the two with Sakura. "Now's the time to rest, we'll decide what we do next soon, also Naruto Hanbei's condition is alright and you can see him as soon as you want."

"Okay, I'll go see him right now." Naruto said and got ready to leave.

"Naruto wait!" Sakura's voice stopped him and turned around. "Shouldn't you get changed, your outfit's a mess." She said mentioning to his getup as the sleeves had been torn and there was numerous cuts on it.

"Maybe so, I guess I'll have to do that first, too bad I'll have to discard this." He said as he tore off one sleeve.

"You're going to have to buy some new clothes you know?"

"Nah, I got another one at home, one for every day of the week!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile not seeing the look of horror on her face at the fact he had multiple copies of his orange costume.

A masked ANBU figure walked towards the bed and looked down at the unconscious figure in it.

"Survived the Cursed Seal, and managed to overpower it and advance to the next round. Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye…" The ANBU said quietly to Hanbei who had an oxygen mask covering his face "Orochimaru wanted Sasuke to be given it, yet you had to interfere and ruin his chances to get the boy. You threw a wrench into his plans with your actions." He said and produced a scalpel. He looked at the boy and studied him. For some reason he was sensing that something about the boy was familiar and now that he noticed it, he had had the same style and look in his eyes when he had studied him during the Forest Of Death as-

"What the?" A voice said and he whipped around and saw a blonde opening the door to the room. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the ANBU in confusion. Frowning under his mask he lunged at Naruto aiming to take him out.

Naruto's eyes widened as he attacked him and narrowly dodged it. He then lifted his leg and kicked him across the face dislodging his mask.

"K-Kabuto?!" He shouted in shock as he saw the face of the friendly Genin who had helped him and Hanbei out from before. "What's going on?"

Kabuto smirked at him and Naruto easily felt disturbed by it as he felt wickedness from it. "Now look, you gone and exposed me, now I'll have to kill you." He said still smirking and allowed his killing intent to show. Naruto felt a chill go up his spine as it reminded him of that man they had faced in the Forest.

"W-What the? W-Who are you?!" Naruto said as he felt fear go throughout his body.

Kabuto only grinned and took a step forward. "Tell me Naruto, What is your dream?" He asked him. Naruto looked at him confused not understanding. "C'mon surely you have a dream you want to achieve, what is it?"

"To become the next Hokage…" Naruto answered hesitantly not sure what he was getting at.

"That's good," Kabuto replied with a smile. "A dream that is impossible to fulfill is the best kind to have."

"Naruto?" A voice said from outside and the sound of footsteps was heard.

Kabuto frowned and threw a smoke bomb onto the ground covering the room with smoke.

"What the?" Kakashi said as he entered and saw the smoke covered room along with Kojiro. "What's going on here?" He said and doing a jutsu batted the smoke away with a gust of wind. "Naruto have you been playing with Smoke Bombs?" He asked seeing the coughing boy.

"No! Kabuto was just here!" Naruto shouted at him. "He was threatening Hanbei!"

"What?" Kojiro said to him.

"He was just here and he was disguised as an ANBU and threatening to kill Hanbei. If I hadn't come in who knows what he would've done." Naruto explained to them. Kakashi narrowed his eye as he sensed he was telling the truth and looked at the window of the room sensing that it had just been opened.

"I want guards posted around here, no one is to get in or see Hanbei without either me personally there." Kojiro

On the outskirts of Konoha near a small inn. A man with his black hair braided and wearing dark glasses sat on a bench as he had laid in front of him a unique instrument. Several strings where on it and he reached out and stroked them with his hands playing a tune on it.

"You wish to use me Orochimaru-sama?" The man asked as he played softly on his instrument.

"Indeed, I have a task for you. I want you to kill a Genin by the name of Hanbei." Orochimaru said standing in front of him.

"A Genin?" He repeated skeptically. "My skills are meant to deal with those who would give men and you trouble. A Genin hardly seems worth the effort."

Orochimaru frowned at him. "Put aside your pride and ego Kikkawa. This boy could be quite dangerous if left alone. I'd rather see to it that he's eliminated before he gets powerful and may stand in my way."

"But of course, forgive me." The man said with a bow. "I suppose I can deal with him easily enough. I know just what to do." He said and began playing faster at a quicker pace. "I'll take up a position in Konoha surely he's bound to hear my music. I will appear unassuming and non threatening. No one would expect a musician to be of any real danger." He said with a smile. "He will stop and watch and listen as I play, I shall play my finest tunes for him let him get enchanted by it as he listens." He said and played even faster. "And then when I reach the climax."

He ran his fingers across the strings and Orochimaru felt a pulse of energy go past him and a cutting sound. He turned his head and saw that the head of a flower had been cut off.

"I will kill him…" Kikkawa promised with a dark smile.

Orochimaru couldn't help but allow a Snake grin to show on his pale face.

"Excellent."

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	25. Chapter 25

Next chapter of Shinobi of Destiny. Naruto, Hanbei, and others begin their training and preparations for the next stage of the Chunin Exams as they undergo training hoping to make themselves stronger for their upcoming fights. But unknown to them, a woman by herself for the past twelve years has decided its time to return home.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Walking through the streets of Konoha Sakura Haruno looked on at all the sights at what was happening as people were already starting to get ready for the next month when the Chunin Finals would be held. The pinkette looked on as she saw people moving about and getting stuff made for it.

Both Sasuke and Naruto had passed the Preliminary round two days ago and had advanced to the next stage, she was happy for both of them that they had but had wished she had won her match as well so that all three of Team 7 would be in it. While they had won her fight had ended in a draw against Kin Tsuchi and thus she was eliminated from it

"I wonder what will happen if it comes down to Naruto and Sasuke?" She asked herself thinking of the possibility of the two facing one another next month. The two rivals vying to outdo the other not wanting to be the weaker of the two. Sakura seeing how much they had improved also knew she had to get stronger as well, she was a lot different from the girl she was six months ago and had gotten stronger but she needed to continue growing and show them all, Kakashi, Ino, Her parents, Sasuke…Naruto that she was a ninja as well and worthy of being one.

"Oof! Hey watch it forehead girl!" A voice said to her surprise and she looked and saw that she had bumped into Ino so engrossed in her thoughts she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going.

"Ino? Sorry I didn't see you there." She apologized to the blonde who frowned at her.

"Sheesh if you go like that all the time it's a miracle you made it through The Forest of Death in one piece!" Ino said to her.

"Well at least I didn't get blown across the room and knocked unconscious." Sakura responded to her with a smirk recalling her onesided match against Temari. Ino glared daggers at her.

"You got eliminated as well!" She protested to her.

"Maybe but I didn't have to rely on the others to get me to the Preliminaries." Sakura said to her.

"What? Are you kidding me? If it weren't for me my team wouldn't have made it to the Preliminaries at all. I practically carry my team!" Ino yelled at her

"I bet you could." Sakura said with a smirk at her rival.

To Sakura and Ino's surprise a hail of ash descended on them.

"Hey!" The two shouted turning around seeing Kojiro Oda seated at a table of a restaurant behind them his back to them his pipe in hand.

"You two finished?" He asked as he took a puff.

"She started it!" Both said pointing a finger at the other.

"Is your training and duties as a ninja over?" He asked and neither responded. "Didn't think so. You two are just naïve girls spending your time gushing over whether or not some boy spotted you the other day when they are more important things to concern yourselves with." He said as he stood up and turned around. "If I was either of you two I would rethink about why you decided to become a Kunoichi, your duty is to protect and serve your village not try and win the affection of some silly crush like schoolgirls. Your road as a Shinobi will be cut short if the only thing you two do is think about Sasuke." He told them.

"The Road of the Ninja and long and most don't reach the end of it, many a person I called comrade died before you two were even thought about being conceived, their skills not enough. If you two are struggling during a Peaceful time as they call it, how do you plan to survive whenever the next damn war breaks out?"

Sakura looked at him and thought about what he said, he was right. She had that silly crush on Sasuke for so long it wasn't until the middle of their Wave when she cut her off that she realized she had to take things seriously. She shouldn't be arguing with Ino the way she was right now as if they were still back in the Academy. She had decided to become a Medic Nin like his Student Jun had become. That way even if she wasn't able to contribute physically, she could at least help others out by healing their wounds and stopping the pain they were in.

She looked on around the surroundings as people were getting preparations made and knew that she had to get stuff done as well.

Kakashi looked on at his scramble brained student was working on doing slashes and cuts with a kunai, working on his speed and dexterity. The boy was improving, working hard as he had been here for hours as he had even skipped going to Ichiraku's for lunch which meant he was taking it serious as he was never one to skip out on Ramen.

He looked on as he watched Naruto and for a moment he smiled underneath his mask as the boy's movements reminded him of a dear friend he had. He was a near striking resemblance to him, both in movements and in attitude.

He continued watching on as Naruto trained after he made a coughing noise getting his attention.

"Huh? Sensei? What are you doing here?" He asked wiping the sweat off his face with a towel.

"Naruto…I'm afraid this foe you're about to face is too dangerous for you to fight. I would advise you to yield in the upcoming match you'll have." Kakashi said to him who frowned.

"I can't give up. What kind of person would I be if I gave up, quitters never succeed Sensei. I'm going to fight this Kaguya guy, and I'm going to beat him." Naruto said a bit angrily at him. "I don't care what he's capable of, I'm not going to give up."

Kakashi looked at him as he was refusing to back down. An Admirable trait but unlike Naruto, he had fought against a Kaguya in the past and it wasn't a fond memory as he had barely survived that encounter with the bone manipulating ninja who was determined to kill him. He knew how dangerous they were from experience and this Kimimaro seemed a most dangerous foe, far beyond the Genin level.

"Sensei you gotta train me!" Naruto said to him. "There's gotta be something you can teach me so I'll be able to beat that guy."

Kakashi brought a hand up to the back of his head and rubbed it. "Naruto, I'm afraid I can't help you this month. I'm going to be working with Sasuke for his fight with Gaara." He said and Naruto scowled at that.

"C'mon Sensei! I need your help as much as he does!" He protested. "This isn't the time to play favorites'!"

"I know, but one month is not enough time for me to train either of you for your upcoming fights." He said as he had wanted to train both Sasuke and Naruto for their upcoming fights but a month wasn't long enough, if it was two months instead then he'd have enough time to train both of the two and teach them the techniques that would make them be able to have at least a chance to defeat their opponents Gaara and Kimimaro. But he didn't have the time to do so. He only had enough time to teach one of them what they needed to learn so they could win. "And like I said I'm afraid you might be overmatched against this foe. It might be best if you dropout as unlike you I know what a Kaguya is capable of doing you don't and they are extremely dangerous. Live to fight another day." Kakashi said to him.

"I'm not dropping out, that's the quitters way and I'm no quitter." Naruto said in response glaring at him that he would suggest such a thing.

"You saw how he impaled Motochika with just one blow and would've killed him as well. How do you plan on beating such a foe who can use his own bones as his weapon?" He asked him and Naruto didn't respond.

"…I don't know how I'll beat him. But I'm not going to drop out and give up without even trying. I'll find a way to beat him no matter what I have to do." Naruto answered and looked up at him.

"So you won't drop out?" The Jonin asked him.

"No, you'll have to knock me out or kill me first before I do that."

"More guts than brains it sounds like he has." A voice said surprising Naruto who looked around wondering who said that. "But guts can get you pretty far." The voice said and Naruto saw a man who he hadn't noticed before leaning against a tree and sat up and turned and looked at him.

The man had long white hair and strapped across his forehead was a hitai-ate with Kanji that stood for Oil on it.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked wondering who this strange man was.

"What, don't recognize me? What are they teaching at the academy nowadays?" The man said grumbling in annoyance.

"Naruto, I would like you to meet Jiraiya, a former ninja of Konoha long before you was born." Kakashi explained to him. "Don't let his appearance fool you, he's a legend. Known as The Toad Sannin in his prime."

"What you mean my prime? I still got it!" The man said to Kakashi but was smiling good naturedly.

"Toad Sannin?" Naruto repeated looking at him. "Never heard of you."

THUD!

Jiraiya crashed to the ground at Naruto's remark and leapt back up anger in his eyes. "You miserable brat! This the kinda treatment I get from you?" He shouted at him.

Kakashi chuckled amused. "Naruto, I iniatally thought about having Ebisu teach you some basics and work on your chakra control, but since you won't back out of the exams I have decided to have Jiraiya teach you instead. Don't underestimate him, he was Sarutobi's student."

"Whoa, really?" Naruto said amazed at what he just heard.

"That's right and you better start showing me the proper respect Gaki! If you want to beat who you are facing a month from now you better listen to what I have to say!" Jiraiya said to him.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as he watched the two interacted. Jiraiya in fact had shown up yesterday at his home and had offered to train Naruto. His return was a coincidence it seemed as it had been years since he had stepped foot in Konoha, working on his spy network for Sarutobi and keeping him informed of what was going on.

No matter, now Naruto might have a chance at winning after all.

Tayuya looked on seated on the rooftops that night overlooking Konoha. Her flute was in hand but she wasn't playing it, her mind going over the details she had been instructed in the next month. She was to train and take part in the Exams along with Kimimaro if he was healthy but thought it was a waste of her talents, she was above the Chunin rank but kept silent.

"So, this is it. All I need to do is make sure someone doesn't find out and they do kill their ass if I have too." She said to herself a bored look in the redhead's eyes. "Guess they didn't want fifty corpses showing up that's why I'm here instead of Sakon or Kidomaru." She said referring to the other members.

"It should be easy to sneak our army in, hell we could probably get them all in before they realize what's happened with how lax the security around this craphole is." She murmured looking around when she felt a presence. "You got some nerve showing up asshole." She said standing up and turned to face whoever showed up.

She looked and saw to her surprise not a Sound Nin but instead a red haired boy with green eyes carrying a gourd on his back. "…Gaara?" She said as that was his name as in truth Sound had allied with Sunagakure as they would be aiding them in the attack.

The boy's body was trembling as he looked at her. "What the hell's your problem?" She said frowning at him.

"The moon…" He said his body shaking and she looked up as the moon was full.

"Yeah, what's the big damn deal about it?" She replied snidely.

"When its out…he's at his most blood thirsty." Gaara said to her taking a step forward.

"He? Who the hell are you talking about dumbass?" She said to him. "Your crazier than some of the people that Orochimaru-sama experimented on."

Gaara's body continued to shake and Tayuya suddenly felt something coming from him. Something dark and malicious. "Hey what the hell's your problem dumbass?" She said to him scowling.

"Go…" He said his voice a whisper surprising her. She then felt a large amount of killing intent coming from him.

"GO NOW!" He shouted as his voice became more feral and his face twisted into a psychopathic look at her surprising her. He suddenly lashed out with a large wave of sand at her.

"What the hell?!" Tayuya shouted as she leapt out of the way in the nick of time. He sent another and hit her and knocked her off sending her down below.

Gaara's body began to stop shaking as he brought a hand up to his face and clenched it.

"God dammit!" Tayuya shouted pissed off beyond reason as she pulled herself up off the ground. She wasn't hurt too badly but more stunned at what happened just then. "I'm going to tear that guy a new asshole!" She yelled as markings appeared on her as she activated a Cursed Seal, one that she had of her own. She leapt up prepared to kill him when she saw that he had disappeared.

"Freakin' nut job." She muttered to herself. "No matter, time I get some damn sleep." She said as she left cursing so much a sailor would blush.

The next day…

"Hanbei has been inflicted with The Cursed Seal. He ain't talking about what happened but somehow Orochimaru marked him with the accursed tattoo." Kojiro said to Sarutobi who looked on concern in his eyes. "However I think it may have been by accident as Orochimaru told me he was going for Sasuke but instead got Hanbei instead. Orochimaru's up to something no doubt about it. This new Sound Village is his, and those Oto Ninjas are his men. And if he has his hands involved in something, it means bad things for the rest of us." He stated and Sarutobi nodded his head in agreement.

"There are currently three of them who advanced to the next round, and one of them I'm afraid is a Kaguya, perhaps the last one." Sarutobi mentioned. "And he's set to fight against Naruto next month, he will be facing an uphill battle no doubt and Hanbei will face off against Dosu Kinuta a Sound Ninja as well." He said looking at Kojiro. "Hanbei must learn his Element, he must learn it as well as other skills so he won't think about using that accursed marking. Kojiro this month you are to train Hanbei and teach him Jutsus and Techniques so that the temptation of using The Cursed Seal will never enter his mind as it corrupts any who bears it. Even those who are innocent." He said finishing sadly thinking of Anko Mitarashi the Jonin who also had been infected by it.

"I understand, I will do what I can. Though I fear a month is not enough time for it." Kojiro said and tightened his fists thinking of what Orochimaru had done to Hanbei. The only thing that kept him from running out and finding that damn Snake was that he had to tend his students.

"You are dismissed Kojiro." Sarutobi said who bowed and left the room. Watching him leave Sarutobi let out a long sigh filled with depression.

"So that is how their first meeting goes, he does not even realize or care what he has done to his own child." Sarutobi said as a tear fell out of his eye.

Meanwhile…

"When the time comes, you will activate your Genjutsu and take out most of the Defenses in the arena. Then the attack shall begin." The pale man seated at the table with a silver haired man and a blue haired woman said. "With them immobilized they shall be easily cut down." Orochimaru said as they sat in an abandoned building the three of them.

"Understood Orochimaru-sama, you shall engage Sarutobi correct?" Kabuto asked him.

"Indeed, The Sound Four will trap him and there I shall defeat him." Orochimaru said grinning cruelly

"Orochimaru-sama, despite his age The Sandaime is powerful and not to be underestimated. He might be too much for one on one." Guren said to him cautiously.

"I know that, the old man is far from helpless. That's why I'm planning on bringing in a advantage during my fight with him, not even he The God of Shinobi can defeat what I have planned." Orochimaru said with a cackle. "Have The Sound Trio report to me the Eve of the Tournament. Tell them I have something special for them." He said with a cruel smirk as they would play a most significant role in Konoha's destruction. After all, when a Pawn has no more use or value in keeping it. You discard it in to allow your Knight to take the King's head.

"I see," Kabuto said smirking but then frowned. "What of this boy, Hanbei? What is to be done of him. He wields the Cursed Seal. Is there anything we should do?"

"Hmph, Kikkawa will deal with him, and Kimimaro should deal with that Jinchuurki brat when they fight." Orochimaru said as if it didn't matter to him. A Pawn was of no use to him just like Dosu, Zaku, and Kin. Those like Sasuke were the ones who had a key in his plans. "This boy will be eliminated before he can hinder me, if it weren't for him I'd possibly have Sasuke by now and convert him over to my side." He said in anger but calmed down. Patience was after all a game that he had mastered long ago. He had not gotten to where he was today but expecting things to happen in an instant. No, the slow thought out path was better than the fast rash path. "I would see if I could use him but I sense like my student before him he is too soft, he'll be of no use to me."

"I understand." Kabuto said but kept quiet about what he had sensed from the boy. In a way the boy almost seemed familiar to the pale man across from him the way his chakra felt.

"In one months time, Konoha shall be burned to the ground." Orochimaru said with a hiss and the two nodded.

Naruto was walking and grumbling to himself a bit irritated that his first day as Jiraiya's pupil was spent as lookout for him while he spied at the Hot Springs doing his "research" as he claimed it looking on at the girls as they bathed. Hopefully tomorrow will be better and he wouldn't have to put up with that again.

He continued walking when he spotted someone who hadn't seen him yet.

"Ah! You!" Naruto shouted upon seeing him who turned his head upon hearing him, The person was a hunched over figure who had his entire face except for a small part of the right side of his face covered in bandages.

"We meet again." Dosu Kinuta said dryly to him as Naruto ran towards him.

"Finally, now I can have some revenge on you for what you guys did in The Forest!" Naruto exclaimed as he popped his knuckles as he still had a bone to pick with them. He had defeated Zaku Abumi but The Bandaged Ninja before him was the Leader of the group who had tried to kill him, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Hmph, you still thinking about that?" Dosu said to him as this was the last thing he needed having to deal with that knucklehead, his skill in combat was impressive though and not to be underestimated just cause of what he wore. "I'd be more focused on important matters, I don't have time to deal with you."

"What you planning? Are you trying to find a way to kill Hanbei so you'd advance without having to fight?" Naruto said growling at him.

"You should be more concerned with what Kimimaro will do to you instead of your friend." Dosu said narrowing his eye at him. "For I doubt Kimimaro will give you five seconds before he decides to kill you."

"Why you!" Naruto shouted ready to run up and pummel him.

(What an idiot, he may have beaten Zaku but he stands no chance against Kimimaro. Or myself for that matter.) Dosu thought snidely. (I have no intention anyway of dealing with his friend as I got more important things to matter, such as Orochimaru's betrayal. I have no time to waste with this idiot.) He continued thinking to himself, of how Orochimaru had set them up as fodder. The plan for them to kill Sasuke was actually so he could measure his strength. He had a feeling that Sasuke, not that other boy Hanbei was suppose to have gotten the Cursed Seal, that something must've happened when he went to do it. Dosu was furious over finding out they had been setup. Tricked and deceived by him into being fodder just so he could see the strength he had.

"I have more important things to attend too now, so I won't waste my time or breath with you." Dosu said to him. "There are things happening here that are far beyond what you see." He said surprising Naruto as he walked away.

"Hey! Wait a minute what the heck are you talking about?" Naruto shouted after him but to no avail as he had disappeared into a crowd. Naruto scowled as he looked on wondering what his cryptic message was all about.

On the Bazaar which was unusually empty, a lone figure was shown seated on the ground a stringed instrument in front of him. Reaching his hands out he went and played it creating music which echoed across the streets as he played his Guqin. He played it and smiled rather cruelly as he heard someone passing by.

Hanbei walking by himself his thoughts his own made his way when he heard the music that was being played. He turned his head and looked on at the person before him who was playing on it. Masterfully playing the notes on it and drawing his attention.

The dark glasses wearing man continued to play picking up the pace as he played on the Gugin, Hanbei looked on as he watched him play for him. With each note he hit and each string he played he picked up the pace as he played.

Hanbei was watching him and unaware that chakra was beginning to build up in the instrument. The man was channeling his chakra through it increasing the sound of the music.

He then prepared to bring his hands down upon them and perform the grand finale.

"Hanbei!" A voice called out suddenly and he stopped playing as the boy looked on and saw his Sensei. Kojiro walked towards him and glanced over at the musician who sat there absentmindedly. "I want you to come with me, it's time we begin your training for your match. There's something you need to learn firsthand. Come on."

"Hai sensei," Hanbei said and reaching into his pocket tossed a few bills of Ryo at the musician and walked off with The Jonin.

The Musician reached over and picking them up crumbled them in his hands a scowl on his face.

"Next time will be different, next time no one will interrupt!" Kikkawa the Assassin of Otogakure said as he picked up his instrument and strapping it on walked away.

Elsewhere…

"Place your bets." The blackjack dealer said to the group of people seated at the table. The group did so and began taking hits and cards trying not to get to twenty one without going over.

The blond woman sat at the table stirring her drink. "Hit." She ordered and received a three bringing her total to twelve.

She and her apprentice were in another country, their journey taking them here now. They had taken a cruise that had stopped Her mind wasn't on the cards or those who were playing with her at the table. Something else besides gambling was what she was focusing on as she absentmindedly played.

The images of a young infant wrapped in a blanket appeared in her mind. A young child who was stretching out his tiny arms towards her, wanting to be held. The toddler disappeared and was replaced with a seven year old looking on confused wondering why he was alone.

"Mommy…" He said but no one appeared and he looked down at the floor tears forming in his eyes. That which was having an effect on her as her breathing increased and became more higher pitched.

A twelve year old was shown and was watching on as everyone else had a parent with them. He was all alone.

The images were tearing at her heart and a tear of her own formed.

"Winner!" The man announced as she had won getting a perfect twenty one but she had not paid any attention to it.

She got up and walked away from the table not even bothering to pick up her winnings from the table much to the confusion of the onlookers. Money didn't matter to her, something far more important did.

"Tsunade? What's going on? Where are you going?" Shizune said to her not understanding as she scooped up as much of their winnings as she could.

"I'm going home!" She said as she walked out of the casino.

"I want my son…"

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


End file.
